The Greatest Gift
by Ngame
Summary: Join Star, Marco, and their whole interdimensional extended family, as they live and love and grow together and tackle challenges in their new world.
1. Promise

_Earth and Mewni are reunited, and so are Star and Marco. The Diazes and Butterflies both have their families back together. What will the future hold in this new world of theirs?_

**A/N: This first chapter is a Cleaved epilogue, AND a prologue of sorts to my upcoming (mostly character/slice-of-life centric, not plot-focused) canon continuation COMIC/FIC HYBRID series, The Greatest Gift which will be hosted on my Tumblr blog (Ngame989). Art by Toxicpsychox (same name on FFnet and Tumblr), with permission, who's collaborating with me on this project. Additionally, huge shout-outs to bmc-nightfury, Seddm, EAurelian, and DinoDinoDude for editing this and helping me make it the best it can be. ****Check my Tumblr blog header for more information!**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi."

Star and Marco's gazes remained unflinchingly fixed on each other, still feeling a bit out of breath from their recent exertions. They were close, _so close_, but neither made a move. They were _here_, together, and after all they'd been through it all seemed so fragile - taking that last step forward was change, and _change_ wasn't safe, and change could take it all away from them again. Perhaps it wasn't rational to think that way, but reason meant nothing compared to the overwhelming relief, their chests rising and falling in unison for a few more seconds in this perfect moment where it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Nothing, that is, until a brush burn running down the side of Marco's leg flared up, causing him to jerk forward as his eyes shut in a grimace. Star let out a small yelp and instinctively dove forward, grabbing his arms to steady him.

"Marco, are you OK?" she warbled.

"Yeah, I just, uh, crashed a skateboard," he sighed, then swallowed hard and took another moment to get his bearings. His body was a bit sore, but the emotional trembling in her voice was the sucker punch that made him nearly double over.

She helped him straighten up again, their eyes meeting once more. Before either of them could consciously recognize it, the invisible tension snapped as Star practically collapsed forward into Marco's arms, burying her face in his chest. "I was so worried, I… I…" Between the muffling of his hoodie and her soft sobbing, any other words were lost. He steadied his footing and slowly caressed the back of her head. Her golden hair was ragged and he found his fingers getting so easily tangled and knotted in it, but it just made it feel that much more real - it made _her_ just feel that much more real.

"It's OK, I had a helmet," he replied absentmindedly, as the feelings of dizziness and relief and love swam through his brain and left him in a daze. Star sputtered out a laugh amidst her tears at his response; when he finally processed his own words and chuckled as well, contagious laughter quickly overtook them both. Finally she pulled back, dropping her hands down to firmly grip onto his own, the gesture bringing immediate comfort to them both. "You're here," he muttered, mostly to try and keep himself grounded, but she heard nonetheless and nodded.

"With you. And you're here with me." Warmth surged in Marco's chest as it all finally clicked and he tackled her, making her take a few steps back while she rubbed his back.

"You're here," he said again, shaking a little bit. "You're here. I'm here! _We're_ here!" He continued repeating the refrain like a mantra, still leaning on Star whose own exclamations began to overlap with his. Wild smiles erupted on both of their faces as their bodies felt ready to explode with energy, rocking back and forth and eventually starting to turn in place. They spun until Marco felt his feet leave the ground, holding onto Star as they laughed and twirled and held onto each other even tighter than when an entire realm was about to collapse in on them, tears of pure relief seeping out from between closed eyelids and glittering in the air around them. Eventually Star felt a lurching in her stomach and slowed their movement, stopping with the help of Marco's feet touching the ground.

"Star?"

"Note to self, don't spin around after eating nothing but pudding," she moaned, and Marco realized he was in a similar situation. "Also… where _is_ here, exactly?"

A third shrill voice suddenly made itself present and caused the pair to jump apart. "No one knows!" They looked to their left to find Starfan13, eyes near filling up her head and jittering like she'd just had a dozen of Star's most decadent sugaritos.

"Pegasus feathers, how long have you-"

"Who cares, are the two of you…" she trailed off, her voice getting breathier by the syllable.

Star and Marco looked sheepishly at each other and nodded. They couldn't seem to decide between holding each other or interlocking their fingers, and they'd have laughed about the most welcome disagreement in history if they hadn't been interrupted by Starfan's sudden shriek as she passed out on the spot.

"Uh, Star? Is she OK? Should we call-"

"It's fine, this has happened like a dozen times before. Let's just help her up to that bench…" They stepped forward to help, but as soon as Star's grip made contact, Starfan leapt back up to her feet.

"So did you two do this? Was it love magic? I bet it was love magic! Did you have to kiss so hard that everything went boom and dimensions collided and-"

Her words stunned them both into silence until the mention of dimensions, at which point they snapped to attention. They turned their heads in opposite directions to finally get a good look around them, tuning out the continued ranting, and their surroundings finally came into focus. Familiar castles and Earth mountains alike shared a skyline framed by the moons of Mewni, cars tried to navigate around monsters a few blocks away, and a herd of dragoncycles revved their wheels overhead. Star gasped as reality began to sink in.

"Marco, did… did we do this?" Star quietly inquired as Starfan stopped instantly to give the pair her full attention.

"I… I don't know. Maybe when we were in the realm, the second time, before…"

"So it WAS you! Star and Marco magic, Star Marco magic... Starco magic! _STARCO MAGIC! STARCO MAGIC STARCO MAGIC STARC-_" The girl collapsed once more in a fit of hyperventilation, and this time stayed out cold while she was dragged to and laid down on the nearest bench. Star and Marco just stared at her for a few seconds; despite _everything_ that had happened to them, this encounter somehow still left them feeling the most disturbed they'd been. Their stomachs growled in unison and broke the trance as they looked around.

Marco took her hand again as his eyes darted around their surroundings, trying to figure out what to do next. "OK, so we should definitely try to find everyone, but we should get something to eat or drink first…"

"Hey Marco, Stop n Slurp is right here!" Star motioned him to turn around and he finally noticed the glowing neon sign not far behind them, the building seemingly unperturbed by the dimensional fusion - and the clerk inside not paid enough to care about it. A few minutes later, they emerged with matching cotton candy slushies with red and blue swirls.

They began to stroll through the streets, hand in hand, occasionally leaning so close that they would bump into one another and stumble but welcoming the casual body contact more than anything else. Almost everyone seemed to have taken shelter to get away from the chaos at some point, but their mindless chatter and abundance of relieved coos and sighs was punctuated with the occasional scream, crash, or car horn as the minutes stretched on. Star leaned on Marco as they walked and stared up at him as he rambled on about their few minutes apart; she _was_ eager to explore this new world of theirs, but in this moment her only world was him.

"...and then Janna stopped her pulse with a snap. Gosh, I hope she's OK, maybe we should check on her-"

"She's done weirder, Marco, trust me."

"Yeah, but before that she said she was my friend and that you're cooler than her."

"OK, maybe there _is_ something wrong with her," she jokingly conceded. "Anyway, yeah, we should check on… well, _everyone_. Maybe we should start with your parents."

Marco halted and turned towards her, raising his eyebrow. "You sure? What about your mom and Eclipsa? Well, um, I know stuff was kinda tense with your mom before…"

Star shrugged him off. "No, _that's_ all fine now, but I think they'll be able to figure out what happened more easily. Besides, you said you were on a stretcher when they last saw you, right? We should let them know you're OK."

"Fine, but then we find your family next," he acquiesced as he squeezed her hand and started walking again.

A dozen or so minutes later, as the Diaz household came into view, Marco could see that the merging had given them a lengthy new tract of land in their backyard. Wait, was that a miniature jungle next to the shed? He knew he should've been relieved that everything seemed OK, that nothing awful seemed to have happened, but a dread crept in instead. How would they react to everything being so different, now? He hadn't- _couldn't_ have known this would happen, but now everything was so different and all their lives would be irrevocably changed and what if-

A hand caressed his cheek, stopping him in his tracks at the edge of the driveway as it wiped away a tear he didn't realize he'd shed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" His hand rose up to grab her own, still holding it to his face. "It's finally kinda sinking in what happened, you know? And we're about to see my parents, and… what will they think of all this? What will _anyone_ think of this?"

"Marco..." she crooned understandingly. Whatever she was about to add was interrupted when the front door opened.

"OK, dear, I'll check _just_ to be safe…" the pair heard Rafael placatingly call back inside as he stepped out into the yard. They instinctively jumped back from each other a tiny bit, breaking the contact. His eyes went wide when he spotted them, but only for a second before he charged forward to sweep them both into a bear hug. "Oh, _mijos_, thank goodness you're OK!"

Angie peeked her head outside next and she quickly joined the embrace, tears flowing down her cheeks and breaking Marco's heart.

"Sorry I ran off, I just had to-" Marco murmured into his mom's shoulder.

Angie cupped his face and smiled knowingly, and he didn't miss her quick glance at Star a bit behind him. "Marco, honey, we understand. You're both safe, and you're _here_, and that's all that matters." There was a mischievous glint in their expressions as they led Star and Marco towards the house, who looked at each other quizzically in response.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, is everything OK?" Star asked as the door shut behind them. A gasp was heard from the kitchen, and Moon appeared in the archway a second later. "Mom?"

"Star?" Another voice came from the top of the stairs, followed by the presence of Eclipsa a second later. The three gathered in the center of the living room as Star stammered incredulously into her mother's shoulder.

Eclipsa glanced over towards Marco, who felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders as he took in the scene in front of him. "Marco, dear, won't you join us?" The ex-queen's voice startled him for a moment before he walked forward, being pulled into the embrace by the elder Butterflies.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but, um…" Angie trailed off as she got the attention of the others. "What exactly happened? Like, with everything?"

As the embrace ended, the group began to find seats around the living room, with Marco and Star seated next to Eclipsa on the couch and the others pulling over chairs from the dining room. "Well, uh, there was this this crazy buff warrior lady named Mina-" Star began before Eclipsa put an arm on her shoulder.

"We already caught them up with all of that, I think she means with… whatever exactly our new dimension is."

Marco nervously looked at his parents, then at Star. He had to be honest, no matter what. She took his hand in hers and he swallowed hard, the adults' attention fixed on him as he began. "Well, after they all managed to finish the spell to destroy the magic, the connections to all the dimensions started closing. Everyone else went through the Mewni one, and I… I dunno. The Earth well was right there, I was one step away but then I just… I couldn't." His voice cracked briefly, tears threatening to creep out of his eyes. Star gently leaned into him for comfort as Rafael held Angie. "Then the Mewni well closed, too, but Star came back a few minutes after, and there was this big flash of light, and then I woke up on Earth by Britta's. And I guess whatever happened made that big portal everyone saw, and I just ran for it. Before I could get there, it exploded, or imploded, or something, and did all of this. Sooooo I guess that's it."

An uncomfortable silence lingered for a few moments. Marco fidgeted and was about to pull away from the situation entirely when Rafael scooted forward and put his firm hand on Marco's shoulder. "Marco, son, it's fine. We're proud of you, for everything that you did, we love you, and we understand."

Angie joined him with a gentle thumb on his cheek. "We're all going to have to figure out what we're going to do, but you're here now, you're safe, and you're _happy_, and that's all we could ever ask for you."

"On that subject, I believe your story wasn't _quite_ all of 'it', was it?" Eclipsa chimed in with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Star and Marco bashfully smiled at each other before Star spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "Heh, guess not."

Eclipsa clasped her hands together with a bright smile. "Knew it! I'm delighted for you two."

"Aaaaanyway," Marco interjected, "what's the plan for now?"

"Yeah, where's Dad?" Star looked around the room in confusion. "Or Globgor?"

Eclipsa gave a small smile. "Globby is off at the temple making sure everything is settled there. He can still control his size, so he can cover ground quite quickly, thank heavens."

"And as for River-" Moon began to speak but was interrupted by a thunderous roar that came from the direction of the backyard.

"TALLY-HO! CAMPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The ruckus only got louder by the second as Star and Marco hurried out the back door to see River charging across the large field on an Earth bear. "Moonpie, I got all the building supplies you asked me to find, they're at the camp. These Earth trees put up far less of a fight than I'm used to!" When he spotted Star and Marco, he immediately leapt off of the bear and ran straight for the house before scooping pair into a crushing, sweaty hug. "Star! My little girl! And Marco my boy, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Star smiled as best she could given the pain from the fatherly constriction."Aw, dad. Wait, camp? What's going on?"

River finally dropped the two back down onto the grass, where they staggered for a second before plopping down. "Your mother and I wanted to get away from the old village for a while. And what better area than here, right on the outskirts of the Forest of Certain Death, huzzah! So much wildlife to hunt, we'll be living off the land and-"

"What your father _means_ to say, dear," Moon stated exasperatedly as she appeared behind them, "is that we wanted to be closer to you, and we figured you two wouldn't want to be separated. Besides, most of your belongings are already here, are they not?"

Star sat up on the grass and looked in the general direction of her mother, still seeing double. "Mostly, I think."

"Globgor should be back here around sunset to take Eclipsa back, we told him to bring anything important of yours that was still there just in case."

Star smiled widely, jumping up to hug her mother excitedly. "Aww, you guys are the best!"

An hour or so went by without much fanfare. Rafael insisted on preparing dinner all by himself, so the others passed the time keeping an eye on the news and playing with the babies. Star and Marco seemingly never got more than a few inches from each other's presence, a fact which didn't escape the notice of the adults present. It was decided that, for the time being, Star would continue staying with the Diazes, but that she (and Marco) were more than welcome with any of them at any time. An intoxicating aroma of meat and vegetables wafted through the living room, delighting everyone present who hadn't had a proper meal in quite a while; when Rafael triumphantly announced that dinner was served, he was almost trampled by the rush.

The dining room was largely silent, aside from the feverish chewing of those present. Star leaned back in her seat, having eaten her fill already, and just took in the sights around her - some oxymoronic blend of chaos and serenity that made her heart soar. Angie and Eclipsa cooed over their fussy daughters who were giggling at each other in their high chairs. River's head finally surfaced from his plate, flecks of pork and red sauce visible in his beard. "Rafael, old boy, you MUST show me how you make these… what did you call them again? Turtles lava got us? They're brilliant! It's feels like my mouth is on fire, but it's not actually on fire! Earth food is simply extraordinary, haha_haugh_," River choked out before dousing his entire face with his glass of water before digging right back into his third sandwich. Even Moon found herself giggling at the antics, and Meteora clapped along and happily swished her tail. And beside her was Marco, clearly enjoying this scene same as her.

The pair noticed the light from outside gradually taking on a different hue. First reports on the TV earlier had indicated that, despite no one being _quite_ sure what the exact geography of this world was, that most natural phenomena like the day-night cycle and the tides miraculously stayed largely the same, and by the clocks in the house it was definitely approaching late evening. Star raised an eyebrow at him and got a knowing nod in response - same page, as always.

"Thank you _so much_ for the dinner tonight, but Marco and I are gonna go for a bit. We'll be back soon." They quickly got up and strolled out the back door hand in hand to see the sun approaching the horizon in the new sky. Marco helped boost Star up onto the roof and took her hand to get himself up there as well, sitting down together to watch the first ever sunset in their new home.

"So what do you think they're going to call it?" Marco asked, eyes fixed on the sky above.

"Call what?"

"All of this. Whatever happened… whatever we did. Earth and Mewni, I guess? Are any other dimensions here too?"

Star bit her lip and nervously kicked her feet. "I… I don't know, really. It looks like most of the kingdoms are around Echo Creek, but Mewni's a really big place. I honestly don't even know what was _on_ most of it."

"What if it was named, like, Mearth? Or Mewth? Earni?" Marco overdramatically drawled out each name, causing Star to have giggle fits. "Mewnearth. Ewni? Mewnth!"

"Pfffthahaha stop it Marco, I can't breathe!" she clutched her stomach as she howled in laughter.

"Earthni!"

It was as if time itself stood still. Marco's corny jokes, Star's uproarious laughter, even the ambient noise around them all seemed to stop at that one utterance. She glanced at him, tears in her eyes, trying to suppress the inevitable final outburst. His facade cracked first and she followed immediately after, clutching each other for support while they laughed at the absurdity of what was clearly the silliest suggestion yet until they were completely out of breath, clutching the roof for dear life to make sure they at least stayed upright. Eventually they calmed down and sat back up, facing towards the imminent sunset but looking only at each other.

Before anything more could happen between them, a barely-perceptible noise was picked up by both of them in the distance, but it seemed as though it was rapidly getting closer.

"...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAA_" They looked to their right and saw an object flying towards them. Marco's eyes went wide as he braced for impact, Star clutching him from behind for support. He caught it like a football and let out a grunt as he was knocked backwards, barely staying steady. Star leaned over his shoulder to examine the unidentified crying object, and it was… no. It couldn't be.

"Delivery for… Star Butterfly... and... Marco Diaz. Ow," the hoarse, high-pitched voice of the delivery monster girl wheezed out.

"Get outta town!" Marco shouted, almost dropping her off the roof before Star grabbed her and gave her a seat between them. "What?"

"Yes, I was instructed, to, um, let me see here… he just said to go to a certain point at a certain time, close my eyes, and stand perfectly still. I-I heard an explosion not long after, and a lot of weird noises. Eventually I opened my eyes and saw this big scary machine on wheels coming for me, and before I could run it hit me into the sky, and I guess I somehow landed here."

Star and Marco's eyes almost bugged out of their heads before he spoke back up. "OK, um, do you know who sent whatever it is you have for us?"

"Oh, right! So sorry, please don't hurt me again, I have it right here." She pulled out a decadent golden envelope. Star very, very carefully began to pry it open and held it out, cowering a bit when she made the final tear, unsure what could possibly await. "I think it was from a… Sir Terms? He licked his elbows to seal the envelope, if that helps."

"Oh no." Star intoned, a pit forming in her stomach upon having the independent revelation at the same time as the girl spoke. The only thing inside seemed to be a letter with a few brown stains on it. She carefully opened it up and began reading.

"_At your service, m'lady and m'arco. If you're reading this, I'm off in that great pudding factory in the sky, boom nuggets! For real this time, it's not a joke, Gloss is dead and you have killed him. Hope you kiddos are enjoying your new home. Congratulations, even I'm not sure how you managed to pull that one off. I looked right up into the future and saw it, and went 'Huh?' so hard that I almost knocked over my jigsaw puzzle. Maybe I should give those mortal "feelings" of yours a try after all. Hey, hey monster girl. Yeah, you, the one cowering in the corner waiting for me to finish writing this. I love you! OK, just shouted that, and… nope, don't get the hype. But the journey is the most important thing, you know?_

_I honestly can't say exactly what happens from here. Magic as you know it is gone, probably for good, but the world's a pretty magical place. Like, did you know they make __**CHOCOLATE TRUFFLE PUDDING**__? That power is clearly beyond my domain. Anyway, I wanted to give you a parting gift. Well, besides my bratty kids being gone. You weren't a terrible student, Star, but more importantly you weren't a _boring_ one. The kid probably had a lot to do with that, so tell him I said thanks before you do that huggy thing you two always do. I'm inclined to be a lot more neutral than you on whether Mewmans should have had magic or not, but even I know you two earned these."_

The paper was signed with a doodle of Glossaryck smiling, because of course. Attached to the bottom of the page were… stickers? Star held up the decorations - two pairs of pink hearts and two pairs of light red crescent moons. Marco took the moons and the two stared at them incredulously.

All of a sudden, a large bird-like monster swooped in and grabbed the delivery girl by the back of her shirt and began to carry her off. "Um, guess my, uh, ride is here! Byeee_eeeee_-" she trailed off as the pair stared, still in disbelief. Star shook her head to get back to reality and once more looked down at her hands.

"Heh, in all the mess I hadn't even realized you'd lost your cheekmarks, honestly," Marco lightly said with a lopsided smile. "They were cute on you, but you're just as cute without them." His half-smile erupted into a beaming grin.

"Marcoooooo," Star cooed, leaning into him. "Yeah, I gotta admit, I'll miss them a bit. And I guess I won't get to see you with yours either, I barely remember it!"

"Well what if I just do this instead." He held up the stickers to his face and began to make obviously fake spellcasting noises. Star mirrored him, goofing off for a few minutes before settling down.

"Magic had its moments, but you know what? I'm fine with it."

"Star-"

"Like I said before, we have me and you, and that's what matters most."

"Uh, Star-"

"But don't you dare think about losing that mole of yours, Diaz, 'cause _that's_ an important-"

"STAR!" Marco grabbed her face with his right hand, a bit less gentle than he would've liked. Star saw nothing but shock in his visage as he rubbed a thumb over her cheek. "You have your marks again." Her heart leapt into her throat. "Wait, are mine back too?" He began frantically pawing at his face with his free hand.

She whipped out her phone to look at her reflection and saw that, yup, the hearts were right where they'd always been. "No, no, yours are still gone," she absentmindedly replied, "but… yeah, wow, my cheekmarks _are_ back. Should… should we be worried? What if magic wasn't destroyed? What if this problem will just start all over again? What if your family and all of Earth gets dragged into it too?" Star felt herself gasping for oxygen until Marco touched his forehead to hers, her attention being consumed by his chocolate pools gazing at her, _through_ her, as though they were trying to directly comfort her very soul.

"Star, I'll be honest, I… I don't know. Glossaryck, well, he's a lot of things, but I don't think he's a liar. Do you feel any connection to magic right now? Even the slightest bit?"

Her eyes closed as she tried to channel the powers she'd mastered over the last handful of months, but found absolutely nothing awaiting. "No, none at all."

"See? I don't know what this was, but… maybe just take it for what it is. So your cheekmarks are back, that doesn't mean you didn't achieve what you wanted to achieve. Like you said, we'll just see what happens and figure it out, together. Because I love _you_, Star, cheekmarks or no cheekmarks, magic or no magic." Her heart soared hearing it from him, _him_ him, not some weird loopy (but still honest) magicky version.

"Why are you so good to me, Diaz? You're my former squire, best friend, boyfriend." Marco's face nigh-imperceptibly shifted at the unexpected word, but he was immediately stilled by the boundless affection radiating from her, tiny hearts dancing amongst the sapphire flecks below her lashes. "My soulmate, with or without some dumb moon." Their free hands, holding them upright on the roof, met between them, fingers intertwining. "You're my _Marco_, and that's why I love you, too."

Neither was sure who leaned in first, but the emotional dam burst as the pair's lips met for the third time so far in their lives. Star's left hand rose up to delicately hold Marco's as he continued to stroke her cheek. As they breathlessly sighed and melted further into the bliss, they knew there was something more special, more _right_ about this one than even their moment of passion in the barn. For the first time that either could recall in a while, there was no looming spectre of danger or destruction, no "if"s or "but"s or any other obstacles left. The sensation consuming them was _hope_: not the kind that's a last resort against daunting odds, but a steadfast promise of more to come that they couldn't wait to see through.

After many long seconds, they leaned back and gasped - the hearts on Star's face had begun to glow, a visible yellow in the dusky light, but more interestingly, Marco's moons were glowing themselves. They sat there breathing heavily as the glows subsided; Star's marks stayed while Marco's faded entirely, leaving their visages as they'd always known each them.

"Looks like the sunset's finally about to start," Marco said after eventually taking his gaze away from his girlfriend. "Can't think of anyone I'd rather watch it with than y-_oof_!" he grunted out as Star tightly wrapped her arms around his chest, fully leaning into his shoulder. He put an arm around her and took one of her hands in his own in front of his chest.

"Yeah."

No more words were needed as the beauty of the orange-purple sky marked the end of the first day of their new home, but both knew they were ready and willing for the promise that their future had in store.

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing else we could assist you with?" Moon inquired as the Diazes finished rinsing the last of the dishes from dinner.

"Oh, Moon, you two have been through enough lately. Please, go rest. And if there's anything you need to help get set up, let us know," Angie responded gently.

"I FOUND CURTAAAAAAAAAINS!" River ran down the stairs and almost bowled Moon over as he ran out the back door to deliver his haul.

"Angie, dear, were those _all_ our blankets-" Rafael poked his head out into the dining room. The trio, as well as Eclipsa who had just descended from the nursery following River's commotion, went out into the backyard to find that the Johansen man was long gone into the dusk. The group turned around and was captivated by the vibrancy of the sunset on what the news had announced was tentatively being dubbed "Earth-ni" until they noticed a competing light from on top of the house. All of the adults' eyes widened, but perhaps for different reasons, as Angie bolted inside as quickly as her frame was capable of doing.

"Are those…"

"Seems so, Moon," Eclipsa said, seeing the brilliant display of glowing cheekmarks - one she had some significant experience with, herself. While there were a hundred worries whizzing through her head over what it could mean, her heart swelled over seeing the pair embrace what made them special and find a happiness Eclipsa now knew beyond any doubt was as true as could be. "You know, whatever it is, I trust that it will all turn out alright with those two."

Moon reluctantly nodded before turning around and heading towards River's yurt-in-progress. "Perhaps you're right. Let's let them have this, they deserve that much," she spoke fondly. Angie emerged from the house with a camera in tow, stopping to take a quick photo (that they didn't seem to notice) before almost carrying her husband by the arm to join the others for a walk.

"We can't thank you enough for bringing our son back safe and sound to us," Rafael said after almost ten minutes of a gorgeous stroll in silence.

"That was hardly our doing."

"Then thank you for _everything_."

"I suppose we owe you much the same."

They all nodded, bonding over having just experienced one of a parent's greatest joys: seeing their children grow up to be happy, healthy, and fulfilled. As they neared the camp and met up with River, Eclipsa looked back across the field towards the house and the almost-invisible sunlight left trickling over the horizon.

"I need to rendezvous with Globby, please take care, everyone! Visit often!"

Eclipsa briskly walked the dozen or so minutes to the Diaz abode to find Globgor, normal size, waiting for her in the backyard with some supplies which he was carrying indoors. She snuck behind him and hopped up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the neck, at which he started briefly but quickly realized its origin. They shared a quick kiss and resumed moving all of the things indoors.

"Alright, is that everything?"

"Yes, there wasn't very much left. Unfortunately there were some humans who were very spooked by me on the trip over, but I think that's just how it will be sometimes. One complimented my… speed-oh? Whatever that means. I'll take confusion over hatred," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, we just need to get Meteora and then we should get back home." Eclipsa nodded but stepped into the yard to check on Star and Marco one last time and found them locked in an embrace, heads leaning on one another. Upon a closer glance, however, she could see Star's head turned at an odd angle - it didn't seem as though she was looking at anything.

"Globby, dear, can you come over here?"

"What's up?"

"Can you check on Star and Marco and see if they're alright? And give them a lift down?" She pointed to the roof and he nodded, growing to about double his normal size before gently cupping them in his hands. He lowered them to the ground as he shrunk to keep it gentle and Eclipsa helped support them. The pair were fast asleep, tightly wrapped around each other to the point where neither of the adults could find a good way to pry them apart. Wordlessly, they eventually came to a mutual conclusion that they could simply transport them upstairs. Globgor enlarged his arms to act as a cradle while Eclipsa guided the way up the stairs, keeping them steady. The strain was clearly taking its toll, so they hurried into the nearest bedroom on the second floor - Marco's - and gently deposited them on the bed before stepping back out of the room.

"Are you sure it's OK to leave them like this?" Globgor fidgeted, feeling a bit out of place as the only one in the group that hadn't known either Star or Marco for a long time.

"Star's a Johansen, I'm not sure we could wrestle them apart if we tried. I trust them completely to behave, dear. Well, far more than I would've trusted us around their age," she joked with a snicker. "I'll take the fall if there's any fuss, but for now let's let them have their day."

They were about to leave when a light breeze drifted through an open window, causing the prone forms of Star and Marco to shiver.

"Perhaps we should find something to cover them up with, though, but River took all the blankets earlier."

Globgor raised his finger and tiptoed down the steps before coming back up a minute later. "I found this hanging on Star's wall, maybe it will help." He held up a pink cape with a blue gem in the middle, filled with various stitched scenes of Star and Marco.

"This looks like a Mewni knight cape… hang on a minute." A light-bulb went off in her mind as she strolled into Marco's room and found what she was looking for hanging on the door: a blue cape with a pink gem to mirror the one in her hand. "Aren't they just the most precious things?" she whispered, showing Globgor the scenes from Star and Marco's lives stitched into the fabric. "I'll finish up here, you go get Meteora from the nursery, it's quite late for her." He nodded and left the room, leaving Eclipsa with the sleeping pair.

She gently set the capes on top of them, the fabric in the middle overlapping and folding into itself slightly. Glancing back to the hallway, she saw her wonderful husband rocking their sleeping child in his arms. Taking one last look at Star and Marco, her heart swelled up. So much of her own happiness was thanks to them, it meant the world to her that they were able to find that same contentment in each other. The former queen's hand brushed aside a tear from her face as she exited the room and shut the door behind her. In her mind, a promise was made right then - she'd care for them like they were her own.


	2. Été

_Summer is ending soon, and with the end of summer comes change, leaving Jackie Lynn Thomas feeling left behind. Can a certain pair of friends help her figure it out?_

**A/N: Hello everyone, you may notice the fic is renamed. That's because since FFNet doesn't have a good way to compile fics, I've decided to rebrand the former "Promise" oneshot into a collection of all of them, so expect more updates to this doc itself (now you only have to follow one fic instead of my whole page!). Updates should hopefully be once per week, REMEMBER TO CHECK MY TUMBLR, I have a link to the full project which includes an awesome comic illustrated by Toxicpsychox in my FFnet profile!**

* * *

"'Mewni Welcome Soiree', huh? The Echo Creek I know could _never_ be this fancy, the fusion must already be rubbing off on it. It's still no Paris, but _c'est la vie_." Jackie grinned as her fingers traced the flier, one of many stapled haphazardly over the park, if not the whole town itself. All sorts of events and musical guests were outlined in shiny bold letters and pictures to get the message across as clearly as possible. The sweet laughter behind her was its own kind of music to Jackie's ears.

Chlóe hopped over the back of the bench they had been sitting on to join her girlfriend's perusal. "Surely it can't be _that_ bad?" she cautiously inquired, the French accent making itself especially pronounced when her voice lilted higher. "I've had a wonderful time in your city! And even if I don't count _you_ as part of that, it's still been pretty fun." Chlóe leaned into her as the two exchanged cheeky grins before Chlóe picked one of the fliers off the wall of the pavilion for herself. "Don't be so down, there are some interesting-looking things here. Where else would I get to see The World's Fattest Opossum on display?"

"_Touch__é_. It might be cool. What else have you got for us, Echo Creek?" The girls looked over their fliers, trying to find anything to peak their interest. Chlóe spotted a peculiar name under the "Bands" list.

"Looks like there's a concert, too. Mysterious Sonograms?"

Jackie's mind flew to the mediocre artists of said band. "It's the two guys from the taco stand and an otter… I think. Surprisingly less awful than you'd imagine, but that's a low bar."

"What about Infatuation Incarceration?"

"Oh yeah, that's the spin off band Love Sentence's head backup dancer started after their final breakup. They're… not really worth checking out though, to be honest. All their songs are just the dude angstily crying about how he's better off without them anyway."

Chlóe spotted the last name on the list. "The last act is a performance of… is this spelled correctly?"

Jackie scanned her own flier where Chlóe was looking. "'Faiurly Local'... someone typo'd it, but it's a good tune. Never heard of the cover band though, so I think I'll pass. Why don't we head downtown instead? We can go scope out some new parkour spots!"

Chlóe stood up straight and softly grabbed Jackie's shoulder, meeting her eyes with a concerned expression. "_Tu vas bien_?"

"_Je ne sais pas._" Jackie leaned her elbows onto the back of the bench, finding it more comfortable to focus on the orange-purple evening sky than her girlfriend. "I'm just worried, y'know? About me, about us. I'm super glad you were able to get a flight home despite all this crazy stuff going on, don't get me wrong, but it's gonna suck without you here. The whole Earthni thing is cool and all, too - well, except for the name - but I'm just not up to celebrating it." It was a wound that had been eating away at her, at _both_ of them, for the last few days. Where would they go from here? Neither was really sure, and they'd avoided talking about it at all. Heck, it's not like either didn't know that it had to happen eventually anyway, Chlóe _was_ only here for summer vacation, but it still crept up on them far too quickly to process.

The park fell silent as bittersweet memories washed over her, amplifying her anxieties. Skate camp, before 9th grade - that guy left early for a family road trip before she ever got a chance to get his name, compliment his nollie technique, and see where it went from there. When Marco had so obviously left half of his heart in a different dimension, it sucked then too, but she knew they'd both be happier apart. And now Chlóe was hopping on a plane and going an entire world away. Jackie had always considered herself pretty adaptable, able to just roll with whatever life tossed at her, so why was this particular situation affecting her so much more?

She were interrupted by a soft, fleeting kiss on her cheek and a soothing chestnut gaze as Chlóe took her hand. "Let's at least get some food first. I heard there's a stand with hot sauce so spicy that they pay _you_ for it. _Vaut le voyage, non_?" Jackie shrunk into herself a bit and nodded in what she hoped was a convincing affirmation before strapping on her skateboard helmet, and the pair took off through the park.

Earthni _was_ pretty cool, Jackie had to admit. It was as if some guiding hand lovingly melded them together like clay, taking care to keep all the essential functionality. All the moons were placed in the sky in such a way that the net effect on the tides had remained unchanged in the week since the event, cities and towns and even individual buildings still retained their infrastructure, and the sky had a radiant beauty at all hours of the day and night. Come to think of it, from what she'd gathered secondhand, Mewni _did_ seem eerily similar to Earth in a lot of ways; it was as if there was some special connection that allowed them to flow so harmoniously into one another.

Her muted awe was finally morphed into a much more visceral shock, however, by a more metaphorical union of the dimensions that caught her eye as they skated past the concert. She motioned for Chlóe to stop as she dismounted without looking away from the sight in front of them: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz just dancing their hearts out to some mediocre pop cover like it was a chart topper sweeping the nation - OK, maybe it technically _was_ one since all the monsters and Mewmans were absolutely enraptured by it. To any other observer, there wasn't even necessarily anything special about what she was seeing - Chlóe's perplexity was proof of that - but Jackie _knew_. Maybe what she had with Marco was never the most serious thing in the world, but she knew him well enough to understand the way he looked at Star as they twirled each other and grooved to the beat. Even Star accidentally tripping him and toppling the pair into a heap on the ground didn't curb their abundant joy. Jackie quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture after they'd gotten back on their feet; she couldn't help but capture the scene.

No sooner had she lowered the phone than Star dipped Marco down and gave him a quick peck on the lips; what phased Jackie far more was that Marco took it entirely in stride. During their time dating, they could barely even hold hands without him becoming a flustered mess. Heck, even just a few _weeks_ ago he was a nervous wreck over their history. It was already obvious what - or who - had enacted such a change, but Jackie still wanted a closer look.

She signaled Chlóe to stay put and dove into the fairly sizable crowd to find a stealthy route to them. Ducking and weaving through the mingling humans and monsters, she found an open space only a few feet from them. Almost… almost… _now_! Jackie pounced forward, hoping to catch them off-guard, but mistimed it and collided with Marco right as Star spun him out of her embrace. He squealed at the impact and virtually launched himself backwards, sending Star to the ground in a fit of uproarious laughter. "Oh, Jackie, it's you!" he said, eyes still wide from the shock.

"Jackie? Hi!" Star jumped up and forward to hug her, unconsciously lifting her in the air; that girl _really_ didn't know her own strength, did she? "How's it going?"

"I'd rather ask you two that question," she replied expectantly as she was set back on the ground. Star and Marco grinned and intertwined their fingers with far less hesitation than she would have expected. Well, there was the direct confirmation she sought. "Let me guess, you two had something to do with the whole Cleaving thing."

Marco rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at the ground sheepishly. "It's a bit of a long story, but, uh, yeah, after-" His attention quickly snapped back to Jackie in a panic. "Oh man, your skateboard! And helmet! I'm so sorry Jackie, I just left it at the portal and then Star was there and I didn't even think to grab it-"

"Dude, it's fine, my uncle works for the company, remember? I care _way_ more about hearing this story of yours, but that can wait. I should probably, uh, get back to my girlfriend and let you get back to yours." As soon as the words left her mouth, the previous anxiety crept back in. She tried to shove it away with a casual wink, but her momentary wince didn't go unnoticed. As she was walking away, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Well, I'm off to get food, see you guys later," she said with an uneasy cheeriness..

Marco and Star exchanged a quick glance before they hustled over, the boy putting a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Hey, is everything OK? I think I've seen you not be totally chill, like, one time ever…"

"Eh, could be better." A brief moment of silence ensued as she centered herself; of the things she'd taken away from her relationship with Marco, being able to admit that stuck with her most. "Chlóe's heading back home soon and I'm just pretty bummed, you know?"

He took a moment before responding carefully. "Do you two want to join us? We were going to eat soon, too. I'm pretty sure I brought more than enough nachos for four people," he nodded in the direction of a picnic basket behind him and chuckled. "It's kind of our first date, or, um, our first 'official' one, anyway. I might have gone a _bit_ overboard."

"Classic Diaz," Jackie sniggered. Star rolled her eyes affectionately while nestling into his side and wrapping herself around his arm.

"Don't worry about it, guys, seriously. I don't want to intrude, you two have probably dealt with enough heavy stuff lately."

"Pfft, don't worry about that We'd love to hang out with you guys! It could be, like, a casual double date or something!" Star chimed in while Marco casually leaned his head against hers.

"If you're up for it," Marco hastily added on.

Maybe this _was_ what she needed. She'd spent enough time inside her own head lately that she wasn't sure she'd be able to enjoy time with Chlóe unless something dragged the fun right out of her, and there wasn't anyone better at that than these two. "Sounds like fun, I'll go ask her. Given the legends I've heard about Marco's nachos, I don't think she'll need too much convincing, though."

* * *

"OK, wait, dude, back up a second. Janna hypnotized you to make you _hate nachos_? I don't know if I can associate with someone who'd deprive someone else the joy of Mexican cuisine," Jackie mock-sternly asked between bites. An assortment of dips and toppings in insulated containers were spread between the four teenagers as she reached over to restock her plate. Chlóe sat beside her with her legs out to the side, enjoying the dinner more than anyone. Echo Creek's Mexican restaurants clearly didn't stack up to this, and Jackie's heart warmed at the sight as much as her queso heated her throat.

"Yeah, but she undid it just a few days ago. Did I mention that she called me her friend?"

"Are you guys sure she's OK?"

"That's what I said, Jackie!" Star mumbled out between cheeks comically overstuffed with chips.

"We just saw her yesterday, she's fine. Well, whatever 'fine' is for Janna, anyway. She was happy we were together because it meant, and I quote, 'so many more ways to blackmail'," Marco groaned and plopped backwards onto the grass, rubbing his temple in frustration.

Star efficiently scooped up the last of the salsa on her plate with one last chip. "Anyway, I guess that's the whole story. Weird how _this_ feels normal in comparison." She motioned down to the rest of the town from their vantage point on top of the hill, where they could see a monster family - easily a few stories tall - having a picnic of their own at least a mile away. Humans were lined up for blocks trying out some Mewni corn stalls that had sprung up around town, and Mewmans for their part had been putting almost every Earth shop at maximum capacity nonstop trying to experience their new world's culture as well.

"Thank you for dinner, Marco and Star. It's different having Mexican food that isn't spicy pain, but I love the flavors, _c'était magnifique._"

Jackie leaned back on her hands, thoroughly satisfied from the meal. "Yeah, Diaz, these lived up to the hype. Star's a lucky girl."

Star giggled as she helped a blushing Marco upright. The pair began to put away the empty containers into the basket when Star peeked inside with a quizzical expression. "Marco, what the heck _is_ this thing?" She shoved one arm inside, clearly trying to grip something large. Her tongue hung out as she shook the whole basket until a large red disk came out.

"Star, dude, do you _not_ know what a frisbee is?"

She immediately recoiled and flung the disk to the ground, but Marco quickly snagged it before it could roll away. "Sorry, thought you said freezbee. Their stings give you hypothermia. I wonder if they made it to Earthni…" All four teens collectively shuddered at the thought.

"Nah, it's a disk you can throw at people. Back at skate camp, we had this game where everyone would be in the bowl and you'd have to throw _and_ catch it while in the air. Bonus points for any fancy tricks you pulled off, it was totally sweet. But it's still fun without the boards, wanna try?" Star nodded at Marco, who flicked the disk to her with a bit of a wobble in its flight. She planted her feet with a burning resolve, her tongue hanging out a bit in concentration. When the disk finally drew near, she jumped and plucked it from the air, whipping it in a frenzied overhead toss aimed directly at Chlóe, who gasped and nimbly pivoted to the side to avoid it, their eyes all bugging out of their heads when they noticed the massive dent in the earth left in the frisbee's wake..

"I win at frisbee!"

The sun continued its trek towards the horizon as the four tossed the disk around, chatting and laughing and occasionally wiping out on the grass. Marco had shaken off the rust and Star was getting the hang of it once it was properly explained to her, but Jackie still found herself able to go into autopilot and still keep pace. She was going to miss moments like this, just casually enjoying the company of her girlfriend, after over half a year of being together almost all the time. Was this how Marco had felt that summer? She'd already known as much at the time, but feeling some inkling of it stirring inside her gave her a fresh sense of what it really meant, and it just downright sucked. But still, she was glad they were able to enjoy this time together and do something different.

Jackie finally realized that she hadn't been tossed the frisbee for a few minutes, snapping her out of her rumination. Momentarily disoriented, she looked around until her eyes settled on Marco trying to help Star with her throwing technique. He stood behind her, hands gripping her wrists as he took them through the motions. After a few tries, though, it was pretty obvious that Star was just enjoying being held, and Marco seemed to be in no hurry to finish the lesson himself.

"OK, Marco, all this technique stuff is cool, but check _this_ move out!" Jackie turned towards Star shouting the last few words as she tightened her arms in preparation for a throw. "Spinning Sonic Hug Throw!" She let out a grunt as she whipped the disk as hard as she could, letting her entire body spin on her toes a few times before stopping herself by latching onto Marco in a fierce embrace that almost knocked him off his feet. Marco giggled and returned the affection as Jackie and Chlóe cooed at the adorableness in front of them.

When the hug ended, the two gazed into each other's eyes until Marco suddenly blinked and looked around. "Uh, Star? Where's the frisbee?" A soft gasp came from Chlóe a moment later, and everyone followed her line of sight only to find the frisbee stuck in the upper branches of a massive red tree.

"For corn's sake…" Star facepalmed. "Why do boxing elders have to be _here_? Like, I know everything from Mewni is here, but why _here_ here, really..." her grumbles trailed off. Wait, did she mean box eld- right, never mind, everything on Mewni is some flavor of weird. Jackie shrugged off the disbelief and took a closer look: the red specks weren't _leaves_, they were… boxing gloves? Of course they were.

"I want to climb it." The voice of her girlfriend shocked her out of her disbelieving stare. She'd been introduced to the wild world of Star Butterfly mere days ago and she was already charging headlong into it?

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea, Chló? I don't know _that_ much about Mewni but if I had to guess, it probably can actually punch you."

"They have mean left hooks," Star affirmed nonchalantly.

"It's covered in those things, dude, how can it have a _left_\- wait, where's Chlóe?" Jackie looked and saw her girlfriend running over towards the tree with determination etched into her visage.

"OK, my dad has fought enough of them that he's basically an honorary tree at this point so I'll go help Chlóe," Star said before scrambling after her.

Jackie and Marco were the last to jog over towards the base of the tree, stopping a bit short of the base and watching their girlfriends navigate it. Chlóe deftly leapt from branch to branch, dodging all the flailing comically oversized gloves, while Star just kind of clambered up the trunk like a koala batting away all obstacles. Honestly, Jackie knew she should have expected it; Chlóe was fiercely competitive with her parkour, scoffing at the idea of a challenge left uncompleted. Her effortless maneuvering around all the physical hurdles of the Mewnian tree reignited some of her anxiety from earlier in the day.

"Hey, Marco, can I ask you something serious?" Jackie sat down on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest unconsciously, her eyes never leaving the action in front of her, although not out of fear: she was fully confident they could handle themselves.

He joined her on the ground. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I know this sounds weird, since I was, like, _there_ for all of it, but how did you deal with Star leaving?"

"I, uh, don't really think I did. Remember that cape? Turns out it was just Star's dad's meat blanket the whole time. I don't even know if he'd _washed_ it first…"

"So _that_ explains why you smelled like a sketchy diner that whole summer!" She finally looked over at him and jabbed his side with her elbow with a smile. "But how did you and Star figure everything out, or whatever? What's gone through the ole' Diaz noggin? We were always pretty terrible at the mind reader game, y'know."

Marco leaned back on his hands and kept his gaze steadily focused on the tree with a loving grin; Star had, seemingly, tamed one of the thicker branches and was valiantly riding it into battle against the others while Chlóe watched incredulously from a safe spot near the top, frisbee in hand. "Honestly? I don't really know. I- I don't even think we _do_ have everything figured out. But I guess I felt like… whatever life was going to be, I wanted Star in it more than anything, and just went from there."

All at once, the truth about why this time was different hit her. She couldn't say how serious it was, or exactly how she _felt_. She liked Chlóe a lot, and knew she'd be sad without her there, of course. But she was sure right now that she wanted to put in that effort to make things work, in whatever form that would have to take.

Star's rapid-fire dialogue quickly became audible as she reapproached with Chlóe in tow, huffing deep breaths between each excited line. "Seriously, Chlóe, how did you even get up there so fast? You would've been so famous on Mewni! I guess you still could be now, heh."

"It's just parkour, it's not _that_ amazing."

"Thanks. This helped, a lot. You're a pretty good friend, Diaz," she spoke quietly so only he could hear as the other two drew nearer.

Jackie stood up and shook out the numbness in her legs when the four reunited. The sun was starting to descend behind the horizon when Chlóe leaned her elbow onto Jackie's shoulder. "Do you think we should leave soon?"

"Actually… I think the concert is still going on. Wanna go check it out, for real this time?"

Marco's eyes lit up mischievously as he turned to Star, offering her his hand. "May I have one last dance tonight, milady?"

"Just because you're cute when you say it doesn't give you a pass, Marco," Star fumed, still taking his hand anyway. Her face went a bit red when she remembered their friends were still there. "So, anyway, um…"

"Don't wait up, we'll be a bit still," Jackie said, ignoring the suspicious look Chlóe was giving her. "We'll definitely have to hang out more. Stay amazing, you two." Jackie gave them each a hug before they turned to walk away.

"Bye Jackie! Bye Chlóe!" Star exuberantly waved at them as she and Marco departed hand-in-hand.

"_Au revoir!_" As soon as they were out of earshot, Chlóe stepped back and folded her arms, staring Jackie down with a sympathetic expression. "Are you sure you're fine? You've been off all day." Jackie's vision roamed their surroundings, avoiding the soft yet piercing orbs trained on her from under her furrowed brow. Finally she found a crude stone bench near the edge of the hilltop, no doubt not from her own dimension. She cautiously took Chlóe's hand and led them over to it, sitting down and looking over the wonder of the town in the sunset. Jackie lost herself in the splendor, finally feeling able to wholeheartedly enjoy the view, still keeping their fingers laced together.

"About earlier… it's gonna suck being so far apart. I don't think anything's going to change that, really." Chlóe slowly nodded, letting the words sink in as they both were finally coming to terms with the inevitable. Her eyes sunk to the ground before shutting entirely. "But I think that's OK. I was all, like, worried that everything would go wrong just because of that, but… I don't think that's true, or at least I don't want it to be." She nervously laughed, brushing aside a stray hair from her face and finally met Chlóe's eyes that had not wavered from her during the speech. "It's not like I was ever thinking about breaking up or whatever, don't get me wrong, Chló. Just took a while to figure out what I really needed to say, I guess."

Chlóe put her free arm around Jackie's shoulder. "Life goes on, you know? But I understand, I've been feeling the same way. We can make it work. You'll have to come out to France sometime, I'm sure there's all kinds of weird new things we can explore there, too."

Jackie squeezed her girlfriend's hand, reciprocating the comforting affection. "Heck yeah, we can. So, wanna go check out that concert?"

"Maybe not anymore. That tree climb was much tougher than I thought it would be, I'm exhausted." They strapped on their helmets and grabbed their boards again, beginning their slow cruise through the park.

"Dude, you made it seem so _easy_, you just zoomed up to the top. You're way too good, I still don't know how you do it."

"_Merci, merci_. But I'm still jealous of all the fancy tricks you can do on that board, so I guess we've even. Your friend Star, though, she's special. I got to see someone tame a punching tree! Nothing in France could beat that," she laughed in that squeaky way of hers that Jackie always found adorable.

"Marco, too. They're both something else."

As they neared the periphery of the park, they passed the concert one last time. The crowd had thinned out, leaving only a handful of the Mewmans and monsters behind. The schmaltzy ballad that the singer was warbling honestly offended her ears a little bit, but the crowd seemed to be mostly ignoring it except the two people she'd been looking for. Star and Marco were far enough from the main stage that Jackie was almost certain they could barely hear the music. If they'd been employing any sort of formal slow dancing technique, they'd long since abandoned it. Marco held Star's signature horns in his hand, his chin resting on her head buried in his chest as they casually swayed. Jackie thought about waving goodbye, but they wouldn't have noticed it from their own little world. And if they could still find that happiness together, despite everything, then maybe she didn't need to worry that much; it would all be worth the trip.

* * *

**"Promise" Review Responses**

emmaiswafffle - Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy what's to come.

Shaeril McBrown - Thanks!

KyuuKitsunex3 - Thanks so much, considering my writing style focuses so much on characters and smaller moments rather than grand plot or lore, I try my damnedest to nail those things. Glad it's resonating with you! And sorry about the delay on this release lol

Luci96 - Thanks! Please check my Tumblr, we actually have stuff there now!

Starco4everr - Thanks!

Cure Orchid - That's the highest praise I could ask for.

illogicallydead - Thanks so much, means a lot!

Kyuu - Starfan13 is the greatest Starco shipper of them all, besides Star and Marco themselves. And don't worry, we'll get back to all the other characters too, there's a lot of fun stuff in store.

Captain29thegamer - thanks!

lab - Thanks!

Kitty - Oh, there's definitely going to be more smooches. And hugs. And cuddles. And _maaaaybe_ some other stuff... But tooth-rotting Starco fluff in all forms is coming in spades, don't you worry, I just like to try and keep it at least a little bit reasonable/realistic.


	3. Change

_Star, Marco, Tom, and Janna celebrate Earthni's first Halloween and get a taste of what life's like for the rest of its inhabitants._

**A/N: Usual reminder to follow my Tumblr, check my FFnet profile. Sorry for the delay on this update.**

* * *

Flying was one of the most exhilarating feelings for Marco Diaz. He flung his arms out to the side, letting the wind ripple around and through his hair, his face, and the open front of his hoodie. With a world this beautiful and vast, who even needs the hoodie, anyway? It's just weighing him down, preventing him from truly feeling as _free_ as he knows he can be. He shifted positions, dramatically discarding the hoodie and feeling the crisp autumn air on his upper body through only the thin grey t-shirt. Suddenly it struck him: how exactly was he flying without Nach-

"Pfffthbtbt, Marco, what the heck?! You got hoodie stuck in my teeth!"

Marco tried to glance at the familiar voice that interrupted his thoughts, but he was blinded by the sun gleaming in the purple sky. His arms instinctively were brought up to shield his vision. Wait, Marco realized, hadn't he been holding on to something? Panic set in, both at the feeling of losing something important and at not even being able to recall what it _was_. It was uncanny, the moments he'd _just_ experienced felt as vague and distant as anything he'd experienced in the Neverzone...

The view of the stunning Earthni landscape beneath him was obscured by a massive dangling ribbon in front of him, disrupting his contemplation. It was utterly tantalizing, almost demanding his attention. He shifted positions, reaching forward as far as he could to catch it, tugging the ribbon to his body and wrapping himself up in it, nestling deeper into his fabric cocoon and feeling briefly at ease. Wait, where exactly was he again? Something felt off, but the unnerving thought dissipated entirely once more at the soft touch on his head. Two large fingers tousled his hair to and fro, giving him a sense of contentment he didn't know was possible. A glance skyward revealed the face of a giant Star Butterfly towering over him with a soft smile as she pet his head in the safety of a pocket sewn into her narwhal dress. Did that dress even have a pocket? And how was he _here_? Why was Star so big? As his mind sluggishly tried to work out what wasn't gelling about the whole situation, his gaze followed their ribbon higher and higher until it finally reached the red balloon guiding them through the sky.

"OK, Marco, _payback time!_" she shouted with glee, flicking her head and whipping a tuft of flowing golden hair directly into his face.

"Bleh, Star, your hair… _ptooey_, Star, your hair is in my mouth… Get it out… Star? Star! _Star!_"

…

His eyes snapped open, senses on high alert, rapidly regaining his full cognitive faculties. He felt a light sheet draped on top of him; he was in bed, in his pajamas, with no hoodie or jeans in sight. Something large was still wrapped in his arms, but this time there was a warmth and softness that invited him to snuggle in deeper. The last thing he noticed is that his face was still completely buried in blonde tresses, and it all clicked.

"Thanks Roy, these goblin dogs _zzz_ are absolutely _zzz_ deliiiiiicioooouuus _zzzzzzzzz_"

"Star..."

"Why yes, I _would_ like to try strawberry-flavored _zzzzzzz_"

"Staaaaaaar… wake up. It's almost..." He tried and failed to peek around the veritable curtain in his face. "I don't actually know what time it is, but we should still get up, today's the day!"

"Totally, totally, totally, just 5 more minutes, Marco… 5 more hours…"

Marco sighed and lifted his head, freeing his face from the hairific onslaught and sighing into the crook of her neck. The leftover hint of strawberry shampoo danced through his nose, infatuating him as he pulled Star closer and felt the silky fabric of her gown softly graze his hands. She laughed and cast aside her favorite teal pillow with a heart she had been holding, gripping his arms instead, both enjoying each other's company and affection - a fairly common occurrence these days.

Three months of this kind of paradise. Well, close to it, anyway; that first night on Earthni had been a one-off incident at the time, but it still hadn't been long until unintentional movie marathon naps became slightly less unintentional and eventually moved to the comfort of one of their beds altogether, allowing them to spend nights in each other's arms and sleep in at their leisure. And why not? They had all the time in the world. Marco was technically done with high school, and Star certainly wasn't that upset that there wasn't a fully integrated school system for Earthni _quite_ yet. Besides, formalized education wasn't much of a thing on Mewni anyway, and she wasn't a "foreign exchange student" bound by Echo Creek's norms anymore in this new world of theirs. They'd answered a few questions to the public about the Cleaving and spent a bit of time in the limelight, of course, but otherwise they were _finally_ free of the burdens that had been on their shoulders for most of the time they'd known each other. It was the summer vacation they'd longed for, even though the season had passed them by long ago.

Suddenly, a knock at his door interrupted their bliss. "Star, Marco! Lunch is almost ready!" Angie sing-songed through his door. _That_ woke both of them up - not because his mother had caught them innocently canoodling the night away, as that boat had sailed a while ago with a fairly predictable acceptance (though not without some teasing), but because _lunch_? How long had they slept in? Star bumped into Marco's forehead when she bolted upright, startling him so much that he backed up off the bed into a heap on the floor.

"Marco! Gosh, Marco, I'm sorry-"

"M'okay," he groaned, letting her help him uncrumple his body and stand up straight. They scrambled around the room to gather the discarded boxes of Sugar Seeds from the night before and shared their usual quick good morning kiss before splitting off to get ready for the big day ahead of them. Ten minutes later, Star emerged from her room with one of her older dresses, sky blue with two belts minus the fuzzy leg warmers, and skipped over to the stairs to slide down the railing into the dining room where Marco was already seated. Angie brought turkey sandwiches on the table.

"Good morning, you two. Sleep well?"

"We were up waaaay too late marathoning the new season of Fiesta de la Noche. I think it was the Sugar Seeds, please never buy the 'Oops! All Corn Syrup!' flavor again." Marco winced at the lingering stomach pain.

"It's _sugar_ made from _corn_, why would you ever think I _wouldn't _buy it?" Star scolded, adding some table sugar from the shaker the Diazes had repurposed for Star (leading to a few accidentally ruined dinners in the first week) to the fruit salad on the plate.

He playfully rolled his eyes and dug into his meal. "So, mom, where's dad?" he mumbled out between bites.

"BOO!" No one even flinched at Rafael's entrance from the back door.

Marco groaned. "Dad, are you trying to scare everyone again this year?"

"Haha, no, Marco. Last year I thought, 'Why go for scary when nothing could ever top a hungering spirit almost devouring your loved ones, sending you into a manic frenzy?' But then a lightbulb struck me on the head: I can simply bring joy and happiness instead of reopening the wounds of the most traumatic night of my life, haha!" Marco vacantly boggled at his father for a few silent moments, trying and failing to find any possible words in response, but there was no need as Rafael spoke up again. "Oh, and River is helping too!"

As if on cue, Star's dad barreled through the back door dripping sweat. "I'm a riot with the youngsters, this will be a blast! Rafael, my good man, thank you so much for inviting me to participate in your culture's festivities. Now how far would you like the catapult to fire the children?"

Rafael nervously chuckled as he lead River out the back door; the families got along swimmingly, but it was clear that neither had _fully_ adjusted to every idiosyncrasy of the other. Marco and Star, having just finished the last of their lunches, followed out the back door and gaped at the spectacle. A giant corn maze occupied at least half of the massive property the Diazes now occupied, catapults of varying sizes had been built with landing pads, a few carnival-looking booths stocked with buckets of candy were set up with games Marco didn't even recognize, and it was all topped off with decorative ghouls and skeletons scattered all around. The teens' eyes bugged out of their heads as they processed the scene. How the heck did they sleep through the assembly of all of this? An instantly recognizable revving sound approached from the side; Marco's eyes lit up as he ran over and gave his favorite dragon-cycle a big hug.

"Oh, Boo-Boo, good to see you!" he cooed, affectionately stroking her scaly head while she purred. A few weeks ago, she spotted him by chance in Monstertown while they were helping Eclipsa finish up some new housing, and after a tearful reunion the Diazes (who were a bit apprehensive upon finally learning what a dragon-cycle actually _was_) had built a stable in their backyard for her. She came and went as she pleased, but was more than happy to ride with Marco like they always had, occasionally with Star in tow.

Rafael approached and tentatively patted her on the head once, which caused her to defensively nuzzle into Marco. "By the way, Nachos asked if she could help us tonight with the Halloween chicanery and maybe give the kids some little joyrides… if that is OK with you."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, girl!" Marco cooed. River hollered excitedly at Star and Rafael to show them his latest contraption, leaving Marco alone with his companion. His warm gaze turned steely in an instant as he knelt to the ground, looking directly into pink reptilian pupils of his dearest dragon-cycle.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Nachos, I owe you one. Remember the plan, OK? Keep an eye on them and keep everyone in one piece. You have my number if anything goes wrong, right?" She matched his serious demeanor and nodded sternly, at which he softened and kissed her on the forehead before scratching that spot on her neck that she always enjoyed. "I can always count on you, girl." He stood up quickly to prevent any suspicion when he heard Star chatting to their dads as they approached the house once more.

"OK, dad, try not to have _too_ much fun tonight. Last Halloween I was here, everyone almost got eaten."

"No promises, sweetie!"

Star waved goodbye with a cheery grin before turning to Marco, eyes widening while maintaining the grin for an exaggeratedly concerned effect. Marco snickered and took her hand, heading back inside the house for their next mission. With all the shenanigans going on tonight, everyone decided it was best for Mariposa to not be in the house, so Star had volunteered to take her with them tonight, which meant she'd need a costume. The pair split apart to gather their supplies for the task. Star took a quick peek into the nursery and found Marco's angel of a baby sister fast asleep in her crib, fortunately not disturbed by all the happenings around the house. Star went into Marco's room and cleared off the floor for them to work, mere seconds before a big ball of purple fluff barged through the door.

"Can you _believe_ that girl at the fabric store?" the bundle scoffed, revealing itself to be Marco after unceremoniously dumping piles of fabric and sewing supplies on the ground. "How can you not tell the difference between lavender and heliotrope? It's so obvious! Even with the swatches from Turdina I'm still not sure if these are the right colors, and I will _not_ settle for anything less than perfection for my little Turdinita-"

"OK, Marco," Star huffed out. Like everything he did, it _was_ still cute when he entered diva mode, but it was still near the top of the annoyance list. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him downwards and pecking him on the lips - mostly to shut him up - before putting a finger on his chest and pushing him onto his bottom in front of her. "Let's get this done, OK? I know that you and Tom are gonna take, like, an hour on the makeup for your costumes."

"Our trial run clocked in at 44 minutes sharp," he retorted with a smirk, laying the sewing pattern out to start arranging the fabric. Minutes turned to hours as they toiled away, carefully picking out the colors and textures from the vast selection of cloth Marco had procured. Star was no slouch at the craft - she _had_ decorated Marco's cape by hand, after all - but every time she glanced over at Marco pouring his entire self into every thread and sequin, she couldn't help but smile.

Marco carefully balanced a pin between his teeth, holding it up to make sure the design was coming together, then put it down to see Star dreamily staring at him. "Uh, Star? Is something up?"

"N-nothing," she stammered in response, preparing the accessories for the finishing touches.

"Hey, I just realized… you still haven't even told me what your costume is yet!" He handed the fabric over to her to begin cleaning up the massive mess of scrap around his person.

"I _did_ tell you it's a surprise, and I'm sticking to that! You and Tom went all gung-ho on the whole 'bullfighting' thing from the beginning. A girl's gotta have her secrets, Diaz!"

"OK, OK," he held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sure it will be amazing. Anyway, how does the dress look?"

Star scooted over beside him and held up the frilly purple outfit in front of them, flipping it over and around to get the full view. "Looks like a job well done to me!"

Marco's eyes glistened at the sight. This whole thing had been his idea, wanting to make his baby sister's first Halloween something special even if she wouldn't remember it (there would be _ample_ photographic evidence, his parents would make sure of that). But in some way it was also his way of commemorating his old life and what they'd left behind. Although Star had perhaps been the most _dramatically_ affected by the Cleaving, losing the magic she'd known all her life, he had his own friends and adventures across the multiverse too. Earthni was special in its own unique way, and he certainly wouldn't trade it for anything, but he didn't want to forget the parts of his life he'd left behind. Shutting his eyelids and taking a deep breath and feeling a bit of moisture squeeze out, he wrapped an arm around Star, pulling her into his side. "Thanks for helping me with this, you didn't have to-"

"Marco, you _know_ I'd do anything for Mariposa. And it's fun just spending time making stuff together!"

"We are pretty good at this, aren't we?"

"Eh, I'd give it a passing grade." Marco and Star jumped to their feet striking a tag team battle pose in the direction of the unforeseen intruder... and found Janna sitting on Marco's bed, surfing something on her phone which was rested on Star's pillow without so much as looking at them in acknowledgment.

"Janna!?" Marco asked incredulously. "Wait, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I told them I was half-demon after the whole Severing Stone thing and they ate that riiiight up, so I'm exempt from human school now." He could do nothing but blink in disbelief. "Anyway, on my way over I saw your dads with both their shirts off for some reason and I really didn't feel like dealing with that so I just snuck in through the window. Oh, and I brought Meteora, too."

"Wait, what? Where is she then?"

"On your head."

Marco looked up and saw Meteora clinging to the ceiling before staring directly down at him and dive bombing, taking them both to the floor and giggling at his expense. Star helped him up and took the baby from him, calming her relatively easily by virtue of not being Marco Diaz.

"OK, but Eclipsa didn't tell _us_ about this! Why do you even have her?"

"Look, guys, it's not a huge deal. She needed some help this morning and your parents told her you two were 'busy'," she said, holding up the pillow in one hand with the air quotes, "so she called me instead. Some monsters were, I dunno, worried about Halloween a bit or something and Eclipsa was dealing with that but still wanted Meteora to go trick or treating."

"So you're saying that Eclipsa wants Mariposa to bring her back a lot of chocolate."

"Bingo."

Star pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "OK, fine, whatever. What's this about being worried about Halloween?"

Janna shrugged her shoulders impassionately. "The whole schtick of Halloween is using the idea of monsters to try and scare people, and they're a bunch of monsters who don't want to be seen as scary." She stood up and tossed her phone up and down a few times before slotting it into her pocket and finally addressing Star and Marco directly. "Whole thing's a load of crud if you ask me, I'm totally down with monstery quirks. Plus you wouldn't have to worry about costumes! Like, look at the munchkin there, she's got pointed ears and a tail. It's already better than anything I ever went trick-or-treating in."

Meteora briefly stirred, as if picking up on the talk about her, and Star motioned everyone to the door with her head. The trio moved into the nursery quietly to put Meteora in the guest crib they kept around for her frequent visits, then went downstairs to continue their conversation.

"I mean… it can't be that big of a deal, right? Costume parties were a thing on Mewni, too, and not everyone who showed up was a Mewman. I doubt it will be perfect, but everyone's been getting along pretty well so far!" Star said with some emphatic hand-waving.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Marco responded. Admittedly, Marco wasn't _entirely_ sure. The residents of Echo Creek were generally pretty accepting, in his own experience, but it was never a certainty. Tensions could linger for a while unseen, and one could never know exactly when they'd boil over. But being with Star had taught him a lot about trying to see the best in the world, and he found himself able to share the overall feeling of optimism.

"Plus, I don't think any kids are gonna climb all the stairs to the Temple," Janna chimed in from the couch.

"That too," Marco replied without looking away from Star. "It's our first big holiday together, and- and I just want this night to be about us having a blast with all our friends and getting a whole truckload of candy!" he yelled triumphantly, taking Star's hand. Her shining ocean pools focused entirely on him and blazed with the same determination he had.

"I'd tell you two to get a room, but..."

Marco's eyes went wide as he blushed, causing Star to finally end their moment of emotional vulnerability with a contagious laugh (and light blush of her own) that Marco quickly joined. Once it subsided, Star took Marco's other hand in hers. "Yeah, you're right. Hopefully nothing too unexpected hap-"

The front door violent opened with a burst of flame and smoke entering through. Marco shrieked and leapt in fright, being caught and cradled by Star. What could possibly have done such a thing?

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

Oh. _That's_ what. "Hey Tom," Marco sighed out, hopping down from Star's arms as the smoke cleared from his dramatic entrance and Tom closed the door behind him.

"Am I, uh, interrupting something?"

"Marco got freaked out when you burst open the door," Janna ever-so-helpfully provided.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Marco judgmentally. "You've lived with _Star_ for years, come on, dude."

"I'm not on guard for it when she's _directly next to me_!" he cried defensively with his voice cracking, extending his arms in her direction to punctuate his statement. "_Anyway_, Tom, you ready for the big night?"

"You know I am," the half-demon responded, meeting Marco in the center of the room for a high-five. "Alright, we should get costumes ready. We'll be in Marco's room if you need us." As they ascended the stairs, Marco caught Janna making some sort of comment about to Star about "stealing your man" - he shouldn't have expected much different. As soon as they got into his room, he went into his closet to gather all their costume pieces as Tom shut the door. "I can't believe you humans basically have a giant costume party once a year where everyone gets candy. I could probably, like, just walk around like normal and it would still count. That's too cool."

Marco sat them both down on his bed and began to wipe his face off. "Eh, it's pretty tame usually. Two years ago, Star and Janna summoned a ghost that ate everyone and my dad had to wrestle it to get everyone back. The inside of his belly smelled like licorice, it was awful. But it _was_ an interesting Halloween."

"Hungry Larry?" Marco assented while beginning the first layer of foundation. Tom laughed and held Marco's arms at bay while he regained his composure. "Not a demon curse, but I'm familiar. Of course it was those two. OK, man, you can't tell me funny stories like that, we've gotta get this done and we don't need any distractions." Marco nodded, always happy to see someone share his dedication to the craft. Foundation, then outlines, then filling in with white… the process stretched on for minutes as the basic design became evident. He sat back to observe it from multiple angles. While Marco switched brushes to begin the detailing, Tom spoke up once more. "I'll be honest, man, I was kinda surprised about this. Figured you and Star would do a couple costume or something."

"This idea was too good to pass up, though. Plus, I thought it'd be cool to do something like this with you! I mean, you _are_ one of my best friends," Marco rubbed the back of his neck, realizing too late that he had had a bit of white face paint on his hand.

"Well, it's super cool, so thanks."

Once Marco put the finishing touches on, he held up a mirror for Tom. The reflection showed his face transformed into a skull with ornate patterns everywhere. When Marco had come up with the idea for bullfighting costumes, Tom had been pretty disturbed by the fact that the bulls were killed. Marco had to admit it _was_ pretty cruel, but after learning about Día de los Muertos, Tom suggested an Underworld-themed bullfight (where the bulls were already dead). Tom offered a fist-bump which Marco proudly accepted, and then the two switched places to begin the process all over again.

As Tom reached over to grab the makeup, his eyes lingered on the pillow with a heart at the head of Marco's bed. His eyes darted back and forth between the pillow, all three eyes widening. Marco followed his train of thought and- oh no. "Tom, it's not what you think-"

Tom raised his hands defensively. "Dude, I won't judge."

Marco sighed. What did he do to deserve this all in one day? "It's not like that- OK, it's not like _that_ that, just… yeah."

Minutes ticked on in silence while the steps were redone on Marco's own face. Foundation, white paint, highlights… It was only when Tom got to the final ornate decals that Tom spoke back up again after sketching the outline on Marco's face. "For the record, I know we haven't really talked about it much but when I told you I was cool with you two getting together, I wasn't just bottling stuff up or anything, OK? Yeah, breakups suck, but I'm pretty sure after a day or so my mom was taking it harder than me," he chuckled with a toothy grin. "I know we haven't, like, talked about it much since then, but you two are perfect for each other. I'm happy that you're happy, dude, and more importantly I'm happy with myself too." Words stopped once more as Tom focused to finish the pattern, showing Marco his own face in the mirror much to his delight. Everything came together flawlessly, and even faster than they'd anticipated. Marco breathed a sigh of relief at still managing to accomplish everything they needed to before trick-or-treating officially began. Part of that relief, he had to admit, was due to Tom's words as well. Of course he didn't think Tom resented him or anything, but knowing that they weren't just "cool" but completely free of any potential past baggage felt like a weight off his shoulders. Marco leaned in and gave Tom a one-armed hug, clapping him on the back. "I take it you're happy with the makeup job?" Tom joked.

"Well, your contouring _is_ flawless. But it was mostly for the other stuff."

"Anytime, man," Tom responded, punching his shoulder lightly with a smile.

"Alright, costume time."

* * *

"Star, seriously, do I _have_ to do this?"

"Trick-or-treating starts in a few minutes, so too late nooo-oow!" Star sing-songed, bouncing over to the top of the stairs. "Are you boys down there?"

"Yeah," she heard both Tom and Marco reply from the living room downstairs.

"Alright, Janna, it's showtime!" Star grabbed her hesitant friend by the wrist and practically dragged her down the stairs. "Introduciiiiiiiing… Starberry!" She twirled in place once for effect, showing off her full body strawberry suit complete with themed headband and boots, then pulled Janna out from behind her, who had her hand on her forehead. "And Janna Banana!" She'd begrudgingly put on the main banana costume but had vehemently declined to wear the rest of the ensemble Star had picked out for her, sticking with her normal outfit instead, which Star was willing to accept.

Marco and Tom stared wide-eyed for a moment, turning to each other, then the girls, then to each other again, then back to the girls, mouths agape.

"How… what… wuh…" they both stammered incoherently, before bursting into raucous laughter, holding onto each other just to stay standing.

"God this is stupid," Janna grumbled under her breath.

Star waited until they were done before explaining herself. "OK, so remember that night at D&D where Janna bet me I couldn't beat the cyclops horde and I did?"

"You were only able to do that because you, and I quote, 'rolled for cuteness check' so they'd adopt you instead and Ferguson allowed it for some reason."

"Well, maybe it's because my character is incredibly cute!"

"Your character is just an elvish Marco."

"Exactly. _Anyway_, since you guys were already doing your own thing for Halloween, I thought Janna and I would, too! Fruit Friends!" Star shrilled, hugging Janna and wiggling her back and forth.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Well, you both look great," Marco giggled, walking over and flicking the strawberries on Star's headband. "Where did you get this?"

"Dad helped me make it. He's _surprisingly_ good at arts and crafts. You two look pretty nice yourself."

"Thanks. Tom wouldn't wear the rest of the costume, though, but it's still OK."

"I'm _not_ wearing a full body fursuit, Marco. But I can definitely do that thing bulls do in cartoons," he coolly smirked, before blowing a puff of smoke with a bit of flame from his nostrils. Tom had a large nose ring and a bushy tip on top of his tail, but otherwise was wearing a pretty standard dark jacket on top of a maroon button-up shirt with dark slacks.

Star turned back to her boyfriend, looking his flashy getup up and down. "You look pretty nice yourself, Diaz," she crooned playfully. "Although you missed out on the opportunity to be Mango Diaz for the night, bub." The skull-themed makeup was absolutely _divine_, as she expected from the boys - they were frankly better at it than her. The ornate gold decorations all over the jacket and high-waisted pants looked sharp on top of the red base, and she was never one to complain about a nice white dress shirt and black tie, either. "Heh, I don't want to mess up the makeup but-"

Marco cut her off with a brief kiss, taking her by pleasant surprise, and when her eyes fluttered back open he gave her a half-lidded stare and a smug grin. "Don't worry, we used sealer."

Janna moaned at the couple and slumped onto the couch. "Let's just go get candy already."

"Are you kids leaving soon?" Rafael poked him head out from the kitchen, making a comical "oh" face upon seeing all the costumes. "Darling, come look at how wonderful these costumes are!"

Angie quickly joined with the babies in tow, oohing and aahing over all the outfits. "Let's get a quick picture before you leave, shall we?" The babies crawled over to the teens as they struck a pose for the camera. Her best friends - well, besides Ponyhead, who had blown them off for a special edition of her show tonight - all together having fun on holidays? It was exactly the life she'd been wanting for herself for a while. Stump Day was the last time they'd done anything like that, and even then it was riddled with strife and tension, but it filled her with a genuine warmth to know this would be the norm now. Or maybe that was just the not-that-breathable costume. Tom let out a yelp when Mariposa tugged on his tail, clapping in glee at the response.

"Guess that's our signal to go," he said in a strained voice, scooping up Mariposa and handing her to Marco who had just put on his baby carrier before she could pull at the nose ring. Meteora, meanwhile, seemed content to nest in the leaves of her strawberry outfit. They all grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

The night started off fairly uneventful; they collected candy going door to door, and most of the Echo Creek residents were quite impressed by the costumes and especially by Tom's pyrotechnics. They passed a few monster families wandering around - her favorite was a centipede-looking monster that had an elaborate assembly of dolls mounted onto her body to make it look like a bunch of humans in a conga line. Once they had stopped at every house in the immediate neighborhood, their bags were fairly full already, so they decided to take some time and go explore looking for decorations for a while before stuffing their bags to capacity too early. The group headed towards some of the more blended areas of the merged town (still colloquially referred to as Echo Creek by most of the population) to see how all the different groups were celebrating the spooky festivities. Star and Marco were walking hand-in-hand with the babies in their care, just taking in the sights and enjoying the company, while Tom and Janna were chatting beside Marco.

"Janna, I'm telling you, that isn't a real thing!"

"C'mon now Tom, I have _three_ different necronomicons that reference it."

"Grandpa Relicor goes on for _hours_ about curses at every single family dinner and he's never mentioned _anything_ that could turn a human inside out."

"Maybe he's keeping it for himself. Did you ever think of that?"

"I'm sorry that I don't think about turning humans inside out all that often! Look, we can just head to his library sometime and- wait, hold on. Star, isn't this where we got kidnapped that one time?"

Star snapped out of her daze and looked around; they were in the old monster village! Star had been so busy during the last stretch of her time on Mewni that she hadn't even gotten to visit it once some of the monster families came back, and Buff Frog had come over to visit them a few times on Earthni but she hadn't been sure exactly where his home was. She motioned for the group to follow her while she looked for the right hut… There! They walked up to the door and knocked.

"Go away! We do not want any!"

"Buff Frog, it's me!"

The door flung open and Star was immediately swept up into a giant bear hug. "Star Butterfly, my little sweet potato! It has been so long! Come in, all of you. What brings you to my home, and why are dressed like weird red plant with many eyes?"

"It's Halloween, we're trick-or-treating!"

"What is this 'Halloween' of which you speak?"

This caught Star off-guard. It had been posted all over town and in the newspapers, hadn't it? After all, there were plenty of monsters she'd seen celebrating tonight already.

"Um, well, it's an Earth holiday where people put on costumes and walk around to other people's houses, and those other people give them candy!"

"Ah, so that explains mysterious children at door all night. I hide in home. Many not seem happy when I am not giving them things. This also why tadpoles go with friends wearing peculiar clothing. I understand all now."

"Out of curiosity, Buff Frog, why didn't you know?"

"I am needing help to read fancy Earth papers, text too small for eyes. Children try to show me this 'internal net' of yours for video, but I do not like. They teenagers now, do not talk to old man about life," he sighed mournfully. "Is OK. We begin Halloween now. Who want swamp grass? Is favorite treat, but I happily give to my good friends."

"Thanks Buff Frog, but uh, I think we're good," Marco said, making a quick face of disgust.

"Whatwuzzat?" Tom mumbled through a mouthful of swamp grass while eagerly taking more from Buff Frog into his bag.

Another knock came to Buff Frog's door. His face lit up in joy. "This must be trick-or-treat! I try your custom now." He went over to the door and opened it, arms spread wide with a gigantic smile on his face. "Happy Halloween! I am so glad to have fresh-faced child at door and be part of holiday cheer. What your costume supposed to-"

"Ugh, whatever. You have any candy or what?" Star sharply turned her attention in that direction at the familiar voice.

"Jeremy?" Marco cried out, his voice cracking.

Star and Marco poked their heads around the side of Buff Frog at the familiar voice. Jeremy Birnbaum, in the shrill, diminutive flesh. Of the many people Star had met during her time on Earth, he was one of the few that she would've been perfectly fine with never seeing again, and she knew Marco hated him far more than she did. He was wearing a karate outfit with his name embroidered in multiple places on the fabric.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Marco Diaz. What are you doing out in a dump like this? Oh, wait, that makes _perfect_ sense!" he cackled.

"Don't listen to him, Buff Frog," Marco shouted, still fixing his angry gaze on the child. "He's just a sad, mean little turd."

"Look, Marco, I get it. You did one big thing and had your 15 minutes of fame and you think you're hot stuff. But all you really did was make this town even lamer and bring a bunch of weirdo losers here. Whatever, I'm out of here. By the way, those wing things on your head are wimpy, old man. Anyway, later, nerds."

As he was walking away, he antagonized a few groups of monster teenagers that were wandering around. Star's face felt like it was on fire. She started charging out the door to give the twerp a piece of her mind, but a large hand gripped her shoulders and held her back.

"Star… is not worth it."

"Yeah," Tom added, hands in his pockets. "For the record, I've seen a lot of demons with wings _way_ wimpier than yours." Buff Frog laughed sadly.

Star clenched her fists in and out, knowing they were right. After taking a deep breath, she plopped down onto the floor, resting her cheeks on her hands and sighing. Since the Cleaving, it seemed like everyone had been getting along so well, and problems had been out of sight for so long that she'd gotten complacent. Even after the subject came up earlier today, she really hadn't _believed_ that anything bad would happen. Had she just been delusional for assuming that things were really better? Could more of this happen? _Would_ more of this happen? She'd done everything in her power, including giving up that very power, to fix the problems and prejudices she saw in society. On some level, she knew she shouldn't be too bothered by this - it _was_ just Jeremy, after all - but it was just sinking in how far away they still were from the world she wanted to see.

After another minute stewing in her negative emotions, two large hands hefted her back to her feet, and she found herself staring directly into big yellow eyes at a distance where she could see every individual wrinkle under them. "Star, is OK. Those like mean boy exist, but it not so bad. I am used to it. Is better than Mewni. No one try to shove us off cliff yet," he laughed. "Besides, mean boy not wrong. This place is dump. Children not do chores. Teenagers. Now go, I am not needing you being sad. Get candy with friends and adorable babies," he said sternly.

"OK. Well, tell Katrina and all the others that we said hi," Star hesitantly spoke. He was right, she supposed, but something about it still wasn't sitting right with her. Marco took her hand with the smile he always gave her when trying to ease her worries and the group headed for the door.

"Star, karate boy, take good care of each other. Friends and babies too. You are both like tadpole to me. All will work out, da."

The group said their goodbyes and headed out. "You feeling alright?" Marco inquired after they'd made their way out of the monster village, .

"I- yeah, I'm fine. Just stinks to see something like that after a while of things being really good."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know a house that gives out homemade candy bars made from Sugar Seeds. Ferguson ate four of them one year and was sick for two weeks. Wanna go?"

Star was grateful for the change in subject, and turned to see his soothing chocolate gaze roving her face. He was always right at her side knowing how to lift her spirits, whether it be out of the deepest depths or from the mountaintops into the clouds. Maybe it was just best to push the issue out of her mind for n-

"I hate to interrupt the moment," Tom stuck his head between them, forcing them to split apart to not get smacked by his horns, "but you might want to check this out." He pointed a block in front of them to a group of kids frantically scrambling away from something with purpose, looking back over their shoulders every few seconds. Star and Marco locked eyes briefly once more and ran over towards them with the others just behind. Interestingly, Star noted, there were humans, Mewmans, and monsters alike in the group. The moment they drew near, one of the kids just pointed around a large building nearby without a word before continuing their mad dash.

Even Janna seemed interested now, raising an eyebrow along with the others before jogging towards the source of the commotion. They rounded the corner and were greeted with…

"Ludo's castle?" Star and Marco said simultaneously. "Ludo's here?"

"They're _still_ doing that thing?" Tom mouthed to Janna in the periphery of Star's vision.

Now that she thought about it, there _was_ a dim recollection of Ludo's voice in her mind from the fateful day of the Cleaving, but her entire being had been so focused on the portal that it had barely registered at the time. How they hadn't stumbled upon it in the past few months, though, was beyond her. OK, _maybe_ it had something to do with them spending their first few dragon-cycle joyrides focused more on each other than what was below them, but in her defense, how was she _supposed_ to focus on anything else with Marco in his adorkably handsome rough-and-tumble rider outfit? A non-heart-shaped spot of pink tinged her cheeks, and she shook off the thought by striding towards the castle, with Marco jerking forward as a result.

Janna's eyes lit up at the eerie glow of the torches and the medieval trellises all along the walls. "Finally, _my_ kind of Halloween." She leaped forward to ring the doorbell.

Before anyone could react, a large net descended on them, capturing them and hoisting them up into the air. They all instinctively tried to break it, and found it impossibly strong. The door opened and they were hoisted into the and carried inside. Star tried to get her bearings but struggled to adjust her position given the bulky fruit costume. Eventually they were set back down in a large room. Star was finally able to crane her head enough to see the back of a large stone throne with two giant horns.

A shrill, familiar cackle erupted from the occupant of the throne. Suspicions confirmed, at least. "Hello, children. You have been trapped in my clutches! By the power invested in me on this Hallow's Ween, I declare you… trick-and-treated!" Everyone remained still for a second, holding their breath to see what Ludo would do next. "Trick-and-treated!" he called out again. His voice dropped to a whisper, but Ludo was bad at whispering. "Dennis, that's when you turn the chair!"

"Oh, right, sorry big brother!"

The stone throne swiveled around to reveal Ludo in the same clown costume Star remembered from the seance years ago. Spider and Bird, who Star now realized had been the ones to trap and carry them, emerged from the shadows to flank the sides of the throne. Right as the net dropped, Star felt her costume get pelted with something light. She picked up a small bag that had landed next to her face; it was labeled "Gold'N Crispz".

"Ludo, what are you doing?" she finally called out.

"Wait, Star Butterfly? Is that really you? Help them up, help them up quickly now!" Spider, Bird, and a tall Kappa Star didn't recognize helped Marco and Tom up first, who in turn assisted with Star and Janna. Ludo ran over and leaped up into a confused Marco's arms, giving him a big hug and doing the same to Star a moment later. "I've missed you both so much!"

"We, um, missed you too, Ludo?" Marco unsurely stammered out.

"Oh, Marco, you're alive! I thought you were actually a skeleton for a moment there!"

Star cleared her throat to get his attention once more. "So, uh, Ludo… we saw some kids running away screaming from here before."

"Trick-and-treating hasn't been going so well, they all call me 'ugly hairy clown' and flee. Ah well, more chips for me! But help yourselves, you two!"

"Uh, Star?" Tom spoke up. "Where's Meteora?" Wait, what? She was gone? Star had felt her pulling on the leaves just a few minutes ago. She glanced over to Mariposa, who was still strapped into Marco's carrier comfortably, seemingly unaffected by recent events. She groaned in frustration; the night had already had enough problems, why did this have to happen?

"There!" Marco shouted, pointing to the half-monster baby who had started crawling all along the gloomy walls of the castle. She rounded a corner out of sight.

"I got this," Janna said. "This is my kind of place." She jogged as fast as her costume would let her into the corridor Meteora disappeared into.

"I have zero clue who any of you are," Tom added, pointing finger guns at Ludo and his friends, "but you guys seem like you have some catching up to do, so I'm just gonna go too." He followed after Janna, tailed by the taller Kappa who Star presumed was Dennis who was breathlessly shouting warnings about various things in the castle.

"Well, your friends seem fun!" Ludo spouted out, bouncing on his feet. He led them into a room decorated like a lounge and jumped up onto one of the armchairs, motioning Star and Marco to do the same. "Come, sit! Would you care for another game of cha-rahds?" He gasped suddenly, pointing at Marco's chest with a comically excited grin. "You two had a baby! That's so nice! What's her naaaaaame?"

Star and Marco's faces both flushed. "She's not ours, she's my sister!"

"Potato, tomato," he waved his hand at them dismissively. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Anyyyyway," Star drawled, eager to change the subject, "You rebuilt your castle, huh? It looks…" She spotted some sludge dripping down one of the walls nearby. "...nice!"

"Yes, it's been quite an emotional journey this past year. I floated through space for a while - I think I hallucinated you with six arms at one point!" Star raised a finger and began to open her mouth, but Marco quickly grabbed pushed it back down. He probably had the right idea. "Then I lived a dreadful life with mother and father for a while, and then my wonderful little brother who I love so very much helped me see that I didn't need them anymore by dunking a basketball, and we ended back up here! I guess that's about it."

"That's… uh, glad to hear you're doing well?" Star asked hesitantly. It was nice to see him _not_ constantly attacking them or plotting to steal from them, but he was still an incredibly strange creature that Star could never quite get a read on. "How's Earthni been treating you?"

"What's an Earthni?" He blinked a few times, still innocently grinning.

"Earth and Mewni fused a few months ago," Star dumbfoundedly responded.

"So _that's_ why the sky went all pretty and purpley, and why that milkshake stand I always went to right after I failed at getting your wand appeared right next to us. Speaking of which, how _is_ that wand of yours?" He leaned forward in his seat expectantly.

"It's, um, gone," Marco said.

Ludo's brow furrowed. "Well why don't you go find it?"

"He means _gone_ gone." Star added. "We destroyed its source."

"Whaaaaaaat? So no more magic at all? No more wand?" His beady pupils suddenly contracted to tiny dots in the center of his bulbous yellow eyeballs, voice dropping to a whisper. "...no more wand. No more wand. No more wand! I'm free, I'm- I'm free!" He stood up on the chair, jumping up and down and spinning around looking the happiest they'd ever seen him. "My brain, it doesn't stop scheming and plotting for ways to steal the wand. It's been lingering in the back of my mind for so long, but I don't _want_ it there. This is such a relief!"

Star felt a pang of sympathy for her ex-enemy. His mind was largely still an enigma, but he was struggling to put a past he wasn't proud of behind him in his own way - something she was quite familiar with. She popped open a bag of chips and inspected them carefully, still a bit concerned about whatever food Ludo might deem worthy of giving out. Much to her surprise, they were actually just standard potato chips - fairly good ones, at that, and she _was_ pretty hungry, having been too preoccupied to even dig in to her candy haul so far. Ludo remained in his happy reverie, babbling to himself while she munched and crunched down all the chips. Was that really all there were in it? Stupid packaging. She rustled the bag a bit, hearing it echo through the room. How could a bag be so loud? When the noise persisted, she realized it was actually footsteps. The three stood up and found Tom, Janna, and Dennis, all with scratches and scrapes and scuffs on their skin and clothing, panting heavily with Meteora fast asleep sucking her thumb in Tom's arms.

"That baby is a _nightmare_!" Dennis squeaked out, his nasally voice only accentuated by his breathlessness. "She fought off Spider _and_ Bird-"

"Yes, yes, we've all had a lovely evening, Dennis. But get this: the wand is gone! I'm free! Star, Marco, it's been wonderful to see you again, we _must_ catch up more some other time! Quickly, we must go tell Fudo and Tudo and Kudo and Zudo and Menudo and-"

Star, Marco, and the others had managed to make it the whole way off the castle property and out of earshot before Ludo was done with his list of names.

"Sooooo… what happened to-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Janna tersely stated, as if the experience had made her a changed person. "Let's just go take Meteora back home." She took a step forward and winced

Tom snapped his fingers and a pillar of flame erupted in the street behind them, fading away seconds later to reveal his souped up Underworld carriage. "I can't portal everywhere anymore but I can at least do that. Hop in."

"What a gentleman," Janna grumbled, tossing herself face-first onto the long plush seats within.

Star looked at the carriage, then looked up to Marco and knew they were on the same page as usual. They weren't quite ready for Halloween to end yet. "We'll make our own way back."

"Suit yourself," Tom shrugged, following Janna into the carriage before taking off for the night.

Marco's hand found Star's once more as they started to meander back in the general direction of home. "Well, that was an unexpected visit."

"Yeah… glad to see Ludo's doing well, though. It kinda gives me hope for Earthni, y'know?"

"Hmm?"

Star gazed up at the last vestiges of the sun in the sky. The sunsets on Earthni were becoming a constant positive in her life, always reminding her of the best the world had to offer. Of Marco, of peace, of the promise of a happy life ahead of them. "If _Ludo_, the guy who spent basically every waking second of his life for my entire first year here trying to steal my wand, can dig deep down and learn and grow from it… maybe we don't just have to accept that some people are going to be mean idiots. It's never gonna be perfect, but maybe there's at least some hope that anyone _can_ change."

"I guess you're right."

"Except Jeremy. He might be one of the hopeless ones," she joked, jabbing an elbow into Marco's side causing them both to giggle profusely. "Weeeeeell, we should probably get home soon. This little angel is on a one-way trip to Snoozeville." She gave a feather-light boop to Mariposa's nose.

"...should we still stop for those Sugar Seed bars?"

She sighed in contentment and leaned against his arm. "You know me too well, Diaz."

* * *

**"Été" Review Responses**

Hate Eater - Glad you love it, hope this kept you just as obsessed!

Cure Orchid - Well, check the comic (which is years in the future compared to these first chapters) for a hint ;)

Starco4everr - Thanks!

Jknotdeadlol - Thanks for the interest!

Luci96 - Despite being USDA-certified 100% pure Starco trash, I like exploring it through other characters' eyes and getting a deeper taste in the show's world. Not a huge fan of massive plot arcs or lore or anything like that, it's not what I'm interested in writing most, but I strive for something more than just "Star and Marco kiss a lot" even in my Starco fluff. Glad you're enjoying!

Kyuukitsunex3 - Jackie thanks you for the support, just as I do. I'm touched by your words, thank you so much! Sorry for the delay on this one, HOPEFULLY we'll catch back up to schedule soonish...

coloneloflynn - Thanks, this is my own coping mechanism for the show being over too. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Christumpmasday

_The holiday season is upon Earthni, and as her 16th birthday draws nearer, the blended festivities are leaving Star feeling down while they scramble to set up everything in time for the perfect Christumpmasday celebration._

**A/N: As noted on my Tumblr, fics are moving to a twice-a-month schedule for the near future. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it… a dragon-cycle?"

"Nachos is too protective, if we got a second one she wouldn't get along with them." Marco ran his fingers carefully through the branches of the pine tree in front of him, giving it a gentle shake. Half of the needles fell to the ground.

"True, true. OK, what about, like, a cool sword or something?"

His focus was already on to the fourth tree in the row, ruling it out just as easily as the previous three. Disappointing. Didn't anyone know how to properly maintain a healthy and good-looking evergreen? "Star, that's just what you got me for _my_ birthday. I'm not going to tell you your gift early. Besides, would you even _want_ a sword? We can look for one sometime."

"I'm good, just wondering. Just give me ooooone more guess… your abs?" He lurched forward in surprise, his reaction to the comment earning him a faceful of foliage. Shaking the needles out of his hood and spitting a few from his lips, he finally turned his full attention to his girlfriend, studying her as she leaned against the fence on the perimeter of the farm. She'd donned one of his hoodies overtop of her blue narwhal-embroidered outfit as emergency protection on the unexpectedly chilly day, as California's relatively warm winters had mostly carried over to their slice of Earthni. Adorable rosy hues surrounded the heart marks on her cheeks, and he wasn't quite sure it was from the cold - he was much _more_ certain where his own flush was coming from, at least. "What? It's super freezing and I'm super cold and I super do _not_ like wood. I needed a distraction and my mind wandered back to the Neverzone after I mentioned the sword."

"Well, don't worry, because I found the one!" He beckoned her over with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and pointed to the one in front of him. Relatively tall and thick by Christmas tree standards, but it would be sure to look fantastic in the monster temple foyer for the first annual culturally blended holiday. Why it had been dubbed _Christumpmasday_, and why the rest of the town had gone along with it, Marco might never know, but he was still excited no matter how unwieldy its name might be. She took his hand when she got beside him, but kept moving until she crossed fully in front of him, gently tugging his arm around her. Marco smiled and took the hint, wrapping himself snugly around her and tucking his chin into the crook of her shoulder; despite growing a bit in recent months, he was still a ways off from being a full head above her. "Better?"

She briefly nuzzled her cheek into his through his hood. "Much. Sorry for being a party pooper today… I just want to have a _normal_ holiday, and my birthday, without having to worry about appeasing a giant angry log. Is that too much to ask?" There was a fire in her sparkling sapphire eyes that Marco recognized all too well: this was really bothering her.

As best he could, he threaded their gloved fingers together and reassuringly squeezed both the hand and the hug. "Maybe the Stump isn't even around anymore… still, better to be safe than sorry for this year at least. Look on the bright side, if it _isn't_ an issue anymore, then next year we can just do what we do best here on Earth: keep traditional holidays around as an excuse to eat and have fun!" Star snorted in laughter and turned to face him with a smile, hesitant but genuine all the same, and he returned a sympathetic one of his own. "If you _really_ want a hint about my gift, it's something we'll get to enjoy a lot when we get to hang out after all this is over."

"Well if it involves spending time with you, then I _know_ I'll love it," she teased, and the cold bothered Marco a bit less.

The moment was interrupted when Rafael entered his peripheral vision with an unfamiliar woman behind him. "Ah, there you two are. I have been looking all over the place!"

The woman, taller than Marco's dad and almost as brawny and sporting a stereotypical lumberjack outfit, jogged ahead of Rafael, seemingly unbothered by the cold. She patted Marco's head as he and Star scrambled to split apart. "I'm Dee, nice to meet you."

"Ooooooh, I thought 'Dees Trees' was just wordplay," Star responded, shaking her hand after Marco, who giggled in response.

"Well aren't you two just the most precious things? So your dad here tells me that you're looking for a tree?"

"Yep, this one," Marco pointed to the one in front of him and the sign marking it at $65.

"That one's certainly a beaut. Tell ya what, it's on the house. As thanks for this whole Cleaving thing - best thing to happen to my business since that household tree burglary spree in '89!" she said jovially.

Star bristled a bit inside the hoodie. "You don't have to do that-"

"Please, I insist."

"We're fine, thanks."

"It's the least I can do."

"I said we'll _pay_."

Marco's eyes bounced back and forth following the two as Dee remained fairly calm while the frustration in Star's voice visibly mounted.

The heated exchange was interrupted by a loud rev; the three turned to see Rafael already midway into cutting down the chosen tree with his chainsaw. Dee helped the man steady it as it was fully detached from the base and he let out a victory shout while turning off his chainsaw. "This is my favorite part of the holiday season," he chuckled, patting the handle on the tool.

Star sighed heavily. "We'll take it, then. Thank you." Marco was still worried by her sulliness; he'd ask her about it later.

"Take care, now!" Dee said as they hauled the tree to the Diaz car. Once it was secured to the roof, Marco hopped halfway into the backseat before Star grabbed his hand, holding him still. He looked up at her from halfway inside the vehicle and saw her reading something on her phone.

"Everything OK, kids?" his dad called from the front seat.

"Eclipsa just texted me, my dad's been swinging around the temple using the holiday lights like vines to hang them up and he hurt himself."

"_River_…" Marco facepalmed. "I told him I'd help with that!"

"Hold on, she just sent a correction." Her brow scrunched up worryingly as she read the words. The tension in her shoulders finally released after a few seconds as she rolled her eyes. "Apparently those were two separate things. Lights are all set, but he sprained his back falling off the ceiling while trying to race Meteora around the castle after, so now he can't go get a ceremonial stump like he does every year."

"Maybe we can just see if we can take the one from our tree?" Marco offered.

"Good idea. But we're paying for it this time," Star insisted, puffing up her cheeks.

She took his hand and led him back into the farm to the same spot they'd been, stopping dead in their tracks at seeing the sign which had an additional description written on in red ink. "_Don't risk angering the stump! VERY special offer, guarantees no botanical horror attacks!_"A zero had been added to the price tag, and Marco resigned himself to the inevitable as he pulled out his wallet for the familiar sum. "So _that's_ what she meant by us helping her business."

* * *

The decor in the monster temple was splendid, Moon idly mused as she strolled through the corridors. There was a certain vivacity that Earth's traditions brought into the holiday season that hadn't been present for Stump Day alone. While she tended to prefer a more orderly, professional aesthetic, even she had to admit that a holiday celebrating the dead bottom of a tree could get dull at times with an almost exclusively brown wooden palette. If she had been told one year ago that come next Stump Day she'd be galavanting around the infamous Monster Temple, no longer a Queen, preparing to celebrate the holidays alongside Eclipsa, she'd have sent the laughable soothsayer to a therapist posthaste. But somehow she had settled into her new life with relative ease. Of course there were still lingering vestiges; many Mewmans still sought her advice about all sorts of mundane topics, albeit in a less… _needy_ way, and she'd provided some counsel to the governments of the new world, filling in any information about the Mewman people and tradition. But at the end of the day, she was no more or less than any other woman in their new world, and after all the hardships she saw Mewni through - some, regrettably, by her own hand - it didn't upset her as much as she might have thought it would.

She navigated the labyrinthian hallways until she reached the set of guest bedrooms Eclipsa had set up and walked over to hers to find the door open and her husband playing cards with Globgor.

"Moonpie!"

"Hello, darling. Hello, Globgor," she waved. She walked over to the side of the bed and pecked River on the forehead before sitting down beside him, careful not to hurt the multiple casts he had on. "How are you holding up?"

"Never been better! Just some minor scrapes, really."

"River, you fell three stories and landed on a hard stone floor directly on your back."

"Bah, no matter, I've had worse! Besides some minor agony I barely notice it at all! Globgor here is teaching me some card games that the monster army used to play hundreds of years ago, it's roaring fun! You should join us!"

"I think I've heard of some of the games…" Moon trailed off suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

Globgor rubbed the back of his neck, clearly understanding her implications. "Ahem, well, I may have made some modifications to them. Most used custom decks that had lots of very, shall we say, _unkind_ pictures of Mewmans on them, and most of the moves had unflattering names as well. While I was in the crystal I ended up remaking most of my favorite games without that stuff and playing matches with all kinds of imaginary characters in my brain," he chuckled. Not that she was one to judge, after all - she'd already been through that song and dance with Buff Frog what felt like ages ago.

"Yes, and he's really good at them!" River exclaimed in frustration as he tried and failed to counter Globgor's most recent play. "You should join us, dear, you're remarkable at these types of games!"

She patted his hand and flashed him a contrite smile. "I'd love to, but I still need to go through all the family belongings and find some Stump Day decorations. I'm sure at least some of them were salvaged from the castle."

River clasped Moon's hand with both of his own animatedly. "That reminds me! You just missed Star, she stopped by not too long ago to check up on her old man. She said they were going to set up the tree."

"Shoot, I promised I would help them with that!" Globgor conked himself on the head, accidentally throwing his cards all over the bed in the process. "We can pick this up soon, so sorry about that!" He quickly gathered the strewn cards up and shuffled around the bed, closing the door on his way out.

"Not a problem!" River shouted after him. His volume lowered substantially as he and Moon were the only two left in the room. "It really is wonderful to have family holidays like this, is it not? Good food, good company, and best of all, no in-laws," he smirked at her.

"River!" she jokingly admonished.

"Oh honey, you know that as much as I do. I love the Johansen clan dearly, but they can be positively insufferable at times. And don't get me started on old Aunt Etheria…"

Moon laughed into her hand. "Yes, I suppose it is nice that the festivities will be much smaller this year." After all the chaos and the dissolution of the Butterfly kingdom, their extended family (especially her own side) had some… _mixed_ reactions. With Moon distancing herself from the power and prestige her family had been accustomed to, things were a bit tense and as such everyone had decided to stick to themselves for the holidays, which just left the main former Butterfly lineage and the Diazes to celebrate. Moon had grown rather fond of this new mixed-dimensional extended "family" of hers, which she supposed was a good thing since she had a sneaking suspicion that they'd become official family in due time. While she wouldn't trade the last half a year for anything, it too had its own brand of chaos which made moments for just the two of them still rarer than she'd like, and now that they had one both seemed most content not doing anything. The comfortable silence lingered on for many minutes, both of his rough hands delicately clasped around one of her own while her other idly toyed with his beard, and neither seemed . Finally, their tranquility was broken by a knock at the door, which meant it couldn't be Star. "Come in," Moon said, separating from River and defaulting to a more proper pose.

She was greeted by a familiar red hoodie. "Oh! Um, sorry if I, uh, interrupted anything."

River struggled to sit up and face the door properly, beaming brightly at the young man whose company he enjoyed very much. "Not a problem, my boy! Moonpie was just checking up on me. But don't worry lad, I'll be back on my feet in no time!"

"Oh, I know that. Star and I were just in the kitchen and thought you'd want the leftovers from tonight for a snack." He held up a bag filled with what had to be a few pounds of meat and some corn.

Her husband's eyes lit up like fireworks as he beckoned Marco into the room. "I see the holidays have come early this year, hah! Thank you, you know this old man quite well."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Moon gestured to the bag and her husband, rolled her eyes playfully as he fished his meat blanket out from his beard and began to dig in.

She and Marco both walked out of the room. "Have fun with your boxes, honey!" he mumbled out as the door was closing, nearly unintelligible through the multiple drumsticks barbarously stuffed in his mouth.

Marco stopped and turned back to face Moon. "Oh, is there still something left to do for decorations?"

"I was planning on going through some of the Butterfly family possessions to find our old Stump Day decor, that's all."

He hesitated only a fraction of a second before responding, "Do you want some help? We finished everything with the tree already."

Moon warmly grinned back at the boy. She'd noted his kindness and willingness to be by Star's side through anything years prior, but what impressed her most was how it consistently extended to everyone else around him. "That would be lovely. They're in the storage room, I'll be up in a moment."

"OK, I'll get Star and we'll meet you there." He hustled off back to the main area of the castle, leaving her alone in the hallway.

She made her way to the storage room, getting lost a few times along the way, still not entirely familiar with the layout of the building. Her first task was to do a quick scan of the boxes and organize them. There was a notable lack of cohesion to the contents of each container, she noted with ire, but that was likely due to the haste with which they had been packed as the castle had been attacked. Forgivable. She'd noted around fifteen that possibly would contain the decorations she was looking for and had gathered them all together when a conversation from the hallway caught her attention.

"Why noooooot?"

"Star, they're not going to let you use one of River's clubs. Those things are like two feet wide and have spikes!"

"Yeah, those are his miniature clubs, which is why I want to bring them to _miniature_ golf, duh!"

"It's indoors! There will be kids around!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so! Dad has some indoor clubs for kids too."

"He showed those to me, they're even _more_ dangerous!"

"Marcooooooo, come oooooon."

"Trust me, it'll be more fun with the _normal_ clubs."

"Fiiiiiine." Just as they came into view through the door, she spotted Marco give a quick peck to the side of her head as she rolled her eyes at him, their fingers intertwined. Moon raised an eyebrow with a smug grin when they entered the room. They reminded her so much of herself and River when they were younger.

"Hi Mom!" Star said, leaving Marco's side to give Moon a quick hug. "Marco said you needed help with something here, what's up?"

"We just need to locate some of the Stump Day decorations from our usual family gatherings, shouldn't be too long," she responded, indicating the various boxes and bags on the floor behind her.

Star's cheery expression visibly sunk. "Oh. Yeah, um, sure, we can help with that." Moon's brow furrowed in confusion briefly; she considered speaking up, but had learned it was best not to pry too much. No matter, they could finish this up quickly enough and all have a well-rested night before all the celebrations to come in the next few days. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

Moon pried open the nearest tub and overturned the piles of now-unneeded royal attire to see what lay beneath. "We'll probably need a lot of mugs for the big dinner that Eclipsa is hosting for the locals tomorrow evening. And the diorama for River's annual telling of the story of Stump Day, which he's _insisted_ he is still going to deliver himself. Perhaps a few of the hats as well, if we're able to locate them. After last year, I don't think we can quite play it _too_ safe, after all."

The three began to dig through boxes, clearing them out at a rapid pace. She noted a newfound chilliness even in Star's interactions with Marco, responding to his antics making goofy voices with some old puppets with only half-hearted laughter. After about thirty minutes, they'd gathered everything they needed and began packing back up the belongings.

"Why do we even still have this stuff, anyway?" Star spontaneously spoke after a rather uncharacteristic bout of silence during their labor. Moon glanced over to see her holding up one of Moon's old crowns, her hearts wrinkling as her face contorted in displeasure.

"Sweetheart, it's a valuable heirloom. It's still important to the tradition of this family to keep these things around, what if you or someone else might be interested in them in the future?"

Star scoffed and carelessly dunked the crown back in the box. "We're _not_ royalty anymore, Mom, and we never will be again," Star retorted, dunking it carelessly back into the box.

"I know that, dear, but-"

Star's voice, now risen to almost a shout, cut her off, echoing throughout the spacious room. "But what? I've moved on, I'm _through_ with this, and you should be too. So what's the point of keeping this, or this, or any of _this_ unless you're trying to hold on to the glory?" She held up the crown again, the top to one of the royal staves, and the medallion with the royal crest to illustrate her point. Moon and Star had butted heads enough in the past that this feeling of anger bubbling up wasn't new to her, but it had been a while since her daughter had frustrated her to the extent she was right now. "Marco, back me up here!"

The boy raised a finger and stuttered briefly before an incensed Moon cut him off. "That's _not_ my point, Star. Even if it's in the past, we can't just toss away our history! What about things _you_ did for your kingdom or your people? Don't you want to at least remember that much?" she held up a few of the dresses and official portraits from various diplomatic events Star had participated in when she was younger. "These were things _you_ did, not just stuffy royal artifacts. Surely that at least means something to you?"

Moon followed Star's bright blue eyes as they darted intensely around the items she held until they suddenly stopped, fixated on a puffy blue and pink dress. The fury evaporated instantaneously and her expression morphed into shock. "Forget it, I'm done with _all _of it," she sullenly intoned, dumping what she was holding on the ground and walking away. Marco tried to wrap an arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off brusquely and marched out the door.

Marco took a step forward to follow her and then stopped, sulking and turning back to the pile of stuff, plopping to the ground and burying his head in his hands.

"What has gotten _into_ her?" Moon vented through gritted teeth. "She just wants to be a normal teenager again, fine, but that does _not_ mean she has to disrespect everything this family has done!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down before turning to Marco, not wanting to take anything out on him unduly. "Has she talked to you about any of this?"

His eyes remained fixed on the ground, playing with the zipper of his hoodie. "Earlier today she said she just wanted to have a normal birthday and not have to worry about Stump Day, but this stuff, it- I don't really know. I mean, I- I get it, kind of, what she's trying to say." He looked at her with his brown eyes wide, as if asking permission.

"Go on."

"Star… she spent practically all her time on Mewni trying to fix things, and trying to do whatever she thought was best for everyone. And- and when she gets an idea in her head about how to do that, she believes in it _really_ hard, and it's hard to stop her." Both unconsciously smiled at the thought, and Moon didn't miss the glimmer in the boy's eyes as he continued talking about his best friend and love. "She still cares a lot about making the world better for everyone, even now. And the last big thing she believed in was that magic and Mewman queens and the whole Butterfly monarchy needed to be destroyed to do that."

"So perhaps keeping everything squirreled away made her think I plan to use it again in the future," she finished the thought.

Marco averted his gaze and rubbed his arm for a moment, opening his mouth a few times and failing to speak before finally choosing his words. "Do you?" he asked meekly.

The question stunned her, but upon a moment of reflection she couldn't blame him. Time and time again, Moon had taken charge when she felt the time called for it, for better or worse. "No, heavens no. It's been difficult at times, giving it all up, I admit. Even after Eclipsa took over, I still ended up doing what I thought was best to bring order. I suppose Star must get that from me, although she's far better at it than I ever was."

"I- I get it, though. On Earth we had a saying that I remember learning in school: 'Those who can't remember the past are doomed to repeat it,' or something like that."

"I like that. It works. Well, I'll… give Star some time, and think about what to do with all of this, I suppose. I can finish the cleanup myself now, run along." Moon was about to turn around as he went to leave but decided on one more thing to say. "Oh, and Marco?" She walked over to him by the door, noting that he was almost as tall as her now, and grabbed both his shoulders before placing a tender, motherly kiss on his forehead. The brown eyes she'd caught her daughter getting lost in all too often focused intently on her own amongst the surprised expression on his visage. "You're still both teenagers, but you've grown so much. She wouldn't be the admirable young woman she is today without you, and I suspect the opposite is also true. Thank you for being everything you are to my daughter."

His mouth was slightly agape, unable to formulate any words in response. "T-thanks, um, Mrs… thanks."

"Just 'Moon' is alright, dear," she said affectionately.

"Thanks, Moon," he finally stammered out before stumbling towards the door and out of the room at her gentle nudging. It only took a few minutes to carefully organize the remains back into their boxes and get the Stump Day items ready to set up. Turning one last time toward the belongings that had been neatly packed away, a few ideas began running through her mind…

* * *

Everything was a mess. _Star the Screw-up strikes again_. She sulked into the battlements of her balcony, gazing into the night sky. She'd bummed Marco out, she'd gotten all tangled up in the holiday lights, she'd yelled at her mom who really didn't deserve it, and even after they'd worked it out over some tea later she still felt hollow inside. The fact she was out in the cold in just her nightgown didn't help, either, but she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. Weren't the holidays supposed to bring 'tidings of comfort and joy'? It didn't feel like it. She grabbed the pillow she'd dragged out from her bedroom and screamed into it, letting her head sink further down until she was almost laying flat on the ground.

"Hey."

Star lowered the pillow from her eyes and saw Marco in his pajamas, fiddling idly with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hi," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Mind if I join you? I brought some hot cocoa."

"Mmh."

He took it as an affirmation, slumping down on the cold floor next to her, seemingly unbothered.

"Sooooo… nice night out tonight, huh?" he asked hopefully, passing her a stump mug.

"Yeah, I guess." Her gaze went skyward as it had been for the past dozen or so minutes while she thoughtfully sipped her drink, feeling the liquid warm her instantly. "The stars _are_ really pretty from up here."

"Yeah," he replied, taking her hand in his. She rolled onto her side to find him already facing her, studying her intensely with a faint smile dancing on his lips. "Did everything go alright with your mom?"

She sat in silence for a moment, drinking in the soothing love his chocolate gaze was practically projecting into hers, and feeling the soft caress of his fingers on her hand. "It was fine. She apologized too, even if I was the one who messed it up… but I get it. She's right, you can't throw away history just because you don't like it. Heck, I think I was the one telling _her_ that like a year ago!"

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "Things change, stuff happens, we all mess up sometimes. Don't beat yourself up about it too much."

"I know, I know, it's just… all this holiday stuff, all this reminiscing and being thankful for what you have and all this celebrating traditions from Mewni got me thinking about a lot. Stump Day, and my birthday, and princesses…" she paused for a moment, steadying her breathing. "...and you."

His eyes widened a fraction. "Me?"

"You." Star untangled her hand from his and brought both to her face, grounding the bases of her palms into her shut eyes to try and plug up any waterworks that she could feel working their way up towards the surface. "Stump Day just made me think of last year, and all the fighting and drama, and _that_ made me think of all the other stuff, and… euuurgh," she moaned.

"Star, it's OK-"

"No it's not," she whimpered, not being able to stop the tears from dripping down her face this time.

"Woah, woah, Star…" he sat up, visibly scared for her, and pulled her up with him, but her body language was unyieldingly feeble as she shied away from his touch. "Just talk to me, OK? None of that was your fault."

"Maybe…" she folded her arms and crossed her legs, leaning back against the merlons mulling over her words. "In the barn, you told me you felt like that since the beginning. And I know you didn't, like, mean that you were head over heels in love with me while you were showing me around school or anything, but… I get it because I was the same way." Once the words started, the pace quickly swelled until she couldn't help but pour her heart out. "I pushed it aside, convinced myself it wasn't there, ignored it when it was staring me in the face, and ate up the whole Curse thing like the cheapest, crummiest street corn. But looking back on it, that whole year on Mewni… it never went away then either. I was just too blind to realize what those feelings meant until it was almost too late. That's what- that's what I just wanted to forget."

An arm bumped up against hers, and in her peripheral vision she saw him standing next to her, looking off the balcony into the distance. "It always feels better when you talk about it," he offered meekly. How many times had she been the one trying to pry the truth out of him? Now that the roles were reversed, she fully understood why it had always been so hard. "What do your guts feel like?"

"Just one giant _bleeeeergh_," she garbled, sticking her tongue out for emphasis.

"Well, you _did_ have four glasses of cornnog."

She smiled wistfully, staring down at her feet. "Touché, Diaz."

The cool breeze whistling through the nooks and crannies of the temple was the only sound around them for a minute until he began again. "I won't lie to you, Star… it stunk sometimes. It wasn't always fun, sometimes it hurt. My feelings for you felt like an obstacle for so long…" In her mind's eye, she could picture it all too clearly: wheeling on him, grabbing his arms and apologizing with rivers running down her cheeks to show him what he meant to her. But he cut that off only a beat later. "But I don't regret a single day, because they were still with you."

_Now_ she whipped around to face him, looking incredulously at his calm form hanging over the top of the stone. "Wha-"

"All that time I spent trying to shove away or ignore how I felt, it- it still meant something to me. I wouldn't trade any moment where I loved you for anything, even when it hurt, even if you were with someone else, or, heck, even if I didn't think it was love. Doesn't matter." He sniffled briefly, wiping his face with his arm, and finally turned to face her. The glossy trembling she'd expected to find wasn't there, instead she only found a fiery resolve. "C'mon, let's go inside." She barely remembered to grab her pillow before his firm grip pulled her back into their bedroom. Star wasn't sure how he could be so calm about all of this. Some nagging, self-loathing voice in the back of her mind told her this had been eating away at him too, that he was just trying to spare her feelings, that she'd been the one to screw up by taking too long to tell him she loved him, but it was dulled by her curiosity at his actions. He shuffled under the bed, rummaging around until he pulled out a long, thin box with baby blue wrapping paper and pink hearts all over it.

"Marco?"

"It's your birthday present! I- I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but I think now is better."

They both sat down on the edge of the bed. Star glared at him suspiciously, inelegantly removing the bow and wrapping paper to find a thick velvety fabric. She started to pull it out and it unfolded itself many times, quickly sagging to the floor as she held it up. The water built up on her eyelids once more, steadily beginning to pour out as she beheld the sight in front of her.

He scooted beside her, wrapping one arm around her midsection. "I, um, hadn't realized all this stuff was getting you down this much or I wouldn't have-"

She shut him up with a passionate kiss, weaving her fingers through his hair as the heat of the moment stretched on. Their foreheads stayed together when they finally separated, both panting for a moment as Star tried to recover from the tongue-tiedness. "Marco, you absolute _dork_," she said breathily with her lips grinning as widely as the could. "I love it."

Both their heads turned back towards the blanket as they each used one hand to hold it up. It was a beautiful tapestry of moments from their entire relationship, from beginning until at least one thing Star could pinpoint as only happening a few weeks ago. Her spare hand caressed the fabric, adoring each and every detail. "The day we met, that day you froze time for sixty hours, the Blood Moon Ball," he pointed out one by one. "Our first kiss… in the booth. When I found you before you killed Toffee. Right before we went to destroy the magic. This is _us_, Star. I- I don't want to pretend that this stuff didn't happen even if it wasn't always fun, because then it wouldn't be what made you special to me. And also, our old Friendship-Thursday-slash-Thursdate blanket was getting _nasty_. It smelled like month-old nacho cheese even _after_ Lavabo washed it," he shuddered. "So now, every time we're snuggled up together, we can remember everything that got us to this point, and- and I left some blank spots for more patches later, because I want to look forward to the future too."

"This is way better than any of my dumb ideas from earlier today," she chuckled, wiping the tears and snot from her face. "Maybe that's what 'Christumpmasday' should be about. The past coming together and making something new and exciting without giving up what led to it."

"...except for the actual evil Stump demon thing. We might still be better off without it."

"Definitely." Both sported a cheeky grin.

"Oh, and by the way, Star?"

"Hmm?"

His lips suddenly were on hers once more, catching her off guard for a moment before she reciprocated. He swung her around, hugging her body tightly onto his, setting her nerves ablaze and causing all the hairs on the back of her neck to tingle. She adjusted her legs and pushed him back down into the pillows, landing on top of him without breaking the kiss, both hungry for more of the other. When the moment finally ended, she propped herself up on her elbows, fingers toying with his silky hair as she gazed down at the love of her life. When his eyes left hers, she followed them to the clock on her nightstand. 12:06 AM. "Happy birthday, Star," he grinned before pecking her on the cheek.

A warmth like no other spread from Star's chest through the rest of her body when she curled into him, needing more than anything to hold him tight tonight. Her legs tangled themselves into his as her head found purchase on his chest. "I love you so much, Marco. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Same. Love you so much too, Star."

He tucked the blanket tighter around both of them and held her as closely as he could until sleep claimed him. Star planted one last languid smooch on his jawline, nuzzling her cheek into him hard enough that it squished against his body before she too drifted off, snug in their bed, while visions of sugar-stumps danced in her head.

* * *

**"Change" Review Responses**

viceversa96 - Thanks! The slice of life drama might be ramping up a bit as they start to exit the "honeymoon" phase of not having anything to do on Earthni and start to move on with their lives, but it's still going to stay fairly wholesome and episodic overall. My preferred focus is detailing the lives of Star and Marco (and friends and family) as people trying to live their normal lives, not as the heroes of a massive plot arc.

Hate Eater - They tried letting Star DM once. The group almost fractured entirely within 25 minutes.

velocius1 - What are Star and Marco's plans for the future? Hmm, we'll see... ;) I may or may not have them planned out in their entirety for the next seven years of the timeline... And while I can't promise every moment will be fluff, still expect plenty of it. Thanks so much for the kind words!

KyuuKitsunex3 - This is seriously the nicest review I've ever gotten. I can't thank you enough for leaving it, and I'm genuinely touched that you think that highly of my work. Living up to the standards set for these characters by their creators themselves is the highest bar I can hope to reach, and this project is my own way of paying tribute to it, so if anyone thinks I'm even coming close to achieving that then my mission is more than accomplished.


	5. Glow

_A new sort of feeling arises in Star and Marco's relationship, leaving them uncertain how to handle it. But with the advice of their loved ones and their unbounded emotional honesty with each other, they might just discover for themselves how to bask in its glow._

**SUPER BIG IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE/CONTENT WARNING: This chapter deals with sexual themes. It is a modified version of the complete fic, posted exclusively on my Archive of Our Own page (see my bio for link), designed to fit the T rating of the rest of the compilation of TGG fics here. I would highly advise you read that version for the intended narrative experience. It contains a non-vulgar and tasteful but still direct depiction of sexual intimacy that I feel is non-expendable and highly relevant to the emotional narrative, but I fully understand if any readers are not comfortable with it and hope you enjoy the version below.**

**Also, as a fun aside: I actually wrote a tiny piece of this work while sitting only a handful of feet from Daron Nefcy herself. I flew across the country to the Blood Moon Ball event back in April, and had been writing the first scene of this (in a different pre-series-ending context at the time) on the plane. I was one of the first in line to get things signed, and there was some time between that and the event starting, so I pulled out my laptop and typed up what became the 2nd paragraph of this fic right then and there. Dominance asserted.**

* * *

Star Butterfly was sure of only a few things in life: cake is the best kind of breakfast, wood deserves to be destroyed at every opportunity, she loved Marco, Marco loved her - just some basic truths she could always rely on. Certainty was a lofty bar, but if she died right now and went straight to heaven, she _was_ almost certain she'd recreate magic with her bare hands just to portal back to Earthni as quickly as possible. Star wasn't sure _why_, really; it was nowhere near her first kiss, still far from her first kiss with _Marco_, and it wasn't even their first time getting a bit… heated. Of course she always enjoyed it, but why did everything feel amplified tenfold?

Her train of thought was delightfully derailed when Marco broke their nth kiss of the evening – she'd lost count of how many quite a while ago. She pushed herself back up on her elbows and knees and gazed lovingly at her boyfriend beneath her on the bed, his soothing chocolate eyes and visibly flushed cheeks standing out against the baby blue of his pajamas and bed sheets. _So cute_, her mind purred. His hands lingered on her cheeks for a few more seconds before they reached up to try and corral a few stray blonde hairs that draped down near his face. His brow furrowed as he struggled to tame her mane; it could have killed the mood after the first few failed attempts, but tonight Star found herself with a slowly spreading dopey smile on her face watching Marco struggle to neaten her up. "Hey," she giggled after a long few moments, leaning down to kiss him on the nose.

Another large strand of hair draped onto him; his visage took on a determined look as he puffed some air to move it. "Hi", he responded, satisfied with his efforts and finally returning her grin. They stayed like this, just basking in their goofy intimacy in the starlight twinkling through the window. Those feelings were still slowly smoldering inside, but they instantly _ignited_ when Marco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, resuming their kissing with renewed ardency. Her eyes shut as she tried to just tune out the world and experience nothing but Marco. The lingering scent of shampoo or soap, some variant of cinnamon, was something she'd no doubt smelled countless times before, but in the moment it was intoxicating. Instinct took over, and Star's instincts in this field all tended to lead to one particular place. One hand, then another, slipped their way under his pajama shirt, tracing the area where another Marco in another time might be buff beyond belief, but the last year had still done him quite a bit of good in that department. A tingling sensation, one that she wasn't entirely unfamiliar with, pricked her skin all over when one of Marco's hands moved upward to tangle itself in her hair and bring them ever closer, trying to feel as much of his presence as she could. Light began to seep in through her eyelids, which was odd considering the sun had gone down and all the lights were off. She opened her eyes, still maintaining the kiss, and moved a hand up to the back of Marco's head to inspect the situation while idly twirling a lock of his hair.

Upon seeing a two brilliantly glowing moons on his cheeks, she started suddenly enough that her forehead collided with Marco's. "Ow, Star, ow, what the-"

"Marco… your cheeks…"

His eyes opened after he finished rubbing the pain in his forehead out, finally noticing the brilliant light. "That hasn't happened since right after Cleaving. Weeeeird. Wait, why aren't yours glowing?"

"They aren't?" Star's nose scrunched up in thought; rationally, she knew that there wasn't necessarily any reason to expect it, but usually everything between them happened in sync. "You're right, it's weeeeird."

Marco propped himself on his elbows and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Could be something dumb, that happens a lot with magic. Maybe it's just because I drank too much soda earlier," he jested.

"I finished off all the Mountain Mew days ago, and mine didn't light up then," Star retorted, but her eyes went wide before she'd even finished saying it. _Oh no, Star, you really screwed up now..._

"Explains why you were so jittery," he sniggered, shifting to lie down once more. He was halfway down on the bed before he sprang back up, pivoting directly towards Star and staring at her incredulously. "Wait, _all_ of it? Even the limited edition Caja Clash?" She merely responded with a guilty lopsided smile, eyes downcast. "Staaaaaar... That was Quest Buy-exclusive, and that was like a year's supply…" he groaned and slumped back into the pillows.

"It's just so delicious, Marco! Ugh, it was dumb, I'm sorry, I always tell myself 'just one more' but then-"

"Star," he said firmly to cut off her imminent rambling. After a long moment, during which Star finally managed to still herself, he warily smiled. "Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm sure we can find more somewhere. Maybe Tom has connections or something. Besides, I still have at least a _few_ hidden in case something like this happened, so we can just-"

"Well, about that…"

"Decoy backup stash," Marco stated flatly. "Good thing Janna hates the stuff, though, or else there'd be no hope for any of it." Star snickered, relieved that she hadn't screwed everything up. He shuffled under the covers and gave her an expectant look, at which she crawled in beside him. Deep down she bemoaned the fact that _something_ just always seemed to get in the way lately, but she cherished all these moments nonetheless. They shared one last quick kiss before she turned around and wiggled herself into his arms for their usual night-time cuddles.

"G'night, Star, love you."

"Love you too," she sighed out, but something still didn't add up. It had to be the soda, right? It still nagged at her a little bit, but it was more comfortable believing that the unexpected tonight was all some dumb delicious soda's fault. Maybe it wasn't _certain_, but it was easy, and giving in to that idea calmed her until sleep finally took hold.

* * *

_Forward, forward. Thrust forward. Steady on your feet. _Star pressed the attack with a flurry of slashes, keeping her momentum driven towards her opponent relentlessly. He took it in stride, deflecting each blow and hopping backwards in lockstep with her, spinning and ducking and dodging, seemingly immune to being thrown off balance. A forceful parry turned her most powerful strike against her, sending her reeling backwards.

_You can do this._ Her eyes darted around momentarily in an attempt to regain her bearings. Steel from Marco's blade sparkled in the fading Earthni sunlight, distracting from the far more ornate guard covering his hands entirely from this angle - dark blue with a heart and crescent moon on opposite sides of the weapon - it was only fitting he'd decided to nickname it "Cleaver" when she gave him the custom-crafted falchion for his birthday months ago. He was wearing an outfit similar to his riding gear, a ripped jacket on top of his grey t-shirt to protect from the chill of the evening weather. Star couldn't help but notice that it was hugging him a bit more closely than when they'd started these sparring sessions in recent months, probably from a combination of his growing height and the light muscle definition making itself visible through the fabric. The calm of their recent lives was wonderful, but this was a welcome dose of action and adventure, and she wasn't exactly opposed to getting to seeing Marco in the heat of battle more often.

_Focus_. Their eyes finally met, his smoldering with enough confidence to outmatch the fire in her own. Star and Marco stared at each other for a few moments, breathing heavily. Finally, Marco slowly advanced, measuring his strikes carefully to be counterable but still successful, shoving her backwards without ever completely finishing the job.

_He's good, but you're Star Butterfly._ She huffed each time metal clanged on metal, trying her best to mirror Marco's cool responses to oncoming attacks but getting more and more frustrated and unsteady with each blow. Finally her patience snapped as she dashed towards him with a strangled scream. His eyes narrowed as he powerfully swung in retaliation and Star's realized a split-second too late what he was aiming to do. The silver blade struck home near the hilt of her own right when she adjusted her grip for her own strike, knocking it to the ground.

_Oh crud._

The two registered what was happening at about the same time, a spark of panic evident in Marco's expression as Star started to topple to the ground. He tossed his weapon aside gracelessly and dove forward instinctively, wrapping an arm around her before they both hit the grass, rolling until she was lying haphazardly on top of him.

"Soooooo… draw?" Star suggested playfully after she'd regained her breath.

Marco chuckled, stretching out his limbs on the ground rather than wasting any energy trying to get up. "Fine. It was a close one."

She rolled over and debated pushing herself up on her hands to face him, but instead opted to flop down into his chest since her arms felt like pudding. His heart pumped forcefully enough to make the vibration felt on her cheek. "Yeah, but I haven't _won_ yet. Still getting used to fighting without any magic."

"You'll get there, Star."

"I know. I _do_ have the best teacher, after all," she crooned, waggling her finger lazily in the air before booping him on the nose and scooting upwards to nuzzle into his neck. Another few minutes of rest went by until Star shivered, feeling an especially potent blast of cold air on her skin. "OK, Marco, cuddles are great and all but it's kinda cold and I'm kinda sweaty." She stood and helped him up, taking the swords back inside. "Dibs on first shower!" Star shouted when Marco was distracted, bolting upstairs before he could try and stop her. She stepped under the spray, letting the initial burst of cold water hit her to rinse off before settling in under a soothing warm deluge. The only thing that kept her from letting it massage her aching muscles for minutes or hours was the fact that she knew Marco needed a turn just as badly as she did, so she cut it short - by Star standards, anyway - and got dressed before giving Marco the all-clear.

Right as he finished, Angie called upstairs to inform everyone that dinner was ready, and Star followed her downstairs, famished from the afternoon's high-octane physical activity. Marco joined while his parents were collecting the bowls in the kitchen, his hair still damp and glistening. Star giggled and poked at pieces matted to his face, brushing them aside. Without realizing it, her left hand lingered on his face, thumb idly rubbing circles on his cheek, while her right dropped to his chest and fiddled with the neck of his fresh t-shirt. She had no trouble admitting he was every kind of adorable - he was her boyfriend, after all, and she'd even thought he was cute long before she'd even figured out her feelings for him - but moments like this, where she got to just sit back and drink in every little detail that made her Marco _Marco_, crystallized it at the forefront of her mind until she could scarcely focus on anything else. His own hands caught and held hers as they just basked in the familiar tranquility of togetherness alone.

...until, that is, Rafael and Angie barged in from the kitchen with the stew he'd made for them tonight, smirking at the sight in front of them. "You two remind me a lot of us at your age, you know," Angie cooed, setting the side dishes on the table. Earthni _had_ tragically inherited some of Earth's farming conditions, leading to a desperate shortage of corn in the winter. The frozen stuff was good, but it could just never be the same. The thought distracted Star enough to break the trance she had still been in before, and she finally separated from Marco and turned her full attention to the meal in front of her. "Well, except for all the breaking up and getting back together."

Marco choked on the first bite he'd taken. "Wait, you two broke up a lot? Whaaa-"

"Long story, _hijo_," Rafael cut him off, waving his hand dismissively. "Anyway, I am so glad to see the two of you fighting all the time! It's wonderful to watch."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh-" Star and Marco stammered out in unison.

"What your father means to say, dear, is that the two of us spied on your little swordfighting session earlier. We even got some pictures! Who would've thought our Marco would be like an action movie hero someday?"

"Oh boy," Marco flatly responded, burying his head in his hands. The rest of the dinner continued on in a silence that felt a bit tense as Angie and Rafael kept giving each other funny looks, as if trying to converse without words, but Star was far too hungry to pay attention to the details while she scarfed down two whole bowls of the old Mewnian stew that Rafael had taken a liking to cooking (albeit with his own flair, which made it far better by Star's estimation).

Once they were all done, Angie glanced up at her husband inquisitively one final time, and he nodded. She seemed to take that as a cue for something, raising her eyebrows and staring at each of the teens in turn with motherly concern, clasping her hands together on the table. "Star, Marco… we noticed you two have been doing a lot of sparring lately. First, we want to say that we have absolutely no problem with you... sparring. You're both very mature and responsible people for your age and I trust you can handle yourselves responsibly. But if and when you both decide to get more serious with _sparring_, make sure you're properly protected, OK? That's all we ask."

"Sure thing, I still have closets full of armor at Eclipsa's." Star phrased it almost as a question, not sure what to make of the statement and why they seemed to cautious to talk about it and why she kept pausing on the word "sparring" and why they were still looking at her expectantly _oh sweet Mewni you're such an idiot, Star_. She violently coughed, trying desperately not to hack up the meat and vegetables she'd inhaled, upon the realization of the implied meaning of the statement, but Marco seemed unfazed by it as he tried to ease her through the fit. Once they'd all settled down and he made sure Star was feeling OK after her seemingly inexplicable fit, Marco followed Rafael into the kitchen with the first batch of dishes.

Star stood up to follow them in, but Angie held up a hand to block her. "Star, honey… you did get what I was saying, righ-"

"Uh-huh, yep. Totally understood," she blurted out, desperate not to dig that topic back up. She loved Marco's parents, but that didn't make this any easier. Angie's eyes softened as she patted Star's arm sympathetically. "Well, I'm not quite sure Marco did. Mind giving us a few minutes with him?"

"Yeah, sure." She was more than OK with getting out of there as quickly as possible, shuffling upstairs before plopping on their bed and getting out the necessary tools and snack stash for tonight's planned movie marathon of the new Mackie Hand. Why anyone thought a realistically animated remake of a live action movie was a good idea was beyond her, but it looked so stunningly awful that it was sure to deliver a few good laughs.

But her mind couldn't put aside the after-dinner conversation for long, even with the warmth brought by the promise of bad movie night laughter, snacks, and cuddles awaiting her, and she unconsciously squirmed with a weird mix of embarrassment and worry despite no one being near. Would he feel the same way she did about this? They were no strangers to physical intimacy, even _before_ they'd sealed the deal with their feelings, and it had certainly been flourishing in recent months. Star was far from shy about expressing physical attraction or affection, but recent events were her first experiences diving below the surface with anyone else. She wanted more of it, more of _him_. But there was a huge difference between just letting what felt right happen, and talking or even consciously thinking about it, and the latter most definitely wasn't one of her strong suits.

"Star?" Marco's voice cracked sheepishly as he peeked into the room. "You still, um, up for the movie?"

"Totally, totally, totally," she pumped her voice full of enthusiasm to try and forcefully cut through the awkwardness preemptively. "TV's set up, blanket is cozy, and Sizzlin' Hot Cornritos are ready for snacking!"

He hopped into bed next to her, high-fiving her. "Tonight's gonna be perfect."

It didn't take long for Star to drift over into his arms, cozying up as was tradition for Thursdates (or most other times, really), but something felt off. Still warm and affectionate, yet not going any further than that as she'd come to expect. Every smile or kiss was still met with one in turn, but his facial features strained slightly, holding back as though she was made of glass. She tried to pawn off her focus onto the movie, but it unfortunately turned out to be bad in the boring-slash-cringey way more than anything, a fact Marco lamented quite vocally at every opportunity, never failing to make Star roll her eyes. He was still her normal Marco in _that_ way, at least.

Once the credits rolled, Star took the mental hype she'd been slowly building for herself during the entire course of the film to conquer her fears and speak up. "Hey Marco? About earlier…"

"_Zzzzzzz..._"

She suppressed a growl in her throat. It still miffed her that even just trying to _talk_ about going further got stalled out, but she resigned herself to her inability to do anything about it now. In truth, she too was pretty worn out from the long day of training, so after turning off the TV and shoving everything away, she snuggled back under the blanket beside Marco and welcomed a comfy yet frustrated night of rest.

* * *

_Heart, moon. Heart, moon. Heart, moon._ The two remaining marshmallows danced in the leftover milk of the cereal bowl after Marco gobbled down a few diamonds and spades. Marco had already wondered whether buying Captain Blanche's Cleave Crunch was such a great idea when he'd bought it - though some part of him was certainly flattered - but the regret he was feeling over it came from an unexpected place, just a reminder of his current restlessness. He'd felt like an absolute _idiot_ after his mother had to explain what she meant at dinner a few days ago a _second_ time, and he felt even worse that he'd completely avoided the issue with Star after. Maybe he was dense at times, but in hindsight it was obvious Star took the hint the first time, and neither had spoken up about it since. Finally he slurped down the remainder of his midnight snack and wandered back into the corridors of the temple, tired from the long day of dealing with Meteora alone while Star had girls' night at Janna's. How was he going to bring it up with Star? Every part of him _wanted_ to talk to her, _wanted_ to tell her how he felt, wanted… wanted more, with her. Too tired to stay awake, too lost in thought to sleep, his wallowing continued as he turned a corner- _Bam!_

Marco stumbled back after the unexpected collision, picking up the cereal bowl and groaning at the driblets of milk he couldn't slurp that were now on his hoodie.

"Oh, dear! So sorry, Marco." Eclipsa, clad in her usual pink pajamas helped steady him on his feet and took the bowl, sending it with Archibald to the kitchen.

"It's fine, this needed washed anyway. Meteora spit all over it as I was trying to go to put her to sleep. She wasn't sick or anything, she waited for me to turn my back and crawled out of her crib just to drool on it," he griped, rubbing his temple.

She put her hand in front of her mouth to laugh, leading Marco out of the entryway and into the much more open dining room. "That's my little girl. I do hope she wasn't _too_ much trouble. Deep down I think she's coming around to you, slowly. Maybe Mariposa is rubbing off on her."

"Maybe," he shrugged, rubbing his downcast eyes.

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"Can't sleep… just got a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it? I personally find it's quite helpful to not go to bed with a stray concern, if at all possible."

He finally glanced up from his shoes, meeting her sympathetic expression only momentarily before studying some nearby floor tiles. "It… might be kind of awkward." She merely raised an eyebrow inquisitively. A sigh escaped his lips, knowing he probably didn't have much of a choice - even if she didn't press, he wouldn't forgive _himself_ for keeping this bottled inside even an hour longer. "It's- well, it's just- um, you see, the thing is… it's _Star_ awkward."

"Ah," she smirked knowingly. She located two of the finer armchairs from the periphery of the room and placed them opposite each other, beckoning Marco to join her. "I can handle awkward, dear. Do tell."

"You're _sure_?"

"I was a teenager in love myself, once upon a time," she joked, causing the corner of his mouth to reflexively turn up. "It's not always easy, and- well, let's just say my mother wasn't someone I could have easily gone to for my particular troubles. If being a listening ear can help lessen that burden for you, it would be my honor."

A warmth spread through his chest at the words, ever grateful for the support. Even to this day, he felt a small pang of guilt that at some point he'd been incredibly distrustful of the woman, though he knew she didn't hold that against him. In the time leading up to the Blood Moon Curse debacle, she'd been a nurturing shoulder to cry on, so he wasn't sure why he was being so hesitant - perhaps it was just a thought spiral getting to him. "Things with Star are great, it's not about that, it's just- it's been getting… serious, lately." He stopped fidgeting with his hands and spared her a glance, noting that her body language was still passive and inviting him to continue. "Um… _physically_ serious, I guess. Kind of. Not- not _that_, yet."

"It's not my place to judge, dear. You're trying to figure things out for yourself, that's nothing to be ashamed of, you know."

He nodded once quickly, mostly to reassure himself and spur himself onward. "It's just… new to me. All of it."

"So Star is the first girl you've gotten 'serious' with, then?"

The blush that had been steadily growing on his cheeks was burning now, but he soldiered on. "Well, yeah, she is, but it's more than that. There was this one day at school a few years ago that everyone hated where they talked about puberty- um, basically human Mewberty, without any of the weird bug stuff," he clarified upon seeing her confusion. "And they said that when it happens, you'll start to have, uh, sexual feelings, but I never really did. It's not like I didn't _know_ what those kind of feelings were or anything. But every crush I had, even with _Star_, wasn't about that at all. Holding hands or kissing was _nice_, but I- I never really felt like I wanted anything more, if that makes sense. That was just normal Marco."

Once more, his eyes darted upwards to meet hers, looking for some direction. Eclipsa had her hands folded on her lap, nodding along with his words. She took a moment, then clasped her hands together. "Mmmh. So what's different?"

"The past month or two, it's all caught up to me, I guess. Everything we do, even regular everyday stuff, just feels so much more intense, and I've never felt this way before, and then my mom gave me and Star a talk about it and it-it-it's just so much all at once a-and I don't want to screw anything up or hurt her-"

Eclipsa sprung out of the chair, closing the distance and pulling Marco into a warm embrace. "Oh, sweetie." Marco's attempts to stifle the incoming sob only made it worse, gasping for breath as the tears that had welled up in his eyes cascaded freely. "Shhh, it's alright. It's alright. I'm here, dear." It was as though a dam had burst, letting loose all the tension and self-doubt he'd been pushing out of mind into the comforting shoulder. Even now, after so many wonderful months with the girl he loved more than anything, he still found a way to bury feelings until they bit him on the behind. _Good one, Diaz_, he sardonically remarked to himself. Once the waterworks dried up, Eclipsa stood back, pulling them both into a standing position. She wiped the last salty tear off his face with a somber yet calming grin. "You're a kind, compassionate, and adoring young man, and you mean the entire world to Star. I'm afraid I can't promise there will never be any hurdles, but I'm confident that you two can solve anything. Love is one of the most magical things in the entire universe; the fact that you're here is living proof, after all."

"Thanks, Eclipsa. This is- it really means a lot. Thanks. And, um, speaking of love and magic… a few weeks ago, my cheekmarks - only mine - glowed one night while Star and I were, um… 'getting serious'." He rubbed the back of his neck as she softly chuckled. Somehow _this_ was part of the conversation living up to the promise of awkwardness the most. "It wasn't, um, the _first_ time I started feeling like this, but it was definitely the first time it was strong enough to just hit me in the face. Literally," he unintentionally jested.

Her smile widened immensely, bordering on teasing him. "When I was younger, Glossaryck fancied me more than most of his prior students, which led to the rather _unfortunate_ situation of him striking up casual chats to gossip about queens. Plenty of information I had no desire whatsoever to know, and certainly a fair share of stories no living being needs to hear again, but I did learn that cheekmarks react more readily when emotions are both powerful and novel, so it doesn't surprise me that yours would glow during such a moment. And as for Star's…" He mentally flinched as she paused, preparing to answer the question even the darkest corner of his mind hadn't dared ask.

"Everyone's own relation to magic was a little bit unique, and you two are already a special case nowadays. Just be honest with her, dear. It's the best way to sort it out, and all knowledge is good knowledge, you know. Even as a former magical queen, I truthfully can't give you all the answers and figure out why Star's hearts might not have reacted." She hugged him one last time, and he was too dumbfounded to reciprocate before she started walking out of the room. As his mind began to process everything she said, her voice rang out once more from right at the entryway. "I _am_ still a wise old woman with a bit of experience in this area myself, though," she drawled with a wink and a finger tapping her cheek. "And if I knew anything about you two, I'd bet all the chocolate I own that it's because Star has those same feelings, but they're nowhere near new."

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" _Weird_. Star strolled up and down the hallways and staircases of the Monster Temple, looking for any signs of life. As far as she knew Eclipsa and Globgor were only supposed to be gone yesterday while she was at Janna's, and Marco hadn't indicated he'd left yet even though his babysitting duties were presumably over. _Kitchen? _Nope. _Dining room?_ Nuh-uh. _Foyer?_ Even Archibald didn't seem to be around. What the heck was going on?

She finally made her way through the winding route to her room, finding it empty as well and falling spreadeagle onto the bed, smacking the octopus on her dress directly into the silky sheets. Girls' night had been a blast, but it left her restless. Hanging out with Janna and Ponyhead always threatened to deliver stressful experiences, but surprisingly it wasn't even about that - she'd have _welcomed_ the usual frustrating shenanigans to divert her mind from things. Unfortunately for her, however, the planets had aligned and put girls' night at a peak among Pony and Seahorse's rollercoaster of chronic breakups and public spectacles made out of getting back together, and Pony couldn't _wait_ to tell the world about every moment of their relationship. While Star was pretty sure no living being deserved to be subjected to the details therein, the forwardness in every part of their relationship still reminded her of the subject she'd been avoiding in her own, and had just left her impatient to get back to figuring out how to broach _that_ topic with Marco.

The thud from her hitting the bed had gotten Marco's attention from his room in a fresh grey t-shirt and dark jeans, hair ever-so-slightly damp. He took off his headphones and put down his laptop, opening the door. "Star? Is that you?"

"Eep!" Marco's voice kicked her out of her reverie, causing her to launch off the bed and spring upwards, bouncing once on the mattress and falling back onto it facefirst. "M'ok!" she cried, muffled, into the mattress. He strode over to her bed, helping her up and sitting down next to her, giggling at the antics. Last night's talk with Eclipsa had clarified a lot for him, but Star's presence still uniquely made him feel at ease. "Not funny," she pouted, but she broke composure soon enough as the laughter was too infectious to resist.

"How was the sleepover?" Marco asked as he let himself fall backwards onto the pillow. "Sounded like you were busy when you texted me earlier."

Star shrugged and turned to face him. "Ponyhead is back with Seahorse."

His eyes widened in terror. "Did she-" she nodded, causing him to shudder. "Oh no. Her last set of stories about that relationship gave me nightmares for a week. Never thought I could actually feel _that_ _bad_ for a soulless seahorse that's probably a robot."

She sighed, partly in agreement and partly at the continual reminders of their own situation needling her brain, and lay across his lap. "Despite everything, I think they somehow make each other happy, so good for them I guess? Anyway, we spent most of this afternoon cleaning up eyeball juice from Janna's house- don't ask," she cut in before he could voice his concerns, "and I stopped a few times on the way here to get cleaned up, eat, and all that junk." The last few words came out hurried as Star tried to shove the _full_ story out of her mind. "Anyway, where is everyone? This whole place was empty when I got here."

Marco sat up, his eyebrows furrowing in perplexion. "Wait, Eclipsa isn't here? We picked fresh corn and had dinner, like, an hour ago, right after you texted me. Globgor's elotes are _amazing_, by the way. Year-round corn and Mew-Mex cuisine is the best thing on Earthni."

"Aww, if I'd have known would have just waited to eat. You wanted them all for yourself, didn't you, mister?" She lightly punched him in the arm with a teasing smile, to which he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Still, I don't remember her saying they were leaving or anything. Maybe I should call her-"

"Wait, Marco, look," she pointed to his door, which had swung partially shut on its own, revealing a note posted to it. She stood up and walked over, reading it aloud after he sat back up to focus fully on her. "_Dear Star and Marco, Meteora started teething and ate holes through most of her toys and even took a chunk out of her cradle. Globgor suggested taking her to the forest to chew on some stiff bark and get it out of her system. We're staying with Moon and River tonight, it's been far too long since we've had a good talk. As always, make yourselves at home. Ta-ta!" _She walked back over to the bed. "Guess we have the place to ourselves. Aww, look, Marco! She drew a little cereal bowl here. She knows us so well."

"Yeah. She does." Marco choked down the lump that was steadily rising in his throat as he got a good look at the note himself. Eclipsa had left them alone, there was an incredibly exaggerated flair on her signature that underlined the word "talk", and last night hadn't even been the first cereal-adjacent conversation he'd had with Eclipsa about Star. The hint wouldn't have been more obvious if the paper balled up into a fist and decked him on the spot. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. You got this, Marco_. Legs curled up into himself, brown hair knotted up in his fingers, and breaths became audible. "Star?" he croaked out. "I- I think there's something we need to talk about."

"Yeah, um, I've been thinking too." She bit her lip in concentration.

Marco fully turned on the bed to face her and she mirrored him. "About what my mom said?" he asked hesitantly. Star nodded tightly, focusing entirely on the rich brown pools shining into her own. She _wanted_ to clear the air, no matter how awkward it might be, and the calming energy radiating from his own pushed her through. "Ugh, I feel so stupid for not bringing it up earlier-"

She clutched one of his hands sympathetically; now was _not_ the time for him to get into one of these moods. "Marco, it's not your fault! I didn't either, and besides, it was only a few days ag-"

"No, it wasn't." His eyes closed, trying to achieve some sort of zen as the words shuffled themselves around in his mind, but the twitching of his free hand gave away his nervousness. "It- it wasn't just a few days ago. That night, with my cheekmarks… it was the first time I'd felt something really strong, for you, thaaaat way…"

"Sexually." Star completed the sentence calmly, clearing her mind and giving him space to talk. Marco nodded, but a split second later his eyes widened in realization of how she might be taking it.

"No- well, yes, b-but… what I mean is, ugh, I- it's a me thing. Not you," he stammered. "These types of feelings… it's all new to me. Whenever I liked someone, I always just thought they were cool or pretty or adorable. Or all three," he smirked, squeezing her hand. The last thing he wanted was for Star to think he had anything less than the utmost affection for her. "But I guess the more physical stuff just never clicked for me. I- I never really felt that way about anyone before, a-and I _really_ enjoy it but it just freaked me out and I-I didn't want it to be in the way-"

She planted her lips on his, initially meant to just be a peck, but lingered momentarily before pulling away. It always seemed to be this song and dance between them, putting their concern for the other over their own, but she was determined not to let him sink into that mire again. "Marco… it's OK to feel that way about me, I _want_ you to. I feel the same about you."

Both his hands tentatively took hold of hers. "Do you want to… go further?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I- it's all still new to me, I haven't done anything like this before, but I really do, Star."

"Same. Let's just go with the flow and see what happens. No pressure."

"No pressure," he repeated softly, heart doing backflips in his chest. Star tugged him forward, pecking him gently as their night began.

"Is this weird?" she said many minutes later, pausing to appreciate their current situation before they crossed the final threshold together.

"Maybe a little," he responded, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly. "But I love it."

The strings of tension in her body all thrummed with warmth as the remaining jitters started to melt away. "I love you, Marco." It was a refrain uttered casually between them these days (though they certainly meant it each time) but now it felt as though her entire body poured every emotion she had into that one expression.

"Love you too, Star," he responded much the same before they closed the gap together, lips performing an intimate dance moving as one. The rest of their bodies followed suit and collided confidently, the mix of wild lust and bashful hesitance giving way to something new. A soft light became visible through their closed eyelids, and they separated, eyes widening at the sight. Two hearts and two moons emitting a pink glow in unison. They brightly grinned at each other, tracing the outlines of the marks on each others' cheeks with their fingers, fully embracing the essential truth of their unbridled devotion to one another in mind, body, and soul, ready to follow their passion to its finality.

"So… that was something," he uttered.

"Sure was," she fondly smiled at her love, the sunken eyebrows and heavy lids framing his gaze emanating an aura laden with tender love. "This is nice. So what now?"

A rumbling in his stomach answered the question for him "...I'm kind of hungry already."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'll make nachos and you find a movie?"

"You know me too well, Mr. Diaz," she sighed, holding him tighter. "But, um, we should probably get cleaned up."

"Yeah," he admitted, "It's kind of cold. And sweaty. Maybe we should stay in my room tonight."

"Guess naked cuddles aren't always all they're cracked up to be. A shower sounds _really_ good right now," she tittered, committing one last snapshot to memory before standing up on the floor and stretching her tired limbs. A hand intertwined itself with hers, stopping her from walking away.

"Mind if I join you? J-Just to shower…" he floundered, but she understood. Neither were up for _continuing_, but they still didn't want this newfound intimacy to end.

Nothing more was said as the pair went hand-in-hand, wholly alone together. The bedroom light was the sole beacon lighting up the Monster Temple's mountain, a pinprick glow joining the shining stars in the Earthni heavens above.

* * *

**"Christumpmasday" Review Responses**

SugarQueen97 - Well, thanks. I sort of agree but sort of don't, personally - it's a topic that I _do_ wish had been tackled some more, and I can't help but think that Marco being the one with openly unrequited feelings for the better part of 2 complete seasons was offputting, but I also really don't think it should've "punished" characters or made them feel like poop for mistakes they made. The series is about learning and growing, not tearing people down when they screw up.

Hate Eater - Not sure what exactly you're referring to with all of that, but I _can_ say that cornnog is definitely alcohol free. Well, at least the non-Johansen family special version. They're party animals.

rl777 - Thanks!

Starco4everr - Thanks!

KyuuKitsunex3 - The stump just puts on a red hat and a fake beard and suddenly children all over the world are HAPPY to adore him. Win-win for everyone. I guess we're just a pair of peeps choosing fictional dorks over attempts at real life emotional intimacy then, haha... Anyway, we still have far more plans for stuff! Christumpmasday is a setup for a quite a few things...


	6. Brew

_"After close to a year on Earthni, Tom's been dragged back into the princely life, and it's a lot less exciting than he'd expected. With Star and Marco away on urgent business, can Janna help him turn a boring errand into a fun adventure?"_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone. Been in a bit of a funk IRL for a bit, working on climbing out of it and getting back on top of my life right now so hopefully things should smooth out. Wanted to make sure I was at my best to write this, and it was a nice change of pace from the rest of TGG thus far on its own. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_No results."_ Huh? Three eyes narrowed at the screen in frustration. Maybe a different search term? _"No results." _Alright Tom, no big deal, man. Maybe you just spelled something wrong. Annnnnd… there. _"No results." _How could there be nothing?

Tom leaned back in the chair and sighed, exercising restraint over the little anger demons inside him as he'd trained himself to do. In the past he'd needed a physical bunny to pet if he wanted even a hope of keeping his cool, but at this point suppressing the urge was such reflex that most would think he just had a regular Mewman quick temper and nothing more in all but the most extreme of conditions, but he was getting pretty close to that point now. Grandpa Relicor's study had _everything_, or so he thought, but this was the first time he could ever remember being here where it come up short. He'd checked every shelf, everything he could think in the computer, had even fireblasted a few of the shelves just to see if there were any hidden switches or anything. Even _Relicor_ had been at a loss and had been screeching in distress on the floor for long enough that Tom's brain had graciously tuned it out. What could be so important about this book his mom needed? He hadn't even had time to change his casual graphic tee from a cartoon he liked, simply tossing his maroon jacket over it before heading out at his mother's behest. He wasn't one to say no to her, but it had been _hours_ since he'd shown up here and he was no closer to figuring this out than he had been this morning.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, displaying the familiar beaming face of his ex-girlfriend close up to the camera. A toothy grin erupted as he picked it up, holding the phone up for a video feed. "Heya, Starship."

"Hey, Tom!" Star beamed into the camera. "How's it hanging? Long time no see. _So_," she rambled out in one breath, "I may have a teensie weensie wittle problem." She backed up to reveal her hair in complete disarray, sans horns, and black marks all over her light blue dress. Before Tom could even ask the question, her other hand held up charred fragments of her headband. "_Someone_ still hasn't learned how to use an _Earth oven properly!_" she forced out through gritted teeth.

"Look, gurl, I said I was like, so sorry! All the Cloud Kingdom kitchens are powered by glitter and horn blasts, like that's just how ovens are _supposed_ to be, that is all I am saying here," Ponyhead's indignant voice chimed in from behind, punctuated by a snort.

"_Anyway_, we just finished putting out the fires and I need a new headband and their website says they're almost out of stock and I've wanted to show Marco around the Underworld for a while and- wait, is that screeching in the background? Where are you?"

Tom shuffled away from the elder demon still writhing on the floor and cleared his throat. "Just in Grandpa's study trying to find something for my mom, she _really_ wants it today. I don't know if I can go- but I can still send the carriage for you guys, if you want."

"Do you need help with that?" Marco inquired as he peeked his head into the frame, casually wrapping an arm around Star.

"Naaaah, no big deal," Tom shrugged. "You two should go, though! I can just fly over whenever I finish this."

Star and Marco looked at each other hesitantly. "Alright," she said. "Carriage to our house in maybe five minutes?" A fire alarm went off behind her followed by a scream from Ponyhead and an even girlier one from Marco. "Maybe ten," Star sighed, burying her face in her free hand.

"You got it," Tom chuckled.

"OK, bye!" Star said with relief before hanging up. He rolled his shoulders from inside his jacket and ran his hands through his hair before stepping into the main foyer, taking advantage of the space to summon the carriage and its horses, the incantations coming effortlessly to him. Demons had been fortunate enough to retain their powers on Earthni, but the location underground and the relative lack of portaling methods available left them even more isolated than previously. While most of the other kingdoms had dissolved or integrated into a loose coalition of government covering all of the Echo Creek area, the Underworld had been content to stay completely under the banner of Lord and Lady Lucitor, and Tom found himself pitching in more and more in his role as Prince. In truth, he _would_ have appreciated the company his friends were offering, but he knew how much it had meant to Star to be able to give this life up, and he didn't want to drag her - either of them, really, considering Marco had earned an official title on Mewni himself - back into the boring thick of regal errands. Was Prince Thomas Draconius Lucitor really going to let some stuffy old book collection get the best of him? _Hah, as if._

With a flick of his wrist, the half-demon shuttled the carriage to the surface in a pillar of flame, barely looking and instead pulling out his new phone. He was still getting the hang of the new and improved Reflectacorp's Earth tech integration, but he'd at least learned how to open yesterday's text conversation thread from its new message notification.

Janna: anti-gravity potion attempt 4 failed. affected bottle glass itself and launched into sky. note to self: work under roof. star and marco's suggestions didnt work either. not all bad though, it went towards cloud kingdom lol

Tom: careful, don't hit pony's ego and make it fly even higher ·;) btw pony + starco are going shopping in underworld soon. im stuck working for mom though.

Janna: stores r lame. even in underworld. and srsly dude u gotta stop using starfans dumb name for them. otoh it bugs them so actually nvm go 4 it

Tom: it was mine first ·:( it saves letters when they're together!

Janna: which is always

Tom: exactly. speaking of which, they're here ttyl

Star stepped out of the carriage in a nice white polka dotted green dress, quickly followed by Marco, the pair's fingers remaining intertwined until they gave him a hello hug, and Tom honestly wasn't sure they'd stopped holding hands even then. Ponyhead burst out a moment later with her phone floating in front of her pointed at herself, and she was in the middle of a monologue to no one in particular.

"-so yeah anyway as you all can see we have now arrived in the _Underwoooorld_. So yeah this is, like, basically the best place on all of Earthni to go shopping as I'll be showing you today. Oh yeah, I guess some demon boys live here too. Oh my goodness, say hello you guuuys," she rolled her eyes as she butted in between Star and Tom, side-eyeing him for a split second before grinning back into the camera. After all this time Pony _still_ hadn't dropped the passive aggression over his and Star's messy history; Tom had to admit it was a bit understandable, but did she really have to keep it up in such an annoying way? He rolled his eyes - it _was_ Ponyhead he was thinking about here. "OK, the Ponyhead Experience will be taking a short break. Tune back in soon! Love y'all, buhbye!" She snapped the phone shut and caught it with her tongue. "Ugh, why do all of my vlogs with you dorks get like ten times as many viewers? Tom, you were in the shot for like _three seconds_ and do you know what happened? 2000 more people tuned in! What the heck! It's like, just because I have one less horn and one less eye I'm not exciting to you? But I can't stay mad at my adooooring fans."

"Must be the Lucitor charm." He flashed a toothy smile and a pair of finger guns at her, accidentally flinging his phone across the room in the process. "Totally planned," he blurted out with a much less authentic grin. Marco chuckled and picked it up, handing it back and patting him mock-sympathetically on the shoulder while holding back a smirk.

Star giggled but tapped her foot impatiently, looking around the room nervously. "OK, great catching up, but on the way here I checked the website and the headband shop is almost out of stock! We have to go, _now_! Let's move it, people! Tom, can we borrow the carriage for the day?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine by me."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou, you're the best!"

"You sure you don't need anything?" Marco inquired again.

"You heard the girl, Marco, my audience wants to see us get our shop on!"

Tom blew a raspberry, pushing them towards the carriage. "Relax, it's nothing. I'm practically done already! Tooootally almost done!"

Marco finally relented, nodding his assent. Star was bouncing up and down so much that she looked ready to launch around the room. He giggled as she wrapped both her arms around his middle and kissed his cheek before hauling him the rest of the way into the carriage. "C'mon boo, mama needs a new pair of horns. Plus we can get whatever you need, too! I saw a few things in the catalog that would look _preeeetty_ good on you," she sing-songed, walking two fingers up his chest to boop his nose after they plopped down onto the seat together. Ponyhead mimed vomiting at Tom, who silently laughed in response; they were so engrossed with each other that Tom was fairly certain they wouldn't have noticed even if he'd _shouted_ his laughter, though. He blankly stared at the spot the carriage had been for a few seconds after it exited in a blaze.

"Pretty gross, right?" Tom started and launched a fireball in the direction of the voice, hovering away from the intruder. A split second after, his vision caught up with his instincts and saw Janna in her usual green shirt and beanie and yellow skirt, sans jacket, nonchalantly sidestep the flame. "You do the same thing every time, you really need to work on that," she chided with her arms crossed and a devious smirk on her face.

He rubbed his temple and gestured at her in sullen disbelief. "How did you-"

"Roof of the carriage."

"Huh." An eyebrow up in surprise, studying her expression. "You never usually, you know, _answer_ that."

She shrugged, kicking a boot into the hard stone floor. "Whatever, guess I'm just bored. Besides, half the reason I do that is to get a rise out of Marco," she slyly snickered, and Tom couldn't help but join in. "Alright, demon boy, what adventure are we going on today?"

Tom crossed his arms apprehensively. "Just trying to find a book for my mom, not really much of an adventure."

"Like I said, dude, I'm bored and shopping is dumb. I don't mind hanging out here for a study session or whatever, your family's got great taste in decor." She picked a skull off the ground and tossed it back and forth between her hands. He grinned back at her, grateful for the company. "So what kind of creepy curses are in this book?"

The pair started walking back into the study as their conversation continued. "Don't think there are any. It's called 'Historia Homewnum', according to my mom, so it's probably a history book but that's all I know."

"Darn. Demon history's bound to be pretty cool, though."

"You'd be surprised how little actually happens down here, it's just a lot of maintenance. Last month the most important thing I did was a ribbon-cutting ceremony at a new boba cornshake shop, it's _really_ caught on here since the Cleaving. But _man_ is it good! Marco was right, the little pearls are just so tasty, I like the creamed corn version best."

"What is it with you and corn, seriously..." Janna shuddered.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it." He knew he'd gotten distracted thinking about the delicious creamy beverage, but that didn't seem like an adequate reason to look so horrified, especially coming from Janna. Not able to figure out any other reason she might be disgusted by his comments, he got his thoughts back on track. "Really don't know why she wants this thing so much. Anyway, I already checked the _entire_ study for it, and the search archives don't have anything either. Oh well, what can you do, might as well just give up and-"

"Found something," Janna piped up, somehow already in the computer chair with her feet on the desk.

"Really? How?" he asked incredulously, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"OK, I didn't actually _find_ the book, but maybe we should check this place out." He leaned into the screen to see a Mewgle search for 'how to find weird book in underworld' on the screen.

"I already tried that, Janna!"

"Yeah, but your antivirus was blocking this link to some place called the 'Librarinth'."

Tom slammed his palm into his forehead. "Of _course_, the Librarinth! How could I not think to look there, that's where all the oldest books are. Why was it getting blocked?"

She clicked on the link and both recoiled at the sight: an abhorrent patterned background with almost unreadable randomly colored text and low quality cartoon images scattered all around the page. "Yeah, it's awful," she said in response to his obvious horror. "Seriously, whoever must made this website must be, like, a thousand years old."

"Probably , yeah, but why does that have anything to do with-" His eyes widened in realization as he clapped his hands together in contemplation. "Right, humans and their lifespans. Go on."

"Look."

She scrolled past the despondent, blurry faces of demons of all shapes and sizes in the staff section until she arrived at the catalog, folding her arms triumphantly. Tom excitedly butted in, typing into the search box and being greeted with a loading wheel. "Uh, Janna? It's not working."

"Pfft, yeah, I might _actually_ be dead by the time the search finishes. But that doesn't matter because they have our book. It's the header image for the whole catalog." He squinted and brought his face closer to the monitor, and to his surprise the title was clear as day on the cover of the book, although all the other information was too difficult to make out. "Alright, let's go. Main page says the Librarinth is on Floor 216."

With a snap of his fingers, the demon elevator was summoned into a bookshelf much as it had been the day they had dealt with the Blood Moon. Relicor's shrieking, which had slowed to a whimper since they'd left, resumed in full; fortunately they began descending, which quickly put them out of earshot. Tom awkwardly stretched his arms, unsure what exactly to say. She was his friend, yes, but he was never the best at small talk, and Janna being Janna didn't make that any easier. After long, messy years of broken hearts and misguided feelings, he finally felt comfortable forging friendships, but even though they got along quite well there was something about Janna that made that vibe a lot less effortless than with Marco or even Star. Thoughts of his other friends reminded him of something. "Uh, by the way… how did you even know about the carriage earlier?"

"A girl's gotta keep _some_ secrets."

"Pony was posting about it every 15 seconds," he guessed, calling Janna's bluff.

"Touché. Every 10, though," she coolly responded. "Ha, now she's just flipping out because Star and Marco have way more likes than her selfies."

"Figured you'd have him bugged or something," Tom chuckled as he scooted over to get a look at Janna's screen, and sure enough there was a picture collage of Star sitting in Marco's lap with tens of thousands of likes and comments already. They were laughing their butts off at themselves in a mirror in front of them with novelty sunglasses, fake mustaches, goofy props, and even a few absurd full-body costumes; Ponyhead joined the fun for a few but just as often butt in trying to take over the mirror by herself.

"Ew, no, I disabled it all months ago. Boyfriend Tom was already too cutesy for me, and you two just had a little flirty fling. Do you think I'd really want to see or hear whatever _Star and Marco_ have going on? They're, like, deeply in love, or whatever, and it's gotten even _worse_ in the last few weeks."

He murmured in tacit agreement. Now that he thought about it, they _had_ seemed even more affectionate than usual, but he wasn't too keen on uncovering why that might be. The ding of the elevator saved him from any further speculation, and he and Janna stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, which was empty with cobwebs coating most of the weathered stone walls. Janna looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Anyway, so the Librarinth is basically a combination of a library and a labyrinth-"

"Right, I got _that_," she curtly retorted.

"The legends say that some ancient librarian demons wanted to challenge any who sought knowledge, so they hid all the books in a giant maze that only the worthy could navigate. But everyone who made it still decided to organize it thoroughly for some reason, and you still had to check out the books and bring them back and all that."

She ran a finger over the dust on the front counter, and the surface of the desk sizzled in response, causing her to pull her hand back before poking the bubbles that formed with a curious smile. "So why is it completely empty?"

Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "Weeeeeeell, after a few people went missing or insane, everyone realized it really wasn't a great way to, you know, run a library. Grandpa actually started collecting books to try and get them _away_ from this place. No one really knows what goes on in there, but as far as I know it's still maintained even though no one uses it. The kingdom stopped staffing the lobby but they could never just shut it down because anyone who tried, well-"

"Went missing or insane. Sounds cool, I'm in."

"You sure?"

"Dude, you brought me to a wicked hell maze filled with psychotic demon nerds. Maybe there'll be bottomless pits or a wicked dungeon boss. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me, Mr. Lucitor," she purred, running a finger up his chest and flicking his nose.

"Haha, very funny. And it's _Prince_ Lucitor," he sarcastically chided, poking her arm in response before crossing the room with her following, but he couldn't help but hide that he was flustered. Seeing Star and Marco's relationship in the past year had reinforced his already-firm convictions about romance: he wanted someone with whom he could be life partners in all ways, not just handholding and rooftop picnics. Otherwise, what would be the point? He'd made that mistake enough times, and even just a light jab at the notion of him casually flirting struck made him feel self-conscious about that past. Finally his reflection was halted when he found what he sought: a large wrought iron door furnished with ornate demonic symbols and various carvings of mythological creatures dwarfed them both. With a soft, steady flame for light, he brought his hand up and ran it over the rusty engravings. He jumped back with a gasp as the fire spread into the lines of the door, lighting up the patterns on it and causing it to creak as it slowly opened.

"Nice," Janna muttered in awe before strolling inside, with Tom hesitantly following. She was the most eager of their little group to dive headfirst into the unknown, even more than Star most of the time, but he trusted her gut.

They started walking down the long, cramped hallways, hearing only the sound of their own footsteps on the cold floor. Janna peeked her head into a small doorway that appeared to their left, earning herself an explosive blast to the face and getting knocked onto her butt. Tom slammed the door shut and leaned in to read an inscription next to it. "_Incinerator for any books too damaged or damaging for further use._ Probably not the right place."

Janna huffed, brushing herself off and finding scraps of paper among the char. "I can see that. Seriously, what kind of labyrinth _labels_ its doors?"

"Maybe one run by book nerds," Tom offered, gripping her hand to help her up.

"So it's just as bad at being a labyrinth as it is a library. Neat. Great adventure."

Tom pressed on, keeping his focus ahead of them. "Hey, I'm just here to help my mom. You're the one that said you were fine with anything."

"Fine, fine. Just saying, I could be working on my potions or something." She pulled a glass bottle full of purple liquid from her skirt pocket and casually tossed it at a wall. Janna snickered at Tom's yelp when it shattered, but found herself joining him in backing away when a chunk of stone quickly deteriorated and slammed into the ground at incredible speed. She went over and carefully kicked a pebble, finding it impossible to even budge. "See, this was just a stupid _pro_-gravity potion. Worthless."

He leaned against the stable wall opposite the hole, sighing. "I'm sure there has to be _something_ interesting here. What if we, I dunno, make it a competition or something?" His frustration with both the situation _and_ Janna were there, yes, but he still wanted to _try_ and get something fun out of the day.

"Go on," Janna said, eyes flickering up from the bottle that she was tossing between her hands nonchalantly.

OK, maybe he should have thought further ahead. His arms flailed as he scrambled to come up with an idea. "OK, so, uh, whoever finds the weirdest thing in this place in the next hour wins. Just call them out if you think you found something. Or whoever finds the book, whichever comes first, yeah. Mom still needs it."

"Momma's boy. I respect that. You're on, Tom." Janna cocked an eyebrow, staring at him for a second before pushing off the wall into a sprint, opening the first door she could find. "Empty. Another empty. Three empties, dammit."

Tom used his flight to travel more smoothly from door to door on his side of the corridor, but still found himself losing ground as he took the time to read the sign posted by each threshold. The 'Demonic Studies' room had a very ornately ghoulish aesthetic, with macabre skeletal models throughout. Definitely something to show Janna on the way out just for the aesthetic, and it'd have been weird for most humans, but it wasn't any more _abnormal_ than what the two of them were used to as a daily routine. Another room for astronomy had an exquisite planetarium dome, but it turned out to be rather useless as the Underworld did not, in fact, contain any stars since it was underground. There _was_, however, a plentiful selection of guides to stalactites stocked on the shelves. The next four whole sections were devoted to anger management self-help books, which only made him waste precious seconds cringing at old memories.

His pace picked up as he kept going from door to door finding nothing but normal library fare, although he had to admit it was certainly well-maintained. On any other day he might actually _enjoy_ some of the things here, but today he was on a mission to get out of here so they could actually have fun elsewhere.

'Bookworms'... now that had potential. What sorts of hybrid creatures could lurk behind the inches of wood? "I think I might have found something!" he shouted, throwing open the door only to receive a harsh shushing. Within were only elderly demons in cozy sweaters reading by candlelight, all now glaring at him with an intensity that reminded him of his mom's own rare reprimands. "Never mind," he loud-whispered back out into the hall as he gently closed the door and found Janna in a nearby corridor. "Ugh, why is there _nothing_ interesting here?" Sparks trailed behind him from his mounting anger as he paced.

"Tell me about it, even 'Wormbooks' was just a bunch of regular novels, somehow," she sighed. "I was hoping for a big long chain of open books slithering around on the ground, now _there's_ a party." She slumped down against the wall next to the streak of flame he'd left on the ground, idly stamping it out with her boot until Tom sat down beside her.

"Wouldn't a wormbook be the opposite? A big fat worm in the shape of a book?"

"Nah, it'd totally be a book made of a bunch of little flatworms all working together, duh. Still pretty lame."

OK, now he knew something was up with her. "Janna, is- is something wrong?"

Her body slouched further down until she was almost horizontal on the cold floor, staring ahead of her like a zombie. "Being weird has just felt so _pointless_ lately. _Everything's_ weird now, all the time! I'm wasting all my time trying to brew potions when there's a shop that sells them on every corner. I got so bored that I even passed that same dumb test Marco did and now I'm done with high school, like, for real this time."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, that's pretty impressive."

"It's easy if you know who to blackmail." Tom blinked a few times, not sure why he'd expected anything different. "Everyone else is moving on with their lives, but I'm still feeding the same old possums and picking up the same old tennis balls. The whole point of my routine is that it's different, it's _me_, it's my Jannanigans or whatever Star calls it, but it's just not the same. I'm still into all that stuff, and Earthni's actually really cool, but… ugh." With that, her head fully sunk to the ground.

Tom brought his palms together over her head, opening and shutting his hands while wiggling his fingers around. "It's a wormbook," he said hesitantly, not really sure what he was doing. It was silly amusement, but perhaps that was just what she needed right now. Janna frowned and rolled her eyes, so he snapped at her arm with his hand puppet wormbook a few times.

"Alright, I get it," she barked out, but her sullen demeanor slowly cracked under the onslaught of frivolity as she sat back up with an unusually ponderous look at him.

"Remember that time you took me bootsledding?" She nodded. "You told me that I needed to find a life outside of Star, and- and it was really great advice. Didn't mean I still couldn't like spending time with Star or anything, heck, I still do! But I just needed to get out of that rut of depending on it. Maybe you just need to do that, too. If doing your weirdness by yourself is normal, then adding something normal might be kinda weird."

"That's it." Janna leapt to her feet, looking very suddenly invigorated. "That's it!"

"Well, uh, glad you liked it. It was nothing, really, just trying to be a good pal-"

"Yeah, yeah, that too," she waved dismissively, and he couldn't help but feel a bit scorned. "If weird is normal then normal is weird. We were looking for the craziest things we could find here, but everything that _should_ have been weird was normal, so we should be looking for the most painfully boring room here!" All three of Tom's eyes blinked a few times as her words sunk in. Could it be…? "Tom, over here!" He hustled over to a particularly plain wooden door. Janna pointed at the plaque on the wall, which was far more faded than the others had been. "Look. 'Government Records'."

A burst of energy coursed through Tom's blood, sparking life in him once more, and he could see the same reflected in Janna's determined brown eyes. "And the book Mom wanted has _something_ to do with history. Maybe it's political history! Janna, you might be a genius!"

"Pfft, '_might_'. Now we just gotta…" She grabbed his arm, aiming it at the door, and he looked at her incredulously. "C'mon, dude, who knows what's behind there. We're gonna bust in with a demon blast, duh. Pew-pew!"

He rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lip turning up in a begrudging smile gave away his agreement. The pair aimed at the door and blew it off its hinges before charging in through the smoke.

"I see you two have finally solved the grand riddle of the Librarinth!" A deep, booming voice greeted them from the smoke. "Janna Ordonia, Thomas Lucitor, you certainly took your time. I expected you to book it here much more quickly. No matter, for this room shall be your tome!"

"How do you know my-" Janna stammered.

"Uh, don't you mean tomb-" Tom started at the same time before realizing the wordplay and groaning in misery. Wait a second… Epic threats, an obvious personality quirk…

"Dungeon boss!" the teens cheered together, glancing back and forth between each other and the remainder of the room in front of them obscured by shadow.

"It is I, the bookkeeper of this place. I guard the most sacred treasure of all… knowledge!" Paper rustled loudly, echoed throughout the cavernous space, far taller and wider than Tom had noticed when they first entered with a massive array of bookshelves many times taller than him in a single row near the back wall. The ground beneath them began to shake and Tom tossed a puff of light in front of him, exposing the wide chasm that had just opened up in the ground, swallowing all the shelving in the room. Neither were prepared for the sight that greeted them: a coiled mass unfurled from the abyss and slithering with purpose along the ground, finally raising itself up to stand at fifteen feet tall, swaying back and forth with enough force to create an artificial wind within the space. A closer look showed that the body was made of some peculiar segments of… books, of all shapes and sizes. The volume at the top of the chain was much larger and far more ornately embossed than the others, and on the blood red surface of the cover Tom could make out a set of eyes. As the picture became more and more clear, he could finally see what they were up against. _Now THIS is a bookworm._

"Aren't libraries supposed to be, like, public and free?" Janna blithely inquired.

"You are correct, child, but perhaps try reporting that to your friend there! The Lucitor family is the sworn enemy of this great Librarinth! That fiend Relicor pilfered our collection for his own use for millennia, and the rest tried to shut this place down for good. But worst of all, in the most _egregious_ display of contempt I have witnessed since the dawn of writing itself… Prince Lucitor and his ilk have amassed _twenty-six dollars_ in unpaid fees!"

The tension in the room nearly evaporated in a heartbeat as Tom and Janna paused momentarily before bursting out into raucous laughter.

"Seriously, dude? I could just, like, repay it." He fumbled in his pockets for his wallet for a moment before being interrupted once more.

"Do not condescend to me, children! It is _far_ too late to make up for these sins with mere currency. Revenge is my fee most overdue, now prepare to meet… Overdoom! I shall harness the power of the written word to _spell_ your demise!"

Books were hurled from the depths of the crevice en masse. Tom stepped in front of Janna to blast them away, but they had taken on a life of their own and homed in on him, covers flapping in the air like wings. Behind Tom, Janna snatched one out of the air to thwart a flank attack. She grabbed his left arm and pointed it up, tapping his elbow frantically. He spared a glance and saw the paper tornado coalescing, and understood her intention. Demon flames surged out of both hands with Janna calling the shots for the left side and Tom focusing on his right. They used the opportunity to back up to a wall, letting them cover every attack vector but creating a stalemate they were sure to lose in time as the seemingly endless offense droned on. Overdoom for the time being simply floated out of the abyss, glaring harshly at them as more and more papers kept emerging.

"Wait, Tom, look…" Still using his hand, she pointed to a shelf that had fallen at an odd angle and hadn't collapsed into the abyss. There was a large, torn-up poster on which he could barely make out the word "Historia".

"That might be it," he breathed out, starting to feel the burn from minutes of nonstop vigilant defensive demon blasts. Oddly, none of the books in that corner were joining the assault. Almost as if...

"It's making them magical in the chasm." Tom's heart leapt up in his chest at the revelation, hope and adrenaline mixing in his veins to keep him fully alert. But charging in was a suicide mission and they clearly couldn't win on raw firepower.

"Have you had enough? Are you children yet ready to come scrawling on your hands and knees to a-tome for the sins of your forefathers?" the imposing figure growled, bristling impatiently.

"Did it _seriously_ just use the tome pun _again_?" Janna griped, running her hands past her eyes and down her cheeks in disgust. "For a word nerd, that's just awful."

"Yeah…" Tom absent-mindedly responded. He knew she was right, though. Book, tome, scrawl… even if the creature's summoning powers were off the charts, and it wielded them with calculated ease, its cocky wordplay taunts left something to be desired. It struck him then: what if they'd been approaching this all wrong? If the battle couldn't be won by blows, then they had to find another option, and Tom was ready to put his plan into action.

He quickly shook off Janna's rather tight grip on his arm and stepped forward, mustering up a confident expression masking any fears he still had left. "Nice try, Overdoom. Your words aren't scaring us. Learn to read the room!"

Its "body" immediately began wiggling violently in the air as it crawled a bit forward towards them. Tom paid careful attention to its back end, which had climbed a few feet out of the ground in the move. "How _dare_ you! Petulant brats!" Literary fire and brimstone rained down upon them with more fury than ever, and the two backed up into a corner which was the best they could do in a room largely devoid of any cover.

"What the hell-" Janna whispered through gritted teeth. Tom wriggled his tail out and waved it in front of Janna's face momentarily. "Now is _not_ the time to-" She was cut off when a barrage of index cards launched at them with enough force to somehow chip the stone behind them on impact. Tom forcefully nodded his head towards the worm's tail, waggling his own once again. Her eyes lit up much like his had and she nodded in understanding.

"Come on, is that the best you got? I've heard them all before, at least give us something novel!"

Janna stood beside him, and her grimace even managed to spook Tom a bit. "I'd alpha_bet_ you couldn't do better even if you tried!" Not what he would've gone with, but hey, if it helped tick Overdoom off then who was he to say no?

"You can talk up a storm all you want, but no matter what volume of air you blow, all I feel is a not-so-rough draft!"

"ENOUGH!" Overdoom's tail launched out of the chasm faster than either could follow, crossing the room in a heartbeat. Tom shoved Janna out of the way before it wrapped itself around him, dragging him much more slowly towards the abyss. His jacket and jeans mercifully protected the paper edges pressing into him, but it was still a painfully tight squeeze that left him gasping for air. His arms were uselessly pinned inside the embrace as he was dragged headfirst, but their hypothesis had been proven correct as all the books around them had dropped to the ground lifeless.

"Tom!" Janna called out. He strained his head to see she'd removed her beanie and had something purple in her hand that she lobbed at that moment. Through the haze of pain he recognized it as another of her potions. The arc was due to miss until he summoned his energy reserves and redirected it with a weak burst of flame from his boot. Though the glass was durable enough to not melt or shatter, the demonic heat changed the potion into a bubbling olive green milliseconds before it contacted a random segment of the behemoth they were fighting. All at once, its hold on Tom and the rest of its body went limp as it began floating lazily into the air before bouncing off the ceiling a few times like a balloon. Janna ran over and helped Tom up as Overdoom screamed inarticulately from many feet above. They traversed the chaotic mess towards the pile they'd spotted previous. After some digging around, he found 'Historia Homewnum' miraculously unscathed and protected by a large, sturdy slab of mahogany that had fallen flat on top of it. "I got it!"

"Cool, potion is wearing off. We need to go." Janna calmly stated. Twin jets of fire erupted from his feet as he swiftly passed the book to Janna and scooped her up in his arms, carrying them across the room towards the door. After setting Janna down, he hesitated for a moment as she stood in the doorway.

"Do you think I should still pay the late fee? I feel kinda bad and-"

"TODAY MAY HAVE BEEN YOUR VICTORY, BUT TOME-ORROW WILL-"

Tom sighed in resignation with a very unimpressed expression. "OK, yeah, never mind." And with a quick slam of the door, they were both out scot-free. They didn't stop running until they arrived back at the elevator. Once inside, they slumped down onto the ground as they began the journey back up to the main surface of the Underworld.

"Woo!" Tom was caught off guard by Janna expressing visible joy, and it was immediately infectious. "Now _that's_ an adventure. Of course, _demon _fire is what makes the potions work. Makes a lot more sense. Stupid ink smudge, I burned all those lemons for nothing." He belly laughed, falling over to the floor and clutching his gut as Janna kicked him in the arm.

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't help it."

Her foot backed off after one last good hit. "So now you just have to give that book to your mom?"

"Yeah, should only take a minute. Want to come with?"

"Dude, she's half a story tall and cries lava. I'd be honored. Oh crud, Pony's current stream title is 'WHY Y'ALL CARE MORE ABOUT EARTH TURD AND B-FLY THAN ME?!'" Janna showed him the notification on her phone. "That can't be good."

Tom pulled out his phone and called to see what was up. Pony picked up after only one ring and didn't even bother with a greeting as she screamed so loudly that he lost hearing for a moment in his right ear. Her voice carried through the elevator car even without being put on speakerphone. "Yo Tom, why do all my Pony Pals just want to watch those two idiots kiss and cuddle? What is up with that? I even gave my fanbase a stupid nickname, they eat that stuff up, so why won't they looooove meeeeee?" Business as usual with Pony, it seemed. "An-y-way, this whole shopping spree was amaaaazing, I am all _kinds _of extra fabulous now. B-Fly and Earth Turd took over the stream cuz the viewers, like, wanted a Q&A sesh but I'm only giving them _twenty_ minutes! Hmph!"

"Might as well just make a whole show about them," Janna chimed in, rolling her eyes a few times for good measure.

"Wait, demon boy, is Janna there? What the _heck_ have you two been getting up to? Don't tell me you too are getting your freak on too, I could _not_ handle that T.M.I.-"

Yeah, there was nothing more to gain from that conversation. Tom flipped his compact shut, disconnecting the call. Wait, '_too'_? Did she mean- he shuddered involuntarily. _You know what, nope, just not going to think about that one._

"_So_ glad I turned off the cameras," Janna mumbled, curling up into a ball on the floor, clearly not wanting to touch that whole situation either.

He opted to make contact with the other group via Marco instead - why he hadn't just done that in the first place, he'd never know - and sent a quick text. "Marco wants to get dinner at the Waterfolk Kingdom in, like, an hour and a half. Apparently Star found some earrings she wanted at the last minute, and Pony got arrested for shoplifting three seconds after I hung up."

Janna cackled in response. "Let's just meet them there. My jacket got ripped to shreds by the possums last week, might as well get a new one while I'm down here. Been thinking about changing it up. I kinda like that style." She lifted up his arm and poked at a button on the sleeve of his own.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I can show you where I got it." He stumbled over his words, still caught off guard by this new normal-person-Janna. The elevator dinged and the teens began their trek through the Lucitor castle in search of the queen. "So, the Librarinth... we're definitely going back there at some point, right?"

"Totally, bet's still not over. We should do this more often, you're not so bad a friend."

"You too, and yeah, we should." Looking back on the day, it had honestly been one some of the most fun he'd had in a while, despite almost dying at least once. Tom still wasn't sure what to make of this friendship brewing between them, but if it meant more days like this to look forward to? Maybe he could get used to that.

* * *

**"Glow" Review Responses**

Xzbro - Well, my question on the crew AMA got Daron to directly state Star and Marco are "very much in love" so the ~7 months it took to get that far in TGG is probably not escalating quickly _enough _lmfao.

Luci96 - Thanks! Yeah, the hardest part of this for me was balancing "scared of change/not knowing how to take it to the next level" with the natural comfortability they have with each other. I think they'd be nervous about how to go about it but not uncertain whether they wanted it. Granted, this might not have come through as clearly on the FFnet version since it skipped 90% of _that_ scene that demonstrated it, but still.

Starco4everr - Thanks! And to answer your previous reviews, all of my other projects are officially cancelled so I can focus entirely on this. Rest assured, any ideas I've had for past projects will find (or have already found) their way into TGG, which I consider to sort of be the one-stop shop for Ngame Starco fanfiction. Hope you enjoy what we have to come!


	7. Onward

_Bloodlines clash over the past on the first anniversary of the Cleaving, while Star, Marco, and others try to focus on looking forward._

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. We did an in-character RPish Q&A that's all documented on my Tumblr and Toxic's IG. Check it out for a lot of fun with Star, Marco, Tom, and Janna and some hints for what's to come! That definitely took a lot out of us, which is part of the reason it's been about a month since we updated, but I still want to apologize and assure you that we haven't gone anywhere. Our post-summer schedules are settling in a bit so hopefully we can get back on track with update rates. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Think we should head back downstairs soon?"

Star poked her head out from the closet to find Marco had taken his hoodie off and spread himself akimbo on their bed, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "We probably should," she admitted, turning the swords she held in her hands over a few times. Her own blade was relatively simple compared to the ornate craft of Marco's falchion, the Cleaver. That name seemed especially fitting now, since it was exactly one year ago today that their new world was created. She carefully set them against the wall, still in their protective sheaths. "Ooooor we could just use my messiness as an excuse for why it took us _extra_ long to find these!" she drawled out dramatically, giving Marco a sly grin. He finally tilted his head towards her and opened his eyes, treating her to his soft warm gaze while she kicked off her tennis shoes and adjusted her old sky-blue dress. Their day had begun only a few hours ago, yet she was already feeling drained, and his slight wince when she dropped onto the mattress, reclining against a wall of pillows suggested he mirrored her sentiment. "You OK?"

"If your uncle's hug didn't break something, your aunt's sure did," Marco mumbled, testing his joints for injury with a grimace before scooting himself further towards her and dropping his head into her lap. Normally she'd be all for the rowdy family party going on right under their feet, but today felt like it should be _their_ day too. Earthni was a wonderful place for sure, but today was the anniversary of so much more for her. The perfect bliss of loving Marco, the terror of losing Marco, the overwhelming sadness of missing Marco, the enrapturing contentment after reuniting with Marco...

"Marco, Marco, Marco…" she singsonged, thoughts leaking out into words. Her left hand caressed his cheek while she tangled the fingers of her right in his hair; he closed his eyes and nuzzled further into her contentedly. Her smile grew all the wider as she upped the ante, squishing his cheek and poking his mole then finally honking his nose. After a few moments of trying his best to ignore it he started lazily swatting her hands away, but she persisted nonetheless. This adorable face was hers for the booping, dangit!

"Star." His tone was firm, but she knew better than to assume he meant it.

"Yes?" she innocently crooned.

He caught her wrists and held them away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun, silly." She wriggled free and got a sneak attack in, pinching both cheeks at once. When he went in for the counter, she pulled back so quickly that he slapped himself, causing Star to fall backwards onto the pillow clutching her sides and laughing. Marco lifted himself off of her and onto his knees, and she caught only a glimpse of his cocky smirk before he dove forward, pinning both her arms above her. "Oh no! You got me, Diaz! I am at your mercy. Whatever shall I do?" Try as she might to keep up the mock damsel in distress act, she failed to suppress her giggles. Only a second later, he released her hands and planted a quick kiss on her lips before resting his head on her shoulder. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. When she'd made the fateful decision to risk leaving everything else behind for Marco, _this_ was why, _this_ was what she couldn't see herself living without.

"Star… ow…" Her grip slackened and he wheezed in relief. "You definitely… got that… from your dad's side of the family."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Hello, dears." Eclipsa's voice rang from the doorway, catching them both off-guard. Marco yelped and rolled off of Star, flopping to the floor with a thud. "Don't mind me, I was just sent up to see if you two were ready for your demonstration. I must say, everyone seems quite excited for it."

"Oh heeeeeey, _there's_ the swords!" Star pointed with a totally convincing shocked expression. "Silly Marco, I _told_ you they wouldn't be under the mattress!"

Eclipsa laughed heartily enough to make the light purple hem of her summer dress sway around her. "There's no need for excuses, dears. In my younger days, I would have _killed_ to have Globby with me at even a single family outing. I'm not one to tattle on the tomfoolery of love. You should probably go, though, before any more Butterfly-Johansen friction spills over."

"Uuuuugh," Star groaned. Things had been pretty civil amongst all the various interdimensional families thus far, but she'd known it was only a matter of time before something happened. When she was a kid it was fun watching everyone punch each other off cliffs to vent their frustrations, but now it just seemed petty and pointless to her. Had they learned _nothing_ from everything that happened? She helped Marco off the ground then grabbed their weapons for the exhibition spar that all their guests were apparently anticipating. He slid into his hoodie while she slipped back into her shoes, then they closed the door behind them and descended the stairs.

The Diaz living room was largely occupied by the Butterflies for the time being, while Star could hear the characteristic Johansen ruckus from the backyard. Wouldn't it be nice if they could all just get along forever? Probably, but she could scarcely fathom how that might ever happen. She glanced around to find her mom trapped in conversation with Great-Aunt Etheria in the kitchen. Despite wearing more casual clothing, Mom was in total "queen" mode right now, politely tut-tutting at all of Etheria's observations. Maybe that wasn't the best term for it, but it was how Star had known her mother most of the time growing up. However, there was still no mistaking the strain in her expression: even the Queen Moon of her _childhood_ couldn't put up with Etheria for long, and Star had no idea how the mom she'd gotten to know in recent years could handle it for more than half a minute. When Etheria noticed Star's presence and strutted towards the stairs, Star could see her mother breathe a slight sigh of relief before following.

"Ah, dearie, there you are. Come, come, let me see this magnificent blade I've heard so much about." Eclipsa held it up, but the eldest Butterfly snatched it from her grip without even a glance before running her fingers all over the blade. "Fine craftsmanship, indeed… where did you get such a thing? I must commission the maker for a new display."

"It was actually Buff Frog who recommended me an old friend of his, she's _really_ cool. She does experimental art with molten metal that's _really_ pretty-"

"Ah. Hmmph." The woman handed the sword back to Star tersely. "Well, it _is_ well-made, I'll give it that."

"Speaking of artistry," Moon chimed in before Star could respond, "weren't you saying something about Marco's parents, Aunt Etheria?" Star and Marco glanced at each other anxiously.

The large woman perked up, scorn diminishing in an instant. "Oh yes, they're wonderful. A poet and a sculptor, how splendid! It's positively delightful to see such devotion to the most noble of endeavors. The graceful wielding of a blade or a brush are signs of a good temperament. I'm glad at least _your_ family can appreciate the finer, more delicate things in life, boy." Star cringed a bit, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Marco doing the same, but the tension she didn't even know she had in her shoulders dropped. Despite the tone, it _was_ nice that Marco was being accepted, but… yeesh. "Let's get on with this display, shall we?" The group headed outside where the Diazes had taken advantage of their spacious backyard.

Star instinctively shielded her eyes with one arm, blocking out the blinding light of the sun. Two poles held a banner up above a table loaded with all kinds of meats and vegetables. 'Butterfly-Johansen (and Diaz) Annual Picnic'. Marco's parents had resisted inserting themselves for long enough that Star had scrawled the addition on herself. They were hosting the freaking thing, why _shouldn't_ they be an official part of it? The Butterflies who had followed them outside were audibly scoffing at the various Johansen men and women sweeping up armfuls of meats and jamming them into extra large tortillas that were still far too small for the task. Finally she found her dad, who was guiding cousin Rock through the various foods that had become a staple of his diet, and when he noticed her in kind he skipped over. "Star, honey, there you are! And Marco, my boy, tell me: did you have your first encounter with Grandpappy Bear? The man with the grey beard down past his knees?" Marco nodded at the clarification.

"Ha! My father used to tell me stories of how he'd vanquish foes by opening his arms to feign surrender. Many great men and women fell right for it- went for the hug and had the life _squeezed_ right out of them!" His eyes narrowed intensely, getting right in Marco's face, and Marco's nose ruffled at the wild beard hairs.

"Yeah, I can see that," Marco dryly responded. "My everything hurts."

"Nonsense, lad. If you're even still standing, you've done better than most! It's like you're part of the family already." He clapped Marco on the back with a joyous laugh, and Star grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm to keep him steady on his feet.

"Try not to break the boy," Etheria sneered from the doorway behind them, joined by a few of Star's aunts and uncles.

"They _are_ quite talented at breaking things," Heartrude murmured low enough that anyone farther away than Star probably wouldn't hear.

"Aye, we're just having fun with 'em," Aunt Crag hollered back. "From what Rivey tells me, he's gonna be an honorary Johansen soon enough!"

_Daaaaaaad._ Star tried to bury the rising heat in her cheeks. While her brain was still putting itself back together, Marco had jumped between them with a nervous grin on his face. "So, swordfighting, huh? What's the deal with that?"

"Yes, I suppose some entertainment is in order," Etheria sighed. "Are you quite _sure_ that we can't stage a rousing game of Flags, Moon? After the last few cancellations due to…" Her gaze flickered to Eclipsa and Globgor briefly. "_Circumstances_ on Mewni, and now the Butterfly Kingdom being dissolved altogether, I dare say some stress relief might do us _all_ some good."

"Hear, hear," the Butterflies behind her chanted. Even a few Johansens were mumbling their assent, though they'd never be forthright with their agreement with the eldest Butterfly.

"Be that as it may," Moon spoke up, "my decision still stands. If there's anything I've learned these past few years, it's the value of letting go of the past if it's holding you back, and Flags, fun as it may be, just kept this feud going. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Perhaps it's best if we can all learn to find that which binds us together."

"She's right," one of the Johansen cousins added. _Phew_. Finally, maybe people were starting to see the sense in- "Since we don't have to bother with politics anymore, maybe we just shouldn't put up with them!" _Oh for the love of- calm down, Star_. Deep breaths. Though she tried to ignore it, a tiny voice in the back of her mind pondered those words carefully. Why _were_ they trying to make the families get along? Sure, it'd be nice for its own sake, but it wasn't like her parents were BFFs with any of their in-laws, either. Maybe it was selfish to think, but what did they get out of it?

As the tensions mounted more by the second, Star felt something prodding her clenched fists. She looked over her shoulder to see Eclipsa surreptitiously handing over her sword, while Marco already had been given his. Star took the hint. _Too late to turn back now._

"EN GARDE, MARCO!"

* * *

To anyone else, the sun being blocked out completely in the middle of a summer afternoon would have been alarming, but for Eclipsa it was a most welcome sign. "Having fun, my love?" a deep voice boomed above her.

Globgor shrunk down to smaller than his default size, his form-fitting sweater vest and pants scaling appropriately, and dropped down on the grass next to his wife to hand her a cup of tea. She took a test sip: black, with milk and a generous serving of honey. He only ever put that much in when he thought there was something bothering her, and as always, he was correct. "I get the unfortunate feeling we're not quite welcome among some of the clan, Globby. Especially those on our side. The Johansens seem quite fond of you, though."

"Ehhhh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right, they're definitely nice in their own way, but I think it's only because I'm strong. They kept laughing about eating people, and said maybe Etheria would be a gourmet meal."

"Well, that _is_ a perfectly acceptable reason to like you, dear," she crooned, placing her free hand on his arm. "But yes, that is… troubling." It didn't surprise her, really; it had taken her nearly a year to find her place within the small portion of the Butterfly family consisting of just Star and Moon. Eclipsa had accepted being an outcast from the remainder of it, given her supreme infamy in Mewnian lore, but it wasn't in her nature to sulk, and in all fairness it _had_ been a good year for them. Perhaps she hadn't been the best at guiding her people safely through dangerous times, but she still had earned respect and camaraderie from much of Monstertown. Rebuilding the town after Mina's destructive rampage had been a satisfying effort, and she still had far more time to enjoy the company of her family than she ever could have dreamed.

Taking another soothing sip, her gaze wandered over to the only other people she knew that needed this time to be together as much as she had. Star's combat style was fierce, unrelenting chaos guided by warrior's instinct, but Marco balanced it perfectly with a keen eye for when to defend and when to counter. Eclipsa had guessed where they'd end up from quite literally the first moment she'd met Star, and where they complemented each other perfectly as a team, they were equally matched as opponents. The shimmering steel clanged over and over, neither combatant spending more than a handful of seconds on the backfoot at a time. Marco deftly ducked under a ferocious two-handed swing and jabbed forward, so Star rolled with her momentum to dash backwards. She was about to back into a cactus behind her when Marco kicked off the ground and lunged towards her, grabbing her free hand and twirling her to the side, eliciting hoots and hollers from the enthralled crowd. They both giggled before squaring their stances, and combat resumed.

"They're quite extraordinary, aren't they?" Eclipsa turned away from the match in progress at the sound of Moon's voice. Globgor extended an enlarged arm towards a chair leaning against a picnic table and dragged it over for her.

"They've both turned out to be some of the best of us. Even with all my strongest magic, I wouldn't want to get between them. It looks like they could keep this up forever."

Moon raised an eyebrow and folded her hands in her lap, sipping from a mug with an ornate floral pattern. Royal status or not, Moon had a taste for the finer things. "I wasn't talking about the swordfight, Eclipsa."

"Nor was I." Eclipsa playfully smirked, and Moon conceded the point with the two sharing a knowing look.

Globgor shrunk and hopped onto Eclipsa's shoulder, gathering some of her flowing green hair with his tail as a headrest and reclining into her neck. "Wouldn't it have been nice to be like that at their age? We only ever had minutes at a time to ourselves, and it's not like we could just use giant mirrors or big glowy portals to chat whenever we wanted."

"True enough, my love, but Star had been devoting everything to keeping an entire kingdom afloat at age 15 for half a year, and Marco's own service merited knighthood in less. Even if we debate the details, I'm not sure I envy them." She gently ruffled his hair with her fingers. "And besides, we've had the last year, and however many more follow to do whatever we wish."

Globgor smiled back up at her, hugging one of her fingers. "You're right, dear. Oh Moon, that reminds me, how are those big plans you mentioned a few weeks ago?"

Moon crossed her arms, frowning slightly. "It's not anything _that_ big yet. I've... just been gathering some information. Wrathmelior was quite helpful in finding _Historia Homewnum_ for me, it's older than the Butterflies themselves. I don't even know _what_ I'm going to do with it yet, but I want to talk to Star first." She turned away from Eclipsa and Globgor, gazing with a solemn smile towards her daughter who was laughing hysterically as she chased Marco down and tackled him into the grass, weapons forgotten. "How we look back on Mewni requires guidance from those looking most forward."

"How do _you_ look back on it, Moon?"

Her brow furrowed as she took one sip, then another, clearly lost in thought. By the time she spoke, the entire glass had been drained. "I'm not proud of many of the things I did, or even those I felt I had to do, in my time as queen, but it's a legacy left behind nonetheless. The people of this world deserve to know it as it was, sometimes noble and sometimes flawed." A shout of "why I never!" was heard from the distance, and everyone turned to see one of the younger Butterfly cousins hastily retreating from an encounter with Johansens. "_Very_ flawed," Moon sighed. "The Johansens at least _mean_ well, in their own ways, but my side… well, let's just say it's a good reminder of why the Cleaving was necessary. My apologies for any trouble they've caused."

Eclipsa laughed sardonically. "Until quite literally hundreds of years _after_ she perished, my own mother would have drawn and quartered me just for being in love. Family problems are nothing new."

Globgor hopped off her shoulder, enlarging as he pointed across the spacious yard closer to Moon and River's yurt, which had become a veritable house in recent months. "Is that River?" Eclipsa squinted to block out the sunlight and get a better view, and sure enough he was locked in a struggle with Heartrude, who was trying to wrestle a large drumstick out of River's teeth.

"In all fairness, Moon, the Diazes are _excellent_ chefs. I wouldn't blame anyone for that level of passion over the catering," Eclipsa sniggered.

"For heaven's sake…" Moon grumbled while dragging her hands down her face. "River!" She darted off towards the scene, leaving Eclipsa and her husband alone once more.

A few of the others glanced over their way, but none responded. Globgor grew a little more and stretched his limbs before sprawling himself out on the ground, yelping sheepishly when his actions knocked the chairs over. _That's my Globby_. Eclipsa giggled and jumped over the wreckage into his arms, using his chest as a pillow. They both loved their daughter more than anything, but time for just the two of them was always welcome. "There are certain advantages to not having much of an audience…" he said, chuckling and gently pulling her closer for a kiss. When she'd first started secretly dating monsters in her youth, the Mewman lore had maintained that size-shifters were clumsy oafs when large and insidious creeping vermin when small, and that was saying something since the pages written about the middle ground weren't exactly flattering either. No matter his outward appearance, he always knew how to handle her with precision and grace, and they'd worked up a complete comfortability with the shifts in their daily lives. One of Globgor's favorite amusements was trying to solve any mundane issue he could with only size-shifting, leading to some incidents such as the shelving unit they'd had to rebuild after he tried expanding in a confined space to reach some baking ingredients at the top, but it never failed to amuse her. They flirted in the grass until they'd lost count of the minutes, uncaring of who may have been looking at their innocent (by their standards) shenanigans, until the sunlight in the corner of Eclipsa's eye went dark once more.

The moment that it took for Globgor to stop being distracted by her kisses lasted about as long as the time it took her to recognize that the usual cause of this was already beneath her, and both snapped to attention together. "Gotcha! Now we're even-steven," Star gloated.

All four eyes below her blinked a few times. "Um, it's Globgor, not Steven." The other three looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, darling," Eclipsa responded. They both stood up, brushing any stray grass marks off their clothing. "Excellent fight, dears, though I'm afraid I was too, ahem, _preoccupied_ to catch the ending. Who won?"

"Star did," Marco said.

She poked him in the cheek, beaming with pride and doing a little dance. "First time, too! I was like, _swing, swing, slash_ and I did this really cool twirl and knocked it right out of Marco's hands. I did it!"

He wrapped an arm around her affectionately, which also served to calm her antics. "I was off-balance from pulling you away from the cactus," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Love made you weak, Diaz, but I love you for it." She nuzzled into his shoulder and he rested his head against hers. "Anyway, how are things going for you guys?" Star wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at them.

"The party is delightful. It's so nice to get to celebrate with everyone, even if there's the occasional spot of friction." It wasn't worth troubling Star and Marco over; this celebration _was_ in service of them, in a way.

"The Butterflies don't seem to like us too much, and I think the Johansens like us for not so great reasons," Globgor ever so _helpfully_ stated. _Well, there goes that idea._

Star growled under her breath. "Why are they _always_ like this? It seemed like things were turning around after the last Flags," she moaned.

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, sometimes old grudges last a long time. I remember Uncle Miguel didn't speak to his wife, Aunt Juanita, for 15 whole years because of a stolen enchilada. She'd even bought him one the next day, too. Probably explains why Cousin Bobby is a bit weird."

Star puffed up her cheeks in indignation. "OK, I know this isn't the point, Marco, but every story about your extended family just makes me want to meet them even more."

"Maybe once the government sorts out all the passport stuff," Marco said, "and maybe on their own, too. I'm glad your family likes my parents, but I'm, uh, not so sure how they would _all_ get along."

"Good to know."

"Can't you just eat like a _well-behaved member of society_!" The group heard from a distance away.

"I don't _want_ to be part of any society that has someone do the chewing _for them_!"

More and more Butterflies and Johansens clustered together in the center of the yard; it seemed like this whole debacle was about to reach critical mass. Eclipsa surveyed the scene carefully: Moon and River were trying ineffectually to calm it, and the Diazes watched from the sidelines, babies in tow. It seemed like they were the only ones left in action. Marco gathered them into a huddle, with Globgor shrinking down to the appropriate size. "Alright, how do we figure this out?"

"Families bicker sometimes, darling," Eclipsa offered somberly. "Perhaps them getting along just isn't meant to be."

"I don't _get_ it, though! Okay, fine, they're annoyed by each other, but who _isn't_ annoyed by family sometimes? Heck, even _Marco_ grates on me when he says I should 'eat less sugar' and 'eat something besides sugar' and 'stop pouring sugar into my soda until it becomes a thick paste'! Have you ever _seen_ the nutrition labels on the Sugar Seeds you eat too?"

"Hey…" Marco pouted.

Globgor raised a hand. "Well, Star, healthy eating _is_ an important-"

"Not the time!" she growled.

Marco squeezed her shoulder, which calmed her down enough for him to speak. "Well, when Uncle Miguel and Aunt Juanita's feud finally ended, it was because his brother stole one of his enchiladas and then gave it back, so they made up really quickly. I guess that helped him realize he didn't even know why he was still being so mean about it. So maybe if we just got them to realize their issues are _normal_…"

"They could just be annoyed by each other _normally_," Star finished. "Marco, you brilliant man, you."

Folding her hands in contemplation, Eclipsa finally spoke. "All well and good, but _how_? Even though my time was 300 years ago, I don't think much has changed in just how stubborn any of these royal families can be. They're not just going to give up hating each other so easily."

Globgor's tail swished up against her in excitement. "Remember when you helped me become a vegetarian?"

"Yes, of course."

"For a while, I still thought about eating Mewmans every single day, so you made all those veggie-filled scarecrows for me to find. They weren't that good."

"Not my best work, I admit."

"_But_ being able to still have some way of scratching that itch was what helped the most, and now it's not even a problem anymore!"

"So you're saying we just need a way to still let out all their aggression without doing any serious damage, then. Globgor, _you_ brilliant man, you."

Rafael and Angie poked their heads in between Marco and Globgor. "If I may contribute a suggestion…" he said.

"Aaaa!" The other two couples stumbled back in shock.

"Sorry, we heard you from over there and we had an idea. You're not that good at being quiet," Angie laughed, ruffling Star's hair.

"When I was growing up," Rafael continued, "we used to always play silly games in the backyard and everyone got _very_ competitive over it. I think I have some of the equipment still in the shed. Maybe a friendly competition is in order?"

"I love it!" Star shouted, her eyes lighting up with joy. She stuck her hand into the middle of the group, grinning fiercely at the gathered crowd. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's stop our families from killing each other over petty grudges. Globgor, lift all the equipment. Nachos can help too, she should be coming back from her afternoon stroll right about now. Mr. Diaz, set it all up. Eclipsa, Mrs. Diaz, plan the rules of the competition. Marco, let's go try to distract my family. Team Family on three!" Regardless of whether it would _work_, Eclipsa felt quite enthusiastic about this as well. She couldn't say whether it would work, or how it might impact her own standing within the group, but the simple fact that there even seemed to be a chance to set things in the right direction for Star's family at all was far more than she'd ever had the chance to do in her past.

"Alright, on three," Eclipsa said, leading the charge. "One, two, three, _family_!"

* * *

Marco followed Star across the yard, needing to jog to keep up as she pulled him forward by the hand into the center of the ruckus. Moon and River had their backs to each other as they tried to keep the seething rage from either side at bay, but a few people had already crossed the battle lines and an all-out brawl was beginning to erupt.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad, we got this," Star confidently shouted over the din. Admittedly, Marco was a bit less certain than she was that this would work. He was the odd one out in terms of his upbringing, and Star's families honestly spooked him a little bit with their intensity. The Diazes were _quirky_, sure, but like most other things on Mewni, this whole situation just seemed amped up to 11 all the time. Still, he wanted to see it through for Star's sake, if nothing else. So much of what they'd gone through was due in some way or another to family disputes, it was very clearly a personal affront to her. "Alright, everyone, settle down!" Didn't work. "Butterflies! Johansens! Could you _please_ just stop-" Even at the top of her lungs, nothing changed.

River pushed her back a step. "Don't worry, sweetie. I've got this." He inhaled enough air that his bare chest visibly expanded. "_QUIETTTTTTTTTTT!_" Dead silence hung in the wake as every member of the families turned their full attention towards Star, Marco, and her parents. One Johnasen even paused mid-headlock of Heartrude. "Listen to my daughter speak!"

"Thanks dad. Hello, everyone!"

"Hello, Star," the crowd mumbled hesitantly.

"Butterflies, Johansens, I know you both have your differences. I know that nothing I'm going to say will make you just get along forever. But I have a question for you. Uncle Heartrude, you hate the Johansens for how they eat, but haven't you ever been annoyed whenever Uncle Jimothy uses salad forks for meat?"

"Well, yes, but I don't see how-"

Star pointed directly at one of her larger cousins, and even just a sideways look at the fire in her sapphire eyes inspired him as well. "And Boulder, didn't you once say Rock was a snooty little pebble for waxing his shoulder-horns twice a day?"

"Aye, I did." His thick brow furrowed and his voice came out a bit muffled from behind his enormous brown beard.

"But you still love each other like brothers, so why are you still trying to break Heartrude's leg right now?"

"Oi, I guess I am," he said, letting go of Heartrude's leg. "Sorry about that."

Star squeezed Marco's hand in hers hard enough that he could feel her pulse beating rapidly in exhilaration.

"So sure, we all get mad sometimes. But instead of trying to kill each other over it, let's just settle it like we would any regular family feud. With friendly, _non-lethal_ competitive fun!"

River tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, sometimes the Johansens _do_ actually settle them by-"

"_Not now, Dad,_" she forced out through gritted teeth.

"Right-o, dear." He quickly hustled back to Moon, who was watching with a proud but cautious smile.

Etheria shoved her way through the crowd and confronted Star face to face. "That may all be well and true, but the Johansens spoiled our royal bloodline-"

"That was my own choice, thank you very much, Aunt Etheria," Moon huffed, hugging River closer to her.

"Besides, I'm _proud_ to be a Butterfly and a Johansen," Star continued. "And so what if it's not what you wanted for the 'royal bloodline'? Earthni to Etheria, we're not even royals anymore! Who cares about some stupid bloodline when my mom was able to actually be _happy_?"

"Traditions are important, child. Now, I'll grant you that we no longer hold claim to a royal throne, but neither do you, so why should we listen to you anymore?" A few murmurs were heard among the Butterflies and Johansens both. How ironic that the first time all day they could agree on something was on their right to hate each other.

"Because… because…" Star floundered for the first time in her speech. Her hand trembled in Marco's, and the Star he knew and loved wouldn't have faltered until hope seemed almost completely lost. He had to do something. _Think, Marco, think…_ the Johansens respected might, the Butterflies respected prestige, what _did_ any of them have that could appease both? They were so upset about Flags being cancelled in the first place because both wanted its bragging rights so badly. Wait… that's it!

_Alright Diaz, you got this. _Marco stood tall and squeezed Star's hand back to let her know it was OK. "Because I, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, am the reigning Flags champion, and I say to do what Star says!"

"Marco, what the horse-flipping _heck_-" Star wheeled on him incredulously, but he quickly turned her back towards the crowds. Their gazes roved over the faces in the crowd. All of the fight had left them. His gambit had worked.

"Huh," Star uttered matter-of-factly, still in shock. "What would I do without you, Marco?" she whispered to him under her breath, and his heart fluttered as it always did. "Alright, listen up, people! This isn't about epic conflicts or generational feuds. You've got a problem with someone? Challenge them to a short, safe, and _fun_ game to settle that score. Marco's parents and Eclipsa and Globgor are in charge of the event planning. They'll help you set everything up. May the best person at resolving all their conflicts win! Welcome to the first annual..."

"Game of Yards!" Star and Marco triumphantly shouted in unison.

"Remember to have fun!" Star shouted before tugging Marco's hand away once more, but she steered them away from his parents and then further away from the entire party.

"Um, Star, what are you- where are we going?"

"Can we talk about something? I need to get away for, like _five_ seconds." Marco hadn't heard her sound that exasperated in a while.

"Yeah, of course, let's decompress. Anywhere special you wanted to go?"

Her gaze frantically darted around them. She'd taken them back towards the forest, near the edge of the territory their parents had acquired. "I don't know, I just kinda walked. How about there?" she asked, pointing to a small hill in a clearing, covered by the shade of some Mewnian oak trees (thankfully, the benign sort). Marco nodded, and they both went over found a suitable spot.

"What's on your mind?"

Star shifted restlessly after sitting on her legs. He tried to convey as much support as he could through the gentle caress of her hand laced with his. Even from hours after they'd met, he'd _always_ been ready to be right beside her when she needed, and that resolve had only strengthened as the years went by. Once she'd gathered her thoughts, she began to speak. "Who _am_ I, Marco?"

Of the many ways he'd thought this conversation could open, this wasn't exactly one of them. "Huh?" was all he could mutter.

"It's just… Etheria's right. I'm _not_ a princess anymore, and when all that went down I just wanted to be a normal teenager, but I'm not gonna be a teenager forever either, you know?"

"I understand."

"Yeah, but when you turned down Eclipsa's knighthood, already had a _plan_ for stuff you wanted to do. Didn't you say you wanted to go to college and all that junk? You can do that now since you finished high school, right?"

"Mhmm." Marco fell back onto the grass, resting both his arms on his chest and staring up into the clear purple sky. "I- I guess I haven't thought about it much since then, either. Mom told me that the college she teaches at was still taking students, and it's still really close to home, and- and I thought about signing up but I wasn't sure."

She plopped down beside him, rolling over to face him and taking one of his hands in hers. "You should! Marco, whatever you want to do, you'll be _amazing_ at it because you're Marco Diaz, and I'll be right there every step of the way."

"Thanks, Star."

"I never had anything like that. I didn't think about it too much when I was a kid, and then I was gonna be a queen because, well, that's what princesses did. And then the first moment that I seriously got to thinking about what _I_ wanted, _kablam-o_! Solarian warriors attack, magic's gone, and Earth and Mewni merge. Once the craziness finally stopped, all I could think about was being with you. Don't get me wrong, the past year just being with you and doing whatever we want has been incredible, but now I just need to figure out what else is out there for Star Butterfly, and honestly..." She squirmed uncomfortably and scooted closer into him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm scared, Marco. I know I need to 'find my calling', or whatever Mr. Candle might call it, but I have no idea how, and I don't want to lose _this_ either." Her arms buried underneath him and held him closely. There was a bit of dampness that Marco could feel seeping its way into his hoodie, and that caused a few empathetic tears to well up in his own eyes.

He brushed them away with a sleeve and then hugged her tighter to him, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "We won't, Star. Ever. Even if it takes a year, or ten, or a hundred years, or even if you _never_ find some perfect job you want to do forever and ever, that's fine! As long as you're happy and fulfilled, that's all that matters, and I'll do whatever I can to help. Promise." They rested in silence for a few moments, holding each other closely as thoughts of potential futures whirred in Marco's mind.

Her chin lifted up and dug into his chest as she stared at him. "Any ideas?" Those Earth-sky-blue eyes that had filled him with a sense of purpose for so long now implored him to return the favor.

"Well, you're not a princess anymore, but… maybe the stuff you liked doing as a princess could help? You're a natural leader, you inspire people to be better than themselves, you worked so hard to make Mewni a better place."

"Marcoooooo," she crooned, and he lovingly pecked the blushes rising on both of her cheeks.

"For real, Star, you're the coolest person ever, you could do whatever you put your mind to. Not long after we first met, you were terrified of all the princess duties, and you ended up figuring out how to do them the Star Butterfly way. Just remove the 'princess' part of it, and figure out whatever else you're gonna do the Star Butterfly way."

A teasing smirk rose on her face. "Weeeeell, I can think of at least _one_ thing, mister…" she booped his nose with hers, and it was his turn for a fiery blush to arise. "You're so cute to tease. Have you ever thought about what would happen if none of it happened? Like, if I never stopped being a princess and then I had to be queen someday."

"A little? That whole year on Mewni was kinda a bit weird and all, with the squiring, and…" His voice dropped to a mumble. "Figuring out how I felt about you."

"Right back atcha, there. But what if we'd still done all that, just without completely changing the world?"

"Being a knight would have been really cool, I guess, but the whole Lifelong Post thing… kinda weird. Maybe I could've been one without it, or something? Or maybe I'd have just picked you, officially," he said, poking her nose. "A knight and princess being together is a story that's, like, 1000 years old, after all."

"That's really sweet, Marco, but… nah," Star dismissed him, turning over to stare at the same sky he was, folding his hands inside hers.

"Nah?"

"Nah. You wouldn't have been a knight for long."

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"If I was still a princess, then you'd be my prince."

He jerked upward out of instinct, only stopping because of the weight on his chest. "Uh, Star? I, um, I don't think that's how noble ranks, um-" Stream of consciousness took over while he scrambled to collect his shattered thoughts.

"Princesses can do what they want, silly. I'd declare you Marco Diaz, Prince of Echo Creek, and your mom and dad could get little crowns, and there'd be all sorts of ridiculous contracts to sign. You'd be free to whatever you wanted on Earth, too! But we could still be together." Her head tilted up and her eyes met his once more. "Forever." The determination in those pools reflected love at him, and even with the impact from the gravitas of her statement, it still just felt natural, it felt _right_, like everything with Star always seemed to. She leaned upwards to kiss him, slow and soft and sweet as her hands ran over his face and through his hair as his reciprocated. When they finally broke apart, Star sat up, and the Sun framed her hair in the most beautiful way; Marco found himself needing a few more moments than usual to catch his breath. "I'll always love you, Marco."

"No matter what, Star, I'll always love you too. Now come on," he said, pushing off the ground to a standing position. "Let's go win some Yards, _my princess_."

"We just had a moment, Diaz. You get a pass, this _one time_… my prince." She puffed up her cheeks indignantly, but a radiant smile cracked the facade almost immediately, clearly as lighthearted and giddy as he'd ever known her to be, and he felt much the same.

Their fingers intertwined as they dashed away towards their home once more, looking forward to finding their place in the world and - more importantly, perhaps - tag-teaming to kick some butt.

* * *

**"Brew" Review Responses**

Kitty - right now!

Starco4everr - Thanks for the kind words, but unfortunately I almost definitely won't be revisiting any of my past series. TGG is my magnum opus, and any storylines I'd been really hyped to get to in past works but never ended up getting that far will end up here if they haven't already. For instance, a version of Glow was actually one of the major moments I planned to build up to in my very first fanfic, the _first_ Forever, so TGG already more or less contains its payoff!

Xzbro - Jantom is pretty great. Definitely gonna be more of them here, it's no secret that they'll be a couple at some point in this continuity so you best believe there's gonna be double dates.

Bedrock Armor - yeah, dunno, ffnet was weird that day.


	8. Drive

_It's back to school for Marco, and Star is left to face the specter of real world responsibility once more - with a bit of help from the adorable antics of Mariposa._

**A/N: Finally, a new chapter! This one took a long time to put together in a way I was satisfied with, so sorry as always for the delay. Writing is a bit of a secondary hobby for me, and while I absolutely love Starco and love making this series, the actual act of putting words to a page is rather draining for me. I'd love to promise more or faster updates, and if the right creative inspirations strike that is still what I'd love to happen, but it's gonna come at whatever pace it comes at. If that means I'm here for years to come, so be it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, next up is Wilhelm… Wund? Want? Wouldn't? Marco, this name is weird." Star waved the flash card around in the air.

"Wundt, but the Ws both sound like Vs. It's German."

"German… that's the place where that guy who was basically mustache Mina came from, right?" Marco froze in his tracks as his eyes widened in complete incredulity. Star uncurled from the ball she was in on their bed and sat up, hair and nightgown all astray as she tilted her head to the side in befuddlement. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, that's- it's just- that's one way to put it. Don't worry about it." No way he was touching _that_ subject with a mile-long pole.

She crossed her arms proudly. "See, I _did_ remember something from school, then! OK, so Wundt, what'd he do?"

"What _didn't_ he do? He basically invented psychology! Before him, everyone just kind of thought about thinking, but he was the first one to really study it with any sort of scientific method." The first week of school had been going fairly well, Marco thought, but it was certainly busy. Maybe it was the fact that this was his first classroom education in two whole years, but it was _way_ faster paced than anything he remembered. All the reading he'd done to prepare before the school year started helped, sure, but it was a sizable effort to keep on top of everything.

"Mhmm, I see." Star tentatively raised her hand, nodding thoughtfully to his every word. "Tell me about his glasses."

"What?"

"The glasses? For seeing someone's problems really clearly? Come on, Marco, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I bet they were _ginormous_."

A few giggles escaped his lips and Star puffed her cheeks up in indignation. "No, Star, that's not how glasses work. They just sorta- they make you look smarter, I guess?"

Star stuck her tongue out and pinched her fingers together to form two circles, aiming her hands carefully to position them over Marco's eyes. "Nope, you seem just as smart without them. Anyway, let's see here, next up is Pavlov."

"Oh, you'll love him. He studied stuff with his dogs."

As if on cue, some of the laser puppies scrambled out from under the bed, jumping into Star and Marco's arms. Star's shout of "PUPPIES!" sounded like background noise behind the licking and panting invading his personal space, but it was a welcome change. With how big their yard was now, their pets were often gone for so long at a time that Marco felt like he barely saw them anymore, but they had a way of showing up randomly at oddly convenient times. Despite being laserless since magic had been destroyed, whatever dog breed the wand had concocted seemed to stay just as small and cute forever. Barko Diaz stayed in Marco's arms while Star cuddled the rest and cooed over them one by one. "Anyway, his dogs drooled whenever food was placed in their mouths; that's just the natural response. But Pavlov noticed that if he just held the food in front of them before feeding it to them, after a while they'd start to drool whenever they _saw_ the food. That's how he invented the name _conditional reflex_."

"I, Star Butterfly, officially vote for puppy guy as the best- Sajak, hahaha, stop it!" The dogs pounced on her face and she fell backwards onto the sheets. "Marco, help! I'm being swallowed by a _fur_-ocious tidal wave! Get your jammies on and join the fun!"

Marco rolled his eyes as he pulled off his shirt and pants. Top drawer… nothing. Middle? Nope. Still only in his underwear, he quickly rummaged through both their sets of drawers in search of his usual blue pajamas to no avail. A frustrated groan rumbled in his throat as he bent over to check underneath the drawers.

"That's it, mama like," he could hear Star murmuring. He quickly glanced behind him to find… Star sitting up, his pajamas in hand. "_Staaaaar_," his voice and brain both exasperatedly grumbled. Though he'd figured out that his own sense of sexuality was grounded in emotional intimacy more than anything, they'd still become quite comfortable with each other and themselves physically; normally he wouldn't complain in the slightest about the attention, but he still had a job to do.

"Ooooone more second," she drawled out while her half-lidded baby blues roamed his body.

"Alright, Star, let's just pick one more card, OK? I need to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Fiiiiine. The last one is… Freud. I'm probably saying that wrong, too. Wait a second, Janna talked about him once, after I told her about that psychology stuff we did years ago. She said he'd be _really_ good at figuring out my mom issu-"

"Not the same thing. Come _on_, Janna…" Marco grumbled. _Leave it to Janna to give the worst possible introduction to academic psychology_. "Alright, that's enough of that," he stated decisively and snatched all the index cards out from under paws and tails before crawling onto the edge of the bed.

"Yay! Now scooty that booty, you cutie patootie!" Star gently cleared the space between them and the puppies all left the room except for Marco Jr. It wasn't the best dog name, but it was at least better than it would've been for his sibling.

He propped himself up on his elbow and fluffed his pillow. "I'm honored to do my duty."

"Hehe, you said doodie." Before he'd even fully settled into his usual spot, Star had already climbed halfway on top of him and settled her head on his chest, prompting him to embrace her. Marco smiled and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her neck. Sometimes it was too warm, too cramped, and she'd strangle his limbs hard enough that it took him 10 extra minutes to stand up in the morning; despite all that, he couldn't be happier to snuggle every night away.

"I-I know it's been crazy this past week, so thanks for helping with this, even though you hate school."

"Hey, I don't _hate_ it. I just don't like classes, tests, homework, and having to ask to use the bathroom..." She paused and blinked a few times. "OK, maybe I _do_ hate school."

"If it makes you feel any better, in college you can just go whenever you need to."

"You know, that actually kinda does. Anyway, _learning_ can be fun, and you're a good teacher. Keep it up and in a few years maybe I'll have a secondhand degree," she snickered. Her fingers started to fidget with his hands while her toes tangled themselves up in his pant legs. "Sorry I was so distracted. I guess it's finally sinking in that you're gonna be doing this for years and years and now I'm the one with no clue what I want to do. Sucks a little bit to think about."

"Doesn't mean we're not still gonna be a team, but it- yeah, that kinda does suck. Maybe we can try looking through some more options, if you want? I know you didn't like any programs at the college, but I'm sure there's all kinds of jobs or volunteer work around town. We could-"

She squirmed in his grasp, tilting her head downwards and away from his. "Marco… I don't know, I just really don't think I'm even in a place where I can just point at something and say, 'yep, that sounds like a great job to sign up for!' Maybe I'm just not ready for that yet."

It always saddened him when she had this little faith in herself because he knew firsthand how capable she was of the most amazing things. Whatever he could do to help get her self-confidence back and live up to her potential, he would. He brought his hand closer to her face, stroking her cheek gently - though not before clumsily misjudging distance and poking her in the mouth, which elicited a snort of laughter. "OK, whatever feels right. Besides, it's not like I know what I want to do with my entire life right now either. We'll figure it out whenever you're ready. In the meantime, there's a new season of Dude's Food Feuds and a plate of nachos with our names on it this weekend! "Plus, I heard Mom and Dad say they might spend part of this weekend at Eclipsa's…" he trailed off, nuzzling into her neck and pulling her closer.

She twisted herself to look at him as best as she could. "Oh yeah?" Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Yeaaa_aaaahn_." His attempt to continue being flirty was foiled by a giant yawn, indicating once and for all that it was time to sleep, and her laugh at his expense was stifled by her own yawn indicating she was in the same position. "Let's get some shuteye, I've got another early morning tomorrow. Night, Star."

"Night, Marco." After a good-night peck Star turned herself around and they resumed their embrace. Less than a minute later, slumber claimed him.

* * *

"Dangit, Tom, _again_? You've gotta be free to chill at _some_ point!" Angie folded the corner of the poetry collection she was perusing and looked up at Star who had her phone sprawled across their couch. "But I wouldn't even _mind_ doing kingdom junk. It's better than another day on the couch by myself!" With her free hand, Star absentmindedly dangled around a spare doll of Marco in the princess outfit, which a starry-eyed Mariposa was stumbling around on the floor trying to catch. "So I'm not 'physically capable of sticking my arms into lava tar', I don't see _what_ that has to do with-" Even from the other end of the phone, Angie could still pick up on the mounting frustration in the demon prince's tone. Star suddenly sharply inhaled and took a moment before responding. "Sure, _maaaaybe_ it would have something to do with clearing a toxic hellgae infestation from the depths of the lava tar pits. Ugh, fine, you're right. Can I at least see you next week, then?" Only a split second went by before Star sat up suddenly. "JANNA? Hello? Dangit," she groaned while tossing her phone to the other end of the couch.

"Is everything alright, Star?"

Star crossed her arms and huffed. "Tom's super busy with Underworld stuff, and I guess Janna's there too for some reason even though humans really shouldn't be able to handle any of it. Ponyhead has some kinda interview with some production company or something, Eclipsa and my parents are on vacation, and even Ferguson and Alfonzo are too busy to hang out!" She flopped facedown into one of the cushions; her final cry of "stupid school" was barely intelligible.

Mariposa giggled and yanked the doll from Star's now-limp hand. "Mago! Mago!" Mariposa babbled while waddling around. Her little foot got caught on the fabric of the doll's dress, and like a tiny giant she slowly toppled to the ground. Angie moved to help her daughter, who let go of the doll to grasp for her mother's hand. "Mama!" It had been only a few weeks since Mariposa began to put together words with any regularity, and she'd already taken a _fierce_ liking to calling for her parents and brother.

"Mariposa, I'm trying to be grumpy here and that's _really_ hard when the cutest thing in the universe is talking about the other cutest thing in the universe, and that includes the entire Puppybunny Dimension!"

Suddenly, an idea came to Angie. "Why don't you come with me to the community college and help watch Mariposa? I've missed spending time with her this week but I couldn't take care of her all day, plus it'd be good to get her out of the house."

"Marco said he was _really_ busy today, though," Star pouted.

"Well, then I guess it'll just have to be a girls' day. What do you say, Mariposa? Do you want to go with mommy and Star to school?"

She clapped her hands cheerfully. "Gool!"

"Who am I kidding, I can't say no to you," Star cooed, pinching the toddler's cheeks. "So when are we going?"

"I have office hours in an hour, so the sooner the better. Come out to the car whenever you're ready."

"Just gotta get my purse!" Star bounded across the living room and up the stairs quickly enough that her voice trailed off even at full volume. Angie smirked as she went about gathering her usual toddler travel supplies. While all the reasons she'd given for their trip today _were_ true, she had an ulterior motive. It was pretty obvious that Star was in a funk from life catching up to them, and a change of pace never hurt. _Well, that, and Star drives everyone a bit crazy with nothing to do at home. Seriously, who knew one girl could spill so many gallons of pancake batter all over the counter in a day?_

Once she had everything, she headed out to the faithful family minivan and strapped Mariposa into her carseat, tossing in her small satchel for work and the much larger bag of baby supplies. Right as she finished, she heard the front door shut and lock behind her as Star made her way to the car. "Can I take Mariposa around the college today? Marco's baby carrier fits like a glove." Star quickly strapped it on, tightened it, and did a little twirl before taking it back off and climbing into the backseat.

While Angie was driving, she barely had any ability to check how the girls were doing in the backseat - there'd been so much construction on the Earthni road system that she could never trust the routes she was used to - but there were little glimpses of Mariposa being enthralled with Star's playful antics. Star's classic yellow smiling star purse swung like a pendulum for Mariposa to catch and they both cheered when she finally succeeded. Before she even knew it, they arrived at the Echo Creek Commewnity College, which had expanded dramatically in both size and architectural diversity as a result of the Cleaving. Most places in town (and throughout the world, so she'd heard) had merged in ways that left individual communities intact, but for whatever reason the college campus had become completely intertwined with a Mewman campground. It was certainly more of a spectacle than the once-modest town college and did wonders for getting both halves of the Earthni community involved.

Star marveled at the seamlessly blended hybrid buildings and scenery while Mariposa did much the same with her own thumbs. Nondescript brick buildings mingled with medieval wood and stone and the occasional ornate decorations, which is why the quad had a marble dragon standing proud among the trees. "Woah, is that a cornball _and_ football field at the same time?"

"That's a good question. Honestly, I'm still not used to all the changes myself," Angie laughed. "A few months ago I tried to use the swamp water machine for my coffee. I had lily pads in my teeth for _days_." While they were walking, Mariposa had become noticeably fixated on Star. Her dress, her hair, her hands, anything that was available to gawk at and grasp was fair game.

"She's such a wonderful little tot, isn't she?" Angie asked as they stepped into the cool air of Bonner Hall. She walked slowly towards her office while Star flitted around poking at every plant in the hallway.

"Yeah. _So_ much calmer than Meteora. Remember the birthday incident?" Angie lightly chuckled in response; how could anyone _not _remember that? It wasn't every day that a one year old just spontaneously grew a full head of hair and then got her tail hopelessly caught in it at another one year old's birthday party.

Once they'd arrived at her office, she pulled out her key and opened the door to invite Star in. "_Bienvenue_! I'm teaching Intro to French Literature this semester, so I've got this whole theme going on." Quotes and pictures of authors hung all around the room alongside some images of major landmarks and a little French flag sat on her desk next to a miniature statue of the Eiffel Tower. Angie helped Star unstrap Mariposa and set her down on the floor where she began waddling and crawling around.

Star sat on the edge of Angie's desk kicking her feet back and forth, careful to avoid the toddler. "Soooooooo… what's the plan for today?"

"You're more than welcome to stick around but if office hours get too hectic it may get pretty cramped in here." She'd have liked to do more with a larger space, but given how infrequently other community college faculty even got offices to themselves it was a blessing to even have this. "Although I have to teach later so you won't be able to get back into this room if you leave after that."

"Marco's not free until, like, 6, so…" She trailed off dejectedly. The vibrant enthusiasm that Star normally exuded was still lacking. _Hmm, this might be more serious than I thought. _

Angie gently laid a hand on Star's shoulder until those big blue eyes finally met her own. "Star, honey, it'll be fine. I know it can be hard not being able to spend all your time with someone anymore."

The headband on Star's head shifted and almost fell off from how hard she was tugging and frazzling her own hair absentmindedly, "It's not that… well, it's not _just_ that. Everyone else is starting their big life dreams now, you know? Marco wants to be a psycho therapist or something, Tom's actually kinda _happy_ about being a prince for once, and even _Janna_ seems like she's figuring it out in her weird Jannaniganish way! I have no idea _what_ I want to do! Even went through a big ole' list of ideas with Marco and they all just seemed _blegh_." Star threw her hands up in frustration before curling back into herself more than before. "And I _want_ to find something too, you know? Ugh, where's Mr. Candle when you need him..."

The words resonated very strongly with Angie but it was difficult to put into words. She backed away from Star, her gaze darting around the room until she had a realization. "Have I ever told you the story about my summer in France?"

"Don't think so."

"When I was about your age, I wanted to get away for a while, so I packed up all my things and went to France for a whole summer. The food, the music, the history… everything was better there. For months after I came home I tried desperately to hold on to all of that after it was over, and I still cherish that experience, but it was just a fun handful of weeks that I spent someplace else and it was better that I just dealt with the fact that it was over. _But_," she forcefully interjected when Star raised an eyebrow in protest at the seemingly antithetical point being made, "I know now that it's not a universally ideal handling of such events. All the excitement of the last few years made me think about that… people might sort these things out for themselves in very different ways."

"Like how Jackie literally spent a summer in France too, but she and Chlóe are still together long distance."

"Mhmm, I could see that."

"Or how Ponyhead started wearing a prosthetic tail for a while after staying with Seahorse's family."

"Hang on, _what_-"

"Don't ask." Never a dull moment.

"Or what about when-"

_Alright, I'll just have to get to the point myself. _"I was _mainly_ thinking about _Marco_, Star. I told him this same story before he left for Mewni, and honestly, I didn't know how important it was to him. But he grew into such a confident and capable young man there and I couldn't be prouder." Angie softly took both of Star's cheeks into her hands. "Star, you're a wonderful, caring, _smart_ young woman. So what if you're not following every step at the same time as your friends? Everyone goes through these sorts of crises at some point or another, but what's important is that you take the time to make the decision that's right for _you_." Star's gaze sunk to the ground while the gears in her mind were so obviously turning that they might as well have been visible and Angie gave her some space in turn. "So, with all that said, what are you thinking now?"

Star crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "Even if I'm not rushing to figure everything out, I don't want to just do _nothing_ until I magically find my lifelong dream. And I know Marco and I aren't gonna literally live the same lives; heck, I don't _want_ to do all his school junk anyway, but… whatever I end up doing, I still want it to be together. That's why I left for Earth," she finished with her voice dropping to a solemn whisper.

"Didn't he do the exact same thing? You don't need _me_ to tell you that you two are something absolutely special. I may not know what all is going through his head, what mother of a teenage boy does, but I know he'd do anything for you, Star."

Nodding more to herself than to Angie, Star took a deep breath before speaking. "Thanks, Mrs. Diaz."

"You can call me Angie, if you'd like. Or Angelica, or maybe 'The Coolest Mom in Town.' I'm not picky," she said with a smirk.

After a short pause, Star hopped off the desk and wrapped Angie in a bear hug so deceptively strong that it knocked the wind out of her, but she still managed to reciprocate. "Thanks… Angie." A rumbling sound interrupted the moment. "Heh, well, seems like I'm _also_ thinking about lunch."

"That's an excellent idea. Why don't we-" The digital clock on the desk caught her attention. "Dammit, office hours already started a few minutes ago. Don't think I'll have time for a while. But there's plenty of places around here to eat, and a few of them are actually good!" she chuckled. Just as she mentally ran through some places in the student union, a thought struck her. "Say, Star… there's a lot of clubs and events and such that are open to non-students too. Maybe it'd be worth looking into some of them? It'd be something to do, you and Marco would be closer, and I could even drive you some days if you needed. Why don't you take Mariposa with you and explore for a while? She seems pretty restless today."

Taking a few deep breaths to center herself, Star nodded her head. "Yeah, that's a good idea! Heck, it'd be good just to know my way around for any time I visit Marco anyway." She bent down and beckoned for Mariposa, who'd been ogling a bronze baguette for some time now. Once the carrier was locked and loaded with a docile toddler and some of her supplies once more, Star skipped out of the office. Angie's time alone, however, was cut short when a student skidded in and immediately started nervously rambling about homework questions and grading policies and the works of François Villon. _Back to teacher mode_. Angie afforded herself one last glance through the door at her young daughter gleefully riding along with the girl who might as well be her other daughter. Rafael had mentioned to Angie on more than a few occasions that Star and Marco reminded him of themselves in their youth, and Angie had agreed at the time but now she wasn't so sure. Her teenage - and even young adult - years with Rafael, while wonderful, had been filled with many bouts of uncertainty and it'd taken them many, _many_ years to get it right once and for all.

But Star and Marco? As far as she was concerned, they already had.

* * *

_Boring classroom… Boring classroom… Boring restroom… Hey, wait a minute, is that a cornshake machine?_ A few minutes, a few dollars, and one cornshake (plus a sippy kid size) later, Star found herself not much better than she'd been when she set off an hour ago, but the surprisingly high quality of the vended drink did bolster her spirits. She resisted the urge to call Marco because it'd be waaaay more fun to surprise him later. _And also because he might still be in class, that too_. A tall rock creature walked in front of her, interrupting her thoughts, and she saw a nervous expression on his face as he feebly tried not to disrupt foot traffic too much. Looking around, she was a bit surprised to see just how much the cultures of her own world had been brought to the forefront and blended in despite humans comprising the majority of people she'd seen on campus. Some people who she guessed were Mewmans by their dress glanced back for a bit longer than most but otherwise went about their day without a fuss. Two guys, one human and one Septarian, were laughing and holding hands on a bench. All in all the atmosphere reminded her of high school, but was freer in a way that didn't discomfort her as much as she'd anticipated.

A few of the passersby looked her way as she wandered, and one or two even said hi to her - not that uncommon, given that it was public knowledge that she and Marco were responsible for the Cleaving, though Eclipsa had tactfully phrased it as a consequence of the two working together to destroy magic - but it was just as likely that Mariposa was the one attracting attention for a multitude of reasons. She knew she shouldn't have expected it, but part of her was disappointed that after going through four whole bustling buildings she hadn't run into Marco, or even _anyone_ she knew. Glum and tired, she was about to abandon her pursuits when a huge bulletin board around the corner caught her eye. As she jogged over to it, her hopes came true: it was a giant wall advertising all the clubs and events on campus for the start of the year.

Her eyes roved the board up and down, left and right scanning for anything that seemed interesting or had some sort of meeting today. There were some fliers that Star dismissed right away, including a woodworking workshop series, a community choir, a sketchy-looking "how to date a demon" seminar. The last one might have at least been good for a laugh, but it had a note scribbled on it that attendance was maxed out already. She noted some sort of upcoming school dance for all local teens, but it was months away and the poster was uninspiring since the theme was still listed as TBD. It made sense that most extracurricular activities didn't happen in the middle of a school day, but she still frowned at how few options seemed available and potentially interesting. Once she'd perused the entire wall and selected those that were, she set out on her mission to find her purpose.

"You ready, Mariposa?"

"Gool!"

**Chess Club**

"Rook to G3." Star's opponent, whose nametag said Fred, positioned the black castle piece ahead of most of his pack.

"King to-" Her tongue stuck out as she concentrated on the board layout instructions, trying to find her place. "King to E3!"

"Um, first of all, the king piece is not allowed to move more than one square at a time. Second, since it is the most important piece, the singular goal of the game is to keep yours alive while defeating the enemy's. Therefore it is ludicrously ill-advised to position your king into such immediate danger, and in most cases would automatically lose you the match" Star's opponent responded matter-of-factly.

Star scratched her head in puzzlement, replacing the piece. "Why is the king so slow? My dad was literally a king and he can run at highway speeds."

"Perhaps the Mewman traditions are different, but the Earthly ways of the monarchy are enshrined in a-

"Alright, whatever. Then I have my Queen ride the horse into combat! No, wait, can it be a warnicorn instead?" She ripped off a corner of the scoring sheet and deftly curled it into a cone before placing it on the top of the plastic figure with a satisfied grin.

"Although an intriguing concept, there is no precedent in the ancient tradition of the sport for-" Mariposa interrupted her tirade by kicking the edge of the table, which knocked over Fred's black king. See, now _this_ was the sort of thing she could see herself getting into!

"Checkmate!" Star shouted with a wide grin, one decidedly not mirrored by her opponent or any of the onlookers.

**Cornball Tryouts**

"Well, Mariposa, that was a bust. But cornball is a Mewni thing, so I'm gonna super nail it this time!" Star set Mariposa down and removed her from the baby carrier. "Stay right here, you little angel," she cooed before jogging over to the group of hopefuls discussing strategy. "Hiya everyone!"

One of the girls who resembled a fox waved in welcome. "Sup, I'm Bleck, I was the Monster Cornball League's ace stickler for a few years."

"And I'm Jason, I was Mewni Cornball Alliance's forward maizeman."

Star shook both their hands. Did something seem familiar about them? "I'm-"

"Star Butterfly, we know," Bleck responded. "You set up that integrated game on Mewni. Sorry about that, by the way. We were the captains and it, um, kinda got out of hand." Ah, so _that's_ why Star recognized them.

"Yeah, that was our bad." Jason rubbed the back of his neck shamefully with one hand with his other on Bleck's shoulder. "I'll be honest, this whole 'monsters and Mewmans and Earth Mewmans all together' thing is still new to me, but don't wanna let some petty grudges get in the way of some good old fashioned cornball. These Earthers are _crazy_ competitive, we'll need the best team we can to have a chance of even making regionals.

"Speaking of which," another Mewman spoke up warily. "Does anyone know anything about that new teenage husker that already made captain? CB Nation says she's already poised to be hotter than Jispy Jenkins."

"I heard she's the reason the Cassidy bros quit moat guarding."

"Well _I_ heard she averaged 50 shucks per game in her rookie season."

A hush fell over the group; as much as Star loved the sport she never really _followed_ it, but it was still clear just how good this mystery player was.

"I think that's her…" one of the monsters said, pointing at a shadow emerging from the clubhouse. "Oh corn, hold me!" He fainted on the spot.

"Star? Star!" It was hard to make out details against the glaring sunlight, but there was a webbed hand waving at her. Wait, was that-

"KATRINA!" Star dashed as fast as her legs could carry her to meet her friend who was doing the same. Katrina scooped her up in a big slimy hug. "You're so big now!" The girl was now taller than Star, with a stocky build, but her big sparkly eyes still had every bit of youthful wonder that she remembered. Given how much of a powerhouse Buff Frog was, Star could only imagine the athletic potential his kids could have.

"Yeah, I'm starting ECCC this year! I got a full ride scholarship as team captain! Sorry I haven't been talking to you as much lately… I've been _so _busy working towards this, it's a dream come true!" Katrina set her down and glanced over towards the sidelines. "Is that Mariposa over there! Hi, baby! Wow, humans age _really_ slowly. You and Marco better not take too long getting your own kid, Auntie Katrina still wants to still be spry enough to play with 'em."

Star's face heated up. "I- Katrina, you- We aren't-" She stammered incoherently. This was going to take some getting used to.

"C'mon, Star, I'm _kiddiiiiiing_. I'm already four, I'm not a kid anymore. Anyway, are you here for the team? That's so cool! You're always so great at everything, you'll _definitely_ make the team." She finally turned to the rest of the attendees to begin the session. "Alright, welcome to the ECCC cornball tryouts, I'm really happy you're all here! Let's go over some logistics. Practice is five days a week in the evenings until the league begins on Dartuk 30. That's the 26th of September for all the Earth people here. We'll have two regular matches each week and will be travelling most weekends. If we want to show who the _real_ cornballers are, I'm going to need your complete dedication to this squad! School's important too, but otherwise this _will_ be your life while you're on my team, so let's talk drills-"

With each passing sentence, Star's anxiously fidgeted more and more. It was… intense, more than she'd ever expected. She was ecstatic that Katrina was finding so much success and joy doing this and felt her heart swell with pride as the crowd hooted and hollered in support, but was this really what she wanted most for _herself_? While Star was zoned out, Katrina had apparently wrapped up her speech and everyone else had already dispersed. Katrina took Star's hands and shook them up and down excitedly. "Are you as pumped as I am?"

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaah…" Star hesitantly cheered, casting a nervous glance back at Mariposa who now was booping Star's purse repeatedly with her nose. "About that…"

**Driver's Ed**

_Maybe I should just learn to drive so I can visit Marco myself_, Star pouted. "I could get us a pair of matching cool car driver sunglasses, so we can be rad Earth style," Star whispered to Mariposa while Miss Skullnick (who was apparently working at the college now, and was human again) finished going over her slides.

"And that's the introduction for this seminar series on automobile safety. Any questions?"

Star raised her hand and Skullnick sighed heavily before calling on her. "Is there a way I can start driving next week?"

"Get out!"

* * *

"Today sucked," Star gloomily groaned. She was curled up sideways on a bench in one of the open quads while Mariposa was using her stomach as a pillow for her late afternoon nap, tuckered out after a recent diaper change. "I mean, it was so cool to see Katrina again, and in a weird way I almost missed Skullzy too, but I'm still completely stuck. But hey, at least I got to spend a day with you." Star gently stroked Mariposa's soft brown hair. Now that she thought about it, getting to spend hours a day with the adorable tot was one of the only consistently rewarding parts of the past week, it seemed. Even Meteora's shenanigans were heartwarming in their own way, namely one that involved way more property damage. Her eyelids drooped shut, heavy with the weight of everything on her mind.

She couldn't have been out for more than a minute when a child's voice startled her. "Hello? Are you sleeping?" Was that Mariposa? No, it couldn't have been, her mind concluded as she exited her half-conscious delirium. A small monster child, no older than the human equivalent of four or five with some features of an elephant, tugged on the sleeve of her dress with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared."

Star rubbed her eyes and gathered everything into one corner of the bench so she could make room for the child. "What's wrong, little guy? I'm Star."

"My- my name's Trevor but Mom and Dad call me Trev. I was playing on the slides but then everyone was gone," Trevor began sobbing pitifully.

"OK, it's OK. Let's take a _deeeeeeep_ breath, OK? Like this." She inhaled as much air as she could, puffing up her cheeks and chest before blowing all of it out with an exaggerated flair. The boy nodded and took a small breath. "Again!" Star repeated, and he followed, back and forth until he had calmed down and was grinning at her absurdly over-the-top routine. "Feeling better?"

"A little."

"How about we play a game? I'll say one word, and you say whatever word comes to your mind. Ready?" He sniffled once, but nodded.

"Candy."

"Tasty."

"Dancing."

"Fun."

"Snuffleupagus."

He cracked up a bit at that and she grinned back at him. "Silly."

"School."

"Sad."

"Why does that make you sad?"

"My brother's busy at school here all day now, so he has daycare watch me instead. My group was at the playground and Felipe bet I couldn't go on the big slide so I did but I got stuck and when I got out, everyone was gone."

"You poor thing," Star responded. "I know how you feel. Tell ya what, let's go try to find them together!"

"Can- can we stay here?" Her heart broke at how obviously terrified he was of the situation and the prospect of any more unfamiliarity wasn't something he was ready to deal with at all.

"For a little bit, but then we really should get you back to the daycare."

"OK," he said somberly. "Who's that?" He pointed at Mariposa who was crawling in circles around the bench.

"Oh, this is Mariposa! She's my boyfriend's sister."

"What's a boyfriend?"

Of all the conversations Star thought she might have today, this was far from one of them. "It's like… boyfriend and girlfriend are like what a mom and dad are before they become a mom and dad."

"My Uncle Matt is Mom's brother but Dad calls him brother too. Does that mean she's your sister too?"

Star met Mariposa's eyes for a moment. It was weird to think about, but… was Trevor even wrong? She'd been living with the Diazes for almost all of Mariposa's life, after all. There wasn't a clear definitive answer in Star's mind, but she needed one to sate the boy's unending curiosity. "Yeah, I guess she is."

"Cool! My big brother's awesome. I miss when we used to play all the time. You're really cool, too."

"Thanks. I know change can be scary, but I'm sure your brother misses you a lot too. Sometimes big kids and grown-ups have to do grown-up things for a while, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still love being your brother."

A few voices echoed in the distance; once they were close enough for Star to make out the words, she realized they were calling Trevor's name. "Over here!" she shouted back in their general direction. A large elephant monster with ripped jeans and ear piercings ran as fast as he could and gave Trevor a tight hug. "Hey, Trev, buddy, where'd you go? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"It's OK, Star took care of me." It came out muffled from how his face was still buried in his brother's arms.

"Woah, wait- Star? Like, _the _Rebel Princess Star Butterfly?"

"That's me. Or _was_ me," she shrugged.

"I was your _biggest_ fan for years! Remember the cave hideout? Don't think I introduced myself then, I'm Geoff."

"Oooooh yeah, you were with the 'alternative monsters'! How have you been?"

"Pretty dope. Once that wicked Cleaving thing happened, we found a bunch of humans just like us! Being alternative is just, like, normal now. They even sell clothes with all the holes in them already so you don't have to do any work! It's nice to just get to be myself now, and I don't think I'd ever get to do that without everything you did. You're the best, Star. And thanks for taking care of lil' Trev here. C'mon, buddy, let's get you home."

Trevor hopped up on his brother's shoulders for a piggy back ride and waved. "Bye, Star! Bye Mariposa!"

"You must be a miracle worker with the kids," the human man who had run up with Geoff finally spoke up. He had a thick beard and glasses and wore a red flannel shirt and jeans. "I'm Antonio, by the way, I run the ECCC Child Care Center. We just call it the Six Cs."

"Nice to meet you," Star responded. "I just did what anyone would, really."

"No, you definitely made Trevor's week. He just joined on Monday and he cries almost all the time from missing his family. We see that a lot, but it's definitely hitting him harder than most, going from being at home all the time to being with a bunch of strangers for hours a day."

Star unconsciously turned away and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I… I know the feeling." She shook it off and turned back towards him. "So, what happened with Trevor?"

"One of the girls got a splinter on the playground. Everyone was busy trying to keep her calm when we left the playground that we skipped headcount. I called Geoff right away, he was very understanding. It's no excuse, but we're way too short on people right now with all the new students." His attention suddenly pivoted to Mariposa who was reaching up to grab at the fabric of his shirt. "This is Angie Diaz's kid, no? May I?"

"Yeah," Star dumbfoundedly responded after a moment's hesitation. "You know her?"

Antonio hefted Mariposa up like she weighed nothing and gently rocked Mariposa back and forth in his burly arms. "Her older son, Marco, used to come here every now and then. Heard through the grapevine not too long ago that she had another kid, I asked if she'd be coming to the Six Cs but she said she already had someone at home. I take it I'm talking to her?"

Star's eyes widened. Angie had said that? She _was_ the only one who didn't have plans most days, so… it had to be her. "Marco's my boyfriend. I was their foreign exchange student for a year, then he came to live with me on Mewni for a year, and then… well, you've probably heard about how the Cleaving happened."

"Afraid not, I don't keep up with the news much these days. I just try to take care of all the kiddos as best I can, doesn't much matter to me what goes on with the world. So what brings you to this humble campus?"

"Well, Marco's going to school here now and I don't have much else to do, so... yeah."

"_Ah._" His deep voice was laden with sympathy, and with that one word Star felt like he immediately understood her turmoil. "Well, if you're ever looking for something to do, we could use someone like you on the team."

"Really?"

"You've clearly got a big heart and a keen eye for how to take care of the younguns, that's more than enough in my eyes. This one's been staring at you almost since we started talking, she clearly trusts you more than you may know." Huh, he was right; even while being rocked gently into slumber, Mariposa's warm brown gaze remained firmly on Star's face. "Well, I should get back to the staff. No rush if you're unsure, but you can come with me to meet the crew before they leave for the night if you want." He set Mariposa back down on the bench while Star reassembled the baby carrier and got Mariposa settled back in.

Star couldn't say she was any clearer now on a life goal, but maybe that wasn't what she needed right now. Looking back on the day and week thus far, even the most exceptionally crummy day in recent memory could be salvaged by Mariposa alone, so why should she be worried about more of that? Though she hadn't really thought of herself as Mariposa's caretaker until just a few minutes ago, her breath hitched with pride at the notion.

When she finally answered Antonio's question, it was the least unsure she'd felt in a while.

* * *

_Done_. Finally. Marco swiftly stuffed his assignments into the binder in his backpack and hustled out the door of the student union. Cramming all his homework into one day had drained him, but it was worth it so he and Star could have the whole weekend to themselves. He _liked_ all the things about school that Star hated, sure, but his life had changed so much and so many times that he worried he wasn't even cut out for it anymore. _'B' on the pop quiz, really Diaz?_ The rational part of his brain knew it was _fine_, but the Marco of old was disappointed. He'd aced the questions he'd studied with Star, at least, so maybe the Marco of old wasn't the one to follow.

Nachos, ever the talented dragoncycle, had founded a part-time rideshare service in the town and was busy tonight, so Marco navigated his way to his mom's office for a ride home. "Hey Mom, hey Star, h- wait, Star?"

"Marcomarcomarcomarcomarco!" Star excitedly leapt into his arms with a barrage of cheek kisses and a crushing embrace.

"Missed you too, Star," he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead in return before backing away to take off his backpack and slump into a chair. "What are you doing here?"

She sat sideways in his lap, hooking her arms around his neck. "Surprising you, goofhead!"

He closed his eyes for a moment and drank in her affection, letting it wash away his fatigue. "Well, color me surprised. Really glad you're here."

"Long day? Did you defeat the quizzards?"

"Yeah, and for the third time, it was just a regular quiz and not evil mystical quizzards giving me riddles. Besides, don't they have a game show now?"

"Totally, totally, totally… I knew that."

"I just kinda miss you, Star. It hasn't been the same going all day without seeing you. I guess the last few years have made me realize I don't want to be wherever you aren't."

"So cheesy," Star cooed while pinching his cheek. His mom and Star exchanged excited glances. "But don't worry about that anymore, Diaz, because I'll be here now too!"

"Hubbawha?" Marco blurted out.

"Star's going to volunteer for the Six Cs and take care of Mariposa there."

She stood up and walked over to Mariposa, poking her nose just as she came out of a nap. "Yep, and they said I can make a schedule around yours so we can dragonpool to school and have lunch together or whatever! Plus I get to spend time with my _other_ favorite person in the whole wide world."

Mariposa fully opened her eyes and stared vacantly at Star for a second before smiling wide. "Ta."

Star stopped in her tracks. "Wait, is she saying-"

"Tar. Tar. Tar!" Mariposa bobbed up and down on the desk, clearly as overjoyed about her words as everyone else was. Tears welled up in Star's sapphire eyes as she leaned down to gently snuggle Mariposa. Marco walked over to join her and caught his mom absolutely beaming with as much pride as he'd ever seen her have. The wholesome moment was interrupted as his little sister, not content to stop, kept rambling on. "Tar! Mago! Tago! Tago!"

"Not you too!" Star sputtered out, still choked with emotion, and Marco couldn't help but laugh.

And later that evening, after the four had gotten dinner and piled into the Diaz van for the trip home, Marco looked over to see that Star had fallen asleep on the other side of Mariposa's carseat. He took her hand in his, yawning as he realized a nap wasn't such a bad idea. Just before succumbing to the day, he swore he heard a soft, squeaky murmuring from the toddler next to him.

"Sihtah."

* * *

**"Onward" Review Responses**

lordcornwalis - Thanks so much for the kind and thoughtful words! Don't get me wrong, I don't think there's anything bad about stressful fics with constant conflict... just not my preferred medium for exploring these characters' stories, and especially not because almost all the longer fanworks are pretty heavy at some point or another. I plan to be here as long as it takes to get this entire story out to the world!

Starco4everr - Thanks!

Happyfroggy - Thanks so much, I definitely try to keep a lot of aspects of the episodic canon style in mind when writing these. I try to make it less of a direct replacement and more of a localization, capturing useful and fun aspects in a way that works in text rather than just trying to copy the individual details of the method.


	9. Soul

_It's that time of the year for another Soulrise, and Tom throws Marco the birthday bash of a lifetime to celebrate, but Marco realizes that underneath all the joy and celebration Tom has a storm of emotions brewing inside. When Star gets dragged into some mysterious mission on the surface, it's up to Marco to realize just what's been bothering his demon friend._

**A/N**: And we're back with another chapter! Things are ramping up a bit, and we have plans for probably the next dozen chapters in the works already with a few special events in the mix. Thanks for sticking around, and stay tuned for more. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_A little to the left."_ Tom hovered above the door and moved a massive cloud of dark blue balloons slightly over in the wrong direction, glancing up at her to check. _"My left, honey."_ He nodded and shifted them back. A little more, a little more, and… _"There. Nice work, Tommypoo," _Wrathmelior affectionately growled in her native tongue while reaching down to rustle her smiling son's hair. When Tom suggested throwing a party for a friend she hadn't met yet, the same boy who had been the subject of quite a few mother-son heart-to-hearts in years past, some old concerns had bubbled up in the back of her mind. But she couldn't bear saying no for long, and it wasn't long until she was more than happy to volunteer the Lucitor lake house for the occasion.

Tom's enigmatic friend Janna popped her head out the front door with a sly grin that would put many of the devils Wrathmelior personally knew to shame. "Yo _Tommypoo_, can I get a hand at the snack table?"

All three of his eyes popped open and cast intense glares back and forth between Janna and Wrathmelior. "You even taught her _that_?" he groaned incredulously at the latter.

Wrathmelior smiled apologetically. _"Sorry, sweetie. She's quite persuasive."_ Janna had been spending enough time in the Underworld that Wrathmelior had given her a few crash courses in conversational demonic, enough to get by on her own when she tagged along with whatever Tom was doing in the kingdom. Though she was still difficult to figure out, they got along swimmingly. So many humans seemed either too scared or concerningly excited about the lava, wings, and horns they might encounter down below, and Janna's cool enthusiasm was refreshingly welcome.

"Guilty as charged." Janna pointed finger guns at Tom as he walked through the door and they disappeared into the house.

Wrathmelior went into the more appropriately sized entrance into the kitchen, where by the time she arrived Tom and Janna were putting out plates and napkins. Her husband was there as well and had apparently been receiving a cooking lesson from Star for some time now, judging by the lecture she was giving him. "-can't do this _too_ early or the chips will get totally mushy and gross. Crunchy chips, molten cheese, crisp pico - all required elements for any Marco-approved nachos." Star instructed before bending down to grab a tray full of chips out of the oven, setting it down on the counter next to the other supplies. "If you pour _juuuuuust_ right, the cheese will get all in between the chips so you get a little with every bite." Dave solemnly followed her work as the jumbo bowl was filled with a quantity of triangle chips, yellow goop, and vegetables that gave even the full-sized demon pause. "Voilà! Star's Super Spectacular Nachos!" Everyone grabbed a sample chip, and just as she said, a little bit of everything seemed to work its way through the dish.

"Mmmmph," Dave grunted. "These _are_ good. Star, can you teach the castle staff how to make this marvelous thing?"

"Honestly, I'm not _that_ good at it, Marco and I have just been cooking a ton lately. Campus food is both really expensive and _really_ crummy." Star stuck her tongue out in disgust. While the others, Wrathmelior included, tried and failed to stop eating, Star wandered through the living room and looked around at all the decorations and party games that had been set up, her grin only growing wider as she did.

Tom leaned against the stairs with his hands in the pockets of his teal shorts, smirked as he coolly observed the room. "We are preeeeetty good party planners, aren't we?"

"Aww yeah we are!" Star skipped over and bumped shoulders with Tom. "But honestly this was mostly you. Marco's gonna love it."

"You think?" Tom's cocky demeanor fell away to the earnestness underneath. "Ah, it was nothing. I mean, sure, we've got a private beachfront property, the most state of the art ping-pong tables in the world, a live Love Sentence cover band… I mean, who wouldn't do this for their friend's 17th birthday?"

Janna slurped the stretchy cheese off her last chip before chiming in from the kitchen. "You've been spending, like, every waking moment on it, dude. Feels like we haven't even hung out in weeks, buuuut it _is_ pretty cool. Remind me to call you when I'm in the mood to throw a grave rave." He flashed a casual toothy smirk, but there was an extra glint in his eyes that caught Wrathmelior's attention. Janna sauntered into the living room to join the others. "So what's the special occasion, Tom?"

Whatever that look had meant, it was quickly replaced with sheer confusion. "Uh, Marco's birthday? Did you get bit by a Hippocampotamus or something? Those things are nasty."

The Earth girl rolled her eyes. "I _mean_ why all the fuss? This is basically the one human teenage birthday that isn't extra special."

"Whatever. Just wanted to throw an ultra awesome party for one of my best friends because he's a super cool guy." He quickly averted his gaze, eyes drifting around the room until they stopped on the elegant family grandfather clock. "Probably about that time, ready for me to send you back?" he asked, glancing sideways at Star.

"Oooooone sec." Star ruffled her hands through her hair, brushed sand out of her light blue blouse, and stuffed her sunhat and sunglasses into her purse. "Sand would blow my cover." Pillars of fire erupted in the wide open area of the living room as Tom's eyes glowed, and the familiar carriage he'd built himself once upon a time quickly spawned from the ground. "See you in a few!" Star climbed into the seat; one sizzling rush of air later and she was gone. The irony of Star using the vehicle Tom had delicately crafted once upon a time in the service of wooing her to pick up her human boyfriend wasn't lost on Wrathmelior, but there was no point to harboring any negativity if Tom was happy with it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Wrathmelior saw a smug Janna sneaking up behind Tom. He lightly shrieked when she slapped him on the back. "Good job, Lucitor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go set up the traditional Diaz prank. I'm pulling out _all_ the stops this year." When she opened her jacket, his eyes widened at the various weapons, gadgets, skulls, and animals hiding within. One of them stuck its furry head out. "I became the alpha possum just a few weeks ago. Scooter here can smell red hoodies through walls, isn't that right?" She scratched the creature's head before closing the olive jacket back up. "So, you want in?"

"Nah," he scoffed, waving his hands dismissively. "You go ahead, do your thing. Wouldn't want to get in the way of the master."

"You flatter me. Suit yourself, see ya," Janna shrugged and slinked off elsewhere in the cabin, leaving just the Lucitor family behind. Tom milled about the cabin making minute adjustments to the decorations and furniture, seemingly to kill time more than anything. What had him so worked up? There was no time for Wrathmelior to ponder this question, though, as a loud swoosh from the outside signalled the arrival of the carriage before she could even collect her thoughts.

Tom perked up and bolted out the door while Wrathmelior took the larger exit out the side. Just as the carriage doors opened, Tom snapped his fingers and summoned a black cloth, blinding the boy within whom she presumed to be Marco. "What the heck, man?" Marco curiously started the famous sword-hand dance, but Tom floated over and past him to peek into the chassis.

"Wait, where's Star?"

"Moon needed her for a little bit, she said she'd be ready pretty soon but said I should go ahead. Can you get this thing off me?"

"Right, right, sorry," he stuttered while fumbling with the knot until it came undone. "Anyway, welcome to the Lucitor family lake house!"

"Surprise!" The Lucitors spoke in unison, although Wrathmelior knew she wouldn't be understood. "Happy birthday!"

His eyes widened in wonder at the massive quantity of balloons and the big sign that greeted him. "Wooooah, you guys, you didn't have to!"

Tom put his arm around Marco's shoulder and began walking him towards the door. "Don't worry about it. Oh, Marco, meet my mom and dad, Queen and King Lucitor of the Underworld."

"My pleasure, young man," Dave warmly stated as he stepped forward to shake Marco's hand.

"_Nice to meet you_," Wrathmelior growled out with Dave translating.

Marco waved up at her, possessing the same unflinching assuredness that she'd noticed in Janna. "Tom's told me a lot about you, thanks for having me. Just one question. Is there-"

"Ping-pong?" They said in unison, both their faces breaking into wide smiles before they'd even finished the word.

"If the brand-new Dropshot 720 DX model with real-time trajectory tracking and RGB paddles counts, sure."

Marco excitedly grabbed Tom by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "With optional holographic crowd simulator?"

"Duh. Marco, please, I'm not an amateur."

"What are we waiting for? The ping ain't gonna pong itself."

"We've got snacks and music and all sorts of other things, too. Ha, now I feel kinda silly, putting all this together and being the only one here when you show up. I totally understand if you want to go with Star instead, I'd never try to get in the way of, you know, the whole _thing_ you two have."

The human boy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in response. "Tom, you're one of my best friends _and_ you're throwing me a ping-pong birthday party. If you think I don't want to kick your butt until we've broken every last ping-pong ball in the kingdom, you've got another thing coming, buddy." Both glanced down when his stomach loudly rumbled. "...but maybe, um, we start with the snacks."

Wrathmelior cooed at the exchange as Tom wrapped an arm around Marco's shoulder and led him into the house. So much had changed in the past few years, both above and below ground. Even if her own home and kingdom had been affected to the same degree as those of the surface-dwellers though, none of it would compare in Wrathmelior's eyes to what she'd seen out of her son. With the ample time she'd had to reflect since the state of the world settled down, she might even say that he'd been the more mature one between last time she'd played doting demon mom over her son's relationships had gone… regrettably, to say the least, and it had hurt like heaven when he broke the news of what had happened. Could anyone blame her for wanting things to work out with the girl he'd spent years chasing? Most shocking of all was that he hadn't even talked to her about it beforehand. Before she could even realize it, he'd grown into a capable young Prince of the Underworld solving his problems all on his own.

"Surprise, Diaz!" The moment of solemn reflection was interrupted by Janna's voice from inside the house followed by a series of crashes and girlish shrieks. "Go, Scooter, go!" As the chaos unfolded, she could hear Tom simultaneously laughing to the point of breathlessness and blasting fire to defend Marco.

While she still couldn't help but worry that something seemed off with Tom today - a feeling compounded by how little experience she had not being the first one to know what might be going wrong in his life - it was surprisingly easy to push aside. With the friendships he had, she felt at ease knowing he could handle it.

* * *

"Lava snakes up above you, Tom!" Marco launched up into the sky with a flurry of sword strikes to stun the enemies while Tom floated over to cover. Tom's mage dropped icicles from the ceiling to pin the first of the bosses to the ground for Marco to execute. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Janna's character dropped a smokebomb and used the cover to sneak up and eliminate the ranged attackers with his shotgun. "These stupid alien crabs won't stop spawning," she growled.

"It's fine, keep on them. Obsidian lizard to your right, Marco!"

One of Tom's gifts to Marco had been Threat of Wet 2, the hit sequel to the original action game Threat of Wet. He initially hadn't been sure if it would be his sort of game but it only took a few minutes of endless heart-pumping mob-slaughtering multiplayer action to be hooked. Even if he was having fun, he wasn't _great_ at it, judging by the amount of nervous sweat he had to wipe off his brow in a rare free moment between dodging deadly lasers and spikeballs. He used an uppercut to alley-oop the lizard into Tom's laser blast before dashing and slashing through it for the kill.

"Little help?!" Janna shouted, tossing a stun grenade at the ravenous pack of creepy jesters clawing at her and rolling under a fallen pillar to regroup with the team. The horde got distracted and chased after one of their mini fighter drones, giving the group a moment of respite.

"Last ones, I think," Marco said with a grimace. "Not sure what the best move is here, they'll obliterate me."

Janna snapped a finger and pointed at Tom. "You think we can pull off Tamalebolge here?" Marco had no clue what she was talking about, but Tom's mouth slowly widened into an eager grin as he apparently understood what she was trying to say. They nodded with conviction and turned back to the game.

"Set the smokescreens, I'll get in position. Marco, just follow me." He went along with it and hunkered his swordsman down between two clouds of smoke blocking their vision while Janna laid out more in a straight line with gaps in between. Janna maneuvered her character towards the spooky clowns and shot a single pellet at them to get their attention. Once they began charging over, Tom started unloading every spell he had while moving backwards in and out of smoke patches.

The clowns kept moving forward, but seemed to be stuttering in a way that prevented them from ever successfully landing a hit. In a moment of confusion while Marco tried to process it, he got bodyslammed into the ground and instantly killed. _"You're dead… that was embarrassing," _the game's message on his corner of the massive screen in Tom's media room the heck were they up to, and why was it working?

"Almost… almost… no!" Tom's thumb slipped on the controller and Marco could literally see the fire in his eyes at the mistake. At the last second Janna rolled under the legs of their enemies and stunned them just as they were about to slam, finishing them off and displaying a message to proceed to the next level. Their characters sauntered over to the exit and halted for a moment while Tom and Janna proudly hi-fived in celebration… and in the half-second they'd looked away, a thin blip of flame from a single floating wraith pierced through both, killing them instantly. "OH, COME ON!" Yep, this game certainly was unforgiving.

Janna busted out laughing and patted Tom on the shoulder. "Dude, take it easy, that was sick. You were right, this was pretty fun."

"Told you."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what the heck is Tamalebolge?"

"There's this place called Tamalebolge on the outskirts of the Underworld, we stopped there for lunch one day after Mom sent me to give a big box of eyeballs to the mayor there. Dunno why a town needed 10000 preserved eyeballs, but whatever."

On the other side of the couch, Janna scoffed resentfully. "Lucky town."

"Anyway, they had this tamale that was a bunch of layers that got spicier as you bit in, and it hurts because each time you hit one layer you let your guard down for the next so you get that burning feeling a bunch of times in a row. In one of our trips to the Librarinth we got cornered by some Decimatals and had the idea to put up a bunch of walls of fire, since they could-"

"Could never adapt to the fire because it wasn't steady," Marco finished with a hint of awe as the pieces clicked into place. "Dang, that's really smart."

"Thank you, thank you," Janna exclaimed in a monotone, not even looking up from her phone. "Alright, Marco, what did Star say she was doing exactly? She hasn't even asked for any pictures yet."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Well, Moon said she needed to borrow Star for a bit, but that was a few hours ago so…" Suddenly the weirdness of Janna's last statement - well, compared to the baseline he expected from her - struck him. "Wait, pictures?"

"Yeah, dude," she coolly responded, leaning over Tom and showing him an album with… how many pictures of him was that exactly? 500? 1000? He looked away before any more could load to just stare in complete indignant shock at his friend. "Anytime we hang out without her, Star asks me to, like, take pictures of you and send them to her. You haven't noticed by now? Damn, I'm just that good." She smirked and twirled her phone around, blowing on it like a smoking gun before holstering it in her pocket.

Tom folded his arms and leaned forward to stare Janna down. "Really? _Star_ asks you to do this?"

"Yes. Well, I started it first. And sent a new shot every few minutes for weeks. And now she's so used to it that me _not_ doing it makes her think we all got eaten by weresharks, so whenever I stop she always asks what's wrong. So yeah, basically she asks for them."

From Marco's position reclined into one end of the sofa, Tom had to twist himself around to shoot Marco an incredulous look and nudge his attention towards Janna as if to beam _"Are you really gonna just let that slide?_" directly into his brain. "Whatever, I'm used to it. The _most_ surprising thing is that you actually, y'know, send them to Star."

Janna finally devoted her undivided attention on Marco for a few seconds, assessing him with her cold and enigmatic expression before sighing. "I already had them and Star's madly in love with you for some reason so why not? What, Diaz, I'm not allowed to do nice things for my friends now?" Leave it to Janna to make being kind of normal and thoughtful still creepy and weird.

"You know what, I'm just gonna message her," Marco said, walking out of the room to clear his head and pulling out his phone to check in on Star. She could certainly handle herself, especially with Moon there, but he was still curious what could be making her miss a lot of the celebration that she herself had helped set up. After he'd sent the first, he hastily added on a second asking if she needed him for anything. _OK, so maybe a _little_ worried. _ It surprisingly only took a second before his phone dinged with a response.

"Mina's back. Long story, not what you think, we're fine here 👍. Kinda crazy tho. 😵 Will tell you later. 😈 acting a bit strange, stay and try to see why? Also have fun, it's your party!🎊 🎉🎈 Hopefully will be done soon, would never miss 👻rise with you 💕💞💏 Love you 😘 😻"

_Mina?_ Every bone in his body wanted to leap into action, but Star knew her better than probably anyone; if she said there wasn't a problem, he'd trust that. The fact that something was up with Tom, on the other hand, demanded attention. Was there something strange going on? It hadn't occurred to him, but now that the idea had been planted in his head, Tom wasn't the first person he'd have expected to go through all this trouble. He was a great and thoughtful guy, sure, but weeks of detail-oriented planning seemed... a bit out of place for him. Like Star said, though, he should still just enjoy the day and there'd be plenty of time to try and sleuth out whatever Star thought was going on.

"Hey, man," Tom said as he poked his head around the corner. "We're going surfing, wanna come with?"

"Sure Tom, just one tiny problem: _the water here is lava_-"

Tom only smiled wider in response. "Come on, you'll see." The two headed outside where Wrathmelior and Dave were sunba- uh, stalactitebathing, he supposed? Marco wasn't sure what the point was underground but, hey, maybe it was a demon thing. Janna, too, had already made her way outside and stripped down to an outfit more suitable for a lava beach. She appeared to be rubbing some sort of neon red goop all over herself, which stupefied him so much that he barely noticed she was wearing a pair of hot pink shorts. What kind of bizarro world had he entered?

When she finally noticed him, he quickly averted his gaze to avoid any suspicion. "Yo, Diaz, liking the view?" _Too late._ She put a cap on the bottle of goo and nodded in the direction of the lake. What was she up to? As Marco warily followed, he saw Tom swimming around in the lava unfettered. All of a sudden, Janna started running with intent towards the lake.

"JANNA, NO!" Marco surged forward to try and stop her but she had a headstart and was surprisingly fast on her feet. When she kicked off the sand to hurl herself into the lava, Marco's eyes instinctively squeezed shut and let out a whimper despite knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that she had to have _some_ sort of plan.

When Marco opened his eyes, Janna was completely unharmed and lazily treading lava. She ducked under to sneak up on the lazily backstroking Tom, rising up to grab him by the horns and dunk him. He flailed for a minute before bobbing back up and taking a big gulp of air.

"Janna, what the here?! Not cool..." he paddled to shore and shook the excess molten rock from his ears before standing with Marco, careful to keep his distance since he still had some residual slag on him. "Can you believe that?"

There was no other way Marco saw fit to respond to that than look of pure incredulity. "Yes? Always? So, anyway, _how is she not dead right now_?"

"Full cocktail of fire and heat resistance. Mostly Earth sunscreen with some demon incantations courtesy of my parents. Seeps in and affects your hair and innards and even any tight clothing for perfect safety. There's enough for you too, if you want."

As if today couldn't get any crazier, disbelief morphed into fight or flight instinct as he tried to keep himself calm. "...so I'm just supposed to rub something _Janna _is giving me all over my body… and- and then jump into _lava_? Are you _insane_? What if it makes my tongue sentient, turns my legs into pudding, o-o-or worse? Oh my gosh, i-it's gonna kill me-" _Well, so much for calm, _the sole bit of his mind hanging on to rationality offered.

"Woah, man, easy. Deep breaths. Just offering." Tom gently patted his back until his breath steadied. He sighed and looked away. "For the record, Janna _is_ a pretty good friend, you know. I've actually _liked_ doing all the princely political crap when she's here, and- and she _does_ help. A lot, actually. I get that she likes messing with you, and honestly dude, it _is_ pretty funny sometimes. If you don't want to risk it, I totally respect that, but…" Marco followed his gaze out towards the lake where Janna was trying to befriend a wandering hellbat. "She really does care, in her own way." There was an emotional conviction there that impacted Marco on a level he wasn't prepared for, and even after a lifetime of wariness around Janna he found himself trusting more in Tom's vote of confidence in the here and now… plus lava surfing _did_ sound pretty awesome. Was this what Star had meant about his behavior today? He made a mental note before turning his focus back to the present dilemma. In all his time as an interdimensional adventurer he'd piloted dragoncycles, trained in combat with the sharpest swords he'd ever seen, and flipped a horse made of pure magic while floating on the back of one of his best friends. Why not go for this?

"Alright, let's do this," Marco said, marching over to the towel that had been laid out on the sand and cautiously picking up the bottle at arm's length as though it was a radiation hazard, which he couldn't even be sure it _wasn't_.

The bottle floated up out of his hands on a puff of smoke guided by Tom's magic. "Heads up, though, the souls of the damned mixed in there can bleach pretty badly, so maybe don't wear anything you care about. Janna ruined my perfectly good 'cold as ice' shirt testing it," Tom pouted. Marco stripped off his hoodie and goblin dog t-shirt, finding them far too valuable to damage.

_I didn't care about these swim trunks that much anyway_, he internally grumbled while he snatched the bottle from Tom and gingerly applied it to his skin. After giving the first gentle dab on his arm a minute to verify he didn't turn into a pig-goat, he reluctantly spread it around the rest of his body. He was surprised to find that it soaked in even easier than regular sunscreen despite its incredibly visible color. The even more daunting step was trusting it to protect his skin from literal lava. Tom held up a small flame in his hand. Marco instinctively recoiled but allowed Tom to bring it closer as a test, and sure enough even once it came in direct contact with his skin he felt nothing beyond a weird air current and a gentle warmth with no damage left behind. The only step left was taking the plunge. _Now or never, Diaz_, he chanted as he walked towards the edge of the sand.

"Aww, does Marco need floaties?" Janna goaded, having moved back into wading level to witness Marco's entry. One toe went forward, very delicately. Almost, almooooooost… and it was in! It probably took about 10 minutes for Marco to fully immerse himself in the boiling liquid, mostly by choice, although its viscosity made the prospect of freely swimming around seem tiring regardless of magical protection.

Tom's parents had approached the shore during that time and applauded Marco's efforts. Wrathmelior made some deep rumbling sounds that caused Tom and Janna to both snicker. Tom noticed Marco's frown and waved reassuringly. "She just said you're moving slower than the lava itself, but don't worry dude, you're only the second human who's even tried this. You're doing great!" Tom motioned towards his parents before taking a running leap into the lake and paddling over to Marco, patting his back and inviting Marco to hop on. "Remember that move we practiced? The Screeching Bat?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Think we can use it here?" he asked, pointing to the beginnings of a massive wave forming in the distance.

Despite all his reservations about every step thus far, one thing he _knew_ he could always trust was his and Tom's teamwork. They'd had each others' backs even when their friendship should have been shattered to pieces by guilt and heartache, and it had only improved from there. _Deep breath, Diaz. _"Let's do this," he confidently declared, climbing onto Tom's lower back and bracing his legs under Tom's arms while he assumed his usual four-limbed propulsion flight position. "Wait, where's Janna?"

As the rippling sea started to form a recognizable wave, the pair saw a creature emerge to ride the peak with Janna on its back. "I'm QUEEEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD!" she screamed as the three-headed sea-turtle-esque animal carried her along.

Wrathmelior waved her giant camera in the air and made another comment that instantly left Tom with face a few shades redder than normal as he turned away. Being new to the whole "dipping skin in lava" experience, Marco's focus was too scattered to trust his own judgment on whether or not Tom's reaction was just a trick of the heat. He didn't have time to dwell on it further before Tom jostled under him. "Whatever. C'mon, Marco, let's just do this thing. Keep steady and don't push down too hard, the heat doesn't bother me but it's still not _fun_ having my face skid on molten rock at highway speeds." Marco nodded and Tom lifted them off of the surface before flying over to the waves, picking up speed as they went.

They lost track of time as they did loop-de-loops and pushed their moves to the limits, swimming over and under and through the most insane ocean waves Marco had ever seen. At one point, as Janna rode closer to the ground, Tom followed the curve of a wave until he was upside-down under the crest of the wave as it crashed down behind them. Marco let go of Tom's neck and felt his heart pounding as he straightened out, letting his body dip down in their signature trick that earned this flight pattern its name. Come to think of it, this was the first time they'd even made use of any of the awesome combat patterns they'd spent weeks naming and practicing in the last year, but they'd had enough fun goofing off in the sky that it was its own reward. When the largest wave yet approached, Tom veered straight for it and carved a hole in it with a fire blast at the last second. Marco tucked himself closely onto Tom's back as they blasted through, and he was so high on adrenaline that he couldn't help but sit straight up and holler in victory right afterwards.

As it approached an hour since they'd set out onto the lake, they all headed back at Tom's suggestion that the potion's effect wouldn't last. They were greeted with another assortment of snacks and drinks from Tom's parents, giving their swim trunks some time to… whatever the lava equivalent of "dry" was... in the comfort of the living room. Janna grabbed a glowing green glass bottle and took a huge swig. Marco's wary gaze on its contents must have lasted a bit long because Janna took notice. "Chill, this is just Underworld cow's milk. Tastes the same as ours." If anything, that freaked him out _more_, but he'd had enough of these moments throughout the day that he could just put up with it at this point. As Tom approached with some sort of large bug shells on a plate - _thank heavens the Underworld imported Earth snacks now _\- Janna silently looked him up and down a few times. "So, Lucitor, I didn't know you had those moves. If I knew you could float upside-down so easily…" she trailed off with implications Marco didn't feel like trying to unpack. Tom could only babble incoherently in response until he sprinted off deeper into the house. "_Ooooor not_," Janna grumbled before sinking into the couch and taking a swig.

"Is everything OK with Tom?" Marco hesitantly asked.

"Beats me. Lately we're just on mission after mission with no time to stop and catch our breath or even get a bite to eat in-between. Can't believe one lousy year has already made him such a workaholic. Even Star only got like this when she thought, like, the entire kingdom would collapse or something." She grabbed her phone as it buzzed, frowning at the screen. Suddenly, she took a photo of Marco and tapped her screen a bunch of times, standing up as she shoved it back in the back pocket of her shorts.

"What was that?"

"That was Star, she apparently needs me to bring a few of my more… let's just say noxious potion blends, in case of some kind of emergency. But first she wanted to make sure the lava surfing didn't damage your abs." She faked a gag response and rolled her eyes. "And she also said, and I quote, 'Tell Marco he doesn't need to come because he should reeeeeally take care of the thing, and that I'm suuuuuper sorry for skipping out on you, and that we're aaaaaalmooooost done here, and then we can cuddle up for the Soulrise.' Normally I'd pry about 'the thing' but I'm too nauseous right now. Also, an 'I love you' filled with hearts until the character limit, so that settles it: me reading that is the next five years of birthday presents, minimum, for both of you. You're welcome." She punctuated with a snap of her fingers and a rumble grew louder until a chasm opened up in the ground and Tom's carriage rolled up the side.

"Since when could you-"

Janna winked and hopped in the carriage door as it vanished in a column of flame, leaving only Marco behind. He had hundreds of questions and concerns about Star's situation, but between her continued insistence on staying behind and what Janna had just said, his certainty was growing that something fishy was afoot with Tom. Where might his friend go if something was troubling him? This could take an hour, no, _all day_ to crack the case, but Marco was ready to sleuth harder than ever to solve this mystery.

One guess and thirty seconds later, Marco found Tom sitting on the couch in another one of the lounge spaces in the lake house, manipulating two paddles to play ping-pong against each other. Leaning against the wall, Marco observed as the simulated crowd went wild in stark opposition to Tom's joyless expression that alternated between the match and his own lap, never once noticing his friend to his side. After a few more minutes of this, the announcer enthusiastically cheered for the victor of the round.

When the system rebooted, Marco made his move. "Playing without me?"

Tom glanced up from the table. "Wuh? Oh, hey."

"Wanna play?"

"Well, _obviously_ I would, but, um, I just… gotta…"

"What's wrong, Tom?"

"Wrong? Me? Nothing's wrong, Marco! Why would anything be _wrong_?" A puff of smoke shot out of his nostrils and clearly forced grin on the last word.

"C'mon, man. We both know something's up. You've been acting all strange today."

He threw his hands up with a defeated scowl creasing his eyes and face. "OK, fine, you got me. I stubbed my toe on the beach earlier and it _really_ stings-"

"Tom." Neither budged as they stared each other down. _So it's gonna be like that, huh? _If he cloaked himself in bravado, then Marco just needed to find a way to open up that shell and draw the inner turmoil out. "You, me, first one to 6. If I win, you talk."

Tom crossed his arms suspiciously. "Dude, you've literally never beaten me."

"Yeah, well, then it should be easy for you. Whaddya say?"

"What do I get when I win?"

Marco gestured at the table humility. "I will officially give up any hopes of ever beating you and you'll forever be known as King Pong."

"Alright, alright, I'll play. You're going down."

"Game on."

"Let's see, 'enter nickname'... Tom the Bomb? Seriously, man? I-"

Marco was interrupted by the fake stadium's booming audio as the commentators began. "Welcome everyone to the championship bout where we will determine who is the true king of the ping."

"Hey, that's my joke," Marco whined pointlessly, drowned out by a second female announcing voice that continued without pause.

"On the away team, we have the human, the underdog to win it all this year, Marco Diaaaaaaaz! He's got wicked topspin sure to send _heads_ spinning and he's hungry for the title. Never count out the man in red! Now on the home team, you know him, you love him, it's the man with a plan to slice and dice you to pieces, it's Prince of the Underworld Tom Lucitoooooooooor!"

Marco pointed incredulously at… well, everything happening around them. "Seriously, dude, are you sure this is even a computer?" Tom shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"We have a lot we could say up here about this long-awaited grudge match, isn't that right, Janet?"

"That we could, Derek, but I'm sure all the lovely AI fans here don't want all this AI blabber. They want some good old-fashioned ping-pong. Now let's watch while Tom readies up the serve…" Tom deeply inhaled and exhaled a few times, then got into position on his end of the table. He crouched over slightly with the ball in one hand and paddle in the other, then tossed it up into the air and smashed it with the paddle. Marco jumped backwards to avoid the searing speed of the projectile that was aimed at him with a disdain reminiscent of the first time they'd ever played the game. _If he's gonna amp up his game with demon powers, I'll just need to be better_.

"Wow, what a scorcher right down the diagonal! I sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that, it'd fry my processor to a crisp!" Marco didn't find a chance to start a volley on the second point, nor did his possession of the serve change the outcome in the slightest. When Tom got the ball back, he didn't even use his paddle as his powers drove the ball directly sideways after the initial impact in Marco's court. Marco called a timeout and turned away from the table in thought, stumped for solutions. This game _was_ his idea, after all... The AI announcers irritated Marco with their constant humiliation of his skills, but one sarcastic jab struck an unexpected chord: "If he wants to beat Tom, maybe he shouldn't be playing ping-pong." He'd gotten nowhere trying to break through with blunt questioning and was doing a _worse_ job trying to get past his confidence at the sport. But if there was a deep insecurity underneath that facade of confidence, maybe he needed to work on building that _up_ instead.

Turning back to the table, he placed his paddle flat on the table for a moment. "Look, Tom, I get it. I can't beat you at this game. I-I just didn't want my best friend acting so bummed at a party _he_ threw, OK? If winning here would cheer you up a bit, it's match point. I won't stop you. And- and maybe I'm not even the one to deal with this, since I know you usually talk to your mom about this sort of thing, but-"

"Marco, I-" He paused, started again, stopped, and stuttered his way through another half-dozen attempts at a sentence before falling silent and gazing at the floor. "Look, I'm not upset,everything's _fine_," he angrily said through gritted teeth. Tom grabbed the paddle and gracelessly swatted at the ball. Marco flinched and shut his eyes, ready to hear the announcers celebrate the clean sweep… but nothing. "Huh?" he wondered aloud before seeing a ball way off to his left. Had Tom just flubbed the serve? Tom tried once more, much less methodical in his swing. Marco swatted it back over the net and in Tom's haste to return he spiked it directly onto his own court.

"...and in a shocking turn of events, it's now 5-1, Lucitor! Now is Marco's chance to turn it around!"

The three eyes in front of him glowed at the edges in anger, but the expression within wasn't one Marco feared was directed at _him_. Marco centered himself and performed a straightforward serve to the edge of Tom's court, and Tom managed to return it for the first genuine volley of the match, but a steep drop shot gave Marco his second point of the match. Tom grunted in frustration as Marco set up for the next serve, and he immediately lashed out with demon telekinesis but put too much power into it and sent the ball flying with an animalistic growl that betrayed more pain than fury, as if he was squaring off against himself and not Marco.

Tom flopped four serves in a row, leaving the game tied at 5-5. "Whatever it is, Tom, we can talk about it. You're worrying me a bit, dude." Tom didn't even bother to return Marco's next serve, putting the game at match point, win by 2.

"Just off my game. I _told_ you, nothing's _wrong_, there's not anything I need to talk about right now," his voice trembled. "I can do this." Marco raised an eyebrow in a challenge to Tom, then served the ball in the exact opposite direction of the table. _Bluff called_. Tom hesitated a split second before sending his paddle soaring through the air around Marco's head to make contact with the ball and fruitlessly swat it to the ground, giving Marco the point as the crowd went wild with cheers and boos at the performance. But Tom ignored all of that to toss himself onto the couch and buried his head in his hands, and Marco immediately dropped next to him.

"Dude, just talk to me," Marco offered sympathetically.

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."

"With what?"

With his face buried in a pillow, Marco didn't catch anything more than "a-a" in response.

"What was that?"

"_Janna_," he forced out as though the word caused physical grief.

He _had_ been a bit weird around her specifically, but somehow Marco hadn't come into this conversation quite expecting it. "Um, OK. Well, I get that… she gets on my nerves too, and since you're spending so much time with her I totally get- oh."

Tom sighed.

"Ooooooooh." It was all Marco could say as his mind raced to process the new developments.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you-"

"Neither did I, but here we are." Marco placed an arm around Tom's shoulders to try and comfort him, and Tom merely returned a lopsided smile, opting to sit in silence while Marco wracked his brain for an idea of how best to respond. "When I…" Tom hesitantly spoke up but immediately faltered, taking a moment to regroup mentally. "My whole thing with Star went for, like, two years, and looking back I kind of feel like I was an idiot every second of it. Every time I got caught up in that dumb crush it just messed things up more. Like, remember that big monster party she threw? I was too hung up on _dancing_ to even worry about what my friends needed."

"Look, Tom, we all did lots of dumb stuff back then-"

The half-demon sunk into the couch, shrugging Marco's arm off of him and staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, sure, but at least you and Star were _only _completely clueless about how much you guys love each other, and even that was at least a little bit my bad too! A year after Star and I broke up the first time, she came back to Mewni as this confident and charismatic person, and I didn't even know how to do anything besides flounder around doing nothing when she wasn't around. Ever since I put all that stuff behind me, it's- things have been going great!" Tom paused for a second after his voice cracked sharply. "Janna's clever, she's actually really thoughtful sometimes, she's the funniest person I know, and she helped me realize I actually kind of _like_ doing all the stuff that a prince is probably supposed to be doing. And here I am, the buffoon with a crush yet again."

Marco had a few differences of opinion on the details, to put it lightly, but the sentiment struck a chord. "It's- it's never easy. I mean, there was a part of me that felt like I couldn't even be regular friends with Star anymore for a while 'cause it just kinda sucked to keep getting reminded of those feelings."

"Really? Never would have thought."

"Yeah, well, me too. But that _did_ get better after, well, the booth…"

"So I just have to find a photo goblin and kiss her then, got it."

"Not my point, Tom," he retorted with a light punch in the arm, both of them smirking; it was still a sensitive topic, but this seemed to be helping Tom shake off the worst of his anxieties at the very least. "You're being too hard on yourself, man. Literal hours after we met, you tried to kill me for dancing with a girl you weren't even dating, then you saved me from a rampaging monster who then proceeded to get turned into a baby."

"Has that ever stopped being kinda messed up?" Tom quickly interjected.

"Not really, no. But even if all that stuff you said is true, which it isn't, anyone would still be lucky to have a friend like you. If you think you're not a good enough friend for Janna or whatever, you're wrong, and if you think you might screw something up, maybe you will but that doesn't mean you should just give up those feelings. Take that from me."

With a giant huff of air, Tom ran a hand through his hair, body language still displaying loads of tension even if he was being more open about his problems. "I'm not- I don't want to just walk away entirely, but… When I went on that trip by myself right before Earth and Mewni merged, when I was just chilling on a hill in some dimension out there looking up at a thousand stars disappearing behind the horizon, I finally realized that what I wanted most was to find someone I could share that sort of moment with, even if it's not romantic. Someone I could just sit next to without saying a word and still feel like we were doing something special."

"Yeah…" Even though Marco had a great respect for his friend, it never ceased to amaze him how potently reflective and sensitive he could be, especially for someone who'd once been every human's worst stereotype of a rage-filled demon monster. The words made him think of Star, who he could spend every single day with doing absolutely nothing and never get bored. Who was always there to lift him out of his lowest times, celebrate his best, and everything in between. Who would always be his very best friend, so long as they both shall live. Tom deserved every bit of happiness that Marco had discovered came with that kind of relationship, and if he could find it with Janna then Marco would be behind him all the way. "These things can take time, it did for me and Star."

"No offense dude, but _did it_? You were best friends, like, seventeen hours tops after you met, and I bet even when things were at their worst you _knew_ it, too. I like Janna, a lot, but I _don't_ know if that's the sort of thing we have in the first place. And if I'm not sure of that, then I might be risking a friendship for something I'm not even sure would be good for me." All three of Tom's eyes sparkled their plea as he finally turned to fully face Marco, who returned the favor. "What do I do?"

"...really, Tom, I'm not sure." Jackie, and Kelly, and the Curse… he'd had a lot of doubt in what he wanted most, for sure, but Tom was right about one thing: even if he hadn't realized it, that unshakeable certainty in Star's friendship somewhere in the core of his being had gotten him through whatever life threw at him. Without that, he shuddered at the thought of what might have been. "If you think saying something is a bad idea right now, then don't. Just promise me one thing, OK?"

"Mhmm?"

"If and when you _do_ feel confident that saying something to her is what you want to do, don't wait, OK? If she really is your best friend, don't hide it from her. That'll only hurt you both, and _that_ is 100% Marco Diaz first hand advice."

Tom pulled Marco into a tight hug, clapping him on the back a few times for emphasis. "Thanks."

When they broke apart, Marco kept a hand extended to Tom's shoulder. "You can always join me and Star for sunset-watching, too, if you want. They might not be the same as one thousand at once, but Earthni's _are_ pretty amazing."

"Might take you up on that. Feeling a lot better already, to be honest. Don't feel like I need to avoid being around Janna anymore."

"I'm glad." Marco felt his phone buzz and check

"Awwww, isn't that heartwarming, folks? It just warms my neural net. With that healthy of an approach to love, I don't think there's a wrong play Tom could make here. He's got a good spin on the ball to angle that shot exactly where he needs it to go. What do you think, Janet?"

"Right you are, Derek, this _is_ a truly remarkable sight seeing these two guys talk about their feelings. Usually we see young players put all their focus into fast smashes without buckling down on the fundamentals and getting a good, clean drive. If he can just find someone to lob, I think he'll be alright. What do you say, all you people watching out there?"

"JANTOM! STARCO! JANTOM! STARCO!" The crowd chanted in unison, some even holding up signs. Were those doodles of their faces?

Notice of the loud noise startled the boys. Had they been watching the _whole time_? "What the-" they both exclaimed in utter shock as they jumped up and struck defensive poses.

One spectator ran up to the edge of the holographic projection with a pair of fake horns. "I LOVE YOU TOM PLEASE MARRY MEeeeeeeeeeuuuuu..." Marco yelped as the control console exploded from one of Tom's fire blasts, causing the shrieking voice to trail off into a deep robotic crackle. Both breathed heavily as their eyes, wide with fear, flickered all around the ping pong setup in search of any other hidden dangers. When his heart had stopped racing enough for him to feel any external sensations again, Marco felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Oh, hey, Star's ready for the Soulrise, which is in… forty minutes? Holy crap."

"Sorry you spent so much of today dealing with my stuff."

"Hey, anytime. I've always got your back."

"C'mon, at _least_ let me feel bad about this." The pair each put an arm around the other's shoulders and grinned at the warmth of friendship. Well, and the warmth of the flaming wreckage in front of them.

"I'll get the carriage for them, but first, um, can you help me with one more thing?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should throw this thing into the lava ocean?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

How long had it been since she'd last seen a Soulrise? Despite her lifespan as a demon, she had never understood the fuss. Last year Relicor had discovered that the merging of dimensions had shifted the surface geography enough to make the Soulrise visible from their lake house, and it was only the sheer convenience that kept her here. As the winged skeletons danced above the lake, Wrathmelior could certainly admit it was a charming display, but was it really that different than anything else one could find in the Underworld if they only looked around them? Still, it was nice to spend an evening on the sands of their own private beach with her husband and a pretty display of spirits. _But where was Tom?_

"Hey, Lady and Lord Lucitor, thanks for everything today." She looked down at the sound of Marco's voice and saw him escorting a half-asleep Star with mud caked onto her skirt.

"Why yes, Roy, I- _zzzzzz_ \- _would_ like all fifty flavors of goblin dog, thanks_zzzzz_," Star mumbled as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her eyes slowly blinked open and stared at the boy's face. "Oh hi, Mr. Pillow_zzzzzz_…" She was visibly drooling into Marco's hoodie as she clutched his torso tightly.

Dave stood up and went around Wrathmelior's legs to see what was going on. "What happened to her?"

"Had a really long day dealing with an old enemy, I think. Didn't get too many details before she fell asleep on me. Can you send us home, if it's not too much trouble?"

"No, _you're_ adorable_zzzz_… wait, home?" Blonde hair whipped around her face as she jolted awake with a mortified expression. "Ugh, Marco, nooooo, it's your birthday and I said I'd be heeeere and I can totally stay…" She trailed off into a massive yawn and firmly pinched her cheeks. "...awake." She hung her head shamefully, turning away from him but leaving his arm hooked around her waist that was keeping her upright.

Marco smiled and spun her around to face him. "Hey, don't worry about it. You should rest, don't force yourself to do this."

"Nighty tighty_zzzzzz..._" Star hooked her arms around his neck and drifted off to a deeper sleep.

"_I can summon the carriage, but I'm afraid I don't know where you live,_" Wrathmelior grumbled with her husband translating. Now that she had a glimpse, she could understand a bit better what Tom had meant when he said those two had something special.

"Oh, right, duh. Um, the Monster Temple then? We can stay there tonight." He put an arm behind Star's knees and lifted her up, using her unconscious grip on his neck for leverage.

Wrathmelior nodded and began to tap into her well of demon magic to yank Tom's carriage from its usual den deep in their home when Dave spoke up, catching her attention. "Did you want to say goodbye to Tom, too? I don't know where he ran off to."

Something above her caught Marco's eye, causing him to beam at the sight. "Nah, it's fine, I'll just call him tomorrow." Wrathmelior craned her head to look behind her; Tom and Janna were sitting together on the roof, not saying a word. Even from a bit of a distance, it was plain to see that Janna was completely enraptured by the whirling vortex of shrieking ghouls while Tom was spending just as much time taking in her reaction as he was the event itself. If neither had noticed the commotion on the ground now, nothing in all the dimensions would do the trick.

"_It's just a Soulrise_," Wrath muttered, communicating through Dave.

After entering the carriage, Marco cast one long look at his friends. "Yeah, but they've earned this one."

* * *

_Wonder if we'll ever find out how Star's day went... ;)_

**Drive Review Responses:**

Blackspiderman: Thanks for your patience, even though we want to work harder and faster at this, it does mean a lot that our fans are super cool about it.

Starco4everr: Thanks!

RJWritingInk: That was my feeling too when my team was planning the beginnings of these developments. She and Marco already learned a lot about babysitting the tadpoles, and with more than a year of living with Mariposa and Meteora under her belt, she has to be a pro at this point. And yes, Star and Mariposa are the second most adorable Butterfly-Diaz pair imo.


	10. Loon

_While Marco, Tom, and Janna have a birthday bash in the Underworld, Star gets dragged into a standoff with an old foe on the surface. It's up to the Butterflies once more to defend the legacy Mewni will leave in the history books... or is it?_

**A/N: Out with a new chapter in record time, and more to come before Christmas! Something EXTRA special is lined up for next chapter that won't be available on FFnet, so be sure to follow my Tumblr for that (Ngame989). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"...and the foul beast looked me right in the eye as I tore it limb from limb! It put up a spectacular fight, but it was no match in the end."

Moon placed a hand on her husband's arm and raised a stern eyebrow. "River, dear, we don't need to hear the story of _every_ meal you eat. I think it's making Globgor uncomfortable." Globgor raised a giant hand, waving it in a so-so motion, and Eclipsa rubbed his neck reassuringly.

"Really? But it _was_ vegetarian! Ate it too quickly to know if it was chicken or turkey," he quickly mumbled before resuming his usual boisterous shouting, "but it was fowl alright!" Moon could only sigh in response; some things would never change with him, but she supposed that was part of his charm. From their position on Globgor's shoulder at his current size, she could see half the town at a glance. Though many Mewmans still went by the old names for the various smaller kingdoms, there was a general agreement to still call the whole merged area Echo Creek. She'd been against it until Marco pointed out that just calling the small area carved out by the seven kingdoms "Mewni" was as silly as the prospect of only labeling his modest town "Earth," and she couldn't argue that. Abandoning even the very name of the home she'd ruled for decades, and known for even longer, wasn't her _first_ solution, but perhaps it was fitting. As their destination came into focus, she was reminded that giving up the ways of old could be for the best.

The ruins of Butterfly Castle, untouched for the last year and a half, loomed before them. Globgor gave a signal and began to shrink, keeping his upper body large enough to support them until they were a safe distance from the ground. "Remind me to stretch before carrying three people again," he said, huffing and puffing as he windmilled his arm.

Eclipsa giggled behind her hand and got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Globby."

"Yes, thank you," Moon warmly added. "We got here just in time for-"

A stout, older man in a blue uniform sprinted over to the group with a form in hand. He stopped to catch his breath for long enough that the four of them all had time to look around at each other in confusion. "Saw ya comin' from a mile away but ya went to the other side of this here castle from what I was expectin'," he wheezed. "Is one of you Butterfly?"

"Yes," all four answered, much to the dismay of the man.

Moon got a closer look at the badge on his chest which read, "Police"._ Ah, so he's with the city_. "Is this about the renovation clearance?"

"Yes, ma'am," the officer drawled.

"That would be me, then. Are you the one performing the inspection of the premises?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am, I was called by the inspector because there seems to be a bit of a mixup. A real noggin-scratcher, let me tell you. I can show you, if you'll all just follow me." River leaned over to Globgor and whispered something in his ear that made both snicker. Moon rolled her eyes and elbowed both before leading the others behind the policeman; though she normally found their shenanigans charming, today of all days was not the right time for nonsense..

Ever since magic had been destroyed, Moon had spent far too many hours idly dwelling on the next step of her life without feeling like she was taking meaningful action. Almost a year ago, on the eve of the newly christened Christumpmasday - a dreadful portmanteau, Moon thought, but at least the Stump itself had been no more - Star and Marco had first made her consider the legacy she wanted for the Butterfly Kingdom. Queen Moon the Undaunted might have focused on projecting its strength and valor to the world, but she was just Moon Butterfly now, and she was well aware of how many flaws it had always had - some of them her own doing. The people of Earthni deserved to get to know the history of magic and the seven kingdoms as it truly was, and the castle she'd always called home seemed like the perfect place to do that. But if she was going to do things the right way this time, she needed to go through the proper channels, and that's what brought them here today.

"So officer," Globgor asked as they continued around the base of the castle, "what exactly is the issue here?"

"Well, I just got here a minute before I saw ya coming in so I only got to take a quick look, Mr…"

"We're all Butterflies."

"Ah, yes." He slowed down briefly and spoke to River and Globgor directly, eyeing them curiously. "Pardon my prying, but I wouldn't have thought you two were, how do I put this… related?"

"Oh, heavens, no," Eclipsa chuckled. "Moon and I are, um… well, it's still quite complicated, but we're the related ones. Our husbands took our names." It took a moment to click why anything would've seemed odd, but Moon did recall hearing about Earth's marriage customs (though they still felt foreign to her).

The officer scratched his head with both eyebrows raised. "Gosh, Mewni was like that? That's awfully neat. Can't go a day around this here town anymore without learning something new. Anywho, some lady showed up hootin' and hollerin' to the heavens about how whatever plans ya had for this place were a sham, I think, and she stormed past the inspector to keep anyone from entering. Made a real big fuss over it. We'll see what we can do but I'm afraid I can't let ya onto the premises if it puts you in any danger."

"The inspector said this afternoon was the only opening she had for _months_," Moon muttered, aghast.

"Awfully sorry, just doing my job, ma'am." When their destination came into view, Moon spotted a woman with a hard hat and orange vest among the gawking crowd- the inspector, she recalled from her previous meetings. Though the expressions among those gathered varied from amused to unsettled, all pointed in the clear direction of the entryway to the castle.

"Who would even want to cause such a kerfuffle around this?" River asked, echoing Moon's own thoughts. They'd kept it quiet, hadn't they? Though her expertise in Earth government was limited, she was _fairly_ certain this sort of thing wasn't public. No one outside of the city officials they'd made contact with should have known… she'd simply submitted a letter with some information and set up an appointment with the receptionist, who surprisingly enough had turned out to be Manfred. Wait, when she'd last seen Manfred… Everything clicked in her mind just a moment before they came face to face with the answer to her unspoken question.

"Well, well, well... we meet again, monster smoocher."

* * *

The telltale whoosh of the flame column signalled to Star that she had arrived at her destination. Hopping out of the carriage, she rounded the corner and bounded towards the front door of the Diaz house. She hadn't thought Tom would be so into event planning, but Marco was going to love it. Even though they'd gotten into a nice rhythm managing work and school and free time with friends, a relaxing day off was just what the doctor ordered.

She was so distracted she didn't even realize her foot was colliding with the door, kicking it open and revealing the Diaz living room. Marco was lounging on the couch in his hoodie and a pair of shorts; his only reaction to her sudden entrance was to nonchalantly move the TV remote and soda can out of the way, barely in time to catch her when she pounced on top of him.

"You're getting better at that," Star commented, propping herself up on her elbows to look Marco in the eye and bop his nose with hers.

"Have to be if I don't want to have to scrub juice out of the couch all the time," he retorted, rolling his eyes and pecking her on the lips. His fingers idly twirled her hair as she settled down into their usual couch cuddling position, her head resting on his chest. Happy, sad, angry, lonely… there was no situation that couldn't be improved by a Marco hug. She sank into the warmth of his embrace and let the stress wash off of her for a few moments, sighing softly. "So, everything go OK with Janna?"

"Wha?" _Pegasus feathers, Butterfly, did he find out?_

"You said you were helping Janna with something?"

Right, _that's_ what she'd told him. "Yes, Janna! Totally, totally, totally… just helping Janna Banana with... girl stuff. And Janna stuff. You wouldn't get it."

"Not sure I'd want to."

Having sufficiently recharged her snuggle battery, she hopped off the couch and bounced in place with excitement, helping him up as well. "Enough of that. You ready for one of the best days of the year?"

"Underworld Beach Day!" They both shouted.

Marco pounded a fist into his other hand with a determined grin on his face. "We've gotta find the Skellies for that volleyball rematch after last year. I _know_ we can take them this time."

"Yeah, Skellies…" She nodded along with a sly smile, knowing the true plans for today would be that much better.

"Let me get my sunblock."

"It's _underground_, Marco!"

"The lava glow can still mess with my pores!" he whined before disappearing into the kitchen.

Looking out the front door, she discreetly motioned over the skeleton horse that was barely visible through the bushes. _Nothing_ was going to ruin _this_ surprise! Poking her head back into the house and checking to make sure she hadn't been found out, she called out in Marco's direction. "Oh hey, the carriage is _already here_! It's so convenient, we probably just shouldn't question it _at all_! C'mon Marco!" She turned back around and took one step out the door, immediately bumping into someone with enough force to send her onto her butt. Star shook her head and took the offered hand to stand up, finally seeing who it was. "Hi Mom! How are yo-"

"Star, could I borrow you for a short while?"

"What? Mom, nooooo, it's Marco's birthday... tomorrow, which is why we're just having a _totally normal_ day at the beach today!" Star shouted, aiming her voice back into the house for Marco's benefit since her mom already knew about the secret surprise party plans.

"I'm terribly sorry, sweetie… this is rather important. It shouldn't take too long, I hope." Underneath the apologetic smile was a serious tone that made Star hesitate before protesting further. A normal Mom worry was more like "_Star, don't try to stack warnicorns" _or "_River, you'll get sick if you eat that entire mewffalo_" and she'd heard it enough times before to know it instantly, but this was something else entirely. It reminded her of how Tom had spoken earlier, which only concerned her more. Maybe Janna had been onto something earlier, which meant maybe this _was_ something important… _Yeah, guess I'm doing this_. Still though, there wasn't much they couldn't accomplish quickly if they put their minds to it, so maybe it _could_ be a quick and easy thing, and they could still have a blast at Marco's party. When she'd finally gotten the experience of a birthday all to herself after years of dealing with the Stump, she'd immediately resolved to never again let a friend miss their own birthday fun. Never mind that it wasn't his _actual_ birthday yet, dangit, no errand was going to derail the super special surprise party for her Marco!

As if on cue, Marco emerged from the kitchen with a pack full of supplies. "Alright, Star, I'm- oh, hey, Moon."

"Marco, you should get going to the beach… Tom's waiting for you. I mean… probably. Why else would the carriage be here? Mom just needs me to help with an errand for a teeeeensy bit. Peasy squeezy, breezy wheezy!" Her eye twitched. _Great job, Star, totally sold it!_

"Oooooookay, then." Marco raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Let me know if you need any help, you know I don't mind."

"Pssssht, naaaaaaaw. Ain't nothin' two Butterflies can't handle."

"Alright, see you there," he said, pecking her on the cheek on his way out the door. He smiled and waved goodbye before the carriage whooshed into the ground.

Globgor lifted Star up to his shoulder to sit next to her mother. The cool fall air rippled through Star's hair as they ascended above the buildings around them; Globgor only got this big for travel when they needed to be somewhere _fast_. "Alright, spill. What's going on?"

Moon sighed and folded her hands together, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, you see, Star... I know you and I have had our differences when it comes to our former kingdom. I've spent a lot of time the past year reflecting on its ways, its history, and especially its legacy. Time and time again, we- _I _repeated the mistakes of our ancestors, and the people of Earthni deserve to know the full story." She unfurled a thick document from her satchel and handed it to Star, who immediately began skimming the pages. Wait, what was she doing with-

"The old Butterfly Castle?"

"We're beginning restoration efforts soon to turn it into a place where people can remember and learn. This was actually supposed to be a birthday gift of sorts for you."

Star crossed her arms and arched her brow inquisitively. "Uh-huh... how exactly is this for _me_?"

"I want you to advise the project." Star's eyes widened in shock. After everything they'd been through, she was being dragged into a big Mewni project _again_? Any angry retorts were stifled when her mom rested a hand on Star's own, keeping the other for balance on their precarious perch in the sky. "Star, dear, I know this isn't the sort of thing you want to do anymore, and it doesn't need your undivided commitment. I'm not asking as Queen, or even as your mother. Time and time again you've displayed wisdom pertaining to these matters well beyond your years, and I shouldn't- I _can't_ turn it into a place where anyone can see our history, our people, and all our flaws and strengths for what they truly were without the help of someone who could already do that for herself long before I could."

Both fell silent for a few moments, deep in thought. The motherly pride and respect warmed Star's heart immensely, and though it felt weird to think about, she was proud of her mother as well. But… was this the sort of legacy _Star Butterfly _wanted to leave behind? Hadn't all of her last efforts on Mewni been to cast aside the undeserved authority her family had? It was certainly a noble aim, but something about it still bothered her. "I'll… I'll have to think about it."

The warmth in the smile Star received proved beyond any doubt that there was no lingering trace of Queen Moon in her solicitation. "I understand."

"Sooooo what's the deal with all this, then?" Star flailed her hands wildly in their general direction of travel.

"Our initial construction plans were scheduled to be approved today, but then there was… an unfortunate incident. Mina has returned."

Star felt her eyes try to bulge the whole way out of her head, as if forced out by her brain exploding at this reveal. "_The_ Mina? Mewman soldier Mina? Evil push-all-monsters-off-a-cliff Mina? Cuckoo-bananas bathe-in-mud Mina? What the heck are we taking any time talking for, then? The whole town could be in danger!"

"No, Star, it's not- well, yes, it is, but she has no powers. She's just a _regular_ person who is slightly, as you said, 'cuckoo-bananas', though I don't recall any mud involved. Before we arrived, she had broken into the castle ruins and is now holding it hostage. Manfred might be involved, as well. You're the only one who might be able to talk some sense into her, or at least figure out how to get her to leave. The city has given us until midnight to get the permit."

_Midnight? But that's when the Soulrise was…_ Star had a sinking feeling that this day wasn't going to be a short one, but this mattered too much to her mother to say no. "I can try," she said, squeezing her mom's hand.

Globgor began to shrink as they approached their destination, where she could see Eclipsa's billowing purple dress and her dad sporting an uncharacteristically formal outfit - heck, they must have really planned for this if he was wearing a shirt and pants at all. She shivered a bit as her feet touched the ground; of all the superhuman genes the Johansens seemed to possess, immunity to the cold just _had_ to be the one she didn't inherit.

"Thank goodness you're here, Star," Eclipsa said gratefully. "It's far too chilly out today. Mina won't hear a word from me, I'm afraid… perhaps she'll listen to you." She pointed up towards a jagged shard of a ruined wall where Star saw the telltale purple braids.

"Mina!" Star shouted.

"Oh look, it's my traitorous ex-mud-sister. Back for another round with little old me? I can still take ya any day of the week, you know!" Mina rocked back and forth, still clinging to a stone outcropping. There was no way that was comfortable in the slightest. Did she even feel pain?

"I just want to talk! I'm coming up there!"

Star took one step forward before Mina shrieked. "Bup bup bup! This here castle is for _real_ Mewman patriots only! I got nothin' to say to you. You can talk to my associate."

A snobbish man stepped out from the ground-level entryway quickly enough to suggest he'd been waiting there. With his sharp black suit and slicked back hair, it took all the Butterflies only a moment to realize who it was, and they all groaned at the realization. "At your _service_, m'ladies," he said sarcastically. Star hadn't particularly missed Manfred's snooty meddling in her day to day life, and it wasn't any more welcomed now. "I will deliver a message to Ms. Loveberry if you so wish, as long as it's not from the brutish _monster_."

Only two minutes into this debacle and Star felt her patience run out entirely. She might have been sardonically impressed if she wasn't already over this entire affair. "No, I'm going up there."

River poked her shoulder and leaned in, his eyes narrowing and darting back and forth. "Actually, I wouldn't mind asking - has she seen the stash of jelly tarts I left in a cupboard years ago?" Star rolled her eyes and walked forward despite Manfred's protests, with Moon and Eclipsa not far behind. "Alright, nevermind sweetie! Go get 'em!"

When Manfred tried to get in their way, Globgor stepped between them with his arms crossed, causing the feeble man to cower in overstated fear. "Oh, goodness me, help! The evil monster, he's intimidating me to oppress my free spee-" Out of the corner of her eye, Star noted no one in the crowd had stepped up to join Manfred or oppose their group, and it lifted her spirit the tiniest bit. Moon took the lead, navigating around all the rubble and climbing up to a safer portion of the wall more level with Mina's position. _So this is what's left of it_. Despite everything, Star hadn't checked out the castle at all in the years since it stopped being her home. It had been right there, ready for her to make peace with at any time since the dimensions fused, but she just… hadn't. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was disdain, maybe it was just being so much happier with what she had now that there was no reason to look back. Narrowly dodging the shards of a broken bust, they continued forward towards the stairs. Seeing it all again, though, made Star think her mother had a point. Their kingdom's history was full of vital lessons and cautionary tales, but how could the people of Earthni learn them from piles of rubble?

Though Manfred had switched to prim and proper Earth fashion, Mina clung to the remnants of the architecture in the same outfit as always, twirling the braids she'd often used as propellers. From the rips and tears, Star suspected it was _literally_ the same outfit and shuddered. When Mina noticed their presence, she wheeled to face them.

"What do you even want, Mina?" Moon asked. "What's your game here?"

"Game? This ain't no game, Moony. I've been alive and kicking for even longer than _she_ has," Mina jeered as she pointed at Eclipsa, "and I've spent my whole time fighting for Mewni and the Mewmans - _real _Mewmans - and I'm not about to let you make a mockery of everything that made our kingdom great."

"There _is_ no Mewni anymore!" Star huffed as she threw her hands in the air. "There hasn't been for over a year! And it happened right after you _lost_!"

"Pfft, you had to give up _everything_ just to keep me from obliterating every last one of you, and it got rid of all your little unicorn stampedes and rainbow blasts, too. Do you think I'm scared of you _now_? I'd be more worried about that little half-monster brat than whatever half-baked excuse for queens you all are, and she's not even here!" A giggle erupted down below. Eclipsa scurried over and peeked, gasping as she reached over the edge of the wall and pulled up… Meteora? How had she-

"She must have been nesting in my beard!" River's voice boomed from the ground below.

The baby cooed at her mother but got a glimpse at the fuming Mina and frowned. "Bad!" She shouted. "Badbadbadbadbad!" Eclipsa struggled to keep her secure in her arms but ultimately won out, lulling the child back to calm.

Mina took the opportunity to hop across a few footholds closer to the tower, still acting dominant and in control. "So you have the little snot now, big whoop! I've got an army again, too!" She backed off and ducked behind a pillar in the courtyard. Moments later, they were greeted by… a carefully decorated sock on her hand?

"Mina's right, monsters are bad!" it said in Mina's obvious attempt at a deep man's voice. A second sock joined it, adorned with grass for hair. "Yes," it chimed in with a high-pitched effeminate cadence, "I can't _stand_ living in this world with all these lazy monsters hogging stuff from the hard-working people that deserve it!" Confusingly, a third popped in. "And I'm terribly frightened of what they might do to my children!"

"Say what you will, but she _is_ quite talented at puppetry. I didn't know toes could wiggle quite like that," Eclipsa snickered from over Star's shoulder. If she wasn't just so incredibly _done_ with all of this already, Star might have laughed along - it was becoming increasingly clear how little of a threat Mina posed.

A second later, Mina popped back out and stood before them, visibly missing the sock on her left foot. "See, everyone is saying it!"

Moon buried her face in her hands out of frustration and dragged them down with enough force that her features momentarily sagged. "I don't have _time_ for these charades, Mina. Your _childish_ tomfoolery ends now. The people of Earthni deserve to see this place and its history that actually existed, not whatever made up fantasy land you've concocted in your mind."

"Hmmph, you do-gooders aren't gonna budge, eh? Well, you know what, maybe I _will_ let you rebuild this castle. That'd be swell, it was a beautiful place, alright. But Mewni was meant for Mewmans, so if you want to take that and turn it into some big dumb monument to monsters, you'll have to go through me, and I don't give up easy, and I ain't leavin. Wonder how many folks are gonna want to come 'round when Mina jumps out at em and bops them in the schnozz?"

Eclipsa stepped forward, still rocking Meteora gently back and forth to keep her at bay through all the commotion. "Stand down. The world's changed, Mina. It doesn't need any more of this lunacy. Wouldn't you rather simply live out your life and find happiness?"

"Ha! As if! Seems a lot of people have fallen for your fabricated Mewni malarkey, but not me! I won't put up with your fake Mews! If you want to stop me, you'll have to catch meeee!" She rocketed off into the castle. The Butterflies glanced into the corridors in disbelief at just how _pointless_ this all was, but Mina had vanished.

Star folded her arms and curled up into herself a bit as she started to walk away, but felt her mother's hand pat and squeeze her shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry, dear…"

"Go get Dad and Globgor," she responded exasperatedly, ignoring her mother's apology. She _knew_ that there were honest good intentions here, and she _did_ want to at least get Mina out of their hair, but she couldn't help but be a bit grumpy at the situation she'd been dragged into. "Let's find her."

The family, along with a few of the officers who'd shown up, went their separate ways looking for the former kingdom's final foe. Sunset had come and gone while they searched to no avail and Star found herself slowing down and thinking about her friends and the fun they were probably having. Trying to stave off the mopiness, she idly scrolled through the Marco album on her phone while she searched, her eyes spending equal amounts of time roving the dusty remains of the castle and fondly gazing at the smiles and joy on her friends' faces. And _maybe_ a bit of ogling Marco's cute butt in those swim trunks; it never failed to do funny things to her. The most recent picture Janna had sent her as part of their weird tradition was instead centered on Tom trying (and failing) to sneak a pained look at Janna, and had an attached message corroborating the vibe from earlier. _So it's not just me that thinks he was acting really dodgy about something_.

A moment later, her Space Unicorn tone - one that was reserved for Marco - went off. Before she'd even finished reading the first text, it played a second time.

"Hey, how's your thingy with Moon going? We're missing you here! Let me know when you're done, we saved half the cake for you. "

"Also, let me know if you need me for anything, I'm here for you."

_Ugh, Marco, why do you have to be so dang sweet and caring? _Another set of eyes could maybe help, and she wouldn't mind having him around to ease the boredom at _all_, but Star wasn't going to yank him out of his birthday party even if he'd go willingly. And admittedly she _was_ curious what the deal was with Tom. Janna Banana was near and dear to her, but Star still would've been insane to rely exclusively on her if Tom needed a heart-to-heart.

After scanning the empty closet she'd wandered towards, she hastily punched in a message to Marco. "Mina's back. Long story, not what you think, we're fine here 👍. Kinda crazy tho. 😵 Will tell you later. 😈 acting a bit strange, stay and try to see why? Also have fun, it's your party!🎊 🎉🎈 Hopefully will be done soon, would never miss 👻rise with you 💕💞💏 Love you 😘 😻"

With that out of the way, and a small smile returned to her face, she slid her phone into her purse and buckled down on the task at hand. Phone pictures of Marco and a fun birthday party were nice, but she had to get to work if she wanted any chance of the real thing. She nimbly hopped over the crumbled busts and assorted rusty parts of weapons and armor that covered most of the floors and stairways she encountered. Whatever her mom wanted to do here would require a _ton_ of work, and Star could see why she was so eager to get started. Her explorations finally led her to a hallway that stopped her in her tracks. The tapestries of many of the former Queens of Mewni hung before her. Celena, Jushtin, her _actual_ grandma, Comet… all had been torn nearly to shreds and reassembled. Her mom had mentioned what Mina had done here when they sat down not long after the Cleaving to share everything that had happened and make up - a conversation that lasted through more pots of tea than Star could count on her hands - but it was still jarring to see up close. Star slowly made her way to the end of the hallway and into the secret room, where- wasn't Solaria's portrait supposed to be here?

"Hyah!" Star was blinded and wrestled to the ground, all movement impeded by a thick canvas on top of her entire body. She was pushed sideways and had the fabric rolled around her like a tube constricting her arms. Pushing forward on her knees, she managed to wiggle the top of her head. _Dangit, dangit, dangit. _Suspicions confirmed: Mina had pounced on her with Solaria's tapestry and a bit of help from Manfred. "Gotcha now! I'm slipperier than a slime snake!" Mina gloated, plopping down on top of Star and knocking the breath out of her. "Maybe they'll take a hostage situation a bit more seriously, hehe!"

"Oh, my goodness, is the little ex-princess in trouble? 'Tis an awful shame," Manfred joined her, his voice dripping with gleeful sarcasm. "M'lady, we should abscond soon. The others should be arriving shortly."

Mina patronizingly patted the top of Star's head. "Aw nuts, I wanted to have a little bit more fun with my new caterpillar buddy! How's it feel, Star? As long as I've still got eight fingers, eleven toes, and three beating lungs, this world ain't gonna be taken over by 'equality' horsedoodie, you hear me? Monsters are scum, and the world would be a better place if they all took a nice long vacation to Off-a-Cliffsville."

Star wanted to kick and punch and scream her lungs out. _How many times can you ruin everything I care about?_ While flailing about, she tried to keep herself from grinning too obviously when she noticed a new arrival. She redoubled her efforts to cause a scene and keep the focus on herself so that Mina wouldn't notice her _real_ hope of escape crawling across the ceiling. _Just need to distract…_ "You're right, Mina, I can't beat you. There aren't any warriors like you."

"Lookie here, Manny, she's having a change of heart? What did I tell you? Glad to see someone's finally letting the logical facts into her thick little noggin."

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm doing. But I _do_ have a fun fact for you, though."

"Oh?"

"There _is_ a warrior a lot more adorable than you, with _way_ sharper teeth." Star looked above Mina and nodded, and by the time Mina followed her gaze it was too late. Meteora dive-bombed and lashed out, knocking Mina to the ground and forcing her to deal with a pawing, clawing toddler. Manfred cowered in the corner uselessly while Meteora continued to thrash about. The noise must have echoed throughout the castle, as she heard the search squad's footsteps approaching the scene. Without the two bodies sitting on top of her, Star freed herself from her binding in a minute, by which point everyone else had arrived just in time to corner Mina. Globgor called out to Meteora and got her to back off, leaving behind a very battered and bruised Mina and an indignant Manfred.

Mina glared daggers at the crowd gathering around her, who all seemed a bit too concerned at her instability to make any sudden moves. "Oh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be with you mooks. Little old me just has a slight difference of opinion and _this_ is how I'm treated? Don't we live in a society? Instead I'm getting stomped on like a masochistic bushel of grapes!" Her beady green eyes darted frantically around the crowd, causing most to shrivel from the ferocity of her deranged gaze. Tense seconds went by before she finally softened up, gently smiling. "Y'know what, you win. If you want the castle so bad, it's yours. Just gonna need a friendly barter in return…" The Butterflies all exchanged nervous glances. "You can have your little phony dream house here, but _I _get to enact _my_ brand of Mewman justice on that ugly rock you monster-smoochers call a temple!"

Moon stepped forward to grab Mina's arm but was narrowly dodged. "Mina, that's _enough_. Everything you've said is preposterous, we won't stand for it."

"Bit too late on that one, Moony," Mina taunted, wagging her finger back and forth. The subtle light from the moon and stars streaming through the jagged hole in the ceiling in the room suddenly faded, leaving them all with only the dim glow of the torches lining the walls. Overbearing squawking and flapping sounds, magnified by their echoes throughout the hallways around them, assaulted Star's ears. She only barely caught the "Gotta fly!" Mina shouted as she was lifted up and out of the room. As the light streamed back in, Star finally saw the culprit: a massive murder of trained crows hauling her through the sky with alarming speed, presumably towards the Monster Temple.

"We have to stop her!" Star shouted, turning to run towards the castle entrance. She stopped when she realized the police officers present weren't following. "Um, excuse me? A little help? That maniac is about to go destroy my family's house!"

One of the officers, an older man she recognized from her time on Earth, wrung his hat in his hands. "Hmm, well, gosh, that sure is a pickle… Bit extreme, I'd say, but it's always nice to see passion from young folks like yourselves. Both of you might have a point, so maybe you should just try sitting down and having a nice calm talk about it. Call us later if there's still an issue, though!"

A scream erupted in Star's throat, raw and animalistic. _Stupid, stupid, useless! _Leaving the officers behind, she and her equally flabbergasted family bolted back towards the exit to track Mina down. The dark bird cloud was still in sight when they exited the castle, nearly bowling over some onlookers and reporters who'd shifted their attention to the birds that had just swarmed out of the scene.

"She's flying over a bunch of houses, I don't think I can chase her directly," Globgor said after growing to survey the distance Mina was covering.

"The Eagle Queen taught me how to speak bird, I'm sure I remember some of it." River shouted, squatting down. "Now, Globgor, toss me!" Globgor picked River up and threw him in a straight line, enlarging his hand to add to the momentum of the throw. Star cringed as her dad soared through the sky. "Squa-squakah!" he hollered, his voice cracking. The birds parted, leaving a hole in their formation through which he promptly flew right through. "They don't like me!" he hollered, his voice fading as he fell out of view. _Daaaaaad_.

"Well," Moon said, taking a beat to sigh disappointedly, "I'm open to other suggestions."

Star's phone buzzed in her pocket; it was another of Janna's kinda weird but somehow sweet candid Marco camera check-ins._ Now's not the time to tempt me with Marco abs!_, she mentally groaned after opening the image. _Wait, how is he surfing on LAVA? I know it's the Underworld, but-_ Wait a second... Underworld, demon powers, carriage - they could get to the Temple right away!

Her eyes drifted towards the attached message: "ugh tom being super weird, stormed off. did he tell u anything? actually worried about him, haven't seen him this bad since drama with u. rly dont know how 2 help, can i hang w/ u? dont drool over pic too hard lol" It stopped Star in her tracks for a moment: yes, the immediate situation _was_ a crisis, but _Janna being genuinely concerned_? Now _that_ was a cosmic anomaly. Star sent a response quickly checking in with the state of things (with an innocent inquiry about Marco abs - cut her some slack, she's only Mewman) and passed along a message for Marco to stay and check in with Tom. Star was so angry at Mina and at the cops and at never being free of dealing with this _freaking_ _warnicorn manure_ that she wanted to karate chop an entire forest, and Tom and Marco didn't need that messing up their days even more. But if Janna already needed an excuse to leave, well, Star wouldn't complain.

"We can still beat them there, let's not dally," Eclipsa said, hopping on her husband's shoulder. "Everyone, get on." Once Star sent the relevant details and instructions, she followed her mother and off they went. As the minutes passed, Star remained silent while the others strategized, an atmosphere of helpless déjà vu permeating her spirit. Just like the first time facing down Mina, she _knew_ she was just curling up and hiding, but she felt as if there was a seductively depressing whisper in her ear telling her that nothing had changed and that there was no hope of escaping the loony bigots trying to strongarm society. Even changing the _world_ hadn't been enough, and though she'd still seen growth on the whole, what did it say that the Minas of the world kept popping back up like a horrible game of whack-a-goblin?

Soon after, they finally arrived at Monstertown and dismounted. Eclipsa had at least been right about one thing: the ominous cloud flying in was still at least a minute or two away, though oddly there was no one else to be seen. Janna was supposedly here, according to a text received while Star had been lost in thought on the ride over, but that was the last anyone had heard from her. With seemingly nothing left to do, and not much of a plan, Globgor grew into a one man wall protecting the temple while everyone else readied to defend however they could.

Mina descended, keeping most of her birds circling above her. The defensive line of Butterflies swatted away any that got too cocky, but they were slowly being forced back. Star got knocked over into some mud and was helped up by Eclipsa, and scowled at the damage to her outfit she'd picked out for the beach. "Did the big ugly monsters run away all scared-like? Bah, I wanted to crush 'em myself, but oh well, I can still have my fun. They'll be all 'Oh no, my big dumb mud hut's gone! Where will I keep all the Mewman babies I want to eat?'" She cackled wildly, and it got on Star's nerves even more than before. In the background, something peculiar glinted in the moonlight. Star squinted in an attempt to make it out, but she quickly realized what was actually happening when the surrounding area shimmered and revealed an upright chameleonoid monster. It had caught Star looking and used its tail to point at what Star now saw was one of Janna's potion bottles before blending in once more. What effect it might have, she never knew, but help was help. _Just have to distract_. _Again._

"Hey Mina!" Star yelled, diverting Mina's attention from the wall of a home she was preparing to bash down. "I thought you were gonna tear down the Temple! Why be cruel to some random monsters' houses? Aren't you trying to protest your rights or something?"

Eclipsa turned in confusion. "Star, what-" Star shushed her and tried to indicate with a sharp glare that there was a plan in motion here.

The disgraced warrior tapped her chin for a moment before shrugging. "I kinda like both," she stated matter-of-factly and wound up for another blow.

"Oh dear, Star," Eclipsa whispered dramatically, clearly loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. "What are you doing? Don't you realize all the monsters are probably huddled up in the temple right now?"

"Is that so? Huh, maybe you _are_ useful for something after all. Get ready to kiss 'em goodbye, then, since I know how much you _love_ doing that." Mina whistled sharply, gathering a cloud of concentrated feathery darkness around her. "Say goodnight to your mamas. Atta- _ech_," she sputtered, wrapping her arms around her sides in a coughing fit. "Golly, monster musk must be getting to me. Now, attack, my pretties!" All the birds lazily circled around her for a moment before plummeting to the ground in a giant heap. "What the corn-" She stumbled and gagged a few more times, falling victim to the gas cloud that Star could now see billowing from the potion bottle, incapacitating all the birds that had inhaled it.

To her right, Star noticed a dirt-covered hatch in the ground pull back as a few unidentified creatures crawled out of it. Mina noticed too late and was tackled to the ground by someone from that group that seemed familiar... _Penelope! _Star's face lit up in awe as she recognized the former Spiderbite princess, who held Mina down while she futilely thrashed. A monster with a glowing tail had joined them, which allowed Star to see Slime slink over and quickly slather some goop onto Mina's arms and legs that bound her to the ground.

"You guys!" Star ran over and yanked the couple into a tight hug for a more-than-welcome reunion. "That was amazing!" The monster that Star just now dubbed Glowtail wrapped its tail around Mina's mouth to cover up her attempted protests.

"Hey, Star. And Big G, and the other Butterflies," Slime said, indicating the rest of her family. "Yeah, well, Penny's totes great." Slime wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders - well, it was more of him just wriggling his gelatinous form into her side. "She can wrestle spiders the size of a dog."

"Hey, you're the one that figured out how to make your slime do all that stuff, like glue people's hands and feet down," Penny lovingly said, kissing his cheek. Star hadn't seen them in many months despite visiting Monstertown, often because Slime had been spending a lot of time living as a healer/celebrity in the Forest of Unlikely Spiderbites.

"Just gotta swallow some gum, wait a few minutes, and _bam_." He clapped his hands together and stretched them apart to demonstrate how sticky they were. "There's all kinds of stuff I can do to change it up."

"Pineapple's a _lot_ of fun," Penny mischievously added. Wasn't there some sort of urban legend about that fruit on Earth? Wasn't it supposed to… _oh_. Star's face heated up when she drew the connection, enough that she was thankful when Mina screeched with an intensity sufficient to cut through their conversation, even with a fluffy tail still stuffed in her mouth.

Glowtail shuddered, running away, presumably to go wash the Mina spittle out of its tail. "Monsters can't even fight me by themselves! Let me go, you nincompoops!"

"Mina-" Moon sternly grumbled.

"Look, L," Slime casually interrupted, and though Moon was surprised she relinquished focus to him. "Working together is, like, pretty cool. We made these big community plans if anyone like you ever showed up again. That creepy human girl warned us, my super rad Mewman girlfriend took you down, and a bunch of other monsters made the plans for evac," he stated as their chameleon friend nodded emphatically. A handful of other monsters lurked around them, presumably having been stationed elsewhere in the village and just now received the signal for it to be safe to check out the action.

"Mewni sucked when everyone was just snobby and mean anyway," Penny added, giving her boyfriend a lopsided smile. "Everyone in my old kingdom was always covered in spiderbites but we'd just say 'well at least we're not those dirty monsters', but that's just dumb. Why live like that? Everyone here has been so welcoming, why can't you?" Mina finally fell silent, hanging her head in what Star might have thought was shame if that didn't seem so farfetched. "Ugh, it's too late for this. I'll go get the others so we can figure out what to do with her. Stay here and make sure she doesn't go anywhere?" she said as she turned to Slime

He gave a thumbs up and sat down on the ground "You got it, babe."

"Bye, Star! We should hang out more!"

"Yeah, bye, Penny!" Star waved before turning back towards Slime and a forlorn Mina. "So what now?"

Slime glanced around at the other gathered townsfolk who were calmly keeping watch, though a bit tired and disgruntled. "We're fine here, if you've got somewhere to be. We've got stuff under control. Look, I can tell you're worried, and I'm super grateful for everything you did for us, but things are pretty good now. Feels like we can finally just _be_, y'know? And we're ready for any other losers that have a problem with it."

"Yeah," she simply responded, getting a bit lost in thought. "Well, see ya."

"Thank you, to everyone," Moon succinctly added before the Butterflies all began to walk back towards the entrance to the Monster Temple.

Star felt her eyes glistening at the heartfelt togetherness on display that night, but the feeling was far more than that. She realized her mom must have misinterpreted that though, as she was pulled into a fierce bear hug. "Star, dear, don't cry… I'm sorry you had to miss the festivities you had planned-"

"No, Mom, it's not that, it's just…" Star paused as she struggled to put her emotions into words. "Don't you get it? This; _all_ of this? _This_ is Mewni!" Her family all looked a bit puzzled. "The castle is still a really cool idea, but the people who have been living and working to build a home together - _they're_ the ones that have always known Mewni best."

"What do we make of the hootenanny at the castle, then?" Her dad asked, fending off Meteora's attempts to poke at his eyes and nose as he held her.

"If you want some of it to be a museum with queens and wars and stuff, that's fine, and Mom's the most thorough organizer I know… but I think you should be asking what everyone else from Mewni might want to see."

Eclipsa affectionately ruffled Star's hair - something that's never failed to make Star squirm in happy embarrassment. "Quite the wisdom coming from someone insisting they aren't wise," she jested. Star jumped at a terrifyingly loud snore from behind them, where River, Globgor, and Meteora had apparently all curled up on the ground together and promptly fallen asleep - Star couldn't help but yawn herself at the sight.

She could really just crawl into bed right now until Soulrise… _hehe, sunrise, not Soulrise, silly_…. _oh crud. _"How late is it? Don't we still need to get the castle inspected?" she said, adrenaline giving way to a weighty exhaustion that threatened to knock her out where she stood.

"Perhaps I'll hold off for some time longer until I've had some more input," her mom mused, putting both hands on Star's shoulders. "I'm so, so proud of you. I want you to know that, Star."

"Aww, thanks, Mom. I… I don't mind _helping_, but being in charge of this sort of thing… that's not right for me."

Moon pulled Star into a gentle hug, and was soon joined by Eclipsa. "I understand, dear. Now go have fun with Marco and get some rest. I believe I spotted Janna in an alley that way pouring something into a puddle." Star rolled her eyes and wandered off in search of her friend.

_Blink. Blink._

_Wha… wazzat, where am I_? Star blinked a few more times and wiggled her fingers and toes. _Ew, sand_._ Wait, sand?_ She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and found herself on the beach, resting her cheek on drool-stained red fabric. "Marco?"

"Hey, Star."

"OhnodidImissit?" she slurred, slumping further into his side. The fog gradually lifted on the details of the past hour - she'd made it to the Underworld and groggily regaled Marco with the story of her day, she could recall that much. She remembered him saying he'd missed her, though he hadn't been upset, but the rest of the details had been lost as she drifted in and out of sleep.

He shook his head and squeezed her shoulder affectionately as he pointed up above them. Star had to squint when she tried to look up, and after her eyes had adjusted she gasped. Spirits shrieked and soared in and around each other as the Soulrise put on its magnificent display above them. Different souls mingling in harmony was always a special sight to behold… maybe she couldn't know Earthni's exact destiny, but those that could fully embrace and understand each other unconditionally had a bright future ahead of them. The thought made her smile dopily at Marco, wholly secure and content as she buried her head into his delightfully pillowy shoulder. "Happbirdaymurrco," she whispered, finally surrendering herself to slumber.

* * *

Soul Review Responses:

Starco4everr: Thanks as always for the nice words.

EDD17SP: _Honestly_ the fandom can live or die for all I care (and judging from the rest of the fic scene, it seems to be trending towards the latter) but as long as there's still more Starco (or Starco-adjacent) stories to tell, I'll still be here!


	11. Enough

_Star, Marco, Tom, and Janna reflect on their pasts, arrive at a crossroads in the present, and make decisions about their futures when Echo Creek Academy hosts a dance with an uncannily familiar theme._

**A/N: Merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy New Year! This is a very special chapter with a CUSTOM MUSICAL ARRANGEMENT, so you'll need to check it out on one of my other platforms for the full experience. Also, this was inspired by an actual real life event, Google the date for yourself. MASSIVE thanks to my friend UberCelloCzar for the musical arrangement. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Red_. All these years, and she was just _now_ realizing how little red there was in her expansive collection of outfits. Star could probably count on one hand the number of times she'd worn anything in that color besides Marco's oversized hoodies. Though for all intents and purposes she'd moved into Marco's room over a year ago, most of her clothes were still kept in her old room at Angie's insistence. _You leave pajamas in the mailbox ONE TIME and suddenly everyone's all "please use a closet, Star." _Her fingers fondly brushed over the fabrics of dozens of dresses and skirts she owned. The turquoise with the narwhal? Timeless classic, though a bit worse for wear after so many life or death incidents on Mewni. Purple with suspenders? Eh, not so much… for whatever reason she just hadn't felt like wearing that in a while. Her sleeveless sky blue dress, on the other hand, _had_ made its way back into her rotation after the dimensions cleaved. Why, she couldn't say, though she tended to skip the leg warmers these days. The pink overalls with the cute skirt were one of her favorite buys on Earthni - the perfect blend of dimensional fashions.

Minutes passed as she reminisced, her wardrobe a library unveiling its stories as her eyes roved its contents. One random winter night came to mind at the sight of her rarely used fuzzy yellow jammies. The heater had been on the fritz, so she and Marco had cuddled up even closer than normal. Her brain had been too frozen to think straight at the time, but in hindsight it was one of her favorite memories - spending all night watching movies with family, hot cocoa by the gallon, and holding Marco tight did more to warm her soul than any heater ever could. Some more notable memories were captured in the attire too, like the lavender dress she'd planned to wear to her first school dance before ditching it to resurrect a clown; the Love Sentence concert tee she'd made; her green dinosaur dress, captured forever on that fateful photo strip.

Experiences shared with Marco stood out among the rest - they usually did anyway, but tonight perhaps more than most, and for good reason. She'd once obsessed over a tattered, stinky hoodie of his as a source of calm and stability for some of the harshest weeks in her life, but tonight she felt like she was at her highest point. When her eyes finally spotted her target, the reason she had even been rummaging around an old closet and choking on enough dust to fell an adult warnicorn, her small, nostalgic smile stretched into a wide grin laden with too many emotions to count. _If there's any night to wear red_, _this is it_, Star thought as she slipped into the silky dress awaiting her.

After all, she and Marco were once again going to a Blood Moon Ball.

_**Six Weeks Earlier**_

"Not sure if we'll be able to pull this off, Diaz. They've got us surrounded." Steam rolled out of Star's mouth with the words, threatening to give away their location. She shivered despite the warm pink fleece she wore; the wind today was so chilly that even Marco had donned a winter jacket over his hoodie. They were in the midst of a battle, nay, an all-out war. _We've got one, maybe two dozen? We're doomed_.

Where Star faltered, Marco's resolve was firm. "Our only option is a last stand. I can lead a strong forward assault and draw fire long enough for you to flank their offense." They'd found a secure location with solid cover, but it severely limited their scouting ability. Marco lowered his hood and stole a glance above the metal behind them, ducking back down instantly. Snow had already accumulated on his lashes and glittered softly in the sunlight, but Star couldn't afford to linger on that image. It was do or die.

He took her hands and pulled her close, almost touching their noses. "If I don't make it, Star, I want you to take care of Nachos for me, OK?" He scooped up his armful of snowballs and moved into position.

She theatrically reached out a hand towards him right as he got to the threshold of safety. "I'll never forget you Marcoooo…" she whispered loudly. The pair giggled as Star grabbed her ammunition. "Alright, enough of that. Ready?"

"Ready."

Marco dashed around the playground slide and into the fray. Right as Star followed, she heard him yelp and fall into the soft snow coating the playground, three enemy combatants hovering over him and pelting him mercilessly. "Marco!" Star yelled and trudged over with the gleeful cheers of their enemy ringing in her ears. "Speak to me, Marco! Don't leave me!"

"Star… Remember me..." He grunted and let his head drop into the snow.

"Noooooooooo!" With one final breath, she flopped on top of him and accepted death by a thousand snowballs.

One extra large hunk of snow, far too large to have been thrown by any of the kids, exploded on Star's back and coated her entirely in soft white fluff. Star heard the warm rumble of Antonio's hearty chuckles at his successful finishing blow. "Alright, kiddos, your families are here. Have a happy break!" His beefy hand grabbed Star's own and easily hefted her to her feet before doing the same for Marco. How the heck he was OK in the cold with just an ear-flappy-hat and his usual flannel shirt, she'd never know.

Star dusted herself off and watched the children skip through the snow - a much smaller group than usual, since it was the last evening shift before Christumpmasday break. Most were eager to return to their families, though Star had to help two little girls finish building their snowlizard and take a few pictures before they were willing to leave without bursting into tears; in their defense, it _was_ a ridiculously cute and fun snowlizard. And with that, it was finally _holiday break time!_

As they walked back to the Center with Antonio, Star took in the sight of the campus covered in fresh snow. The sparkling white planes draped across the pristine Earth architecture contrasted with the raw, natural aesthetic of snow and ice intermingled with remnants of a once-thriving Mewman village, but it all blended together into something unique and beautiful. She caught Marco transfixed with a goofy smile on his face, in awe of her as much as she was with the world, and her cheeks flushed a tiny bit more than they'd already done in the cold. The crunch of snow underfoot and the gentle whooshing of the wind as they swung their joined hands back and forth were the only sounds disturbing this peaceful, perfect moment.

"Merry Christumpmasday, Antonio!" Star shouted as she gave her boss-slash-friend a big hug, and he laughed and returned the gesture with enough strength to lift both Star and Marco off the ground a little.

"Same to you two. Thanks again for staying late, I feel bad about keeping anyone here like this. My husband's still out of town until tomorrow so home, work, it's all the same to me, personally. Wish your whole family the best for me." After saying their goodbyes, Star and Marco walked back out into the cold where their ride was waiting.

"Hey, girl" Marco's voice was tender as he adjusted Nachos' cute winter cap and stroked her back. As he was testing his foothold to make sure he wouldn't slip and faceplant while trying to hop on, Antonio peeked his head out the door.

"Wait, before you go… an elderly lady gave me this flier for some kinda dance." He scratched his chin through his beard. "Dunno why she brought it _here_ of all places, but since I had it, I thought I might as well pass it along."

"Oh, is it for that big dance the high school is throwing for all the teens in town?" Marco asked.

"Seems so. Maybe she just got confused about what kinds of kids it was for," Antonio said, lightly chuckling. "January 30, it says, and it's an all-nighter; that's quite the shindig. If Earthni parties are anything like _my_ high school days, it's probably best I give you the whole next day off," he said with a wink and a smirk.

_All night dance?_ Even the Bounce Lounge was rarely that crazy - what was so special about this? Antonio handed the flier to Star and Marco who took hold of the other side of it, moving it between them as they gaped in shock at its contents.

"No way, there's no way, what the-" she and Marco muttered in perfect unison. "Are you- seeing this? It can't- how did-" They started and stopped as their attempts to stop copying each other canceled each other out.

Marco blinked a few more times to finally pry his eyes away from the page. "Well, eclipses _do_ happen pretty often on Earth, I guess..." They both glanced incredulously back and forth between each other and the flier before the tension in their shoulders finally dropped. An unspoken agreement had been made: they might as well give this dance a shot. Star took one last look at the flier before hopping on Nachos, stuffing it into her jacket and wrapping her arms around Marco's midriff for the ride home, its words emblazoned in her mind.

_January 30-31, 2018. Super Blue Blood Moon Eclipse Extravaganza at Echo Creek Academy! Come dance under the red light of the lunar eclipse_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"OK, Diaz, let's see what you've got. Sweat prevention, check," he noted with a quick whiff of his armpits. "Outfit, check." Bright red dress shirt, sharp black jacket, sleek black tie. Marco posed in the bathroom mirror a few times, getting everything in order for a night he'd been looking forward to for months. "Hair, check." It was just his usual style, but it never hurt to make sure it was ready to go. _Looking good, Diaz_.

His stare lingered in their bedroom mirror for a moment too long as thoughts began racing through his mind. Was he nervous? Marco Diaz, _nervous_ for a big night with the girl he loved? More often than not Star was his reason _not_ to be nervous about anything, but this _was_ their first big formal dance as a couple and he _did_ have a pretty dicey history with those. And what were the odds that it was on the night of the Blood Moon _again_? He wasn't exactly worried about the curse, per se - there was some caveat or another in demon lore that the Blood Moon could only impart its curse when shining through a special Underworld crystal, the very same one embedded in the roof of the Lucitor ballroom years ago, Relicor had assured them. And it's not like it even did anything bad to them in the first place, right? Marco still stood by his own words - it was all baloney. Still though, it _did_ leave him with a decision to make. He experimentally put on his Día de Los Muertos mask and turned his head a bit. Should he?

"I don't think I ever told you how cute you look in that mask." He'd gotten pretty good about anticipating Star's sudden appearances but had been caught up in his own mind enough that he still jumped a bit, much to her amusement. "Buuuuuuuut…" she drawled as she swiftly stepped forward and snatched it off his head. "I like your face more." She grinned and pinched his cheek before they both stopped to truly look at each other. They hadn't seen each other's outfits ahead of time but as always they'd been on the same page. "I like the rest of you, too," she muttered, biting her lip. Marco felt his cheeks turn the same color as his shirt at the comment, but also at her own appearance. Two wavy strands of hair in front of her ears framed her adorable face, though her hair had otherwise been left down as normal. Her red dress had a lone heart clasp on one shoulder, a pattern of moons and stars on a dark band circling the waist, a knee-length wavy skirt that gently swished as she rocked back and forth, and black high heels.

"Wow," he uttered.

"You like it?" Star asked hopefully. "I thought, well, I didn't want to go _too_ over-the-top and wear the old Blood Moon Ball outfit but I still wanted to fit the theme so-"

"You're beautiful," Marco stated. Not that she'd _needed_ to be wearing an incredible evening dress for him to think that, and he knew she knew that too, but she was still making him a bit dizzy right now. "Wait-" he stopped her when she tried to move in for a kiss, leaning back to their nightstand. He grabbed her horns and gently placed them on her head, brushing a wayward strand of hair back into place. "Perfect." He leaned forward to kiss her, seeing her doing the same as his eyelids closed, and-

"Mijos!" Star and Marco's eyes opened, freezing in place so close together that her breath tickled his lips, staring at each other for a second before turning towards the door. _Daaaaad_. "Oh, sorry, did we interrupt a moment?" _We?_ Rafael stepped aside to reveal all their parents, plus Eclipsa and Globgor, crammed into the hallway. Star took Marco's hand as they separated.

"Eeeee!" Eclipsa squealed in delight. "You two are absolutely precious. Come downstairs, loves, we _must_ take your picture."

"I've got two backup rolls of film!" Angie chimed in as Moon herded them all down the stairs and out of the way.

Marco looked at Star, who was goofily smiling at him as she squeezed his hand. It wasn't that he minded being affectionate with Star around friends and family - heck, his own parents were still the most overtly lovey-dovey couple in the house - but he couldn't help a _bit_ of embarrassment when they were the center of attention like that. After double checking to make sure they had everything they needed, the pair headed out and walked down the stairs together to the oohs and aahs of their families. Star's parents merely watched while Marco's both wielded cameras, snapping pictures fervently. Nachos wasn't due for another few minutes, so they decided to just endure the gauntlet.

"Didn't think a sort-of-school dance was such a big deal," Star murmured. Eclipsa sat down on the arm of the couch next to Globgor while Moon daintily folded her hands in her lap on the opposite side with River squished between her and the size-shifter.

"Well, when Marco left for Mewni, we were worried he'd never get to have a prom," Angie cheerily responded, having evidently heard Star's comment. "This is basically the same thing, though. Raf, honey, remember our prom?"

"Oh, yes, it was delightful," he said, finally lowering the camera and turning to address the others on the couch. "We had actually just broken up that morning and went separately, but your mother just happened to walk directly into me as the slow music started and we ended up waltzing the night away. That was the last time we had to get back together." _How many details about my parents have I missed? _Marco wondered to himself, before realizing he likely didn't _want_ to know quite a few of them and shuddering a bit. Still, it was better than being endlessly fawned over, so Marco stood perfectly still and shut his mouth.

Eclipsa set a hand on Globgor's shoulder, smiling fondly. "Globgor and I met at a dance too! Well, not quite a 'dance', I suppose... he twirled me out of the way of an assassin's arrow, and I swept him off his feet, but the principle seems about the same to me."

"I was about to eat a guard until she blasted me to the ground. She cast a spell on me in more ways than one." Globgor laughed. "Though the literal one was _very_ painful," he added seriously.

"Well, River and I had been to our share of Silver Bell Balls and other royal festivities," Moon chimed in. "Though when I was Star's age we weren't together yet, and I was very focused on the kingdom by the time things were calm enough to enjoy them properly…"

"And now our little girl is going to big fancy galas with a handsome young man. Next thing you know she'll be setting out on her own, never needing her parents again!" River wailed, clutching Moon's arm. _Well, the diversion was good while it lasted._

"River, please," Moon gently chided. "You two _are_ quite the adorable couple, though. Though I never wished to interfere in your personal affairs on Mewni, I am certainly glad things eventually worked out as well as they did."

Eclipsa strolled over and enveloped both of them in a hug. "You two look positively astonishing together," she cooed before releasing them to take them in one at a time. "Star, darling, you're as stunning as I've ever seen you. And Marco..." She paused, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her purple eyes were laden with unbridled affection as they looked him up and down, her lips turning upward in as sincere a smile as he'd seen her display. "Marco, you sweet young man… You're quite lucky to have each other, you know. Perhaps it's not my place to say, but I'm so proud of how you've grown these past few years. Now have fun tonight, this is great practice for a certain other first dance I see in your future," she finished with a wink, causing his blush to return with a vengeance.

"Picture time!" Rafael singsonged, getting up close and flashing a camera near Marco's face. "Do some fun poses! Give the people what they want! We are _not_ going to miss any more of our son's major life moments!" His voice was filled with determination to the point of sounding angry, and Marco's eyes widened in part sympathy, part stark terror. Minutes flew by as Star and Marco supplied their families' demands, exhausting both the traditional prom shots and their signature poses: back-to-back, too cool for school, Star pinching his cheeks, drowning in a monster's stomach acid… the list seemed endless, and though goofing around with Star was always fun, he'd been anticipating the dance so long that every second of delay felt like torture. Finally, Marco breathed a sigh of relief when his dad moaned in dismay at the camera clicking without anything happening; he was out of film.

"Oh dear, only one left," Angie echoed. "Let's get a nice one of a kiss. Don't be shy."

"Well, Marco? Shall we?" Star threw him a flirtatious grin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He opened his mouth to respond with a quip of his own when he heard wheels screeching to a stop outside. _Sweet freedom_. "Well, that's our ride!" Marco stated a bit too forcefully, breaking away from Star and heading towards the door to greet Nachos. Flying in on a dragoncycle would be a major departure from whatever prom fantasies about picking up Jackie in a limo he'd had as a kid, but he still wanted to do _something_ special with a traditional flair. She snorted and cackled when the door opened and revealed his grand prom surprise: Nachos with a top hat and bow tie.

"Marco, what did you do to her?"

"Well, it's prom, so our ride needs to be the fanciest it can be," he giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Only the best for you, m'la-"

When Star's lips cut him off sweetly as she tugged him closer, suddenly Marco didn't mind staying a little bit longer, and the snap of his mother's camera seemed to agree

* * *

Chaos. Compared to any dance Star had been to before, this was the best kind of chaos. The energetic beat of the electronic music thrummed in her ears as her hips swayed and arms waved in the air. She wasn't sure exactly how many people had shown up, but the gymnasium of Echo Creek Academy was more packed than she'd ever seen it. Still, it wasn't so cramped that she had no room to get her groove on; when her butt bumped into Marco beside her, it was by choice as she slyly grinned at her boyfriend in his red shirt, now sans jacket. He smirked back at her and set his feet in place, slicing his hands wildly through the air. "I thought you didn't like the sword-hand dance," Star loudly spoke into his ear, though it was a whisper relative to the volume of the music and crowd.

"Yeah, but if everyone else is gonna do it anyway, I might as well own it." They locked eyes as she began to mirror him, mimicking his karate poses in time with the music. He abruptly grabbed both her hands and swung them up and down, laughing as they just shook everything they had without a care in the world. She yanked him towards her and spun them both around, their backs flush against each other as they kept bouncing to the rhythm.

"Woop, woop! Starco in da HOUSE!" Ponyhead stuck her horn between them, forcing them apart as she floated up and down.

Tom also made his way beside them, drink in hand. "Anyone else want punch?" He lowered the plastic cups he'd been levitating over the crowd into Star and Marco's hands, and Pony's tongue. "Gotta say, this is pretty good punch. What kind of blood is it? Centaur? Unicorn? Oooooh, I've heard that giraffigator blood is hot these days."

Marco eyed his cup warily. "What the heck is a giraffigat-"

"WHAT'S THIS 'BOUT UNICORN BLOOD?" Pony screamed, getting up in Tom's face.

Star quickly separated them, holding her hands up to try and ease her friends. "Guys, guys, there's no actual blood in it, I think it's just citrus." Well, she was _fairly_ sure. She took one trial sip, tasting the sweet flavor of- "Wait, yep, this is blood," she said disgustedly after she spit it back into the cup.

"More for me, then," Tom said nonchalantly, as he snatched Marco's cup and took another swig while Pony floated in circles grumbling. It seemed like the DJ was taking a break from the upbeat dancing music for now, so the group made their way to the outskirts of the gymnasium where they'd left their belongings. Star laid down on the bleachers, resting her head on Marco's lap after he'd put his jacket back on and sat down. He stroked her hair with his thumb as they relaxed after an intense hour of dancing. It struck her that this was actually the first time she'd ever truly had carefree fun at a formal dance. The original Blood Moon Ball left her with very mixed feelings to say the least, and her one experience with an Earth dance had been a bit of a disaster even though she didn't actually go. Time had largely expunged the lingering venom she'd directed at herself for her relationship mistakes after returning to Mewni, leaving some life lessons and fond memories; but even some enjoyable fiery dances with Tom didn't change the fact that the Silver Bell Balls were stuffy political dramafests. She reached up and intertwined her fingers with Marco's, squeezing his hand and beaming at him - this was more like it.

"You know, I will say, this DJ is _killing_ it tonight," Pony said as she returned. "I was kinda expectin' something lame but this is the best party I've been to since the Bounce Lounge closed." Star nodded in agreement.

Tom leaned back and crossed his legs a few rows below them, taking a sip from his second cup so far. "Oh, yeah, I know him, he's actually the cousin of my old anger management coach. His name's Kim H. Brian."

"I thought your coach's name _was_ Brian," Marco responded.

"Yeah, Brian Brian."

"Get outta t- wait, _the_ Kim H. Brian?" Star bolted up at Marco's words and they stared at each other incredulously.

"The producer of Love Sentence's most controversial album, _Prison Breakup?_" Star and Marco said simultaneously.

"That's the one," Tom said, chuckling a bit. "Only you two could still say entire sentences at the same time _without_ a demonic curse." He stared into his drink for a few seconds, his visage suddenly becoming completely somber. All three eyes closed as he took a deep breath before floating up and sitting next to the couple. "Look, about the whole Blood Moon thing-"

_Hold on, was he still in a twist about this?_ "Tom, it's fine!" Star said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We broke the Curse, you apologized, it's all good."

"I know, but it's not that- after we went to the Severing Stone, deep down I _knew_ that the Curse wasn't why you two had those feelings, but I just kept pretending because I still liked you, Star. If I hadn't been so caught up in that, maybe it wouldn't have taken so damn long to sort our mess out. I know it doesn't matter anymore, but… I guess the dance just got me thinking again about friendship and love and stuff. So if you're OK with it, I actually asked Kim to do a little something special for you two later, to help give you the Blood Moon Ball you deserve," he finished with a toothy smile.

Star's eyes started to mist up; Tom had always been supportive of Star and Marco since they'd all sorted themselves out, but it never failed to move her. Star lunged forward, wrapping herself around him in a bear hug, and Marco followed suit. "Toooooom, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, man, that's really-" Marco was stopped by the sudden intrusion of Ponyhead into their little moment.

"Hey, Lucitor, do you know where Janna went? I've been TRYING to ask her for the hot deets on totally eligible bachelors here. You know, name, height, bank account balance: the usual business. So anyway she hasn't been, like, responding at _all_ and I'm starting to worry I might not be able to score a good enough rebound to make Seahorse see that he made the biggest mistake of his life letting me dump him!"

Marco nodded toward the still-in-progress group hug. "Little busy?"

"Yeah, whatever, save your huggy feeltime for later, this is _im-por-tant_."

"OK, fine," Tom said, extricating himself from the embrace. "I haven't seen her for a while but I can help look. It's Janna, so she's probably just splicing some gargoyle DNA to a class hamster or something."

"Last I saw, she was by the old photobooth."

Wait, that had survived? Star and Marco exchanged shocked glances at the thought of the site of their first kiss having survived the whole way to Earthni.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Marco asked. Star grinned and nodded, grabbing his hand to run off and make even more memories.

* * *

Janna Ordonia had never been more scared in her entire life. Okay, _maybe_ that time a monster guy exploded into dust a few feet in front of her was more viscerally terrifying, but Janna was used to freakiness and death even before she'd spent so much time in the literal Underworld. Tonight, though? The pit in her stomach that left her unable to speak, unable to _think_, was something almost alien to her. She had so much unique expertise in dealing with all things mystical and macabre that it took something completely and utterly human to faze her, and now she found herself staring in a mirror struggling to cope.

Janna Ordonia had caught feelings.

She'd always known she had a thing for the spooky and supernatural, so an attraction to a half-demon with two horns, three eyes, and purple skin was basically inevitable. It hadn't bothered her like this when she'd had a casual fling with a talking skeleton years ago, either. The only logical conclusion she could draw was that whatever she was feeling now was a different beast altogether. The night had started out so pleasantly: the Lucitors had invited her over for a casual dinner beforehand - whatever meat the Underworld used for burgers was damn good - and they'd taken the carriage together to the dance afterwards.

_It just made practical sense, it didn't mean anything, I don't WANT it to mean anything._ Some variant of this refrain had been repeating in her mind a lot lately, but staring at her own reflection, it felt thinner with every passing second. If it was true, she probably wouldn't even _be_ here now; she could be doing _way_ cooler things with the night of an ultra-rare eclipse than drinking cheap punch and shuffling awkwardly on the dance floor to chart-topping pop trash. But Tom had seemed excited at the prospect, and the next thing she knew she had picked out a simple black dress with pink highlights - hell, it was even Tom's nonjudgmental support that had given her the confidence to wear her secret favorite color more in the first place. One way or another, everything seemed to circle back to one simple fact. Each day spent learning about the Underworld and adventuring in its depths was obviously worthwhile on its own merits, but it was always better with him. If she couldn't stop this storm brewing inside, then the only thing left was to take control of it on her own terms. _Well, this is it, Janna. You have a serious crush on Tom Lucitor_.

By the time her mind had finished processing its own confession, she'd already made her way back to the gym and meandered to a vacant corner to watch idly by herself, not unlike how she'd spent most of the dance so far. They'd arrived from the Underworld fashionably late and it had only taken a few minutes for Janna to ditch her friends and hide while she moped about her feelings, but of course as soon as she wanted company again there was none to be found. She huffed and pulled out her phone, switching between a few games to occupy the time.

"Hey." She looked up to find Tom holding two glasses. "Anything fun going on in this empty corner?"

"Yeah, it's pretty intense over here. Some dust bunnies got in a street fight." She smirked and stole one of his glasses, raising it to her lips for a sip.

"Wait, don't, that's-" It tasted funny, fruity and sweet but with a metallic tang. "Blood." _Ah_. She considered it for a moment before deciding to take another sip. She'd had worse. "Anyway, where have you been? We basically haven't seen you since we got here."

"Oh, you know, nowhere and everywhere. It's what I do," she deflected. "Where're the others?" Star and Ponyhead were forces of nature when it came to stealing the spotlight, so Janna figured they were her best shot at getting through the night with minimal awkwardness.

"We were taking a break and then they ran off to a photobooth. I still don't really get the hype, but you know how it is with them."

"Yeah, it's gross."

"Yep…" They both fell silent, continuing to drink what was supposedly some kind of real blood punch as the dance droned on in the background. "Hey, so, uh, can we talk for a sec? About… us?"

She tried her damnedest to suppress the unexpected surge of conflicting emotions, burying her face in her cup until she thought she could reliably answer. One time, when they were in elementary school, she'd poured milk down Marco's shirt at lunch and a few other girls had teased her, insisting that meant Janna had a crush on him. She never really understood that connection - she just kinda liked pranking Marco - but the taunts had gotten to her. There was a sort of pride she felt in being inscrutable, an enigma that could only be unraveled on her own terms. Had he figured her out so easily when she herself had been in denial? A mumbled "uh, sure" was the best she could as she ran through the last few months in her head trying to figure out if she'd betrayed her feelings.

"It's pretty loud in here, can we head outside?" Janna only nodded in response, her own racing thoughts drowning out her surroundings. The DJ was announcing some kind of special song request as the gym doors closed behind them and they stepped out into the chilly winter air. "Oh, right, um-" Tom quickly took his jacket off, handing it to her. "Since it's cold, and I can make my own fire, and-"

"Thanks," she gruffly said, putting her arms through it. _Damn him_. She _was_ cold, and he _was_ being thoughtful and helpful, but it only made the upcoming conversation even more difficult for her to have. One hand idly pawed through the enchanted storage compartment she'd fitted in her dress (even in formalwear, she considered function most important). _Damnit_, she'd left her entire arsenal at home, save for a prototype glass bottle that would harmlessly evaporate on impact, which was filled with some leftover antigravity potion - no easy way out of this, then.

"No problemo," he drawled, pointing finger guns at her before jamming both hands into his pockets and staring at the ground. "Since Star and I broke up, I've been trying _really_ hard to just be my own person. Heck, you're the one that showed me that's what I needed to focus on. I had no clue what I was doing... Honestly, I still don't." He paused again, turning back towards the school. "Being here, it just makes it hard to ignore how things have been kinda, you know, weird lately, between…" A little fireball coming off his finger zigzagged back and forth between them.

Why was he so insistent on bringing this up? "Look, Tom, we don't have to-"

He turned back towards her "Yes, Janna, I think we do! If we don't deal with it now it's only going to get worse, and I don't- I can't-"

"Dude, drop it, OK? Let's just go back inside so we can-"

"NO!" A puff of flame shot out of his head but quickly dissipated, leaving only a lingering sizzle and water in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore! I like you, Janna. I _really_ like you, and it's screwing everything up." ..._wha?_ There were a few hundred possible ways Janna thought to respond, but none even made it beyond a guttural yelp in her throat, so Tom continued unabated. "I know you're _you_, and you can stay really chill about stuff even when you care a lot, but I can't, OK? You're clever and fearless and everything's more fun with you. You're one of my best friends and that's why I couldn't keep doing this without telling you even if I'm probably making a complete idiot of myself right now." Every second that Janna remained utterly paralyzed on the spot left Tom's eyeliner even more streaked as his tears rained down, each tiny splash hissing on the cold pavement and melting the nearby snow and ice. "Yeah, OK, I get it. Look, forget I said anything, I just want to still be friends, OK? I- I totally get if you want some space for a while, so I'll just- alright, bye." He wiped off his face with his sleeve and turned around, floating off the ground and flying back into the building, leaving Janna alone on the sidewalk.

The oncoming shivers in Janna's spine provided the final push to lift the dense fog clouding her mind. He'd just confessed to _her_, he had a crush on _her_, and she'd basically just snapped his heart in two. Pangs of guilt and sorrow and joy all ganged up on her; was this how bad things had been for Star and Marco? She almost felt _sorry_ for ribbing them about their romantic struggles now. At this point the only thing left to do was to find Tom, so she sprinted into the building after him, braving the fray of the dance floor once more.

_Can't be that hard to spot a tall set of horns with three eyes_. Even though there were all sorts of monsters in attendance, there were very few demons, but that didn't seem to help her locate him. He wasn't responding to her texts either, _ugh_! As Janna kept looking around, she realized she didn't recognize _anyone_ here. She'd left Echo Creek Academy at the same time as Marco but didn't go to college, nor had she spent a ton of time with Mewni's teenage population before the Cleaving. The Underworld _was_ what she knew best; it was where she'd felt most at home, even with two whole dimensions merged together, and that realization spurred her to keep searching. Janna barged through another door into the hallway and rounded a corner, instantly colliding with someone.

"Ex-CUSE me! Watch your freaking face before I pulv-" Ponyhead shouted, shaking her hair back into place after being bumped into the locker. "Oh, it's you, girl! Where you been? And is that Tom's jac-"

"Tom. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, I see how it is, first Starco gets their own flipping song and runs outside to go boink under the moonlight or whatever, then my boyfriend runs off to sell a toaster or whatever, then Tom comes in here all moody and doesn't want to talk to me, and now you're abandoning me too? I feel like I've barely been around you guys lately, why does no one want to spend time with Ponyhead?"

"Wait, didn't you dump- never mind, _Pony_, this is important, OK? I seriously blew it, I need to talk to him-"

"Hey, woah, is there some drama going on here? Shoot, why didn't you say so? OK, so, he was floating around in circles out here for a bit. I came out here to do my bi-hourly makeup check just a minute ago and I do believe he was going back into the gym, mmhm, yes, that is where he was. Go do whatchu gotta do and give me the juicy deets after, mmkay?" Ponyhead winked and whacked Janna on the back with her horn.

Janna ran back into the gym and finally spotted Tom standing in the center of the floor, uninterestedly swaying back and forth to the beat of some crooning couple's ballad. When his eyes met hers, his gaze became visibly pained as he turned to walk away. "Tom!" Her pleading shout was emphatic enough to keep him from running, but it also attracted an audience and left her standing there, too uncomfortable to speak.

Janna put one foot forward, then another, then another, willing herself forward against her better judgment. She'd frankly had _enough_: enough talking about her feelings, enough uncertainty about her own relationships, enough giving a single damn about "what-if"s. There'd be plenty of time later to tell him he was her best friend too, to assuage his doubts, and to put more meaningful words to her own feelings, but for now, she had settled on a course of _action_ that began with reaching into her pocket to pull out the lone potion bottle within.

"Uh, Janna, what-" Tom stammered, a different kind of concern than the one he'd been stewing in all night bubbling up in his expression as the crowd backed up slightly. Some tiny voice in the back of her mind registered that they seemed nervous to the point of being frightened, and that comforting feeling pushed her to do the one last thing she needed to do. Before he could react, she slammed the bottle to the ground at her feet and felt the weak antigravity effect take hold. Janna closed the last few steps of distance to Tom, firmly grabbed both his shoulders, and kicked off the ground, crashing her lips into his as she hovered a few inches off the dance floor. Tom unconsciously did the same, letting her momentum carry both of them into the air until the confused, but cheering, audience was beneath them.

As he started to return the kiss, he hesitantly placed one arm on her waist and another behind her back to keep them from drifting apart, and Janna wasn't sure she'd ever felt so secure.

* * *

_Alright, that's the last of them_. Marco finished carefully stacking the photo strips in Star's bag while he waited for her to return from the restroom. The photobooth had thankfully been a much more fun and much less emotionally exhausting experience this time around, though a very smug Ben Photino had still greeted them when they were done, $650 richer than before.

_Now's my chance,_ Star thought as she snuck up and affectionately pounced on Marco from behind. Nearly everything about tonight had been perfect so far - just her, Marco, and their friends getting a night of dancing and partying she wasn't sure she'd ever forget. For so much of her life, it had seemed like nothing important could ever happen without a sizable dose of drama and conflict; by comparison, this all seemed like a dream, and she didn't want to wake up anytime soon. Speaking of her friends, though… "Hey, where are the others?" She felt a bit guilty over ditching everyone else to go back to the booth for corn knows how much time, but she was certain they wouldn't have gone _too_ far.

"Not sure," Marco responded, craning his neck and spotting a tuft of pink spiky hair and two brown horns across the gym. Why was he heading for the exit?

Marco started to lead the way across the gym floor when the sound system screeched with audio feedback and boomed with the sound of tapping a microphone. "Echo Creek, are we having fun tonight?" the DJ, Kim H. Brian, asked the cheering crowd. "We're gonna keep this party flowing, but right now we have a very special song for all the soulmates out there, so get ready to twist and twirl your special guy or girl." Star and Marco tentatively stopped in their tracks.

"Is that-" Marco started.

"What Tom was talking about?" Star finished. "We have to get him before he misses it!" _What did you do this time, Tom? _

They had made it to the center of the dance floor when the lights dimmed and tinted red. It was obviously from a stage light, but the effect still flooded them with the same hopes and wants and fears from their run-ins with the Blood Moon. Marco gently smiled and took the lead, keeping one hand in hers and tugging her closer with the other on her waist. Piano chords opened the piece - a slow waltz - and Star and Marco were taking their first steps when the cello started to play a hauntingly familiar melody. It struck them both at the same time - this was the same tune that had played when they danced under the light of the Blood Moon only a few months into her friendship. Their moves grew more daring and flashy as the song went on, spinning and swaying to the rhythm.

"I always forget how good a dancer you are, Marco" Star dreamily sighed when he spun her around and dipped her down.

"My grandma taught me. She says that the only right way to dance is the fun way," Marco laughed, lingering for half a second too long as the music swelled around them. Somewhere in those blue eyes sparkling with only love for him, he'd lost track of the world around them. Only after he noticed how the blonde curls in front of her ears shimmered in the red light did he snap back to reality and continue the dance, much to Star's amusement.

"That's good, because it's always fun with you." They stepped in harmony, slowly rotating as they box stepped to the same waltz that had once been a source of apprehension. Star took her hand off his shoulder and lifted it to his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. She knew the contours of his face inside and out, could describe every last detail of all the facial hairs that he'd given silly names, could picture every last one of the warm and loving ways his soothing chocolate gaze could pierce her soul, yet it didn't stop her from being completely enraptured by it now. That intimate knowledge informed her when even the most trivial thing was out of place, which is why she decided to flick a spot just under his mole. "You had a fleck of corn."

"In my defense, your dad's cooking is _really_ messy."

"Yeah… it was cute, though. Like you had a second mole." Something had changed in the waltz from what they remembered, a different theme slowly building until it led into a refrain that was entirely new yet somehow familiar in a way neither could place. It was a vibrant, comforting melody that felt right for them. Star shifted her hands to the back of his neck as the distance closed between them. Though Marco had grown noticeably taller than her, in her heels she found herself at nearly eye level with him as she rested her forehead on his.

Marco's arms slithered around her waist, holding her tight as their lively waltz morphed into intimate, formless swaying. "This- this is really nice."

"Yeah… I love it. I love _you_, Marco." She paused a moment, leaning back to get a clear view of as much of him as she could; even after a year and a half of being together and years of friendship before that, she was still giddy over how much she truly loved every bit of him. "Nothing's ever going to change that."

"I love you too, Star. I'm not going anywhere." Their hands joined once more as they resumed their spirited dance, their devotion to one another vaulting their joy to new heights. Neither cared about elegance or form anymore; their steps and spins and lifts came from the deepest places within, as if their very souls were mingling in the air above. Plucked strings accentuated the song as it grew calmer and entered what Marco was fairly sure was its final verse. A bittersweet sensation bubbled up from within his chest; he'd had plenty of moments with Star that he'd never wanted to end, but this one seemed to have an extra significance attached. The final chord of the waltz rung out, the pair both freezing in place in their final waltz pose, stunned at the beauty of what had just transpired.

The crowd's clapping broke finally them out of their trance. "Woah," they breathed out in unison. In her breathless state, Star idly wondered if the applause was for them, but she realized how silly that was as the full breadth of the outside world slowly trickled back into her senses. Shortly after, the dance went back to normal; had it been a dream? No, of course not, it had literally just happened mere seconds ago, but the impact it had on them felt otherworldly.

Returning from the daze, Marco finally recalled their goal of finding Tom, and the extent to which Marco wanted to crush Tom in a thankful hug and blubber into his shoulder gave it an additional sense of urgency. He turned to her with a determined look, and had it returned. "We should find Tom." They went to the gym exit, but it was blocked by... Miss Skullnick.

"Oh, it's _you_. Nice to see you, Star," she saccharinely sneered. "Don't be trying anything funny, you hear me? We've already had _four_ couples' 'incidents'."

A shiver ran through Star at the involuntary thought of Miss Skullnick catching her and Marco in a more... _private_ moment, but she quickly brushed it aside for her own sanity. "Skullzy, we're just trying to find our friend," she whined.

"Well, too bad, you can't use this door. The sidewalk somehow melted and completely iced over, and I don't wanna be sued for liability!"

"C'mon, Star," Marco said. "We can just go out the front door." She was still indignant, but acquiesced and followed Marco into the main building and through a hallway. They rounded the corner to the main entrance and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Ponyhead passionately making out with Seahorse.

"Pony?!" Star shouted.

"Oh, um, why hello Star and Earth Turd!"

"Greetings!" Seahorse added in his usual monotone chipper voice.

Star slapped her hand to her forehead. "I thought you broke up 'for really-realz' this time, Pony?"

"Well, yes, mmhmm, I do believe that is how I described the sequence of events that occurred. But then, well, you know how it is with him… we made up while y'all went off to take a bazillion pictures or whatever. That weird old human lady that kinda looks like a troll caught us while we were-"

"_Pony!_" Star yelled, cutting her off in shock. Really, though, the most surprising part was that Ponyhead had been responsible for only _one_ of the so-called "couple's incidents."

"Lilacia gave a very high satisfaction rating to the Reflectacorp™ line of vibrating-"

Marco stepped in and clamping Seahorse's mouth shut before they could be traumatized any further. Star rolled her eyes and took Marco's hand once more, heading past the other couple towards the front door.

"Fine, I see how it is. C'mon, Seahorse, let's go get freak-ay on the dance floor!"

"Reflectacorp™ disco technology allows you to boogie and/or woogie risk-free, guarantee-!"

The double doors shut behind Star and Marco as they stepped out into the cold. They walked around the building towards the gym and saw that Miss Skullnick had been telling the truth; but there was no one else in sight, only the snowflakes gently drifting through the air and a full moon above in the night sky. Star still wanted to get back to her friends, but the tranquil scene gave her pause as she stood beside him. Something had been subtly gnawing at her all night - though it'd been on her mind longer than that, if she was honest with herself. "Hey Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"When Eclipsa said earlier about 'another dance'..." She swallowed, letting the implication hang between them. "Do you think that's something that will happen?"

He glanced at her quizzically until the meaning sank in and his heart skipped a beat. _Was she- did she- is she asking_… His eyes blinked rapidly once, twice, three times while he processed the gravity of the question. But his surprise quickly dissolved; after all, he'd been thinking about it too. Maybe he hadn't drawn that specific connection, but how many times tonight alone had he beheld the wonderful girl beside him and remarked to himself that he'd be happy with her for the rest of his life? He swiveled around to stand in front of her, taking both of her hands into his own. "If you want it to, then I _know_ it will, someday."

She sighed happily, lacing her fingers through his. It wasn't even the first time they'd declared their love with permanence, but no matter how far they went, they couldn't help but be concerned about how the other felt about the next step. "Didn't a lot of people usually wait until they're, like, 30 to get married on Earth?"

"A lot of them, yeah," he admitted, "but, I dunno, I don't really care about that."

"Me neither," she asserted, happily beaming at him.

"So we just… let it happen when we're ready, I guess."

"Mmhmm," Star hummed, feeling a warmth deep inside that combated the chill prickling her skin. One of her hands left his and tangled itself in his hair, as her gaze fondly roved the face she hoped to see as long as she lived before finally settling on his lips. He had the same idea, leaning forward and sweetly kissing her. Their lips were a bit chapped from the cold, but it didn't bother either of them; this signified something far more than physical gratification. She pressed them closer together until there was no distance left between them, the dual friction of his soft, inviting lips moving against hers and her silky dress rubbing on the coarse fabric of his jacket thrummed through her entire body.

When they separated, his eyes scanned the sky for a moment before sheepishly turning back downwards. "Huh," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." Star raised an eyebrow insistently, the pair still in each other's arms. "It's just, I thought that maybe- maybe the Blood Moon would be shining, or our cheekmarks would glow or something. It's dumb, I know-"

"Well, that _does_ happen to us a lot," she conceded. "But I'm pretty sure the eclipse isn't supposed to start until, like, 3 AM." "Have you ever thought about when we broke the Curse?"

"What do you mean?"

Star stepped away from their embrace, folding her arms and stuffing her frigid hands under her armpits as she frustratedly tried to piece together her complicated thoughts. "Like, when we were in the Severing Stone, I remember it took us back to the Blood Moon Ball and we started dancing… what happened after that? If it never changed how we feel, what was even the point?"

Marco shrugged; when he'd finally accepted his feelings once and for all, he'd dismissed the entire concept of the Curse as bogus, but since then he had considered it in some new lights. "If it _was_ actually a curse, I'm glad we got rid of it, but… looking back, I'm kinda glad that the Blood Moon Ball went like it did. That was one of the first times I saw how special you are to me."

"Same. Plus, that's where I learned you dance _good_," she growled with a smirk. "But still… sometimes I wonder if I told you I loved you while we were in there. Because I _did_ love you then, you know. Even if I was trying to push it away."

"Maybe we'll never know."

"I guess I'll just have to tell you every chance I get from now on, then, because you're stuck with me, Diaz."

"So long as we both shall live. Do you accept?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Her laughter, bubbly and playful and sincere all at once, was answer enough for Marco. Not one to be outdone, though, Star carefully lowered herself onto one knee, lowering her head and closing her eyes solemnly before looking back up at him. "I dooOOOH-" She shrieked as the icy sidewalk took its toll and sent her toppling sideways. Marco reacted quickly, stopping her from hitting the ground and helping her to her feet. "Maaaaybe we should go inside now."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he responded, draping his jacket over both their shoulders like a cape. "Still have to thank Tom." She clung to him as they hurried back around the school and into its shelter from the cold - even shared body heat and emotional warmth could only do so much. Although they'd removed whatever eternal supernatural soul-binding curse the Blood Moon may have bestowed, Marco mused, they'd still shared a tender first dance and grown as partners under its light, once upon a time. Perhaps, in a roundabout way, it had always been a blessing, too. In a sense, they'd just cleaved their own souls together again with only a simple promise. No magic, no curses, just Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz... and that was more than enough.

They stepped back into the gym, ready for the hours of partying ahead of them, and were greeted by the sight of Janna and Tom floating in the air locked in a passionate kiss. Star and Marco's eyeballs both nearly bugged out of their heads as their eyes whipped back and forth between each other and the spectacle in front of them, leaving them with only one possible response.

"WHAT THE-"

* * *

**Loon Review Responses:**

Starco4everr: Always wonderful to have you join us. Thanks for the constant support!


	12. Friends

_Ludo needs help making friends and turns to Star and Marco for help, but things quickly spiral out of their control._

**A/N:** **It's been an incredibly trying month for me and I'm unsure about a lot of things in my personal life now, but this isn't one of them. I'm so happy to finally be getting back to my feet so I can make more of the Starco content I want the world to see. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for your patience. (Fair warning, there's one slightly steamy scene here).**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why heart thingies are hearts?" Marco stopped chewing on a bite of his burrito as he turned his full attention to Star. It wasn't the most confusing thing she'd ever said, but it was up there. "Like, why does _this _symbol mean hearts and love and stuff?" she clarified, holding up a piece of heart-shaped candy from the post-Valentine's Day shopping spree Eclipsa had taken her on weeks ago.

"Dunno," he responded. "Maybe it's what people used to think hearts looked like or something."

"None of the hearts I've seen on hunting trips with Dad ever looked like this. Although one _was_ made of chocolate." She shrugged and popped the treat into her mouth, dumping some more from the bag into her mouth soon after. Her cheeks were puffed out, stretching her heart marks wide and Marco couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "What?" she mumbled, still chewing. He pantomimed the sight in front of him, pointing to his own puffed-up cheeks. Star quickly grabbed two more candies, licking the backs of them before sticking them to Marco's face, smiling quite smugly at her handiwork. "Now we're heart twinsies!" She scooted around the table next to him and leaned in, snapping a selfie. "The kids will _love_ this one."

He swallowed the last bite of his burrito, thanking the heavens for the new Taco Baco location on campus. The other food options there were… lacking, to say the least.

"The Valentine's Day Chocopalooza was a smash hit, but I have no clue how to follow it! I can't have peaked after half a year, Marco!" The memories came flooding back: brownie batter as far as the eye could see, melted chocolate inflicting its goopy wrath on every surface in the kitchen, and so much frosting that he _still_ didn't want to even look at the stuff.

"I think they just like spending time with you. You're _really_ good with kids, Star. Besides, the only other holiday coming up is Easter, and you're terrified of it."

"It has a _giant rabbit_ that lays _eggs_, Marco! How do you not see how horrifying that is?"

A loud cough from the bushes behind them might normally have only caught Marco's attention for a passing moment, but another voice frantically shushed it. "Dennis, quiet! The giant bunny schtick is too good!"

"Ludo?" Star and Marco said in unison.

"Hello, Star and Marco!" Ludo exclaimed with an emphatic wave. "So wonderful to see you again! How's your kid?"

"She's not… she's fine," Marco relented, estimating that it wouldn't be worth the hassle. "So… how's it going?"

"Things are fine, family's good. Bird and Spider told me to say hello." He seemed even twitchier than Marco remembered. Dennis prodded his brother with a wing, clearly trying to be surreptitious about it and failing spectacularly. "Ahem, well, there _is_ one teensy tiny issue… I ran into Bearnicorn a few days ago. I totally froze up! Things were pretty awkward last time I saw the whole gang and I think I'm finally ready to try again, but I have no idea how to do that. You might not know this, but I have some issues getting over things," he stated earnestly. Star and Marco exchanged a bewildered glance - _he couldn't be serious, right_? Wait, what were they thinking, Ludo could totally say something like that seriously. Ludo took a deep breath and continued, "But Dennis suggested that I come to you two for help, since I had actually managed to work everything out with you."

Star munched on another chocolate heart as she mulled over what he was saying. "So you want our help to… make friends?"

The edges of his beak-mouth turned up in an ecstatic smile. "I would like that very much!"

"You're sure about this, Star?"

"He's not hurting anything, Mom." Star didn't glance up from the piles of clothing she was rummaging through at the sound of her mom's wary question; it wasn't an unfair one, considering the history involved. Even though he was _friendly_ now, Ludo was too much of a wildcard to completely discount as _harmless_. Still, though, Star saw no reason to suspect any tricks up his sleeve (though there were probably some bugs there). The nostalgia of reconnecting with Ludo was oddly calming for Star, and considering how quickly Marco agreed to help Ludo with his issues, despite the craziness of midterms approaching, she guessed he felt the same. Drawer after drawer bore no fruit in her quest to find the sweater for Marco's all-important psychology ensemble - the book and glasses had already been secured.

"Though I didn't say anything, I admit I was initially hesitant about you two sharing living quarters like this, but I must say Marco's organizational skills seemed to have rubbed off on you," Moon said with a snicker. She bent down and checked under the bed, pulling out stray bags of cereal and bottles of soda that Star recognized from her and Marco's late night movie marathons slash cuddle sessions. "...somewhat."

_Think Star, think! When was the last time you saw that dang sweater? Let's see… he wore it on our Valentine's Day date so it can't be _that_ hidden - it was a bit snug on him which made it extra adorably handsome. He'd said he'd wear it more if I wanted, and I fell over laughing when he wore it just last weekend before we… oh corn. _Star now recalled where the sweater would almost certainly be as a wave of horror washed over her. She slammed the dresser drawer and whipped around for a mad dash to the nightstand, where- _pegasus feathers_. Moon had just found the sweater, which was great, and with it was the exact last box she wanted anyone else (and _especially_ her mom) to find, which was... _greeeeeeat_. Star generally felt she had a solid, trusting bond with her mother, but she'd never been - and still wasn't - the first person Star blabbed to about her personal affairs.

"Mom, I can explain-"

"Star, sweetie, I'm not upset. What you do with Marco is none of my business, you're a grown young woman who is more than capable of making her own decisions. If anything I'm simply relieved that you're taking such sane precautions. I may be old, but I'm not ready to earn my place in the Grandma Room quite yet." Despite her embarrassment, Star had to admit she was eased by her mom's understanding,. "And don't worry," Moon said softly, "I'll handle the subject with your father for you, if you'd like." And just like that, any comfort was washed away by a tidal wave of beet-red cheeks and incoherent sputtering.

Marco poked his head in, causing Star to yelp and jump off the bed. "Hey, you almost ready?"

"Yep! Totally, totally, _totally_ ready and not discussing anything about our personal lives with mom!"

"Uh-huh…" Marco responded. "Well, I'm ready down there if you are. Oh hey, _there's_ my sweater. Good, we'll need it... I, uh think we have our work cut out for us."

Star was worried, but also kinda happy to have an excuse to leave the current conversation as soon as Mewmanly possible. She handed the sweater from her mom to Marco, who put it on as they walked downstairs to where Ludo was curiously poking around the living room.

"Oh, hello Star! I was just admiring your lovely castle. Bit small for my tastes, but what do I know, haha!"

"Yeeeeeeah…" She then leaned over to whisper to Marco. "So, like, what did he say so far?"

"He said that he tried practicing talking to people with garbage dolls."

"Weird."

"I don't even know where to start, really."

"Hey Ludo," Star called out, walking over and sitting on the couch next to him. "So, bud, whatcha need us for here, exactly?"

"Ah, yes, well… I'd like to be able to talk to my old friends again without being their boss. You know, the whole scheming to defeat you… steal the wand… take over Mewni and rule it with an IRON FIST-" He had gotten so worked up that he was on his feet jumping up and down on the couch, but stopped and took a deep breath before chuckling. "Aha, see, there it is again! It's usually not like this, it's been months since I've even once brought up the wand in a game of cha-rads…"

_Yeah, this might be a liiiiiiittle tricky_. She tented her fingers as she came up with a plan. _Could I… nah. Would it…? Mmm, no go. Wait, Star, duh! _" Alright, Ludo, it's time for some patented psychomological work from Star Butterfly, H.P.D. We need to see what's going on in your head."

"Ooo, sounds fun! So for starters I think there's some lice-"

"No, no," she responded calmly, "I mean we need to find what's making you tick."

"Yup, I've got ticks too!"

Marco put a hand on her shoulder, his worried expression clear even to her peripheral vision. "Are you sure he should be in the same house as Mari-"

"Not now, Marco," Star hissed, swatting his hand away while keeping her gaze trained on Ludo. "_Why_ are you having trouble talking to your old friends again? What's the first thing that comes to mind when I say 'Boo Fly'?"

"Messenger."

"Buff Frog?"

"_Excellent_ spy."

"Lobster Claws?"

"Putting his claws on the wand- oh, wait, I see now! This is like cha-rads but with just words! You almost got me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're getting it! OK, one more… Toffee."

"Candy! It's so delectable with chocolate-"

"You know what, that one's probably for the best," Star murmured. "Well, Ludo, it seems to me like your biggest problem is that you aren't even thinking about your old crew as regular people. Try this. Think of doing something you'd normally do with your brother."

"Picking the worms out of our feathers to eat-"

"Yeah, no," Star cut him off. She _wanted_ to help, she really did, but she had a million other things on her mind and now was just _not_ a great time for endless Ludo shenanigans. "I was thinking something less gross…"

"Basketball?" he cheerily offered.

"Sure. Imagine yourself playing basketball with your brother…" She paused a moment as he started miming out dribbling in his seat. "Now imagine doing the same exact thing but with Bearnicorn there instead of your brother." His arms twitched a bit.

"Keep dribbling, man!" Marco called out encouragingly. Ludo shut his eyes in concentration and after a moment got back into his awkward, gawkish basketball form.

Ludo's bulbous eyes snapped back open, frantic with glee. "Aha, yes! I think I see it now! Oh, thank you, Star and Marco! I'm off to go find my friends again!" With that, he bolted out the front door and scurried down the road until he was out of sight.

"You think that'll work?" Star asked hopefully.

Marco sighed and hugged her from behind. "Not a chance."

* * *

"Alright, we have a few minutes left in class so if anyone has any questions on the graded midterms I just passed back, let me know. Otherwise you're free to leave. Have a good weekend!"

Marco hunched over in his chair as he quickly scanned through the multiple choice questions and short answers. A few stupid mistakes here and there, but still an A - he'd even gotten a smiley face next to his essay assessing some example personality type or another. All in all, things felt _right_. Karate, sword-fighting, and adventuring were important to him but he'd always felt the most fulfilled helping others with their problems - psychology just seemed _right_.

A high-pitched, squawking voice interrupted him. "Hey, dude, what did you get for number 12?" Marco looked up at another student - Matt, if he was remembering correctly - who was hovering over him at an uncomfortably close distance. Even with how much life had changed in the past few years, his academic reputation stayed the same.

"Uh, C," Marco responded absentmindedly.

"Oh, that makes sense. And what about 13?"

"B."

"And… 14 through 35."

"Just talk to Mrs. B, man," Marco irritatedly replied, shaking his head. Normally he enjoyed helping classmates if he could, but he had promised Star he'd helm the planning for the daycare's Easter party on account of her phobia - well, that, and he'd heard Matt bragging about how he'd blown off studying to play the new Super Slash Sisters game all night long. He looked back down to check over one last page and grinned to himself. The final essay prompt hadn't been for a grade, but instead asked a simpler question: _Why are you here?_ Without context, it might have seemed odd or downright rude, but the teacher had spent the first few months of the semester encouraging all the students to reflect on their goals and what they hoped to gain from the psychology program. The blunt prompt had caught him off guard, but after realizing what it was asking, he'd spent probably about as much time as he had on the rest of the exam combined describing his experiences and motivations on Mewni that drove him to help and support others.

Of course, he couldn't help but talk about Star at length as part of that. His adorable, brave, compassionate best friend that inspired him to be _more_. Where would he even be now without her? He could still be at college, he supposed, but that wasn't saying much. It was humorous to imagine: waking up, being driven to college by his mom, waving hello to Jackie every day (his foolproof plan to woo her had involved _eventually_ moving past nodding, after all), getting straight As, working fruitlessly towards a red belt after classes, then… what? The world had so much more to offer him, and vice versa, and Star was the one who'd helped him realize that. The words had just flowed right out of his pen, paragraphs and paragraphs of glowing praise and affection, enough to leave his chest feeling as warm as it did when she was physically there.

"Hey, Marco, I have a question-"

Stirred from his contemplative state, Marco wheeled on the figure that had just tapped him on the shoulder, ready to tell Matt off for interrup- _oh_.

"Ludo? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd just drop in! But also, _please help me_. I did what you said but then I dribbled Boo Fly on the ground and he got really upset and-"

Marco sighed. _Hope Star's fine with me being late._

* * *

Most days, Star loved everything about her job. It was hard work, but it was so satisfying bringing smiles and warmth to the faces of the kids in her care and seeing them light up with stories to tell their families at the end of each day. Her hours were flexible, she got to spend time with Marco, and Antonio was a wonderful boss.

Today, however, was not most days.

Of freaking course Easter was Antonio's favorite holiday.

The kids seemed to be enjoying his antics as he pranced around in a bunny costume, but for the life of her she just couldn't understand why. _Is it a normal rabbit or a person-sized one? No one even seems to know what it is! Does it lay bird eggs or rabbit eggs? Both are pretty horrifying if you ask me! If you get chocolate eggs in your Easter basket, does it lay them too? I'm not eating any soft brown rabbit droppings, Marco! _They didn't even get any days off for it, so Star was convinced the best thing to do was ignore its existence as a holiday entirely. Her incredibly valid concerns had largely been met with amusement, even by Marco, but Antonio had at least offered to let her keep her distance and work behind-the-scenes for the party they had planned, which was now going on in the main playroom.

Packing baskets with candy was easy enough. Chocolate, gummies, cookies, donuts. Candy corn for the humans and candied corn for the Mewmans - as much as the humans liked Mewman corn, they hadn't _quite_ accepted it as a valid dessert yet. There were a few special ones marked down as well. Some marshmallow mice for the Septarians, a ribeye steak for the Johansen - her third cousin or something like that, she wasn't even sure exactly whose kid he was - and some dried bugs for the kappas… wait, since when were there any kappas at the daycare? She yanked the full list out from underneath the pile of sweets and quickly scanned it. _105? Aren't there only 104 kids in the program this semester?_

She almost missed it at the very top of the list: "Manudo Avarius". She vaguely remembered hearing about a sibling with that name at some point… maybe they just joined? Something still seemed off to Star but she pushed it aside and finished the last of the baskets just in time for the end of the party. As the kids left, Star cheerfully handed out the baskets to the tune of joyous squeals from the kids and careful warnings from the parents to not eat _too _much at once. _Pffftt, come on, I eat cake for breakfast and I turned out fine! _

Curiously, she hadn't spotted anyone that resembled Ludo yet even as the remaining crowd dwindled to almost nothing. Antonio had already begun to put away decorations when she finally spotted the figure, taking the basket over to them. But when they turned around, showing a braided beard… _oh pegasus feathers._

"Star Butterfly! So good to see you again."

"Hey Ludo," she said. "Are you picking up Manudo?"

"Why would Menudo be here?"

"Well the paper said Manudo-"

"No, no, that's not how it's spelled, but besides, I'm here by myself. A large man with a _magnificent_ beard asked me for my name and told me I was missing a party with lots of sweets! He kept calling me a child and I said I was a man and that my name was Ludo, but who cares when there's free chips, am I right?" He reached into one of the five chip bags in his arms and stuffed a handful into his beak.

_Man-udo. Dangit, Antonio._ "So… good to see you, but what brings you here?"

"Well, I talked to Marco just the other day because it still just wasn't _working_, but then I tried something else and that still didn't work, so now I need your help again. It all started on Tuesday-"

Star slumped down into a beanbag chair and reached into the basket, deftly avoiding the bugs as she searched for cookies to nibble on. _This is going to be a while_.

* * *

"So what did you say this place was?" Tom asked as he glanced around the restaurant. The vibrant cherry-red booths and soulful singer crooning over the speakers created a very different atmosphere than anything in the Underworld, but he liked it.

Sitting across from him, Marco downed another fry and took a sip of his water before responding. "Diners are the best places to go for comfort food. Burgers, onion rings, waffles, all that kinda stuff. Emilio's is the best in town."

Next to Marco, Star was wolfing down onion rings by the handful. "The secret is that he hired a bunch of Eclipsa's old chefs, so they make great Mewman and monster food too. Don't tell Mom but their Mewnipendence Day pies are the best I've ever had - though they don't call it that anymore." She was still chewing when she spoke, but after so many years of knowing Star he had no trouble understanding her garbled words. "It's really cool that Emilio was able to get back on his feet after the incident."

"What incident?" Tom asked, eliciting an irritated groan from Marco.

"So basically, a few years ago, Ponyhead and I-"

"Oh boy, a Ponyhead story," Janna sarcastically said, rolling her eyes, and Tom elbowed her side.

An older man with olive skin approached the table. ""Does everything taste alright? If your dining experience isn't absolutely _perfect_, please let me know, I can get you anything. More to drink, dessert, maybe some mushrooms..."

"It's great, Emilio," Marco mumbled.

"Good, good…" Emilio was smiling a bit too hard as he backed away, his eyes lingering on Marco's meal.

Marco caught Tom's curious gaze and buried his head in his hands. "Look, it's a long story. There was this pizza, then spiraling alcoholism, then a bit of arson…"

Janna's hand, resting on Tom's leg, unconsciously twitched as she perked up. "Woah, OK, now I actually _do_ want to hear this."

"Too late, no take backs."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"So anyway, we picked the restaurant this time so have you two decided what we're doing after?" _Oh crud, we forgot to plan._ Tom's initial instinct was to claim a beginner's mistake, since it was only the second of their monthly double dates and their first time planning the after-dinner entertainment… except the _actual_ reason was that he and Janna happened to get into their first major makeout session the night they had set aside for planning, burning thoughts of accomplishing anything else to a crisp in the process. Star and Marco were the _last_ people that would be squicked out by romantic affection- that wasn't the problem. After years of slacking on responsibilities and having any kind of social life at all in a misguided attempt to chase after Star, he couldn't help but feel extra guilty over this specific lapse.

Janna leaned in, whispering in his ear. "Can't we just hit up the Sands of Eternal Torment?"

"For the tenth time, Jan, _no_," he hissed through his teeth. "There's, like, a 25% chance you'd all have your souls violently ripped from your bodies."

"Only 25? Ew, nevermind, just let them pick." She leaned in even closer, her breath hot in his ear. "If it's somewhere boring, we could always just sneak away and-"

"Good evening!" Tom squeaked and quickly turned his head at the sudden boisterous call from his other side, almost smacking Janna in the temple with his horn in the process. It was an incredibly short bird creature with a thick grey beard - a kappa, if Tom was remembering correctly. It wasn't their same waiter from before, but hey, what did he know about how Earth restaurants worked?

Tom held out his glass, but the supposed waiter ignored it. "Yeah, can I have a refill on the demonade, please?" Star and Marco glanced over at the waiter, their eyes opening wide before they both groaned and smacked their faces on the table in unison. _Alright, maybe he's not a waiter then._

* * *

"Star..." Marco uttered. Star removed her wandering lips from his neck and propped herself up to look lovingly at him, shivering slightly as she abandoned the warmth of his bare skin. It had been probably over a year now since they'd first become more intimate like this, but the fire still burned just as hot. Heck, it was _better_ now than those first forays, Star reckoned; with time came confidence and experience that let them enjoy themselves and each other to the absolute fullest. They'd both had busy lives the last few months or so, and with the end of the semester fast approaching Star knew they would be even busier soon, but none of that seemed to matter in this time they'd taken for themselves. Even after a break for a shower and snacks, their present cozy state under the blanket with nothing between them still felt as radiant as any proper afterglow could.

"Mhmm?" A devious thought crossed her mind, but she tried her best to feign innocence as she slowly slithered down his body, leaving fiery trails of kisses down his chest and sweet, sweet abs.

"Not that I don't like, you know, doing this but I don't, uh, know if I have it in me for another rouuuu_uuuu_-" His voice shot up an octave and his whole body jolted as she blew raspberries on his belly button and snuck her arms up to tickle around his armpits. "Star, please- I can't- I'm- can't breathe-" he sputtered out between hysterical bouts of laughter.

She was laughing too by the time his flailing pushed her off of him. Before he'd even collected himself, he lunged forward, trying to catch her with a determined-but-still-goofy grin on his face. Star dodged and backed away from the bed entirely as Marco grasped at her limbs. He finally gave up, lying on his stomach while resting his head on his chin and staring up at her. Even though his tush was _right there_ for the ogling, Star was instead captivated by his enamored gaze and dopey smile.

"Dangit, Marco, you know I can't resist that look," she huffed, allowing him to take her hands and pull her next to him on the bed.

"I know," he said smugly. "You're not the only one who can weaponize being all lovey dovey."

"The student has become the master," she quipped, their hands still joined between them as they lay on their sides.

"But I _do_ mean it, Star. I love every single part of you, and that's not gonna change. Things have been hectic lately for both of us, but stuff with the daycare, what you want to do for a living, Ludo… we can figure that all out. Just reach into your pocket if you need me."

She gently patted his head, running her fingers through his freshly shampooed hair. It was alluring to smell, to hold, to feel brushing up against her. Though the problems they faced now were of a different kind than the forces of evil that they'd spent their earlier years tackling, his presence was still what she needed most to ground her and make everything feel alright. Her face dipped in for a kiss, initially short and sweet but quickly succumbing to a familiar hunger. She pounced on him but miscalculated her momentum, rolling the whole way over him and pulling him with her so he lay on top. _Not complaining_, she thought as she hugged him close and indulged in the sensory bliss of his skin on hers.

He lightly rested his forehead on hers. "Do you, um, mind if we maybe don't, y'know…" he trailed off sheepishly.

"Marco," she crooned, holding his face in her hands. "How many times do I have to say it: I don't _want_ to do anything if you're not comfortable with it."

"I-I can try that, um, thing again, though, instead if- if you want?" _Oh sweet, sweet Marco_. Even after years together, he still couldn't rest until he was sure he'd done everything he could for her.

"Yeah," she implored, breathy with the mounting anticipation as he began a trail of kisses downward.

"What thing are you two talking about?" Time seemed to stop as any building pleasure completely evaporated. Marco grabbed the crumpled bedsheet and pulled it over the two of them as the couple stared at the window in complete incredulity to where Ludo was standing on a flapping Dennis's back. "Well, anyway, I need some more advice-"

"_**GET. OUT!**_"

* * *

Marco rested his chin in his hands while Star paced in front of him. _Three months_. Three months of Ludo showing up at the most inopportune times, three months of Star trying and failing to feel satisfied with her efforts at the daycare, three months of a semester so intense that they were both at their wit's end with all of it. Ludo had once again come to the college for advice after his 26th attempt to regain his old friends failed just as catastrophically as the previous 25. He was persistent, Marco had to give him that, and the old monster crew had even been pretty supportive when Star and Marco had tracked them down themselves and explained the situation. The issue seemed to be entirely from within Ludo's own mind, which made it a dozen times harder to solve. It was the last day of the semester and they'd been haunted by thoughts of every minute of summer vacation spent throwing themselves at the brick wall of Ludo's psyche, so they'd made a pact that today was all or nothing. Neither _wanted_ to ditch Ludo, he wasn't a bad guy, but enough was enough.

"Any ideas?" Star piped up, sounding entirely lost and uncertain as her gaze kept nervously darting over to Ludo who was brushing his beard and snacking on its droppings in the empty playroom. "We've tried psychology, reverse psychology, pep talks, reverse reverse psychology, all-you-can-eat chips, ygolohscysp-"

"Which still isn't a thing," Marco interrupted.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not the one with a fancy degree, Marco!" she growled, tossing her arms out. "Ugh, sorry, this is just _so frustrating_. Doesn't he have, like, a thousand brothers and sisters he could hang out with? If he can't relax around the monsters, why does he always have to pester us when he could-" Her pacing instantly halted as her eyes opened wide. "Oh crud."

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, unsure whether her apparent epiphany was a good or bad thing. "Star?"

"He came to us for help becoming comfortable around his old pals again because he already _was_ comfortable around us."

"_Way_ too comfortable," Marco muttered with a wince that Star mirrored. They were still a little bit traumatized from the shower incident. "But that means-"

"He never needed his monster pals, he just needed… _friends_," she said just as he had the revelation on his own.

Marco smacked his forehead and sighed. "And he spent so much time fixating on this one thing, and _we_ spent so much time just trying to solve his problem and shove him out the door, that we never tried just… being his friends."

They both looked through the little window into the playroom, where Ludo saw them and waved with a giant smile.

Star buried her face in her hands, messing up her hair like she was prone to do whenever she was feeling frazzled. "Ugh, I feel terrible."

"Same, but… we can't be his _only_ friends, though. I feel bad for him, but I don't know if I have it in me to be his BFF."

"You're right, you're right, but who else could even handle that? Who? The guy's so hyper and weird, ugh, he reminds me of me as a kid, except way less cute."

"...a kid." They both mumbled simultaneously. It was as if a single lightbulb had gone off above both of them at once as all the pieces fell into place. "That's it!"

Star bolted out the door to gather the handful of children that hadn't been picked up yet while Marco got Ludo. A few minutes later, they met up at the rec center basketball court where Antonio helped them set up some kid-sized hoops. It took a bit of coaxing, but after a few minutes Ludo was having the time of his life tossing the ball around. The kids seemed to enjoy it, too, as he regaled them with tales of his adventures on Earth (and a few about a space princess with a cyclops and robot for friends that Marco was _pretty_ sure he made up). Star and Marco had joined for a few games but both decided to just step back and watch from the bleachers for a while.

As they observed the scene, listening to the ecstatic wails of everyone on the court as they ran around with the ball, there was a smile on Star's face that was more content than Marco had seen in a while. "See? You made their whole week just by giving them someone fun to play with," Marco said, lacing his fingers through her hand. "They like _you_ a lot more than they like balloons and candy."

"Even _I_ don't need candy with you here being so sweet," she cooed, nuzzling into his shoulder, neither taking their eyes off the courts. Ludo passed the ball to Trevor, who spun around and passed it back in a fluid motion that allowed Ludo to score. The blissful, carefree sight was soothing after the intensity of Marco's life lately. Just some kids and a small bird man having fun playing a game together… life didn't always have to be so complicated. The serene moment abruptly ended when Ludo's beak caught on the rim, leaving him dangling above the ground and shrieking for help. As Star squeezed Marco's hand, sighed, and stood up to go help the poor kappa, Marco knew it could never be truly _simple_ either.

* * *

**Enough Review Responses:**

Starco4everr: You're too sweet, thanks so much for being with us. It's been way slower than we would've liked for _lots_ of personal and mental health reasons, but both Toxic and myself find it highly rewarding and we'll be here till it's done.

ericaphoenix16: Thanks so much!

EDD17SP: I'm so excited for the Ponyhead-centric chapter we've got planned because it'll be packed with Seahorse memes. So glad this chapter resonated with you, I definitely got a bit emotional writing it and the music is just SO GOOD I have the best friends ever.


End file.
